


This Shadow of Mine

by Monilovely



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Band Break Up, Bisexuality, Canon Rewrite, Dancing and Singing, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fix-It, Friendship, High School, Homelessness, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Mirror Universe, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rivalry, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Shadow Realm, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Studying, Texting, Walks On The Beach
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 116,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Depois do fracasso da última competição entre bandas, uma nova luz se ilumina naquele palco cinzento.Em meio a brigas, problemas familiares, rejeições e solidão, eles têm um tempo limitado para impedir que tudo volte ao pó e as sombras dominem tudo.Eles dizem que é preciso ter esperança, manter a cabeça erguida e enfrentar seus medos.Mas será isso possível quando seu medo é a pessoa que você mais ama?Em algum lugar, uma porta se abre.
Relationships: Bon/Bonnie (FNAF High School), Eak/Towntrap (FNAF High School), Freddy/Fred (FNAF High School), Félix/Fede (FNAF High School), Golden/Fox (FNAF High School), Joy/Meg (FNAF High School), Mai/Maggie (FNAF High School), Oxy/Onnie (FNAF High School), Puppet/Chica (FNAF High School)
Kudos: 4





	1. De novo?!

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa depois do episódio "Es hora de cambiar". Aproveitem!

Escolas são chatas. Não importa se são públicas ou particulares, elas sempre terão aquele professor que fala devagar e explica aquela matéria importante mas que simplesmente não chama sua atenção de qualquer forma. E você fica com tanto sono, mas não pode dormir de jeito nenhum.

É tortura!

\- Meu Deus, eu to morrendo! - resmungou Foxy, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira.

Podia ser qualquer dia da semana, mas todas as aulas eram chatas e entediantes. E olha que a semana mal havia começado.

\- _Fala baixo, Foxy!_ \- reclamou Chica, cochichando. - _Só faltam alguns minutos._

Não é como se o de cabelos ruivos estivesse falando merda, pois todo mundo da classe estava morrendo de sono também. As aulas de história eram definitivamente as piores. 

\- Com licença, classe. - disse um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados parado na porta. - Gostaria de pedir que todos se juntassem na quadra para um anúncio, por favor.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e todos já haviam levantado de suas mesas e disparado para o lugar. Realmente, ninguém aguentava mais as aulas de história. O ruivo levantou-se de seu lugar e caminhou até o pequeno de cabelos roxos, que encarava a lousa como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Vamos, Bonnie, já chega de fingir que está acordado. - disse ele, tirando os óculos do menor. - Nós temos que ir pra quadra.

\- Hum…? - murmurou, confuso, enquanto esfregava os olhos com os punhos. - Tá, me dá umas duas horas e eu já vou… 

Foxy rodou os olhos e jogou Bonnie por cima dos ombros como se fosse um saco de roupa suja. E ele nem sequer lutou contra.

\- O que vocês acham que eles querem? - perguntou Golden, pegando seu dinheiro para comprar o almoço.

\- Provavelmente vão falar de algum evento da escola. - disse a loira, se retirando da sala com o resto do grupo. - Acham que vai ter outra competição de bandas? A última acabou dando meio… Errado.

\- “meio”?! Eles tiveram que cancelar tudo depois da eliminatória! - reclamou o ruivo. - Se for isso, melhor que planejem melhor dessa vez, porque a última foi uma bela bosta.

Há alguns meses atrás, a escola havia organizado uma competição entre bandas, sem valer nenhum prêmio nem nada, apenas por diversão, mas tudo acabou um completo desastre! 

As coisas desandaram durante a eliminatória e tiveram que cancelar tudo no meio do caminho. O que meio que era um alívio, já que Golden tinha pegado algum tipo de tuberculose, Chica ficou com febre do sono e Freddy simplesmente **morreu** no meio da música.

Não literalmente, mas deu pra entender.

Chegaram na quadra e acabaram tendo que se separar, pois foram os últimos a entrar, não que importasse de qualquer forma.

Ligaram o microfone e Towntrap limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dos alunos, que imediatamente ficaram em silêncio.

\- H-hum… B-bom dia, pessoal. É muito bom ver todos vocês de novo! - alguns alunos bateram palmas de leve, mas o silêncio predominou pouco depois. - E-então… Nós os chamamos aqui para, primeiramente, pedir desculpas pelo fiasco da competição de bandas de alguns meses atrás. A escola não estava preparada para abrigar um evento tão complexo assim. No entanto, nós vamos compensar vocês com uma nova competição.

 _Mais organizada dessa vez, eu espero_. - pensou enquanto desviava os olhos.

\- O evento ocorrerá em alguns meses, para que a escola prepare todos os detalhe para impedir que algo como o… Incidente da última vez não se repita. - uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa. - As inscrições serão abertas no mês que vem para aqueles que quiserem competir, assim terão mais tempo para se preparar. - silêncio. - Hum… Bom, as informações certinhas estarão no quadro de avisos, perto do bebedouro, para quem quiser saber mais… E é isso! Tenham um bom dia! - dispensou as turmas, que se apressaram para o refeitório quando o sinal tocou.

\- Outra competição de bandas? - resmungou Freddy, respirando fundo. - Espero que não aconteça merda igual da última vez.

 _“É só você não desmaiar de novo que fica tudo certo._ ” - provocou Fred, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e flutuando pouco acima da cabeça do moreno.

\- Você que tem que tentar e não sumir de novo. Se eu fui parar naquele lugar, a culpa foi sua. - retrucou, franzindo o cenho na direção do de cabelos negros.

\- Com quem está falando, Freddy? - perguntou Chica, parando atrás do moreno.

\- A-ah… Ninguém! Só estava pensando alto!

A loira estranhou um pouco, mas deu de ombros. Já estava acostumada com esse comportamento do amigo e nem questionava mais… Só às vezes.

Enquanto isso, Foxy se levantava de seu lugar, carregando o saco de batata sem vida que era o Bonnie em seu ombro, quando sem querer esbarrou em alguém, quase perdendo controle do menor em seus ombros.

\- Hey! Olha por onde tá andando, nanica. - reclamou ele, ajeitando o dorminhoco nos braços.

\- “Nanica”? Você que tem que ver pra onde tá indo, poste! - retrucou Mangle, franzindo o cenho para o ruivo. 

Aqueles dois vivam rosnando um para o outro. Bon e Joy já estavam até acostumados com a de cabelos albinos agir mais agressiva quando perto de Foxy. E não é como se ficar repetindo o tempo todo para ela maneirar um pouco mudasse alguma coisa. Eles já tentaram.

\- Foxy! - chamou Chica, se aproximando do grupinho que estava se formando ali. - Quer parar de encher o saco da Mangle e andar logo? Achei que estaria mais animado para a terça de pudim.

\- Terça de pudim! - comemorou o menor, completamente desperto.

\- Quer dizer que agora você acorda?! - reclamou o ruivo, mas Bonnie apenas riu e o cutucou, pedindo para colocá-lo no chão pra irem logo comer pudim.

Os animatrônicos se retiraram como se nada tivesse acontecido, com Foxy simplesmente ignorando o olhar de raiva que a albina mandava em sua direção.

(...)

\- Ugh! Ele me irrita tanto! - gritou Mangle, batendo com a mão na mesa, chacoalhando-a.

\- M-mangle! Se acalma! - pediu Joy, apertando seu sanduíche sobre suas mãos. - Vai acabar esparramando o suco tudo na mesa.

A de franja cruzou os braços e virou a cara. Não era de hoje que ela e Foxy brigavam desse jeito. Pelo que Joy sabia, eles já foram amigos quando mais novos, mas alguma coisa aconteceu e eles acabaram se separando. Ela não sabia o que e nem se achava no direito de saber, isso não era briga dela.

\- Vocês vão querer se inscrever na competição? - perguntou o de cabelos turquesa. - Depois do que aconteceu da última vez, não tenho uma boa impressão das competições dessa escola…

\- Bom, se isso me ajudar a esfregar na cara do pimentão que nós somos melhores, então nós vamos. - disse a de cabelos prateados, mordendo seu lanche.

Continuaram seu lanche em paz, apenas conversando sobre as aulas e como fariam durante a competição. Mesmo que fosse demorar bastante, era melhor já começar a se preparar para tudo que podia acontecer. E, dessa vez, Mangle não iria deixar que sua melhor amiga ficasse daquele jeito estranho, é levemente irritante, novo. 

\- Bon! - e por falar em irritante, as conversas paralelas da banda foram tragicamente interrompidas por uma garota de pele escura e cabelos ruivos se aproximando.

\- A-ah, oi, Toddy! - a garota cruzou os braços.

\- Não me vem com essa de oi! Você me deixou plantada na quadra te esperando até agora! Tive que vir caçando vocês até o fim do mundo pra te achar!

\- Mas a porta tá logo ali. - a loira apontou para a pequena entrada, não mais longe do que dez passos de distância. 

Mas, aparentemente, Toddy não se importava.

\- Não se mete nisso, loirinha. A questão aqui é que o Bon me deixou esperando ele até agora! Isso lá é o que se faz com sua pro- - antes que terminasse a frase, Bon a interrompeu.

\- E-ei! Olha a hora! Já está ficando tarde, Toddy, é melhor você ir pra casa. - levantou do lugar e caminhou até a morena com um sorriso nervoso.

\- Quer dizer que agora você vai agir com sensatez e ir comigo até em casa?

Antes que o de cabelos turquesa pudesse responder, seu celular vibrou em seu bolso com uma mensagem. E ele já tinha uma ideia de quem era.

\- H-hum… Eu até gostaria, mas é que eu tenho um compromisso agora, é muito importante. Q-quem sabe na próxima? 

\- Mas, espera um pouco-!

Antes que Toddy pudesse concluir a frase, Bon pegou sua mochila e sua guitarra e sumiu de vista, deixando-a incrivelmente irritada.

A morena saiu sem dizer mais nada, mas as outras garotas se entreolharam um tanto curiosas.

\- Que treta. - comentou a de cabelos longos, um pouco nervosa. - Não sei como o Bon aguenta ela, sendo sincera. Ele é tão legal, mas ela parece alguém muito impaciente.

\- Eu to é me perguntando onde que o Bon tinha que ir. Ele não falou nada sobre um compromisso importante agora a tarde. - a albina levou o dedo até o queixo, deixando Joy ainda mais nervosa.

Ela abriu um sorriso trêmulo.

\- T-tenho certeza de que não é nada com que tenhamos que nos preocupar! Vem, vamos terminar de tomar o suco pelo menos!

A líder levantou-se de seu assento e olhou seus arredores.

\- Eu acho que deveríamos segui-lo. Não é de hoje que ele sai desse jeito… Acho que pode ter alguma coisa errada.

\- M-Meg… - ao ver a expressão em seus olhos, já sabia que não ia ter como convencê-la a não ir. Sua amiga quando tinha aquele olhar no rosto, ninguém conseguia pará-la. Só se fossem altos o suficiente para tirar ela do chão, o que Joy não era.

Derrotada, guardou seu almoço e seguiu a amiga da direção que Bon foi.

Só esperava que eles terminassem à hora que elas chegassem lá. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer se Mangle descobrisse sobre as aulas secretas de Bon e Bonnie

(...)

\- Alguns meses?! É isso que você me consegue, vegetais?! Alguns. MESES?! - gritou Owynn, cerrando os punhos e encarando o maior com raiva.

\- N-não tinha outro horário para marcarmos! A escola suspeitaria se eu insistisse em fazer mais cedo!

O de cabelos roxos respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Depois do último plano ir por água abaixo, graças à esperteza do ser a sua frente, que trocou os malditos papéis, ele já estava ficando sem paciência pra continuar com isso.

\- Olha, eu até entendo que a escola iria suspeitar… MAS ALGUNS MESES?! É SÉRIO ISSO??? NÃO PODIA SER EM PELO MENOS UM OU DOIS?! ALGUNS PODE CHEGAR ATÉ CINCO MESES! NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO PRA-

\- Não. É mais do que suficiente. - interrompeu uma garota de cabelos esverdeados.

\- … É?! - questionou um Owynn confuso. Cami assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

\- O último plano ter fracassado é realmente uma pena. Mas agora que temos um prazo à nossa disposição… Isso torna tudo bem mais fácil… 


	2. Você me lembra de mim mesma

Com a cabeça ardendo em chamas, Toddy marchou para perto da porta principal, onde havia deixado sua mochila. Já era a quinta vez que Bon a dispensava essa semana! E de pensar que ele era seu prometido… Seus pais tinham ideias simplesmente ridículas! Mas, se ela quisesse continuar recebendo sua mesada e ter sua liberdade, era melhor não discordar.

Sendo sincera consigo mesma, a ideia que seus pais e o pai de Bon tiveram foi incrivelmente idiota. Em que século eles achavam que estavam vivendo? Dezessete?!

Tá que ela e o de cabelos azulados se conheciam há muito tempo, mas comprometer os dois daquela forma era uma bosta! Ainda mais quando a morena estava quase,  _ quase _ conseguindo seduzir um carinha bonitinho que estudava na rua de cima!

Não era justo…

\- Haha! Foi rejeitada, princesa? - provocou Onnie, encarando a maior de soslaio. - Parece que seu príncipe encantado não é tão educado assim.

\- Fica na sua, vagabundo. Isso não é assunto seu! - retrucou, cruzando os braços acima do peito.

Estourando uma pequena bola de chiclete, Maggie se pronunciou. - Não pode chamar alguém de vagabundo se está podre por dentro. Você não tem dignidade?

\- Ela é só uma riquinha que se acha melhor do que os outros. - reclamou o de cabelos alaranjados. - Igual aquele garoto “Golden Boy” no ano passado. A diferença é que ele não é tão bosta igual essa daí.

E os Nightmare continuaram a falar de como Toddy era desprezível e egoísta, como se ela não estivesse bem na frente deles. A raiva que já tinha dentro de seu peito só crescia ainda mais. Como poderiam aqueles vagabundos achar que podiam falar dela daquela forma e saírem impunes disso?

_ Nota mental: Mandar o papai mandar aqueles babacas pra cadeia. _

Ignorou o comentário do grupo e seguiu seu caminho enquanto ajeitava a mochila em suas costas.

\- Levanta a cabeça, princesa, senão a coroa cai! - brincou Onnie uma última vez, recebendo tapinhas nas costas de seus companheiros e uma breve risada da de cabelos rosados.

\- Ah! Eu odeio vocês!

(...)

O parque era sempre um lugar agradável para passar o dia. E depois que começou a ir lá para ter treino de guitarra com Bonnie, passou a ser seu lugar favorito pra relaxar. Claro que às vezes o nervosismo atacava e sua língua travava, mas o tempo que Bon passava com o de cabelos lilás era o melhor momento do dia.

Apesar de que quando se passa o dia ensaiando com duas meninas, ouvindo as reclamações de Toddy e fingindo ser outra pessoa na frente de seu pai, ter tempos bons fica meio limitado.

Agora que parava pra pensar, Bonnie talvez fosse o único amigo homem que o maior tinha. Os únicos garotos que conhecia nunca conversavam com ele, e ele também nunca teve interesse em conversar com eles também. Não sabia o que fazia menos sentido: ele não ter nenhum amigo homem, ou o primeiro amigo homem que teve é também seu primeiro amor. Parecia que o universo gostava de conspirar contra ele.

Soltou um suspiro pesado, bem na hora que chegou ao local combinado. Bonnie, como disse em sua mensagem, já havia chegado e estava afinando sua guitarra.

\- O-oi, Bonnie! - chamou pelo menor, que o encarou de soslaio.

\- Bon! Achei que você não vinha mais! - o moreno coçou a nuca, constrangido.

\- Acabei demorando um pouco mais pra pegar meu almoço. Mas já cheguei! - o menor sorriu, deixando o maior um pouco corado. Como que alguém conseguia ser tão fofo só com um sorriso?! Não é algo natural!

\- Sua banda vai entrar na competição, maestro? Parece que vai ser mais organizado dessa vez.

Sentou-se ao lado de Bonnie e tirou sua guitarra das costas. - Mangle já disse que quer entrar. Agora só falta esperarmos abrirem as vagas para nos inscrevermos. - encarou o menor de soslaio. - … Vocês vão entrar? – o mesmo assentiu com a cabeça e ajeitou o instrumento sobre seu colo.

\- Chica já está resolvendo tudo com os rapazes, mas já que ninguém sabe quando vai abrir as inscrições, não estou muito preocupado com isso. Mas então, quer começar o treino já? - perguntou ele, prendendo seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

\- C-claro! - riu nervoso, pressionando os dedos levemente sobre as cordas do instrumento.

(...)

Os olhos azuis de Joy se arregalaram em admiração. Bon e Bonnie tocavam muito bem em conjunto! A harmonia era simplesmente perfeita e ninguém tocava mais alto ou mais baixo. Se Bonnie não fosse da banda adversária, seria uma ótima adição para os Toys!

\- Joy… - pronunciou-se a albina. - Você sabia que o Bon vinha aqui?

A loira travou no lugar. Suas mãos apertavam os galhos da moita onde estava escondida. Mangle era uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas quando ela ficava irritada as coisas saíam do controle muito rápido.

A maior lentamente assentiu com a cabeça, se preparando para os gritos da amiga. Ela queria ter sido mais discreta com o segredo de seu amigo. O que aconteceria agora que ela sabia o que os dois estavam fazendo?! E se ela proibisse eles de se encontrarem??? Se o Bon já era lerdo pra se tocar do que sentia, imagina pra participar de um romance estilo Romeu e Julieta?!!

\- M-mangle…? - chamou a amiga quando percebeu que a mesma não se pronunciou até o momento. - T-tá tudo bem…?

A albina se levantou discretamente e fez sinal de silêncio para a loira, puxando-a para cima com cuidado. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Mangle puxou a amiga para longe de onde os dois estavam praticando, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

\- Eu não quero atrapalhar os dois. - disse ela, encarando-os de soslaio.

Joy arregalou os olhos. Não era comum de sua amiga abrir tanto a mão. Ela podia ser muito… Controladora, às vezes.

\- Eu achei… Que você ia ficar brava…! - a menor revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

\- Quando eu vi pela primeira vez, também achei… Mas aí…

\- … “Aí…?” - continuou a loira.

\- O jeito que o Bon estava sorrindo agora há pouco. Eu nunca vi ele sorrir assim pra alguém antes. Me lembra um pouco de… - negou rapidamente com a cabeça. - Esquece. Eu só não quero estragar algo que seja importante pro Bon, como esse garoto parece ser… - estreitou um pouco os olhos, deixando seus pensamentos tomar um pouco de sua mente. - Enfim, - rapidamente substituiu sua expressão de suspeita para uma mais neutra. - Melhor irmos para não atrapalhar aqueles dois. Depois eu converso com o Bon pra ver qual é o lance desses encontros deles.

Joy desviou o olhar por um instante, mas logo arregalou os olhos e reprimiu um grito ao sentir a amiga agarrar seu pulso e arrastá-la para fora do parque.

(...)

Pouco se passou de duas horas quando Freddy chegou em casa, sendo recebido com a televisão ligada no noticiário. Ele só teve tempo de ouvir algo sobre uma tempestade antes de passar pela cozinha e cumprimentar sua mãe.

\- Boa tarde, filho. Como foi a escola? - perguntou a morena, colocando alguns pratos na pia pra lavar. - Espero que esteja entendendo as matérias direitinho e que esteja se dando bem com seus colegas.

\- Estou sim, mãe. E a escola está sendo bem legal também! - abriu um sorriso, lembrando-se de ocultar os acontecimentos da última competição. Mesmo que ela fosse sua mãe, ela já se preocupava o bastante com todo o lance com Fred, não precisava de mais coisas para se preocupar. Ainda mais quando não aconteceu nada grave e ninguém se machucou. - Ah, daqui alguns meses vai ter outra competição. Não tem problema se eu ficar mais tarde na escola pra treinar, né?

A mulher negou com a cabeça.

\- Claro que não, filho. Fique à vontade. Eu só espero que esteja tomando seus remédios como seu médico indicou. … Eu odiaria que o que aconteceu nas antigas escolas se repetisse de novo. Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar mudando assim.

O moreno desviou levemente o olhar, recordando-se de como as coisas foram nas outras escolas. Na época, ele não sabia que outras pessoas não podiam ver Fred. Ele cresceu tão acostumado a ter alguém com quem conversar e discutir sobre tudo, que nunca parou pra pensar que talvez os outros o vissem como um maluco. Mas foi só quando começou a sofrer bullying em sua primeira escola que começou a estranhar o comportamento das pessoas. Afinal, ele conseguia ver o de cabelos negros, por que ninguém mais podia?

\- … Sim, mãe. Eu estou tomando tudo certinho. - mentiu.

Odiava mentir para sua mãe, mas ele também não gostaria de ser forçado a tomar aquelas pílulas que, além de o deixarem com náuseas e tontura, o faziam ficar com aquela desagradável sensação de vazio durante por pelo menos uns dois dias.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer mais perguntas, o moreno correu para seu quarto e trancou a porta, soltando um suspiro. Que incrível, agora ficaria com essa culpa em sua consciência pelo resto do dia.

\- Já está se sentindo mal? Não é a primeira vez que você mente pra ela sobre isso.

\- Cala a boca, Fred. Não estou a fim de conversar. - disse com a voz baixa enquanto soltava seu cabelo. Realmente estava estressado. Não é como se não estivesse acostumado com os comentários sarcásticos ou depreciativos de Fred, mas às vezes ele conseguia ficar pra baixo bem rápido. - Eu vou tomar uma ducha pra dar uma relaxada. … E me faria um grande favor você não vir atrás de mim dessa vez.

Fred murmurou algo que o moreno não conseguiu ouvir, mas o ignorou e flutuou até a cama, ficando de costas para o contrário.

Não tendo muita escolha senão ignorá-lo também, Freddy seguiu seu caminho até o banheiro. Não era com muita frequência que podia ficar sozinho assim, principalmente em sua casa, onde sua contraparte não tinha nenhuma desculpa para não ficar grudado em suas costas, então era melhor aproveitar antes que o momento acabasse logo.

Uma a uma, foi removendo suas peças de roupa para finalmente entrar debaixo do chuveiro, deixando aquela corrente de água desarrumar seus cabelos castanhos. O calor percorria seu corpo tirando a tensão de seus ombros. Só de pensar em ter que repetir os acontecimentos da última competição mais uma vez já lhe dava enjoo. Sua banda caindo aos pedaços, pessoas agindo estranho, Fred desaparecendo por quase dois dias… Ele realmente não gostaria de repetir nada daquilo. Uma coisa que o irritava pra caramba era não saber das coisas. Ter que juntar os pedaços do quebra-cabeças em sua mente, quando você não sabe quantas peças faltam, é realmente estressante.

Pelo menos alguma coisa boa conseguiu tirar daquela experiência… Agora conseguia se entender melhor com Fred. Passar aquele tempo sem saber para onde ele foi, o que aconteceu, ou quando iria voltar foram realmente preocupantes, principalmente porque ele sabia que Fred não era de sumir desse jeito. Pelo menos, não literalmente.

Tinha de admitir que ficou preocupado em certo momento. As coisas estavam caindo aos pedaços naquela competição e ele não tinha ideia do que fazer. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez, em muitos anos, que se sentiu solitário. Ele e Fred de fato se conheciam há muito tempo, quando o moreno ainda era criança, e não tinha ninguém que o conhecia melhor que sua contraparte. Então foi muito estranho se sentir jogado em um mundo em que ninguém o conhecia de verdade.

Porque, não importava quantos amigos ele tinha…

Ninguém o conhecia melhor que Fred.

\- Freddy, seu celular tá vibrando igual louco aqui! - e falando na desgraça... \- O pessoal parece que tá combinando de sair amanhã.

\- Fred, para de xeretar as minhas mensagens! Isso é invasão de privacidade! - gritou de dentro do box, rapidamente desligando o chuveiro e pegando a toalha.

_E só agora você se importa com isso?!_ \- resmungou o de cabelos negros em sua mente, mas não disse nada em voz alta.

(...)

> _ Conversas de Whatsapp _
> 
> _ Grupo: Animatrônicos van a ganar! _
> 
> _ @ChiquitaLoka: Eu tenho tempo livre hoje até as oito, porque tenho que jantar (14:37) _
> 
> _ Mamãe fica muito brava quando eu me atraso pra jantar ;-; (14:37) _
> 
> _ @TriangleBoy: ñ dá (14:38) _
> 
> _ To ocupado até o fim do dia (14:38) _
> 
> _ @ChiquitaLoka: Ué (14:40) _
> 
> _ Você? Ocupado? Com o que? (14:41) _
> 
> _ @TriangleBoy: com problemas que ñ são da sua conta (15:13) _
> 
> _ E além do mais (15:16) _
> 
> _ Falaram q vai cair um puta tempestade mais tarde (15:16) _
> 
> _ Eu q n vou ficar preso na escola! (15:16) _
> 
> _ @ChiquitaLoka: hmm… (15:20) _
> 
> _ Bpm, é verdade (15:21) _
> 
> _ Mas eu ainda não entendi com o que você está tão ocupado (15:21) _
> 
> _ @MeninoDeOuro: Ele ta aqui em casa estudando química (15:21) _
> 
> _ @TriangleBoy: Porra golden! Não posso nem ir no banheiro q tu já me apunhala pelas costas! (15:21) _
> 
> _ @ElGuitarrista: To sentindo cheiro de golxy (15:22) _
> 
> _ Qq vcs tão fazendo aí? -w- (15:22) _
> 
> _ @TriangleBoy: PARA COM ESSA MERDA D E GOLXY CRL (15:23) _
> 
> _ E ONDE DIABOS TU TAVA (15:23) _
> 
> _ A GNT TA A UMA HORA FALANDO E TU NADA (15:23) _
> 
> _ @ElGuitarrista: Tava tocando guitarra (15:24) _
> 
> _ @ChiquitaLoka: Parece que encontramos uma nova palavra mágica pra sumonar o Bonnie (15:24) _
> 
> _ kkkkk (15:24) _
> 
> _ Mas então, que tal ficarmos amanhã na escola pra treinar? (15:24) _
> 
> _ @ElGuitarrista: Estou ocupado até as quatro da tarde (15:25) _
> 
> _ @MeninoDeOuro: Carai (15:25) _
> 
> _ Oq tu faz que ta tanto tempo ocupado? (15:25) _
> 
> _ @ElGuitarrista: Treinando *v* (15:25) _
> 
> _ @ChiquitaLoka: -.-’ (15:26) _
> 
> _ Então às cinco (15:26) _
> 
> _ E quem não vier vai ficar sem pudin semana que vem! (15:26) _
> 
> _ @TriangleBoy: CALMA! (15:30) _
> 
> _ NÃO PRECISA EXAGERAR! (15:30) _
> 
> _ DEIXA O PUDIM EM PAZ! (15:30) _
> 
> _ @ChiquitaLoka: Já avisei. (15:30) _
> 
> _ Se não vier, não tem pudim. (15:30) _
> 
> _ Sem discussão. (15:31) _
> 
> _ Agora deixa eu fechar a janela do meu quarto que a tempestade já tá chegando aqui (15:31) _
> 
> _ Buenas noches, chicos! :p (15:31) _

(...)

Terminou de ver as conversas e jogou o celular do outro lado da cama, jogando-se por cima do colchão como se fosse um corpo sem vida. Seus cabelos ainda molhados encharcaram seu travesseiro, mas Freddy sentia-se cansado demais para fazer algo sobre isso.

\- Idiota. \- pronunciou-se Fred, flutuando acima da cabeça de sua contraparte. - Vai pegar um resfriado se dormir com o cabelo molhado.

Nem precisava dizer que foi completamente ignorado. Freddy simplesmente virou na direção contrária, adormecendo rapidamente. O de cabelos negros revirou os olhos e se sentou no pequeno espaço vazio ao lado do moreno. Ele parecia tão calmo quando dormia. Seu rosto não mostrava um mínimo de preocupação, nenhuma ruga, como se tivesse atingido um novo estado de plenitude.

Sem ter muito o que fazer, Fred só podia encarar e esperar que sua contraparte acordasse logo. Puxou a coberta do canto da cama para cima do corpo levemente trêmulo do moreno. Já que ele ia pegar um resfriado, pelo menos o de cabelos escuros não teria ficado olhando sem fazer nada.

Voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar de antes, seus olhos ainda caídos sobre a bela adormecida ao seu lado.

Soltou um breve suspiro, trazendo as pernas para seu peito e apoiando a cabeça em seus joelhos. Escutava a respiração calma e tranquila do moreno, em paz com o mundo ao seu redor. Inabalável, incansável… Irresistível.

Abriu um pequeno sorriso e desviou o olhar para a parede. Embora parecesse quieto e solitário, ter que ficar observando Freddy e esperando ele acordar, até que não era tão ruim como parecia.


	3. Pela janela e de cara no poste

Bon soltou um suspiro pesado ao encerrar a música. Os dois ficaram treinando por pelo menos umas duas horas, e ele estava completamente exausto. Guardou sua palheta e limpou o suor de sua testa, mal conseguia respirar e não se lembrava a última vez que tomou um gole de água.

\- Foi um bom ensaio, maestro! - disse Bonnie, colocando a guitarra nas costas. - Estamos fazendo um ótimo progresso. - sorriu.

O de cabelos turquesa sentiu seu coração acelerar seus batimentos. Parecia até uma menina de colegial! Sempre se repreendia mentalmente quando seus olhos se tornavam corações olhando para Bonnie. Ele podia ter aceitado que gostava do menor mais do que um amigo, mas ainda assim se recusava a estragar a amizade que já tinham por culpa de seus comportamentos impulsivos. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu da última vez que se deixou levar por seus impulsos…

No entanto, sua mente se calou completamente ao sentir uma gotinha de água cair sobre seu nariz. Ao olhar para cima, notou as densas nuvens de chuva no céu. Devia estar tão concentrado no treino que esqueceu que a previsão do tempo disse que ia chover.

\- Ah… Que jeito mais triste de terminar o ensaio. - resmungou Bonnie, ajeitando o instrumento em suas costas.

\- Sua casa é muito longe daqui, Bonnie? - perguntou o maior, levantando-se do pequeno banco.

\- Nope, é daqui duas quadras. Por que? A sua é muito longe?

Coçou a nuca, corando de leve por conta do constrangimento.

\- Um pouquinho… Acho que daqui dá uns dez minutos de caminhada.

\- Não acho que seria uma boa você ir embora sozinho, vai que você se perde virando a esquina. - Bon soltou uma risada um tanto nervosa. - Não quer ficar em casa até o tempo melhorar?

O maior corou fortemente, e rezou para que o menor não notasse o mesmo. Com exceção das meninas, nunca havia sido chamado pra ir na casa de ninguém, quanto menos de outro garoto - já que não tinha nenhum amigo menino, com exceção de Bonnie - então não só era uma situação um tanto nova, como ele também se preocupava que fosse fazer alguma merda e estragar as coisas com o amigo novamente.

\- N-não tenho certeza. Daqui até minha casa não é tão longe assim… E eu não quero ter que dar algum problema pros seus pais.

\- Não tem problema, eles tão viajando. Não vão voltar pra casa em pelo menos mais umas três semanas.

As palavras sumiram de sua boca como água em uma panela fervendo. As desculpas acabaram, e com elas toda a coloração de seu rosto que não fosse vermelha. Fazia um certo tempo que Bon não se comportava assim na frente de Bonnie, quase um ano já! Mas parece que antigos hábitos demoram a morrer. Desviou levemente o olhar e segurou a alça da guitarra com um pouco de força.

\- Bom… Se não vai incomodar então acho que não tem problema…

O sorriso de Bonnie se alargou, agitando o coração de Bon contra seu peito.

\- Legal! Então é melhor corrermos pra não acabar pegando chuva. - tomou o maior pelo pulso e disparou em direção à sua casa, ouvindo a chuva os seguindo logo atrás.

Chegaram pouco antes da água realmente começar a cair, levemente molhando seus cabelos, nada que um secador não resolvesse. O menor pegou a chave do seu bolso e abriu a porta, entrando casualmente em casa sendo seguido por Bon logo atrás. Os olhos esmeralda do maior se arregalaram ao entrar no recinto. A casa de Bonnie era gigante! Só a sala ocupava pelo menos metade do espaço, e isso porque ainda tinha um segundo andar, onde presumidamente estavam os quartos. A cozinha não era muito visível, já que estava no final de um pequeno corredor bem no canto da sala, mas parecia bem grande também, embora não tanto quando o cômodo principal.

\- Fique à vontade. - disse o de cabelos compridos. - Eu vou guardar minha guitarra e secar meu cabelo. Pode deixar suas coisas do lado do sofá que eu já volto com uma toalha pra você secar.

\- Ah… Não precisa. - sorriu ternamente. - Não molhou tanto assim. Até a hora que a chuva parar já vai estar tudo seco, então não tem problema.

Bonnie respondeu com um sorriso. Puta merda, como um simples sorriso como aquele podia ser tão fofo assim?

\- Está bem. Vou me secar então, qualquer coisa, é só gritar que eu venho. - subiu rapidamente as escadas para o segundo andar e entrou em uma das primeiras portas, deixando o de cabelos turquesa sozinho.

Seus olhos não conseguiam parar de percorrer cada centímetro daquela sala. Pelo que sabia, Bonnie era filho único, e pelo que falou mais cedo, seus pais não passavam muito tempo em casa. Então pra que um lugar tão grande? As paredes brancas e as cores pálidas dos móveis o lembravam um pouco daqueles hospitais de séries de suspense. Pensava se o menor sentia-se solitário quando seus pais ficavam fora por tanto tempo assim.

Bon sabia muito bem como era essa sensação incômoda. Sentir-se sozinho, sem ninguém em quem pudesse se apoiar. As coisas eram assim para ele antes de conhecer as garotas. Ele já teve alguns amigos quando mais novo, mas começou a se isolar mais e mais conforme se aproximava do ensino médio. Mangle e Joy foram as primeiras amigas de verdade que ele teve e que carregou consigo até o dia presente. Mas antes disso, ele costumava passar os dias trancado em seu quarto praticando com sua guitarra. As pessoas da sua sala não eram muito amigáveis e ele também nunca tinha falado com outros das outras classes, então acabou só conhecendo aquelas duas mesmo. Mas não conseguia esquecer os dias solitários antes de conhecê-las.

De repente, sentiu algo macio cair sobre sua cabeça, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos. Era uma pequena toalha branca, levemente umedecida com a água de seus cabelos.

\- Voltei. - cantarolou Bonnie, sentando-se ao lado do maior. - Trouxe uma toalha pra você enxugar o cabelo. Não quero que pegue um resfriado, maestro.

\- Oh. Obrigado… - tomou aquela toalha em mãos e esfregou-a ternamente sobre seus cabelos curtos, sentindo o olhar do menor ainda firme sobre si.

A chuva batia forte contra o vidro da janela da sala, como se tentasse se forçar para dentro da casa com desespero. Não passaram nem dez minutos que os dois haviam chegado em casa e o mundo já parecia que tinha começado a cair. As notícias tinham avisado que ia cair uma tempestade mais tarde, mas não que ia ter um segundo dilúvio!

\- Ainda bem que conseguimos chegar a tempo. - disse Bonnie. - Viu? Se você tivesse ido pra sua casa estaria perdido _e_ encharcado, hehe.

\- É, minha guitarra e meus cadernos estariam todos encharcados. As meninas ficariam muito bravas comigo, porque temos que entregar um trabalho amanhã e elas ficaram o almoço inteiro me ajudando.

\- Ah, foi por isso que você se atrasou. - o maior coçou a nuca e sorriu nervoso.

\- Bom… Também. Eu acabei tendo que lidar com a Toddy no caminho pra cá, mas grande parte do problema foi o trabalho mesmo. Tipo, o professor passou uns vinte e quatro exercícios pra gente fazer e entregar _amanhã_. E ainda de uma matéria que muito pouca gente tá entendendo.

\- Por alguma chance seria química? - perguntou Bonnie, sorrindo inocentemente. O contrário arregalou os olhos, se espantando com a calma com que o menor adivinhou.

\- … Como você sabe?

O de cabelos arroxeados riu.

\- O Foxy tava reclamando que não entendia nada da matéria esses dias. Pra ele é muito difícil entender que carbonos secundários com ligação dupla com oxigênio são acetonas e carbono primário de ligação dupla com oxigênio e única com hidrogênio é um aldeído.

Ok, agora ele estava realmente surpreso. Bon achava incrivelmente difícil esse lance de nomear as aldeias carbônicas, e, aparentemente, Foxy também, mas Bonnie conseguia simplesmente lembrar dessas coisas de cabeça enquanto ele sequer lembrava da definição de um hidrocarboneto.

\- Nossa… Eu não lembro nem como classificar uma cadeia normal… Como você consegue lembrar disso tão facilmente?

Bonnie desviou levemente o olhar para uma parede próxima. Não se sentia mal nem nada, apenas que pensar naquilo não era algo muito… Agradável. Pensar no tempo que passava estudando, sem ter muito contato com ninguém mais… As coisas costumavam ser assim com bastante frequência antes de formar a banda com Chica e os garotos.

\- É que quando eu não estou treinando com você ou andando com o pessoal, eu fico em casa e estudo para as matérias do dia. Fica mais fácil de lembrar depois.

 _E não é como se eu tivesse nada mais pra fazer além disso._ \- acrescentou em sua mente.

\- Se for me deixar inteligente assim, acho que eu deveria começar a estudar pras matérias durante a tarde.

O menor voltou a desviar o olhar na direção de Bon, sentindo seu coração acelerar um pouco. Ninguém o tinha chamado de inteligente antes, provavelmente porque as pessoas estavam mais ocupadas se importando que ele se aproveitava do brilho do sol em seus óculos pra dormir durante a aula. Mas ouvir alguém o elogiar assim era uma novidade.

\- B-bom, se você quiser eu podia te ajudar a estudar pras matérias que você tem dificuldade. - Bon arregalou os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas corarem de leve. - Poderíamos vir aqui pra minha casa depois dos treinos de guitarra.

\- H-hum… - seu coração começou a bater com mais e mais força contra seu peito. Vir para a casa de Bonnie... Depois de tocar guitarra juntos… Todos os dias?! - E-eu não sei se eu poderia. Eu tenho que ensaiar com as meninas, tenho que… - e foi então que as palavras simplesmente fugiram de sua boca. Fora praticar com as meninas, ele não tinha mais nada para fazer a não ser sair com Toddy, o que ele preferia evitar. Não que ele desprezasse a garota, apenas a achava um pouco… Controladora... E grossa. - Eu não quero atrapalhar nada que você tenha pra fazer também...

\- Imagina! Não me atrapalha em nada. Eu não me importo de esperar você terminar de treinar com os Toys se isso te ajudar. E também seria uma forma de compensar pela ajuda que você está me dando com a guitarra. - sorriu calmamente.

Bon desviou levemente o olhar, remoendo a ideia em sua mente. Por um lado, seu pai ficaria muito puto que ele não está passando mais tempo com Toddy, Mangle poderia ficar brava com ele por estar socializando demais com alguém da banda rival e a morena encheria bem mais seu saco que de costume, achando que ele a está traindo com outra pessoa.

Mas por outro lado… Poderia passar mais tempo com Bonnie. E também aprenderia melhor a matéria, o que era um bônus!

\- Bom, nós teríamos que encurtar o treino de guitarra… Mas se isso não te incomoda, acho que não tem problema. - murmurou a última parte, apenas alto o suficiente para o menor escutar.

\- Legal! - exclamou ele, sorridente. - Dá pra começar agora se quiser, posso te ajudar a terminar o trabalho de química.

Bon concordou levemente com a cabeça, admirado com a empolgação do menor sobre estudar química. Observou-o correr escada acima, indo buscar seus cadernos.

Bonnie era realmente um mistério… Mas isso era uma das coisas mais atraentes nele.

(...)

\- EU NÃO ENTENDO ESSA MERDA, GOLDEN! - gritou Foxy, jogando seu lápis no chão e franzindo o cenho.

O loiro suspirou e pegou o lápis do chão, voltando a focar na tarefa à sua frente. - Vamos, Foxy, não é tão difícil. Se for um carbono secundário, é uma cetona, se for carbono primário e tiver ligação única com hidrogênio, é aldeído!

\- VAI PRA PUTA QUE PARIU COM A PORRA DO ALDEÍDO! EU NÃO ENTENDO ESSA PORRA E NUNCA VOU ENTENDER! - cruzou os braços e voltou a jogar o lápis no chão. - Química é uma porra.

\- Não é tão difícil se você se concentra. Você só precisa de um pouco mais de foco, Foxy. - o maior soltou ar por entre os dentes.

\- É fácil você aprender química quando se tem todos os professores possíveis a sua disposição com um estalar de dedos.

Golden soltou um suspiro pesado. Seria difícil tirar essa impressão de menino rico que tinha passado para o maior, que era quem mais enchia o saco sobre isso. Às vezes, o loiro sentia falta de ter alguém para conversar. Não tinha ninguém naquela escola que o entendia, muito menos alguém que o apoiasse, todos pensavam que ele era só mais um garoto rico e metido que tinha tudo na mão e na hora que queria.

Bom, novidades.

Ele não se importaria de trocar tudo isso por apenas cinco minutos brincando na rua igual uma criança normal.

\- Vou buscar alguma coisa pra comer. - levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu até a porta, sendo completamente ignorado pelo ruivo, que continuava encarando a parede com os braços cruzados e fazendo beicinho. - … Você vai querer alguma coisa?

Foxy ignorou a pergunta, mantendo a posição de antes, enquanto o loiro continuava com a mão sobre a maçaneta aguardando uma resposta.

\- … Eu quero um cookie. Quero ver se comida de gente rica é tão diferente de comida normal.

O loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso e saiu do quarto. Quem sabe aquela não era sua chance de finalmente conseguir fazer com que o ruivo parasse de se incomodar com ele? Por que, sinceramente, ele gostaria muito que Foxy começasse a olhar para ele como um amigo igual aos outros. Golden nunca teve a oportunidade de ser uma pessoa normal, tudo culpa de sua família estúpida, então ter alguém que constantemente o lembrava de como ele era completamente diferente o irritava pra caramba.

Desce rapidamente na cozinha, tomando extremo cuidado para que seus serviçais não o encontrassem, já que ficariam enchendo seu saco sobre trabalho e essas merdas, e pegou um copo d’água, junto com um cookie que tinha guardado na geladeira. Não sabia exatamente o que o ruivo estava esperando conseguir com um cookie, tinha o mesmo gosto que um cookie normal, ué. Voltou correndo para seu quarto, trazendo os utensílios consigo.

\- Pronto, tá aqui seu cookie. - jogou na direção do ruivo, que o pegou com uma mão. - Trouxe dois copos de água também pra ver se você se acalma um pouco. - Foxy deu uma leve mordida em seu biscoito e encarou o loiro de soslaio, ainda sem dizer nada. Golden suspirou e cruzou os braços. - Eu sei que química pode ser meio complicado, mas você podia pelo menos tentar aprender a matéria e ser menos--

\- Você não teve uma infância normal, né? - interrompeu o ruivo, que ainda se recusava a encarar o loiro. Não recebeu resposta, devido a confusão, e certa indignação, de Golden. - Olha, eu estava pensando e lembrei daquela música que você cantou no ano passado quando tínhamos acabado de formar a banda. Você realmente nunca tem um minuto de descanso? - perguntou, mudando levemente sua expressão.

Golden negou lentamente com a cabeça.

\- Por conta da fama da minha família, meu pai espera que eu “cumpra meu destino” e assuma os negócios da família. - revirou os olhos e apertou os lábios. - Desde pequeno não me deixavam brincar com as outras crianças, falando que eles eram inferiores e que eu devia ficar com gente do meu nível. Porra, teve vezes que eu tive que ir em eventos só pra ficar parado sem fazer nada, enquanto eu podia estar treinando com o resto do pessoal! Me tratam não como se eu fosse alguém da família, mas sim um escravo. - apoiou a cabeça na mesa. - Tipo, tá, eu sei que essas coisas são importantes, mas não custa nada fazer uma pausinha de vez em quando! Todo mundo me chama de metido e riquinho, que não precisa fazer nada porque o papai já dá tudo na mão, quando eles nem sabem que a única pessoa que me abraçava e me dava apoio era a minha mãe, e ela está morta! Às vezes eu só queria poder jogar tudo isso pro alto e fugir dessa porra de casa pra viver minha vida em paz! - bateu a testa na superfície de madeira, tentando descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa.

Foxy desviou o olhar. Não sabia o que dizer, ou como consolar o menor. Não passou por nenhuma situação parecida em sua vida, então não tinha como dar algum conselho de qualidade para ajudar o amigo. A única coisa que escapou de sua boca foi:

\- Pesado…

E só. Calou-se completamente depois disso, criando um clima pesado em cima dos dois, que só foi quebrado após alguns minutos, quando Golden voltou a falar.

\- Heh. Foi mal, acabei me deixando levar pela raiva. Aposto que te deixei na maior saia justa. - brincou, abrindo um sorriso triste na direção de Foxy. - É que eu não tenho muito com quem falar sobre essas coisas, aí eu acabo explodindo, hehe.

\- N-não tem problema… - disse o maior, levemente constrangido. Seus olhos desviaram para a janela, observando as gotas de chuva caírem furiosamente do céu. Lembrou-se dos dias em que saía do orfanato escondido para brincar na chuva com Springtrap e Mangle, enquanto todos estavam dormindo. Ninguém nunca os descobria, pois sabiam esconder as provas muito bem. Eles passavam metade da noite limpando as roupas para não serem descobertos, mas valia a pena pra se divertir um pouco. Eram bons momentos…

Desviou o olhar na direção do loiro, que encarava as mesmas gotas de chuva escorrerem pelo vidro de sua janela. Era um pouco triste pensar que Golden nunca passou por essas experiências de escapar escondido de casa e sair com amigos pra fazer coisa de criança. A vida de Foxy nunca foi fácil, mas pelo menos ele conseguia arrancar um pouco de diversão dela e aproveitar os pequenos momentos que faziam-na única e especial. Mordeu levemente os lábios, remoendo uma ideia em sua mente.

\- Hey, Golden. - chamou pelo loiro, que o encarou de soslaio. - Você tá com a chave do seu quarto? - assentiu e tirou o pequeno objeto do bolso, mostrando-a para o ruivo, que a arrancou rapidamente de suas mãos. - Beleza. - murmurou debaixo de sua respiração.

Golden observou o maior caminhar até sua porta e trancá-la, certificando-se de que não tinha ninguém por perto. Arqueou a sobrancelha e se levantou levemente da cadeira onde estava sentado.

\- O que está fazendo? - o ruivo o encarou com um sorriso travesso e escondeu a chave em seu bolso. - Agora se precisarem de mim vão ter que ficar me esperando lá fora.

\- Eu sei. - riu baixinho e caminhou até a janela do quarto. - Deve dar pra descer pela árvore…

\- “Descer”? Como assim? Do que você tá falando, Foxy? - observou o dito cujo subir em cima da mesa e abrir a janela com cuidado, sentando-se sobre a beirada.

\- Vou te levar pra se divertir um pouco. - colocou uma perna para fora da janela, apoiando-se no parapeito. A cara de espanto de Golden era impagável.

\- Que? Como assim?

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Se aqueles babacas não te deixam sair, eu te tiro. É um saco ter que ficar preso dentro de casa quando podia estar saindo e fazendo alguma coisa legal. Além do que, eu não estou nem um pouco afim de estudar química, e essa é uma desculpa perfeita. - brincou, embora fosse verdade, e provocou uma risada baixa no menor. - E aí? Você vem ou não?

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior. A água entrava cada vez mais pela janela aberta e Foxy o encarava impaciente. Aquilo era tão irresponsável, tão imaturo e tão tentador! Golden soltou ar por entre os dentes e subiu na mesa, acompanhando o ruivo para fora da janela. Com cuidado, deslizaram pelo parapeito e agarraram-se aos galhos de uma árvore próxima. O menor podia sentir suas mãos tremerem e suas roupas se enchendo de água, mas ainda assim não estava com medo, só um pouco nervoso pela situação incomum.

Pouco tempo depois, Foxy já tinha Golden segurado pela mão e o ajudava a descer ao solo, os dois terminando de escalar aquela grande árvore. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e puxou o menor para perto do portão, por onde facilmente passaram, visto que alguém tinha o esquecido aberto.

Golden sentia seu coração pulando agitado em seu peito. Nunca havia fugido de casa assim antes, então estava muito nervoso. Tinha medo de que alguém notasse sua ausência e falasse com seu pai que isso tinha acontecido. Seu pai quando ficava bravo era um terror, da última vez fez algo com ele que o loiro não conseguiu entender o que havia de errado com seu corpo por mais de uma semana, como se ele tivesse sido hipnotizado ou algo parecido. Mas ao finalmente sair daquela casa e respirar o ar úmido e cheio de chuva, sentiu seus batimentos acalmarem um pouco. Tinha cheiro de liberdade.

\- Então… O que exatamente a gente faz agora? - perguntou, um pouco perdido sobre a situação. Foxy levou uma mão ao queixo e olhou para cima, falsamente intrigado.

\- Hum… Eu não sei… Talvez isso! - gritou em tom de brincadeira enquanto chutava um pouco de água em cima de Golden, que recuou assustado. - Qualé, cara. Não vai me dizer que está com um medo de água, ou isso é só medo de sujar seus sapatos chiques?

O loiro franziu o cenho e fez biquinho com os lábios. Aquele idiota queria uma guerra de água? Pois uma guerra de água ele teria. Deu um chute com a maior força que pôde em uma poça de água próxima, sentindo a água passar pelo tecido e molhar suas meias.

\- Isso é o melhor que consegue? Acho que você realmente nunca brincou na chuva antes. - jogou um pouco de água de seu cabelo na cara do menor.

\- Ah, cala a boca, Foxy. - resmungou, cruzando os braços e se virando de costas para o maior, que abriu um sorriso travesso.

\- Pois vem me calar então. - chutou mais água em cima do loiro, dessa vez indo tudo parar em suas costas. Estava frio.

Já com raiva, Golden se virou para o ruivo e franziu o cenho, fazendo-o recuar um pouco para trás. Já sabia para onde essa conversa e essa situação estavam indo. Em poucos segundos, estava correndo para longe do loiro a toda velocidade.

\- VOLTA AQUI, SEU DESGRAÇADO! - gritou furiosamente enquanto perseguia o maior pela grama molhada. - VOCÊ VAI ME PEGAR POR TER FEITO ESSA MERDA! A ÁGUA TAVA FRIA PRA CARALHO!

\- Haha! Vai ter que me pegar primeiro, riquinho! - provocou, acelerando o passo para longe dele, só para deixá-lo com ainda mais raiva. - Puta merda, você é mesmo ruim nesse jo- - foi interrompido ao dar de cara com um poste, bem no meio da testa.

Golden, igual a uma criança do primário, riu da desgraça do maior, não resistindo em ajoelhar-se e segurar sua barriga de tanto que estava rindo. Não era todo dia que se via aquele ruivo metido dar de cara num poste bobo. Ele mal havia saído de casa e já estava tendo um tempo melhor do que todos os últimos cinco anos juntos.

E só estava começando.

(...)

\- Então esse ficaria… meta-hidróxi-benzeno? - perguntou o de cabelos azulados, anotando a resposta em seu caderno.

\- Uhum. Tá certinho. - confirmou Bonnie. - Viu? Eu falei que não era tão difícil! - o maior abriu um sorriso amigável.

\- Hehe, quando se pode checar na apostila fica fácil, né. - riu baixinho.

Os dois deviam ter ficado umas boas horas terminando de fazer aquela lição, mas não era culpa do maior que aquela matéria era chata e irritante. Bonnie fazia parecer tão fácil responder aquelas perguntas… Mas era um pesadelo. Só ele pra fazer ser tão agradável.

Antes que os dois pudessem seguir com a matéria, um forte clarão iluminou o céu e um som alto atravessou os tímpanos dos dois garotos. A chuva tinha começado a se apertar mais do que já estava, parecia até que um tornado estava se formando do lado de fora.

\- Nossa, parece que tá caindo o mundo lá fora. - comentou Bon, pouco antes de as luzes da sala se apagarem.

\- E parece que não é só o mundo… - finalizou o menor. - Bom, acabou a luz. Pode ir guardando o material que eu vou buscar umas velas. - levantou-se do sofá e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

O barulho da chuva era a única coisa que acompanhava Bon enquanto guardava as coisas em sua mala. Seus batimentos cardíacos pareciam acelerar enquanto arrumava os papéis, aquela era a segunda vez que ele e Bonnie ficariam sozinhos no meio da escuridão, mas dessa vez estavam na casa dele, não numa lata de lixo, o que claramente não o ajudava a controlar sua ansiedade. Terminou de guardar as coisas rapidamente ao ver o menor voltar para a sala com duas pequenas velas acesas e uma caixa de fósforos.

\- Voltei. Não é muito, mas é o que eu consegui achar. Meus pais sabem como esconder as coisas e eu acabo não conseguindo achar nada. - colocou as velas com cuidado na mesa de centro, afastando um pequeno vaso de plantas. - O que fazemos agora? - encarou o maior de soslaio.

\- Eu não sei. Sem energia não tem como fazer muita coisa. - segurou a mochila contra o peito, tentando controlar sua respiração descompassada.

\- Já jogou “eu nunca”? - perguntou Bonnie após alguns segundos de silêncio. - Eu já vi alguns vídeos de pessoas jogando, mas nunca joguei com alguém antes. Você sabe jogar? - Bom assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Nunca joguei, mas sei como joga. - colocou a mochila do lado do sofá, ao lado de sua guitarra. - Então, quem começa?

(...)

Os trovões e raios começaram a cruzar os céus com mais e mais velocidade, deixando o loiro um pouco preocupado. Nunca foi muito fã de tempestades, e se lembrava de ir para o quarto de sua mãe quando mais novo e se esconder debaixo de suas cobertas, com medo daqueles barulhos altos que o ensurdeciam. Esses momentos eram os que o deixavam com mais saudade dela. Sentia falta de seu abraço, seus beijos antes de dormir, suas palavras confortantes, seu belo canto… Sentia falta de tudo nela.

\- Okay… Tudo pronto, brother. Novinho em folha, ou quase. - Foxy levou a mão à testa, acariciando o band-aid com cuidado.

\- Valeu, Springtrap. Da próxima vez vou lembrar de olhar pra frente. - brincou, encarando o de casaco esverdeado de soslaio.

\- Deveria mesmo, brother. Você poderia ter se machucado sério, mas acho que a culpa foi sua por ter começado aquela brincadeirinha. O que, por sinal, vai deixar seu amigo ali resfriado. - caminhou na direção de Golden, que até o momento observava a chuva como se lesse o livro mais incrível do mundo. - Aqui, cara, melhor você tomar antes que realmente fique doente. - estendeu-o uma xícara velha com chá quente.

\- Obrigado. - tomou o objeto e bebeu do líquido levemente amargo. Era um chá bem simples, nada que ele já tenha tomado alguma vez. Encarou seu reflexo na xícara e abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Bom, mesmo que eu fique resfriado, pelo menos valeu a pena. Acho que nunca me diverti assim durante minha vida inteira.

\- A vida inteira? Isso é meio pesado… - disse Spring, arrumando um pouco sua rede.

\- Yep, a vida inteira, e se não fosse por mim você nunca teria se divertido, então de nada. - disse o ruivo, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. Golden revirou os olhos e voltou a beber seu chá. Depois de alguns goles até que não era tão ruim.

\- Eu te agradeço quando ficar bom em química. - provocou de volta, terminando a bebida. Foxy cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, arrancando uma breve risada de seu irmão mais velho.

Um trovão foi o que cortou o clima de conversa que se formava entre os três. Os olhos acinzentados de Golden não resistiram em desviar mais uma vez para a chuva e observar aquele céu fechado e feio. A imagem de sua mãe surgiu mais uma vez em sua mente. Seu cabelo loiro e sua pele pálida, ligeiramente roçando sua testa enquanto ela o colocava para dormir. Sua doce e suave voz entrava em seus ouvidos, cantando aquela música singela que tão facilmente o colocava para dormir.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear,_

_How much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

A sua voz estava um pouco falha em sua mente, há muito tempo não pensava nela, mas ainda conseguia ouvir as memórias ressurgindo em sua mente, forçando algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. Com sorte, o loiro conseguiu reprimi-las.

\- Hey, eu conheço essa música. - disse o de capuz, se aproximando do loiro, que o encarou com olhos curiosos, só então para perceber que estava cantarolando a música em tom baixo.

\- Você... Conhece? - Spring assentiu.

\- Meus pais cantavam pra mim quando eu era pequeno. Não me lembro muito bem de como era inteira, mas gostava muito de ouvir antes de ir pra cama. - sorriu, lembrando-se dos bons momentos com sua família. Ele sentia falta deles tanto quanto todo mundo, mas sabia que eles deveriam estar em um lugar melhor e gostariam que ele fosse feliz.

\- Viu? - chamou Foxy. - Não são só os ricos que tem coisas boas nessa vida. - foi rapidamente repreendido pelo de capuz, que deu um leve tapa em seu ombro.

\- Golden, não que eu queira te chutar nem nada, mas talvez seja melhor você voltar pra casa logo. A chuva parece estar apertando. - disse o loiro, escondendo as mãos no bolso do moletom.

Golden desviou os olhos para o céu, vendo como aqueles raios e clarões rasgavam as nuvens. Realmente, as coisas pareciam que só iriam piorar com essa chuva. A previsão do tempo tinha dito que ia cair uma tempestade no fim das contas. Levantou-se de sua pequena cadeira e se virou para o ruivo.

\- Pode me levar de volta, Foxy? Odeio ser metido e mandão, mas eu realmente não sei como escalar uma árvore e um parapeito sozinho. - provocou, cruzando os braços rente ao peito. Foxy revirou os olhos, mas não questionou. Levantou-se de seu lugar e caminhou na direção do loiro, apenas para ser interrompido alguns passos distante da porta.

\- Hey, brother, se importa se eu conversar um pouquinho com ele antes de vocês irem? - o ruivo hesitou por um instante, mas logo deu de ombros, distanciando-se dos dois enquanto Golden caminhava na direção do contrário. - Hey, cara, o jeito que você tava cantando aquela música… - desviou um pouco o olhar, claramente desconfortável. - Hum… Eu… Percebi que você estava meio pra baixo. - um minuto de silêncio se fez. - E eu sei como é perder alguém importante pra você. Bom, o ponto que eu quero chegar é que se alguma coisa acontecer, e você quiser alguém pra conversar, alguém que entenda o que está acontecendo e pelo que você está passando, com toda a perda e a solidão, pode vir falar comigo a hora que quiser. Eu fico nesse lugar praticamente o dia todo. - Golden riu baixinho, junto com o contrário. - Enfim, esse aqui é o meu telefone. Sim, eu tenho um telefone, por mais improvável que seja. - mais risadas. Spring estendeu um pequeno papel com alguns números anotados, que o loiro alegremente aceitou. Seria legal ter alguém com quem falar sobre essas coisas, mesmo que eles tenham se conhecido há pouco tempo.

\- Obrigado. - murmurou, sorrindo de canto.

\- Pessoas como nós tem que se ajudar, não é? O mundo já tem negatividade o suficiente, e eu prefiro não contribuir desse jeito. - sorriu, retribuído pelo menor.

O mundo precisava mesmo de mais pessoas como Springtrap. Ele era um cara legal, e não pedia nada em troca pelas bondades que fazia. Meio que lembrava Golden de sua mãe, sempre bondosa e querendo o melhor dos outros. Bem que Foxy poderia tentar ser como o encapuzado de vez em quando. Se despediram de Spring e saíram correndo no meio da chuva, não querendo ficar mais molhados do que já estavam.

\- Eu gostei dele. - disse Golden. - É um cara bem legal. Por que não o chama pra estudar na nossa escola? Ela é pública, daria pra ele ir numa boa.

\- O problema não é exatamente a escola, é que o Spring não sabe nem o básico. Teria que começar desde o jardim de infância.

O loiro levou um dedo ao queixo.

\- Eu poderia pedir um instrutor particular para ajudá-lo. E ele não precisaria ser bom em química. - piscou para o ruivo, que o deu uma leve empurrada. - Calma, eu to zoando!

O resto da caminhada foi seguido de silêncio. O ruivo encarava o menor pelo canto do olho ocasionalmente, remoendo a conversa com Spring de alguns minutos atrás. O quarto era pequeno, deu para ouvir a conversa claramente entre os dois, e Foxy não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Os olhos solitários do loiro encarando o céu nublado e a chuva raivosa lembravam os de Mangle de quando ainda moravam no orfanato, a forma como as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechinhas infladas e os soluços que escapavam sua garganta o deixavam com agonia. Ele queria tomá-la em seus braços e confortá-la como se fosse parte de sua família, o que ela era, queria dizer que tudo estava bem e que ele iria protegê-la para sempre, mas, claramente, não foi o que aconteceu, pois apenas alguns anos passaram e eles não se falavam mais.

Pensar que o que aconteceu com Mangle poderia estar acontecendo com Golden também o deixava com náusea. No pouco tempo que teve para pensar, percebeu como as coisas deveriam ser difíceis para o loiro. Perder a mãe cedo e ser forçado a continuar seguindo em frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem ninguém pra te apoiar e te confortar com um abraço, isso enquanto era mantido longe de qualquer contato humano por algo tão superficial como o dinheiro. Imaginava se tinha algo que podia fazer por ele…

Encarou-o de soslaio.

\- Hey, Golden, o que acha de uma corrida até o portão da sua casa? Quem chegar menos fodido ganha. - propôs, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

O loiro levantou as sobrancelha, surpreso com a ideia. Foxy parecia tão incomodado durante esse pedaço do caminho, e a pergunta foi muito repentina, mas já que estavam lá fora para se divertir, por que recusar?

\- Okay, mas já vou avisar que não vou gastar meus band-aids com você quando chegar com os joelhos ralados.

\- Pff. Como se eu precisasse de alguma coisa de você, riquinho.

Empurrou-o para longe, ganhando velocidade com o impulso enquanto o loiro caía de bunda em uma poça de lama. Rapidamente recuperou o ritmo e correu atrás do avermelhado, sentindo aquela doce sensação de seu coração batendo acelerado contra seu peito enquanto a adrenalina corria seu sangue. Era uma sensação maravilhosa! Em poucos minutos chegaram aos portões, que milagrosamente ainda estavam abertos. Sem muita dificuldade, entraram pelo meio das barras pretas e seguiram até a árvore próxima a janela do quarto do loiro. Foxy foi o primeiro a subir no primeiro galho, virando-se para o loiro abaixo com um olhar vitorioso nos olhos.

\- Você vem? - estendeu-lhe a mão, não resistindo a um sorriso de canto. Havia ganhado a corrida, mas não custava nada ajudar o idiota necessitado de vez em quando.

Com um pouco de hesitação, levantou a mão e tomou a do ruivo, deixando que o puxasse para cima com força, levantando todo seu corpo em um único puxão. Escalaram o restante daquela árvore sem muita dificuldade, claro que com Foxy segurando ele o tempo todo tinha que ser fácil. Depois de subir o parapeito, o ruivo subiu Golden com cuidado para o outro lado da janela, acidentalmente sujando a mesa com lama e água.

\- Acho melhor eu ir. - disse Foxy. - Tá chovendo pra caralho e eu não to nem um pouco afim de continuar estudando química. - o loiro riu, ajeitando seus cabelos molhados atrás da orelha.

\- Acho que não posso te culpar por isso. E, acho que depois de toda a diversão de hoje eu te devo uma. Então considere a dívida paga, hehe. - Foxy revirou os olhos e esticou sua mão para dentro do quarto, pegando sua mochila e parte de seu material.

\- Bom, eu vou indo. Não quero pegar um resfriado também. - o loiro assentiu, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

\- Hey, Foxy. - chamou pelo ruivo antes que ele pudesse descer da árvore. Desviou levemente o olhar, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. - Valeu por ter me tirado do meu quarto. Foi a maior diversão que eu tive minha vida inteira. Deveríamos repetir algum dia.

Foxy sorriu de canto.

\- Quando quiser sair, me dá um toque e eu venho te tirar da torre, Rapunzel.

O loiro riu baixo, suas bochechas corando ainda mais com a brincadeira. Se despediram rapidamente e observou o ruivo descer a árvore e escapar daquela mansão aprisionadora. Aquela sensação em seu peito voltou, aquele maldito sentimento de aprisionamento e impotência.

Entretanto, enquanto observava o ruivo correr debaixo daquela forte chuva, por alguma razão, não sentia-se mais tão sozinho.


	4. Isso é um AB-SUR-DO

As horas foram passando como se fossem poeira ao vento. Bon e Bonnie sentiam-se sugados naquele redemoinho de conversas paralelas. Aquele jogo era mais divertido do que o menor imaginava, poder jogar besteiras sobre ele e o amigo pro alto e não se importar com nada, era libertador e tomava bastante tempo. Quantas horas ele e Bon tinham ficado só falando sobre suas vidas e fatos aleatórios sobre os dois. Sobre os treinos, o que gostavam, o que não gostavam, como eram seus amigos, todo tipo de coisa. E tudo só com algumas perguntas de sim ou não.

Bonnie nunca tinha participado de algo como uma “noite de garotos”, mas se fosse algo tão divertido assim, entendia porque as pessoas faziam isso com tanta frequência.

O contrário também estava tendo um bom tempo. Era a primeira vez que tinha conseguido deixar sua vergonha de lado perto do menor e tratá-lo como se fosse mais uma pessoa normal, assim como fazia com as meninas. Bonnie podia ser o garoto que ele gostava, mas ele também era seu amigo. Às vezes acabava deixando esses pequenos detalhes escaparem para debaixo do tapete. O menor era uma pessoa cuja companhia valia muito a pena, fazia bem pra ele.

\- Então você sabe cozinhar?! Que legal! - disse Bonnie, deixando um brilho subir em seus olhos.

\- Ehehe, minha mãe me ensinou quando eu era pequeno. Eu gostava bastante da comida dela e sempre pedia pra ela me mostrar como fazer uma comida tão boa quanto a dela. - o menor sorriu de canto.

\- Meus pais me ensinaram a cozinhar também, mas eu nunca fui muito bom. Pelo menos, não no nível deles.

Sentiu a água vindo à boca ao lembrar-se da comida maravilhosa de seus pais. Já fazia muito tempo que não comia algo feito por eles, visto que estavam sempre viajando, mas ainda lembrava de como eles se revezavam para ver quem fazia a mistura, quem a salada e quem o básico. Se divertia só de olhar a dinâmica dos dois.

\- O seu pai também cozinha? - Bonnie assentiu.

\- Não com tanta frequência como minha mãe, mas ele gostava bastante de ajudar ela com a comida. O seu pai não cozinha?

O de cabelos azuis mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo uma resposta atravessada. As coisas com seu pai eram sempre complicadas. Eles eram tão diferentes um do outro que pareciam até dois estranhos vivendo debaixo do mesmo teto. Mas isso não era algo muito legal de se dizer para quem gosta.

\- Ele não é do tipo que gosta de cozinhar. Na maioria das vezes eu cozinho ou ele pede pizza ou algo do tipo.

\- Compreensível. Digo, eu adoro cozinhar, mas dá bastante trabalho. Precisa de tempo, calma e saber o que fazer, dá bastante preguiça de vez em quando, ainda mais que eu não sei cozinhar muito bem. Você cozinha bem, maestro?

O maior desviou o olhar levemente, voltando-os para o menor antes que ele se desse conta.

\- Eu não sei… Nunca cozinhei pra ninguém além do meu pai antes e ele não dá muitas críticas.

_ Positivas _ . - acrescentou em sua mente. O de cabelos arroxeados deu de costas no sofá, relaxando os músculos sobre o estofado.

\- Podia cozinhar pra mim algum dia. Tenho certeza que sua comida deve ser maravilhosa, maestro. - Bon corou fortemente, mas respondeu com um sorriso, o mais natural que conseguia formar, pelo menos. - Enfim, minha vez! Eu nunca… Eu nunca beijei uma garota. - sorriu de canto.

O de cabelos turquesa arregalou os olho, surpreso. Bonnie nunca tinha beijado antes? Isso era uma surpresa.

\- Você nunca beijou?! - o menor negou.

\- Isso é tão estranho assim?

\- N-não! É que geralmente nessa idade as pessoas parece que ficam desesperadas pra beijar alguém, conseguir namoradas, essas coisas. Eu honestamente nunca entendi e nunca me preocupei muito com isso.

Não que eu possa dizer o mesmo do meu pai. - pensou, cruzando os braços inconscientemente. A cada semana seu pai aparecia com uma garota diferente em casa durante a noite, isso quando ele voltava de seja lá onde que ele ia enquanto ele estava na escola. Seu pai era o típico machista que nasceu no século passado. Achava que homem tinha que ser forte, não chorar nunca, pegar mil e uma garotas e ainda se safar se ela ficar grávida. Lhe dava nojo.

\- … Você já beijou, Bon? - perguntou, encarando o maior com curiosidade.

\- J-já… Uma vez, mas foi há bastante tempo. - só há um ano, ele era bem infantil na época.

\- Foi bom?

Ele assentiu sutilmente com a cabeça.

\- Eu não sabia muito sobre beijar na época, mas não tem muito com o que eu possa comparar. Então, pelo quão experiente que eu sou, aquele foi o melhor beijo que eu dei. - embora não fosse com a pessoa certa.

Bonnie sorriu com ternura. Às vezes se pegava imaginando como seria seu primeiro beijo, as pessoas sempre diziam que seria com alguém especial e que seria maravilhoso, mas achava isso muito superestimado. Um beijo é um beijo, não tem nada demais. Mas não custaria nada poder tê-lo com alguém que fosse especial para ele.

\- Você tem alguém especial pra você, Bon? Alguém de quem gosta? - colocou as mãos com delicadeza sobre os joelhos, esperando pela resposta do maior. Suas bochechas esquentaram novamente e seu coração acelerou, pulsando contra seu peito com força.

\- H-hum… E-eu…

\- Que tal eu ir primeiro, pra você não ficar nervoso? - ajeitou-se em seu assento. - Eu já gostei um pouco da Joy, ano passado.

\- Sério?! - questionou, surpreso, recebendo uma assentida como resposta.

\- Foi por pouco tempo, eu não sinto mais nada por ela assim. Ela é bonita, gentil e divertida, fica bem difícil não gostar dela. - Bon sorriu.

\- Eu gosto bastante da Joy. É minha melhor amiga há bastante tempo. Ela sempre esteve lá pra mim e sempre me apoiou quando ninguém mais estava lá. Digo, a Mangle também é uma grande amiga. - sorriu nervoso. - Mas eu sou bem mais íntimo com a Joy do que com ela.

\- Hum. Então ela é a garota que você gosta? - perguntou o menor, abrindo um sorrisinho de canto e encarando o amigo de soslaio.

Bon, inconscientemente, se afastou do menor, completamente pego de surpresa. Ele era sim muito próximo de Joy, já ia fazer uns bons anos que estavam juntos e se apoiando na longa estrada da vida. Ela se importava com ele e cuidava dele como a um irmão mais novo, e ele também se sentia assim com ela, como se estivesse com ele desde o nascimento. Pensar em os dois juntos como um par romântico era, no mínimo, estranho.

\- N-não! A pessoa que eu gosto não é a Joy! Ela é só uma amiga, quase como uma irmã pra mim! - Bonnie arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas logo sorriu de canto, vitorioso.

\- Bom, mesmo que não seja ela, você acabou de dizer que gosta de alguém! - ampliou seu sorriso, pegando o maior no flagra. O coração de Bon pulsou fortemente contra seu peito, a coloração avermelhada subindo por suas bochechas. Sorte que a luz estava baixa. - Então, maestro, quem é a garota sortuda? - o maior envolveu-se com os próprios braços, sentindo o mundo ao seu redor encolher e a sala escurecer, acelerando sua respiração, como se estivesse com claustrofobia. Bonnie o encarava agora com um pouco de preocupação, Bon não era de se comportar assim, mas o menor não sabia se tinha dito algo errado. - Ou… Quem é o  _ garoto _ sortudo? - o maior se encolheu mais ainda, sentindo seus olhos se enchendo de água. - Bon… Você é gay?

O silêncio incômodo cobriu o ambiente. O de cabelos azulados podia sentir os olhos do contrário queimando sua nuca, como se tentassem ler sua mente. Não conseguindo mais conter aquelas gotas, deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por suas bochechas, embora tentasse seu melhor para contê-las. Bonnie estava esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, conseguia sentir que ele estava curioso e um pouco preocupado, mas as palavras simplesmente sumiram de sua boca.

\- … Bon? - ergueu a mão, tentando tocar o ombro do maior. A resposta da pergunta já estava meio óbvia, mas a falta de palavras de seu maestro estava o deixando preocupado.

\- … Desculpa. Eu criei uma saia justa, não criei? - sorriu, tentando quebrar aquele clima pesado, mas as lágrimas eram claramente visíveis nos olhos esmeralda do maior. - Eu só… Desculpa. Eu não queria que você soubesse…

O menor aproximou-se sutilmente do contrário, tentando mais uma vez colocar a mão sobre seu ombro.

\- … Por que você não me contou? Achou que eu ia ficar bravo?

\- N-não! É que… - encarou brevemente o de cabelos compridos, que o encarava de volta com um brilho de pena e preocupação nos olhos. Outra lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seu olho direito. - Eu tinha medo que você não quisesse mais ser meu amigo. As coisas são muito difíceis pra mim. Parece que se eu falar alguma coisa errada, ou fizer algo diferente, vou ser excluído e vou perder meus amigos. Meu pai e eu não somos próximos, a Toddy e eu nos afastamos bastante desde a última vez que nos vimos, a Mangle é uma boa pessoa, mas tenho muito medo de decepcioná-la e ela querer cortar os laços comigo. A única pessoa com quem eu posso ser eu mesmo, quando estamos sozinhos, é a Joy. Ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que não me julga, não importa o que eu faça. Do resto do mundo eu tenho medo que vão descobrir como eu realmente sou e me isolar. Merda, nem  **eu** sei o que eu sou. Eu achava que era hétero até ano passado e agora eu nem sei mais dizer o que é certo e o que é errado! Toda essa merda em volta de mim me confunde e eu não sei o que fazer. Eu só… - suas mãos tremiam enquanto amassava o tecido de sua calça. Bonnie o encarava sem dizer uma palavra, mas dava pra ver em seus olhos que estava muito preocupado com o maior. - Eu só gostaria de não ter medo. Eu só queria poder viver a minha vida e sentir que as pessoas não me julgariam por cada passo que eu dou, por cada coisa que eu faço.

Escondeu o rosto em suas mãos, ainda tentando reprimir aquelas lágrimas solitárias. Sentia-se exposto, como se todos os segredos que lutou com todas as suas forças para proteger tivessem vindo à tona. Seu peito doía, e muito, como se alguém tivesse acabado de enfiar uma agulha em seu coração e ele estivesse sangrando, sem nenhuma forma de curar os ferimentos. Em meio aos seus pensamentos emaranhados, sentia-se alheio ao mundo. Nada mais existia além de mil e uma vozes gritando em seu ouvido, o acusando de todas as coisas que ele não havia feito. Era ensurdecedor, todas elas juntas e altas, entrando em sua mente como se fosse uma porta aberta no meio da noite.

Entretanto, como um raio, o silêncio reinou outra vez. Seus batimentos voltaram ao normal, sua respiração descompassada se acalmou e as vozes se calaram. Aquele braços, envoltos pelo tecido levemente úmido, o apertavam e o envolviam como um cobertor em um dia gelado. O calor de seu peito era acolhedor e aconchegante, embora não estivessem em uma posição confortável. Mas não é como se Bonnie se importasse, de qualquer forma.

\- Bon, eu nunca te julgaria. - disse o menor em voz baixa, apertando seus braços ao redor do de cabelos turquesa. - Pra mim pouco importa a sua orientação sexual. Eu nunca cortaria meus laços com você por uma razão tão idiota assim. Não importa qual a sua orientação sexual, qual a cor da sua pele, qual o seu gênero ou qualquer coisa. Você é importante pra mim, Bon e eu nunca te largaria por qualquer uma dessas coisas.

Doía. Seu peito doía demais. Há quanto tempo ele esteve doendo, sofrendo com aquelas emoções que ele se recusava a deixar sair? Parecia uma torre de concreto, impenetrável e impossível de ser invadida. Bon tinha conseguido manter as coisas assim por muitos anos, tudo bem protegido e isolado do mundo, permitido apenas para aqueles que tinham a chave para entrar.

Mas, o que ele não sabia, é que Bonnie sempre a teve.

O menor sorriu com ternura ao sentir Bon o abraçar de volta. Suas lágrimas molhavam sua blusa e parte de seu pescoço, mas ele não se importava. Ele estava sofrendo e precisava de apoio, isso era tudo com o que precisava se importar no momento, nada mais. Deixou-o chorar em seu ombro por um bom tempo, sem dizer nada, apenas ouvindo seus lamentos e acariciando seu cabelo da maneira mais delicada que podia. Sua mãe costumava o confortar assim quando era pequeno, o pegava em seu colo e acariciava seu cabelo até ele acabar dormindo em seus braços. Às vezes ficavam até tarde acordados, mas sua mãe sempre se certificava de que ele estivesse bem, e ele gostaria que as coisas fossem assim entre ele e Bon também. Que ele pudesse o acolher e o consolar nos momentos difíceis, tão bem quanto sua mãe fazia quando era criança.

Os minutos foram passando e o maior finalmente começou a se acalmar. Tinha conseguido colocar tudo pra fora e, sinceramente, sentia-se bem mais leve do que antes. Precisava muito disso.

\- … Okay, acho que estou mais calmo. - murmurou, respirando fundo contra o pescoço do menor, fazendo-o levemente se arrepiar. - Obrigado, Bonnie. - sorriu.

\- Sem problemas, maestro. Estou aqui pra te ajudar com o que você precisar. - brincou levemente com aqueles fios azulados por entre seus dedos, repassando alguns pensamentos em sua mente. - Bon, como são as coisas na sua casa? ... O seu pai... Como ele é?

O maior desviou o olhar de leve, afundando o rosto no ombro de Bonnie, sentindo seu coração exausto pesar mais uma vez.

\- … Nós não somos próximos. Nem um pouco. Ele acha que todos devemos seguir os costumes antigos, que mulheres só servem pra limpar a casa e cozinhar. - e pra fazer sexo. - Ele acha que homens têm que ser fortes, não podem chorar, tem que agir de forma máscula e quanto mais garotas pegarem melhor. Ele me acha afeminado por usar uma manga maior que a outra, e acha que estou perdendo meu tempo na banda com as meninas, que deveria sair com homens e pegar mulheres ao invés de tocar com elas, que participar de bandas é coisa de maricas e que eu deveria começar a agir mais “como homem”. - soltou um suspiro, mais uma vez arrepiando o menor. - … Ele me dá medo. Não consigo falar com ele sem acabar mentindo sobre quem eu sou de verdade. Sempre fico com medo do que ele poderia fazer comigo se descobrisse que sou gay. Se ele já pensa essas coisas e age igual um conservador do século passado com outras pessoas, o que ele faria comigo se descobrisse que não sou hétero?

Bonnie desviou levemente o olhar. Não tinha a menor ideia de que Bon sofria tanto assim, e não podia culpá-lo por ter mantido segredo. Ainda existiam muitas pessoas com aquele pensamento arcaico de objetificação da mulher e desvalorização daqueles com orientações sexuais diferentes, mas não entendia como alguém com o pensamento assim poderia ser pai de alguém tão maravilhoso como Bon.

\- Entendi. Bom, eu quero que você saiba, maestro, que sempre que precisar conversar com alguém pra desabafar sobre qualquer coisa que esteja acontecendo, pode vir falar comigo. Eu não vou te julgar por nada que aconteça. - acariciou ternamente a bochecha do maior, ainda firmemente encostado em seu ombro. - Você é importante pra mim, maestro, e eu não gosto de te ver triste. Quero poder te ajudar, da mesma forma que você prometeu que me protegeria. Quero poder ser seu porto seguro, alguém com quem possa contar nas horas difíceis em que não tem nenhum ombro em que possa chorar. - encostou seu rosto levemente sobre o do contrário, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo. - Se qualquer coisa te afligir, pode vir falar comigo que sempre estarei aqui pra te ouvir.

Bon soltou um último suspiro e sorriu, sentindo uma última lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha. Sentia-se muito melhor agora.

\- … Obrigado, Bonnie. - apertou os braços ao redor do menor, que retribuiu o contato com delicadeza.

\- … Bon, será que teria algum problema você passar a noite aqui? A chuva ainda está apertada e já está ficando muito tarde pra ficar saindo na rua sozinho. - o de cabelos turquesa sorriu.

\- Claro. Acho que meu pai não se importa de ter a casa só pra ele uma noite. Eu invento uma desculpa depois.

\- Legal! Vou arrumar o colchão e daqui a pouco eu te chamo, pode ser? - assentiu, vendo Bonnie disparar escada acima com um sorriso no rosto.

Seu peito se sentia bem mais leve e respirar agora não era mais tão difícil. Ele havia guardado aquela dor consigo há tanto tempo que já tinha esquecido a sensação de ter a consciência vazia. A única coisa que faltava pra ficar verdadeiramente vazia era… Mordeu o lábio, tentando conter o pensamento. Ele havia acabado de admitir que era gay, confessar para Bonnie que gostava dele era uma  _ péssima _ ideia, e ele não planejava fazer isso em nenhum momento próximo. Pelo menos, não na frente dele.

(...)

Joy gostava de dias chuvosos. Podia deitar em sua cama, assistir séries, tomar chocolate quente, dormir e não fazer nada o dia inteiro… Era uma coisa maravilhosa. E quando se podia fazer isso ao lado da pessoa de que mais gostava, era ainda melhor. A loira entrou quase saltitante em seu quarto, encontrando Mangle relaxada ao lado de sua cama, mexendo em seu celular. Abriu um sorriso largo e sentou-se ao lado da menor com uma bandeja em mãos.

\- Eu trouxe chá e bolinhos de chocolate! Tinha acabado o chocolate, então eu fiz algo mais relaxante pra gente, hehe. - colocou o objeto no chão, pegando um bolinho e estendendo para a amiga.

\- Obrigada. - pegou o alimento e deu uma mordidinha, abrindo um sorriso com o delicioso sabor do bolinho em sua boca. - Nossa, isso tá incrível! Você que fez? - negou gentilmente com a cabeça.

\- O Bon trouxe pra mim alguns dias atrás. Estava tão bom que eu não resisti em guardar alguns pra comer depois.

\- Meus cumprimentos ao chef, isso tá maravilhoso! - mordeu novamente. - Nossa, parece que eu to nas nuvens! Ele te passou a receita? - negou novamente. Infelizmente, não teve tempo de pedir ao amigo que lhe desse, mas planejava fazê-lo assim que os bolinhos acabassem. - Então a senhorita pode tratar de pedir a receita pra ele amanhã, sem falta, porque eu vou querer mais desse treco. - enfiou o último pedaço goela abaixo, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito. - Hum! - engoliu. - Agora que estamos presas aqui por causa da chuva, será que você pode me explicar qual é o lance do Bon com o guitarrista dos animatrônicos? Porque eu tenho certeza que aquilo ali não era só uma reunião pra praticar guitarra.

Joy desviou o olhar, levemente corada e com uma pequena gota de suor escorrendo por sua nuca. Não é que tivesse medo de Mangle, mas é que ela não costumava ser tão compreensiva assim sempre. Na verdade, ela ficou surpresa pela platinada não ter chutado Toddy da banda mais cedo, quando ela se forçou a entrar no grupo. Talvez ela estivesse tentando ser legal com Bon, que mostrou claramente que também não queria estar naquela situação, ou só não quisesse ser grossa, mas aquilo não a surpreendeu menos.

Mas, mesmo com esse comportamento típico da menor, de sempre se estressar por coisas pequenas, chegando ao ponto de deixar as pessoas ao seu redor com medo de o que ela iria pensar sobre eles, Joy não conseguia se obrigar a odiá-la. Os problemas de amar alguém, infelizmente.

Respirou fundo e bebericou seu chá.

\- Okay… Cartas na mesa, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai falar até eu terminar de explicar. E que, quando eu terminar, você não vai julgar o Bon de qualquer forma. Eu não quero vê-lo sofrendo, e não importa de quem eu tenha que protegê-lo, eu vou.

Mangle ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos. Pela determinação na voz de Joy, já podia dizer que o negócio era sério. Respirou fundo e acalmou seu espírito já frustrado, odiava quando as pessoas pensavam que ela iria xingar e estapear todos em seu caminho se sua opinião fosse diferente da dela. Ela se sentia julgada, mas mantinha a boca fechada, pois a merda já estava feita. Mangle tinha sido rotulada há muito tempo e não podia fazer nada pra evitar isso, mas queria, no mínimo, fazer com que seus amigos pudessem acreditar nela. Já chega de ter os outros com medo dela.

\- Joy… - colocou sua mão sobre a dela, gentilmente apertando-a entre seus dedos. - Eu prometo.

Corou fortemente, sentindo a cálida mão de Mangle sobre a sua. Aquele simples contato já foi o suficiente para acalmar seu coração e arrancar um suspiro levemente apaixonado de sua boca.

\- Okay… A verdade é que… O Bon gosta dele, do Bonnie, eu digo. Já faz mais de um ano isso, desde que eles se conheceram naquela mini competição com os animatrônicos. E, pelo que eu saiba, eles começaram a praticar juntos alguns dias depois. - abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Nossa, o Bon ficou tão confuso quando se tocou do que estava sentindo. A gente ficou conversando por muito tempo pra eu tentar ajudar ele a entender, ainda mais depois daquela briga do ano passado. - Mangle arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Falando nisso, o que aconteceu naquele dia? Nós chegamos na sala, eles estavam juntos e de repente o Bon estava brigando com o Bonnie. É esse o nome né? - a loira assentiu. - Então, o que aconteceu? Eu estranhei demais, e o Bon não parecia ele mesmo naquela hora. Ele nunca foi de empurrar alguém sem motivo.

\- Ele estava nervoso sobre, - desviou levemente o olhar e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo seu peito se contrair. Era finalmente a hora de contar a verdade. - … O que você iria pensar dele.

A albina arregalou os olhos e afastou levemente a sua mão sobre a da contrária. Então até seus amigos pensavam isso de si? Nem naqueles momentos ela escapava de seus rótulos? Eles eram seus amigos! Deveriam poder confiar nela para tudo que acontecesse, não temer sua opinião e o que aconteceria se dissessem alguma coisa errada. Claro que ela compreenderia se alguém tivesse alguma ideia diferente do que ela estava acostumada.

\- Ele estava com medo de mim? - perguntou ela, encarando o chão. Joy hesitou por um instante. Não queria dizer algo errado e magoar a amiga.

\- N-não é bem medo, tá mais pra nervosismo. - engoliu em seco. - É que você foi quem nos juntou, Mangle, e do jeito que você se comporta, sempre meio esquentadinha e estressada, nós temos medo de te decepcionar.

\- “Nós”? Você também tem medo de mim, Joy? - perguntou com receio, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

\- … Um pouco. Você consegue meter bastante medo às vezes, Meg. Claro, você é nossa amiga e sempre será quem eu mais prezo, mas se as coisas não vão como você quer você costuma ser um pouquinho mandona.

A menor abriu levemente a boca, fechando-a rapidamente. Doía pensar que seus amigos não podiam confiar nela por medo. Ela nunca quis ser rotulada assim, ainda mais na frente de seus amigos. Mas, pelo jeito, ela já havia sido há muito tempo.

\- Eu não tinha a menor ideia de que era isso que vocês pensavam de mim. - levou uma mão aos cabelos, ajeitando uma pequena mecha atrás de sua orelha. - Eu sinto muito, Joy. Eu não queria deixar vocês com medo, nunca quis! - abraçou a maior, apoiando a cabeça pouco acima de seus peitos. - Me desculpe… Eu prometo melhorar daqui pra frente.

Joy travou. Não conseguia se mexer, seus batimentos estavam acelerados e o sangue fervia em suas bochechas. Sua amiga estava realmente pedindo desculpas, estava realmente arrependida por deixar ela e Bon assustados, mas sua mente só conseguia pensar no fato de ela estar com a cabeça encostada em seus seios.

Quando exatamente ela tinha começado a gostar de Meg? Não sabia, simplesmente aconteceu.

Parece que eu e Bon estamos no mesmo barco, afinal. - pensou, respirando fundo e relaxando a respiração. Abraçou a menor de volta, aconchegando sua cabeça sobre a dela.

\- Não tem nada pelo que pedir desculpas, Meg. Esse é o seu jeito de ser, nós aceitamos isso há muito tempo, e não nos importamos. Nós vamos continuar do seu lado, não importa o que. - Mangle desviou o olhar, soltando um suspiro, este que fez a loira se arrepiar levemente.

\- Eu sei… M-mas eu quero mudar! Eu quero ser alguém em quem vocês possam confiar pra guardar segredos como esse. Me deixa muito chateada que vocês não possam confiar em mim, que tenham medo de mim. Eu quero poder ser alguém melhor pra vocês, são as pessoas que eu mais amo! - abraçou mais apertado a amiga, que sorriu carinhosamente. - Por favor, eu quero que você me ajude a melhorar. Promete que vai me contar quando eu estiver passando do limite? - levantou o dedo mindinho, sorrindo para a maior.

\- Prometo. - sorriu e entrelaçou seu dedinho com o de Mangle, que voltou a abraçá-la com força. - Mas e quanto ao Bon?

A albina sorriu de canto e levou a mão ao queixo. - Se ele realmente gosta desse garoto, não tem nada que eu possa fazer se não apoiá-lo. Não que eu não fosse fazer isso de qualquer jeito. - desviou levemente o olhar. - E… Hum… Se todos quiserem, talvez possamos… Sair amanhã pra algum lugar. - rangeu levemente os dentes. Ainda estava brava com Foxy por uma briga de tempos atrás, mas se era por seu amigo, podia fazer uma pequena exceção. - Tipo uma saída em grupo, nós e os animatrônicos.

Pronto. Cuspiu a ideia. Agora poderia ser considerada morta, pois nunca pensou que iria sair com aqueles caras antes. A própria loira estava estranhando seu comportamento, a encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- … Tem certeza? Digo, seria bem legal sairmos todos juntos, mas nós temos que ensaiar, eles também dever ter também, e eu sei que você e o Foxy não estão… Em um momento muito bom entre vocês. Não precisamos fazer isso se você estiver incomodada.

Mangle desviou levemente o olhar, ajeitando seus cabelos sobre seu olho esquerdo.

\- Eu… Acho que já pensamos demais em mim. Está na hora de mudar esse ponto de vista meu e pensar nos meus amigos primeiro. - sorriu de canto. - E do jeito que eu conheço o Bon, ele deve estar todo fodido pra se confessar pra ele. - brincou, mas Joy só desviou o olhar, sorrindo constrangida.

\- Então… Pelo que o Bon me contou, o Bonnie é hétero… E ele só o vê como um amigo.

Mangle parou de respirar.

\- … O que?

\- É-é… O Bon meio que tá na fase de aceitar que entre eles dois não vai rolar nada… E ele está de boa! Ele não se importa se-

\- MAS QUE PORRA! – interrompeu a menor. - VOCÊ TÁ DE ZOEIRA COMIGO, JOY? VOCÊ ESTÁ DE FUCKING SACANAGEM QUE AQUELE DESGRAÇADO SÓ VÊ ELE COMO UM AMIGO! - gritou enquanto se levantava, cerrando os punhos e rangendo os dentes. - Ah mas ele vai ver. O BON É UM  _ AMOR _ DE PESSOA E EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ELE SER REJEITADO DESSE JEITO! - encarou a amiga com um olhar determinado. - Joy! A partir de hoje, nossa missão principal é fazer esse tal Bonnie e o Bon ficarem juntos. Eu  _ NÃO _ vou deixar meu guitarrista sofrer com um coração partido!

\- Hehe, você tá bem determinada. – sorriu. - Mas e quanto a competição?

\- Pff! Tem tempo até lá, não é importante. Eu prometi que ajudaria vocês mais, e vou começar ajudando o Bon a conquistar o crush dele!

A loira sorriu largamente. Há muito tempo não via esse fogo se manifestar em Meg de forma positiva. Ela estava tão determinada, tão cheia de vida, tão atraente. De alguma forma, sua determinação em ajudar seus amigos a deixava ainda mais bonita do que ela já era.

(...)

Bonnie jogou-se em sua cama de cara em seu travesseiro, com os braços jogados pro lado de fora, e soltou um forte suspiro contra o objeto.

\- Eu ‘tô morto… - declarou, virando-se de lado. - Estudar tanto assim acaba comigo.

Bon sorriu de canto, deitando-se com calma sobre o colchão ao lado da cama do menor. Depois da conversa que os dois tiveram, o de cabelos turquesa mandou uma mensagem ao seu pai avisando que passaria a noite fora de casa por conta da chuva. Seu pai, como já esperado, não questionou e nem se importou, apenas o disse que deveria passar mais tempo com Toddy, pois a mesma tinha reclamado que ele a largou sozinha durante a manhã. A parte mais constrangedora do resto da noite foi ter que tomar banho na casa do menor. Não só ele ficou com vergonha, mas lembrou no meio do banho que não tinha roupa pra passar a noite. Sorte que Bonnie foi gentil o suficiente pra emprestar um pijama mais largo dele.

\- Desculpa por eu ser um bosta em química. É que a matéria é realmente impossível de aprender, hehe. - sorriu torto.

\- É pra isso que vão servir as aulas, maestro. Mas se precisar adiar por conta dos ensaios, não tem problema também… - bocejou, aconchegando a cabeça em seu travesseiro.

\- Se você estiver cansado, pode ir dormir, Bonnie. Eu não quero que fique cansado na aula amanhã. - puxou o cobertor por cima de seu corpo, observando o encarar cansado do menor sobre si.

\- N-não precisa. Não quero que você… Fique acordado sozinho. - mais bocejos e Bonnie mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos.

Acabou caindo no sono sem nem perceber, arrancando uma pequena risada de Bon, que não se continha em encarar o menor dormindo com carinho nos olhos. Suas mãos com mangas levemente acima do pulso pendiam para o lado da cama, quase tocando seu rosto.

Tocou sua mão com a de Bonnie suavemente, percorrendo-a com seus dedos. A conversa de antes ainda pairava em sua memória, a forma como o menor foi tão compreensivo e amigável com ele, não deixou que a conversa tomasse um rumo desconfortável em qualquer momento.

\- Bonnie… Você é tão gentil comigo… - entrelaçou seus dedos juntos gentilmente, pressionando a palma contra sua bochecha. - Eu não mereço alguém como você. - o menor respirava calmamente, sem qualquer reação às palavras do maior. Devia estar muito cansado depois de tudo que aconteceu. Estava tão pacífico e calmo… - Eu te amo, Bonnie… - sussurrou contra a pele clara do menor, encostando sua mão levemente em seus lábios. Ele não conseguia se controlar, era a primeira vez que se sentia tão no controle de sua vida em anos, e, mesmo que não pudesse dizer essas palavras para o menor, no mínimo queria ser sincero consigo mesmo.

Bonnie mexeu-se levemente em sua cama, acariciando, inconscientemente, os dedos do maior contra os seus. Bon travou no lugar, sem conseguir se mexer e apenas encarar a mão do menor apertando a sua. Não conseguiu evitar que suas bochechas se preenchessem com aquele rubor característico de quando estava envergonhado.

Por sorte, Bonnie não acordou, apenas revirou-se em sua cama, o que já deixou o maior aliviado. Afastou sua mão da dele, não sem antes dar um último beijinho nas costas, e virou para o outro lado, coração completamente acelerado.

Quem sabe um dia teria coragem para contar o que sentia por Bonnie. Mas, por enquanto, estava contente que as coisas continuassem do jeito que estavam.

(...)

_ O sorriso que se curvava em seus lábios era simplesmente soberbo. Aquele brilho inocente em seus olhos e os pés pequenos pulando sobre a água daquele riacho de correntezas fracas eram o que mais lhe chamavam a atenção. Seus cabelos estavam levemente molhados de tanto espirrar água para todos os lados. Era por isso que sua mãe não gostava de deixá-lo sozinho. Quando se juntava aquele pacotinho de gente e água, nem que fosse um pouquinho, Freddy fazia uma bagunça completa. _

_ \- Freddy… Você vai pegar um resfriado se continuar brincando assim nesse frio. - murmurou o pequeno de cabelos negros, flutuando com um pouco de distância daquela correnteza. _

_ \- Ah, vamos, Fred! É divertido! - jogou um pouco de água no contrário. Mesmo que ele não tivesse um corpo de verdade, era legal ver a expressões de repulsa que ele fazia quando o pequeno de cabelos castanhos brincava com ele. _

_ Fred desviou o olhar e acariciou suas mãos de leve. Ainda se sentia um pouco nervoso em brincar tão espontaneamente. _

_ \- Eu não sei… Você sabe que eu não posso tocar nas coisas… _

_ \- Ah, vamos! Não é legal brincar sozinho! - saiu da água e correu até o de cabelos negros, encarando-o com um sorriso largo. - Vem logo! Vai ser divertido! - o contrário desviou o olhar e se encolheu. _

_ \- Eu não sou tão divertido, Freddy. Devia procurar outra pessoa pra brincar. - fez beicinho e franziu o cenho, estava claramente de teimosia, mas o castanho apenas sorriu. _

_ \- Eu gosto de brincar com você, Fred. Você é meu melhor amigo e eu gosto bastante de você! - sorriu amigável. _

_ O contrário corou de leve, não resistindo a abrir um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Freddy era sempre tão amável com ele, o tratava como se fosse parte da família, mesmo que sua mãe não pudesse vê-lo. Ele tinha tanto carinho por ele, Fred não entendia porque, mas sabia que não conseguiria, em qualquer momento, dizer não para aquele sorriso adorável. _

_ \- Tá bom, eu brinco. _

_ \- Eba! - bateu palmas, abrindo mais uma vez aquele sorriso que tanto encantava o contrário. Estendeu-lhe a mão com carinho. - Vem! _

_ O de cabelos negros encarou a mão por alguns instantes, sentindo um pouco de receio, mas vendo o quão feliz Freddy estava, só conseguia sentir seu coração derreter com tamanha doçura. _

_ Segurou com delicadeza a mão do pequeno, a única pessoa naquele mundo que conseguia o ver. E a única que queria carregar consigo até o fim de sua vida. _


	5. Quem dorme durante filmes de terror?!

> _ Conversas de whatsapp- _
> 
> _ Grupo: Saideira depois da aula _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ Hey pessoal! _
> 
> _ A Mangle veio falar comigo na hora do lanche e ela chamou a gente pra sair com ela e o pessoal dos Toys hoje à tarde _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ Pera _
> 
> _ A MANGLE chamou a gnt pra sair? _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ Eu tbm estranhei _
> 
> _ Mas ela não parecia estar brincando nem pregando uma peça quando falou comigo _
> 
> _ A Joy também tava lá _
> 
> _ E ela parecia bem empilhada em sair _
> 
> _ Empolgada* _
> 
> **_@Freddy’s:_ ** _ Ah parece uma boa ideia _
> 
> _ A gente pode relaxar um pouco antes de ensaiar _
> 
> _ Vai ser legal! _
> 
> **_@BonnieElDestruidor:_ ** _ Eu ouvi que tem alguns filmes estreando hoje _
> 
> _ Podíamos ir no cinema _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ ^^ legal _
> 
> _ Vou falar com as garotas no fim da aula _
> 
> _ Tenho certeza que elas vão gostar _
> 
> _ Vlw pela ideia, Bonnie _
> 
> **_@BonnieElDestruidor:_ ** _ ^v^ _

— fim da conversa —

\- Senhorita Chica. - chamou a professora, fazendo a loira pular em sua cadeira. - Posso saber o que a senhorita está escondendo embaixo da carteira?

A de cabelos presos escondeu rapidamente o celular no meio das pernas. Sua professora não poderia puni-la se não encontrasse as provas, não é?

\- N-nada, professora! Eu só tava viajando, hehehe. - riu nervosa, prensando as pernas juntas. - Perdão, eu vou prestar a atenção na aula…

A morena não acreditou na palavra de Chica, estava estampado em sua testa que ela não estava caindo. Se aproximou da loira com o cenho franzido e braços cruzados, julgando cada desviada de olhar, cada movimento de seu corpo, cada gota que escorria em sua testa e cada grunhido nervoso sem a menor piedade. Parou ao lado de sua carteira com um olhar ameaçador em seus olhos.

\- Abra as pernas, Chica. - ordenou, cruzando os braços.

\- Professora, isso é assédio. - disse Bonnie, erguendo sua mão. A morena encarou o menor de soslaio, mantendo seu ar de superioridade.

\- A besteira está nos olhos de quem vê, Bonnie. Chica, eu sei que está escondendo alguma coisa aí no meio e, se não me mostrar o que é, vou te mandar pra detenção por três horas.

Antes que qualquer medida pudesse ser tomada, o sinal tocou e todos os alunos levantaram de suas cadeiras e começaram a se retirar, assim como o grupo dos animatrônicos, cuja líder conseguiu esconder o celular rapidamente em sua bolsa enquanto se levantava. Suspirou aliviada ao ver todos saindo da classe, sem nenhum castigo. Ainda bem que quando o sinal de saída tocava, os professores não tinham mais qualquer poder sobre os alunos, com exceção daqueles que tinham que ir pro castigo, que ainda bem não era o caso da loira.

\- Okay, pessoal, - começou Chica. - Eu acabei de receber uma mensagem da Joy e avisei elas sobre o filmes. Ela disse que eles já estão indo pro cinema, então vamos nos apressar. Ainda temos treino às cinco. - sorriu, amigável.

\- Foi mal, gente. - disse Golden, coçando a nuca. - Eu tenho que trabalhar agora à tarde, ou meu pai vai ficar uma fera comigo. E eu não quero ver aquele velho irritado, hehe. - desculpou-se, mas os outros não se importaram, deram de ombros e se despediram. - Hey, Foxy, você pode vir me buscar lá pelas quatro e meia? Já estarei em casa até lá. - o maior deu de ombro e sorriu de canto.

\- Claro, só joga a chave por cima do portão e eu apareço pra te tirar da sua torre. - brincou, piscando de leve e fazendo o loiro rir. - Agora vai logo que você vai se atrasar e vai atrasar a gente também.

Golden assentiu e acenou em despedida para o pessoal, deixando um bando de gente confusa para trás. O restante da banda encarou o ruivo pelo canto do olho, claramente confusos com a situação e com como exatamente aqueles dois estavam se tratando de forma tão íntima a ponto do loiro chamar Foxy para ir em sua casa.

\- Hum… O que foi isso? - perguntou Freddy, espantado.

\- Eu e o Golden combinamos que, se ele ficasse preso em casa e não pudesse sair pra ensaiar, ele me chamaria pra descer ele da janela. Aquele quarto fica no fucking terceiro andar da casa dele e o coitado não consegue descer sozinho. - cruzou os braços, tentando manter sua compostura.

\- Então ele é como a Rapunzel e você é o príncipe que escala a torre pra salvar sua donzela em perigo. - provocou Bonnie, encarando o ruivo com um sorriso travesso. - Meu shipp está dando certo!

Foxy soltou um grunhido e revirou os olhos. Em todos esses anos que conviveu com o menor, aprendeu que, quando ele insistia em uma ideia, era melhor não contrariar. Ele já havia tentado por muito tempo tentar convencer Bonnie que não rolava nada entre ele e Golden, o menor já até disse uma vez que um tem um pombo e o outro um rato e que por isso tinha que dar certo, só porque no dia eles estavam dando restos de um sanduíche, que nem estava gostoso, para os pombos e o loiro acabou se apegando a um.

O grupo voltou a caminhar em direção ao cinema, jogando assuntos no ar e discutindo aos montes. Bom, os garotos pelo menos. Chica não conseguia parar de pensar na conversa que teve com Joy e Mangle durante o lanche. Ela só queria pegar um lanche e acabou sozinha no corredor com as duas, bolando algum tipo de plano mirabolante que ela quase nem entendeu direito. Só sabia que agora, por conta da paranoia, não conseguia parar de se pegar encarando Bonnie pelo canto do olho.

Será que as garotas realmente tinham dito a verdade? Os olhos de Joy não pararam de brilhar nem por um segundo enquanto falava sobre como o amor adolescente era maravilhoso, etc. Até a própria Mangle sorria durante as falas da loira, então seria estranho que elas estivessem mentindo, ainda mais quando envolvia um amigo tão próximo delas como Bon.

A pequena estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que sequer percebeu quando chegaram no cinema. Só percebeu quando ouviu a voz da loira dos Toys a chamando e acenando em sua direção.

\- Vocês chegaram a muito tempo? - perguntou a loira, mas Meg negou com a cabeça, sorrindo de canto.

\- Faz só alguns minutos, mas já deu pra ir dando uma olhada no que está em cartaz. - desviou o olhar para os pôsteres espalhados pela entrada do lugar, cada um mostrando um filme mais inútil que o outro. - Parece que o filme mais legal que tem é de terror. - semicerrou os olhos e sorriu de canto. - Espero que vocês não tenham medo de uns sustinhos.

Foxy riu debochado, cruzando os braços e encarando a albina por cima.

\- Que eu me lembre, era você quem ficava com medo dos trovões quando chovia, Mangle, não eu. - provocou, mas a contrária só revirou os olhos e ignorou.

\- Uma pergunta, rapidão. - disse Freddy, timidamente estendendo a mão. - Por que essa ideia do nada? Até onde eu sei, vocês duas não se odiavam? - apontou para Chica e Mangle. - E vocês dois também pareciam ter uma treta bem pesada. - Mangle e Foxy.

A albina cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior em busca de uma desculpa boa o suficiente para despistar a curiosidade do moreno. Não o conhecia bem, então teria que ser algo muito bom pra ter completa certeza de que não falharia.

\- Ah, é que eu e Joy estávamos conversando, sobre todo o motivo de estarmos brigando com vocês e, parando pra pensar, acho que eu estava sendo uma idiota em continuar com isso. Digo, somos bandas rivais e tudo mais, mas é a mesma coisa pras outras bandas, e eu nunca tratei nenhum deles mal, então não faz sentido fazer o mesmo com vocês. - sorriu amigável, juntando as mãos. - E além do mais, o Foxy realmente quis me ajudar quando fomos eliminados na última competição sem motivo algum, então acho que eu ainda estou te devendo uma, ruivo.

Foxy desviou o olhar, levemente corado. Era tão estranho ver Mangle pedindo desculpas ou se arrependendo de alguma coisa, ela geralmente era tão grossa e mandona, - o que era parte do porque ele acabou gostando mais de Chica do que dela - sempre fazendo tudo do seu jeito e todos que se opunham a ela pareciam sofrer em suas mãos de alguma forma, nem que seja só recebendo um olhar atravessado.

\- Já repararam que todo mundo fala que a competição foi há meses atrás quando já faz quase um ano? - disse Bon, encarando as garotas, que assentiram.

\- Verdade, logo, logo nós todos já vamos nos formar e seguir com as nossas vidas em algum lugar distante… - ponderou Chica. - Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não estou nem um pouquinho preparada pra isso…

Antes que uma nuvem negra se formasse sobre as cabeças de todos, Joy mudou o assunto, despreocupada.

\- Bom, vamos comprar logo esses ingressos, pessoal! - gritou, animada. - Os lugares vão acabar esgotando com essa fila. Chica, quer vir comigo e a Mangle comprar a comida? Tudo bem se vocês comprarem os ingressos sem a gente, rapazes? - todos concordaram, com exceção de Foxy, que só deu de ombros. - Beleza! O que vão querer comer? Pipoca? Refri? Algum doce em especial?

\- Nenhum doce seria melhor do que estar na sua presença, querida. - cantou Fred, assumindo o controle do corpo repentinamente. O moreno deu um tapa na própria testa, observando como a situação rapidamente se tornava desconfortável.

\- Ou, colega, só porque eu dei trégua não quer dizer que você pode cantar a minha pianista. - brigou Mangle, abraçando a loira levemente corada de lado. - Alguém vai realmente pedir alguma coisa pra comer?

\- Eu quero um saquinho de balas de goma. - disse Bonnie, sorrindo inocentemente. - E uma coca pequena.

\- Uma pipoca grande e um suco de laranja. - disse Foxy. - Deixa tudo por conta do Golden. - abriu um sorriso travesso, imaginando a expressão no rosto de Golden quando tiver que pagar tudo que ele fosse pedir.

\- Viu? Você diz que não rola nada entre vocês mas já tem liberdade pra ficar colocando coisas na conta dele pra ele pagar depois! - disse Bonnie, indignado. - Não tá vendo? Vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

Os Toys simplesmente sorriram, nervosos, e ignoraram a leve briga entre os dois animatrônicos. As garotas foram pegar a comida enquanto os rapazes iam comprar os ingressos. Joy e Mangle trocavam conversa furada na fila enquanto Chica continuava um tanto apreensiva, era estranho ficar ao lado daquelas garotas de forma tão casual, ainda mais depois daquele mini discurso que a albina fez. Elas não tinham combinado nada daquilo durante o lanche.

\- Mangle… - chamou pela menor, que a encarou curiosa. - Você realmente quis dizer aquilo que disse agora há pouco? Sobre deixarmos as brigas de lado e sermos amigos? Porque vocês não me chamaram aqui para ficarmos de bem. - a albina desviou levemente o olhar, mas encarou a loira com um sorriso.

\- Eu e a Joy conversamos e eu disse que iria começar a pensar mais nos meus amigos do que em mim. Aparentemente eu tenho uma mania de ser mandona e chata com os outros, e eu quero mudar isso. Então, eu achei melhor acabar de uma vez com essa rivalidade entre nós, é uma coisa desnecessária e mais prejudica do que nos ajuda. E o Foxy realmente quis me ajudar daquela vez, não tem motivo pra eu continuar brigada com ele só porque ele gosta de outra pessoa.

\- Uma coisa que eu não gosto é quando duas pessoas acabam brigando porque gostam da mesma. - disse a animatrônica. - Eu já percebi há um tempo que Foxy gostava de mim, mas eu não disse nada porque não queria estragar nossa amizade… Era por isso que você implicava comigo?

A albina desviou o olhar e assentiu, envergonhada de si mesma.

\- Desculpe por isso. Eu fui uma completa idiota por brigar por algo tão estúpido. Não é como se se você estivesse fora do caminho ele passaria a gostar de mim automaticamente. - soltou um suspiro. - Me desculpe, Chica. Não quis acabar magoando alguém que nem conheço direito por causa de um garoto estúpido como o Foxy. - a loirinha riu, abrindo um lindo sorriso logo depois. - Quero acabar com essa rivalidade boba entre nossas bandas. Se vamos ser rivais, quero que seja durante a competição, não por culpa de algum garoto.

A de mechas verdes assentiu, sorrindo de forma amigável. Joy não podia evitar de olhar para aquela cena com os olhos brilhando. Era o primeiro dia de Mangle querendo ser legal com os outros e ela já havia progredido tanto…

\- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá deixar que o seu outro guitarrista fique cantando a minha pianista, ok? - sorriu de canto, atrevida. - A Joy é uma preciosidade e eu não vou deixá-la ser conquistada por qualquer um. - a mencionada corou fortemente, constrangida, e Chica concordou, também rindo.

\- Ah, e já que estamos falando das nossas bandas, é verdade aquilo que vocês me disseram na hora do lanche? Sobre o seu guitarrista gostar do nosso? - as duas assentiram, sorrisos largos preenchendo seus lábios. A felicidade parecia engoli-las só de pensar no assunto. - Nossa… Eu nem imaginava… Como descobriram isso?

Joy deu de ombros. - O Bon conta tudo pra mim, assim como eu conto tudo pra ele. Aí eu acabei tendo que contar pra Mangle quando ela acabou descobrindo sobre… Um lance que eles têm juntos. - riu torto, não tinha certeza se deveria contar para a loira sobre essa informação ainda. - E ela sugeriu de sairmos todos juntos pra acabar com essa briga de uma vez e pra dar uma oportunidade pros dois ficarem mais tempo juntos e se sentirem à vontade com a presença dos amigos um do outro por perto. Aí resolvemos contar pra você por ser a líder do grupo e por ser mais confiável do que os outros. Mangle disse que Foxy não é sempre confiável com segredos, e nós não conhecíamos os outros bem o suficiente, então resolvemos contar pra você pra ver se conseguia nos ajudar.

A loira levou a mão ao queixo, ponderando, enquanto virava o rosto na direção dos rapazes. Os quatro pareciam estar conversando normalmente, como se se conhecessem desde sempre, pareciam amigos de infância. Chica imaginava como seria a verdadeira relação entre os guitarristas das duas bandas, porque, segundo as garotas, eles aparentemente tinham algum tipo de encontro ou algo do tipo juntos - que ela perguntaria para Bonnie mais tarde sobre o que se tratava - e podiam ser bem mais próximos do que ela imaginava.

\- Ok. Vocês têm até o fim da sessão pra me convencer que rola alguma coisa entre os dois, e que, no mínimo, o seu guitarrista gosta do nosso. Se for verdade, podemos arrumar algum esquema pra juntar os dois. Confessando um pouquinho aqui, eu sou um pouquinho fujoshi, acho que foi influência da Abby no acampamento, hehe. - coçou a nuca e sorriu torto.

Ainda mais que o Bonnie fica shippando o Foxy e o Golden o tempo todo. - acrescentou em sua mente, soltando mais uma risadinha.

\- Não tem problema, a Joy também é. - sorriu Mangle, encarando a mais alta de soslaio.

\- E-eu não sou fujoshi! Eu só quero que o meu amigo seja feliz com a pessoa que ele ama de verdade! - levou as mãos ao peito, deixando-se levar por sua imaginação. - Você tem que ver, Chica, eles são tão fofinhos juntos que não tem como você não querer que eles fiquem juntos. Não é nada forçado, nem muito chamativo, você só olha e parece tão… Certo!

A loira sorriu, sentindo-se animada. Do jeito que Joy falava, fazia parecer que era como em um filme de romance, onde você torce tanto para um casal ficar junto que sente até a dor deles quando têm que ficar separados. Mas eles estavam indo ver um filme de terror, não de romance, e já era mais do que hora de comprar a comida. Ficaram tanto tempo conversando que nem perceberam que estavam bloqueando a fila, até que a atendente gritou para que parassem de enrolação e fizessem logo o pedido.

(...)

O cinema estava completamente lotado, vieram justo na estreia do filme e as pessoas estavam quase subindo em cima umas das outras para conseguir ver a tela com clareza. Com sorte, o grupo conseguiu chegar cedo o bastante para pegar duas fileiras do meio. Bom, não exatamente, pois acabaram tendo que se separar. Três pessoas sentaram na frente; Foxy, Bon e Bonnie, enquanto as outras quatro sentaram-se atrás; Mangle, Joy, Freddy e Chica. Não estava de todo modo desconfortável, pois conseguiam conversar bem e saber onde cada um estava, o que estava deixando-os incomodados era o filme em si, que era apavorante e amedrontador, embora apoiasse mais em jumpscares do que o terror em si para assustar seus espectadores.

As garotas estavam simplesmente apavoradas, até mesmo Mangle, que tentava pagar de valentona, estava se segurando para não virar e abraçar a loira ao seu lado, de tanto medo que estava. Fred parecia ser o único que estava se divertindo, recebendo toda a atenção das duas loiras, que se agarravam nele quando algo as assustava, sequer estava prestando atenção no filme, apenas ficava encarando as duas e se sentia o bonzão, enquanto sua contraparte continuava com a mão sobre a testa, desapontado com o comportamento do de cabelos negros. Enquanto isso, dos rapazes dos bancos da frente, apenas Bon parecia assustado com o filme, pois Foxy assistia tudo com tranquilidade e com os braços atrás da cabeça.

\- Como você consegue só assistir isso de boa? - perguntou o de cabelos azulados, tomando um susto logo em seguida com o grito das meninas atrás de si, todas agarradas no de cabelos castanhos. - Nem elas estão aguentando!

O ruivo soltou ar entre os dentes e sorriu de canto.

\- Já perdi a conta de quantos filmes eu e o Bonnie assistimos durante maratonas na TV aberta. Essas coisas já não me assustam tanto quanto antigamente, se não nada. - cruzou as pernas e riu baixo ao ouvir um gritinho de Mangle logo atrás de si.

Bon arregalou levemente os olhos. Ele e Foxy maratonavam filmes de terror? Para o ruivo estar tão relaxado assim assistindo essa desgraça, deviam ter passado horas e horas acordados. Não entendia como alguém conseguia gostar desse tipo de filme, quando ele era mais novo não conseguia nem ver um trailer sem passar a noite em claro, sentindo seu coração subir para sua boca e sua respiração descompassada durante todo o tempo que a lua pairava sobre o céu.

\- Então você e Bonnie _gostam_ desse tipo de filme? - o ruivo revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto. Lembrou-se dos tempos em que ele ainda estava começando com os filmes de terror e o menor acabou deixando-o na mão enquanto ele se cagava de medo.

\- Eu aprendi a tolerar esse tipo de filme, então não me incomodam mais. - soltou um suspiro. - Agora quanto ao Bonnie, eu não diria que ele gosta desse tipo de filme, deixam ele com sono.

Antes que o de cabelos azulados pudesse sequer reagir, sentiu algo encostar em seu ombro. Travou no mesmo instante, encarando Bonnie pelo canto do olho, o qual estava completamente adormecido, nem prestando atenção ao mundo a sua volta. Seu coração começou a apertar-se contra seu peito e o suor se acumulou em sua nuca, tão distraído estava que sequer percebeu quando Chica começou a lhe encarar com o cenho levemente franzido. Foxy observava tudo com um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios, se deleitando com o desespero nos olhos de Bon, que procurava desesperadamente uma forma de se livrar daquela situação.

\- B-bonnie. - cutucou o menor de leve, com as mãos trêmulas devido ao nervosismo. - Acorda, Bonnie.

Tentou afastar a cabeça do de cabelos roxos, mas o resultado foi completamente o oposto do que queria. Ao invés de Bonnie acordar, ele envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura do maior e aproximou a cabeça de seu pescoço, aumentando o rubor em suas bochechas. Soltava alguns murmúrios baixos enquanto dormia, um pequeno fio de baba escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca.

O ruivo quase não conseguia conter sua vontade de rir da cara que Bon estava fazendo, não sabia se estava gostando de ter o menor o abraçando ou se estava desesperado por não saber o que fazer. Aquele estava sendo um dia maravilhoso, até agora.

\- Boa sorte com a sua bela adormecida.

Quem mandou falar que o Golden era a Rapunzel? - acrescentou em sua mente, voltando a assistir o filme.

As garotas, que antes concentravam-se nas cenas, pareciam ter ligado o modo fofoca, pois em menos de cinco segundos Chica já havia trocado de lugar com Freddy e começado a conversar com Mangle e Joy, as três não deixando de encarar o sofrimento de Bon com Bonnie dormindo em seu ombro com deleite nos olhos. A animatrônica nunca tinha visto o amigo se agarrar em ninguém, nem mesmo quando estava dormindo, já que quando dormia na aula, ficava completamente estático, sem qualquer movimento que dedurasse que estava dormindo. Aquele garoto deveria ser muito próximo de Bonnie para o mesmo agir com tanta intimidade. E seu coraçãozinho de adolescente não podia fazer mais do que shippar.

O filme acabou pouco mais que uma hora depois e a animatrônica percebeu que nenhum deles prestou atenção no filme depois que Bonnie caiu no sono. As outras pessoas que deixavam seus assentos os encaravam com caras feias, provavelmente pela faladeira incessante das garotas. Chica sorriu torto, tentando ignorar aqueles olhares ameaçadores.

Bonnie despertou completamente confuso. Ouvia a música que rodava durante os créditos e se confundiu mais ainda, não sabia onde estava ou o que estava acontecendo. A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar encarando a tela do cinema e ver um homem vestido de roxo escondendo o corpo de uma pessoa dentro de uma fantasia de festa de aniversário, depois disso, só havia escuridão em sua mente.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele, erguendo-se rápido o suficiente para não perceber que havia se agarrado à Bon, o qual levantou-se rapidamente e se retirou da sala, dizendo que iria ao banheiro.

\- Você dormiu durante o filme inteiro. - disse Mangle, sorrindo de canto. - Pelo jeito Foxy não estava brincando quando disse que filmes de terror te dão sono. - o menor riu baixo, levantando-se de seu lugar.

(...)

O de cabelos turquesa entrou no banheiro, que surpreendentemente conseguiu achar sem se perder, com o coração quase pulando pela boca. Por pouco não passou uma tremenda vergonha na frente de Bonnie e dos outros. Ainda conseguia sentir o olhar das garotas e de Foxy sobre si e o aperto dos braços do menor, deixando-o em um pânico total. Não que ele achasse que receber um abraço de Bonnie fosse algo ruim, mas tinha medo de que ele acabasse acordando e pensasse que ele estava querendo se aproveitar dele de alguma forma.

A última coisa que queria era que Bonnie ficasse chateado com ele. Se já não conseguia se perdoar da vez que empurrou o menor quando as garotas chegaram para ensaiar - o que foi há mais de um ano - não conseguia imaginar como sobreviveria se fizesse algo tão idiota como se aproveitar do menor.

\- Hey, você tá bem? - perguntou Foxy, entrando no banheiro e se aproximando do menor.

\- … Tô, só tomei um susto. - riu baixo, abrindo uma pia e jogando água em seu rosto.

O ruivo cruzou os braços e soltou um suspiro, parando ao lado de Bon e o encarando de soslaio. A forma como suas mãos tremiam chamava sua atenção, ele parecia mesmo nervoso com o que aconteceu, assim como o próprio Foxy ficava há dois anos quando Chica chegava muito perto dele ou o abraçava. Realmente, olhando melhor, eles não eram tão diferentes dos Toys.

\- Sabe, o Bonnie nunca foi de dormir daquele jeito. - disse o ruivo, desviando levemente o olhar. - Abraçado a alguém, eu quis dizer. Ele sempre foi bem na dele e raramente fica se agarrando com alguém. Então pelo menos dá pra dizer que você está bem na fita com ele, azulzinho.

Bon abriu um pequeno sorriso, não sabia se isso era um elogio ou não vindo de Foxy. Ele sempre era tão sarcástico perto dos outros que era quase impossível dizer quando ele realmente estava querendo dizer uma coisa ou quando estava só tirando sarro da cara de alguém.

\- As garotas também parecem estar torcendo por você, então vê se não caga que nem da última vez, ok? Porque se você realmente for tão importante assim pro Bonnie, saiba que ele odeia perder os amigos dele, e saiba também que se você magoar ele, eu vou vir atrás de você. - franziu o cenho, ameaçando o menor com o olhar.

\- Aquela vez não foi por querer. Eu estava nervoso e não sabia o que fazer… - soltou um suspiro. - Eu juro que eu nunca faria nada pra machucar o Bonnie, nem se minha vida dependesse disso.

\- Espero que esteja disposto a cumprir com a sua palavra, porque eu quero muito poder zoar com a cara do Bonnie de volta por ele ficar falando de mim e do Golden. - Bon riu baixo, indo ao secador para enxugar as mãos.

Os dois deixaram o banheiro pouco tempo depois, rumando a praça de alimentação, onde o restante do grupo estava, com algumas mesas agrupadas e já sentando-se em seus lugares.

Como se já estivesse programado, Bon sentou-se ao lado de Bonnie e próximo a Joy, que o encarava com um sorrisinho de canto. Aquele maldito sorriso de quem escondia alguma coisa e que sabia de alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

\- E então, meninas, morreram de medo com o filme? - perguntou Foxy, sentando-se ao lado de Freddy e Chica.

\- Cala a boca, Foxy. - resmungou Mangle, apoiando-se sobre sua mão. Não queria dizer, mas ficou completamente apavorada com o filme.

\- Ah, deu um pouquinho de medo sim. - disse Chica, coçando a nuca. - Quer dizer, o cara era um completo psicopata! Ele mata crianças e esconde os corpos em fantasias, que ganham vida, e vão atrás de alguém inocente! E esse é só o primeiro filme?! Depois disso vou até mudar o nome da banda…

E vou ter pesadelos. - acrescentou em sua mente, rindo de canto.

\- Hey, Freddy. - chamou Fred, cutucando o moreno de leve.

\- O que? - perguntou num sussurro, encarando o de cabelos negros de soslaio.

\- Aquelas não são a Mai e a Puppet? - apontou para o lado, onde as duas albinas eram vistas caminhando junto com mais quatro pessoas. - Parece que elas estão saindo com os Nightmare…

\- Parece mesmo. - disse em voz alta, sem querer, chamando a atenção do resto do grupo. Freddy riu nervoso e apontou para as garotas. - Hehe… Eu acabei identificando duas amigas minhas, ali.

Todos no grupo se viraram para ver aonde o moreno estava olhando e analisaram a situação como se fossem câmeras espiãs. Eram realmente as irmãs e os Nightmare andando juntos, mas elas não pareciam incomodadas em qualquer forma. Na verdade, a de cabelos compridos parecia bem próxima da de cabelos rosados, abraçava seu pescoço e se permitia ser levantada pela mesma, como se fosse uma criança, e seu sorriso mais do que amplo já era o bastante para dizer que estava tendo um bom tempo.

\- Owww, que fofinhas! - disse Joy, sorrindo amplamente. - Eu não sabia que a Mai e a Maggie eram tão próximas assim. Que amorzinho!

\- Olhando desse jeito, elas parecem até namoradas… - disse Bonnie, abrindo um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

Nota mental: fazer bonequinhos delas também.

\- Acho que de todos daquele grupo, a pessoa mais legal é a Maggie. - pronunciou-se Mangle, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. - Ela é uma pessoa intensa, mas sabe ser fofa quando está com a pessoa certa. Até que me lembra de mim, hehe. - admitiu, voltando a encarar ela e Mai com um sorriso e deleite nos olhos. - Meio que me faz shippar elas duas.

\- Ah, lá vem vocês garotas e seu papo de shippar de novo. - disse o ruivo, revirando os olhos. - Será que não dá pra dar um tempo? Vocês estão parecendo o Bonnie! - o dito cujo riu. - Deixa os caras lá e vamos falar de alguma outra coisa.

\- Tá bom. Joy, que tipo de pessoa você acha que seria o seu par perfeito? - perguntou a loira dos animatrônicos, apoiando-se sobre a mesa. - Não me pergunte o porquê eu perguntei isso, foi a primeira coisa que brotou na minha cabeça.

A de olhos azuis desviou o olhar levemente, deixando que o rubor avermelhado subisse às suas bochechas. Não podia evitar de inconscientemente encarar Mangle, ficando ainda mais sem graça a cada encarada.

\- B-bom… A pessoa perfeita pra mim seria alguém altruísta, que luta por seus amigos e os coloca acima de si. Poderia ser um pouco teimosa, eu não me importaria, na verdade eu acho que seria bem mais divertido ter uma relação com alguém que tenha uma personalidade diferente da minha, desde que ela seja uma pessoa legal e divertida de estar perto. - sorriu, sonhadora. - E você, Mangle? Quem seria seu tipo de pessoa perfeita?

\- Acho que alguém confiante e alta, porque, como você pode ver, eu não sou. - Foxy riu, bagunçando os cabelos da albina. - Além disso, tem que ser alguém que possa combinar com meus gostos, pra rolar alguma química, sabe? Não pode ser alguém muito mimado ou “menininha”, eu gosto de homens que possam, no mínimo, não me chamar de criança e que levantem meu espírito, então alguém divertido e criativo.

Joy estava chorando por dentro, completamente destruída. Era exatamente o contrário do tipo de pessoa que ela era. Ela era medrosa, boba, se considerava bem feminina, era baixinha e exatamente o contrário de Mangle. Desviou o olhar de leve, mordendo o lábio inferior, seu peito doía e agora ela teria que fingir um sorriso pela tarde inteira.

O grupo continuou a pergunta, um de cada vez dando sua opinião sobre que tipo de pessoa eles gostariam de se ver em um relacionamento. Freddy disse que gostava de pessoas fofas e amigáveis, que não o julgassem por sua aparência nem nada do tipo. Foxy preferia alguém que fosse intenso como ele, quase igual a Mangle, mas que tivessem traços fofos e doces, que pudesse enfeitiçar qualquer pessoa apenas com um sorriso. Chica não deu preferência, só que a pessoa, no mínimo, valorizasse a amizade e o valor de cada pessoa.

\- E você, Bon? Que tipo de pessoa te chama a atenção? - perguntou a loira, encarando as outras duas garotas de soslaio, as mesmas contendo alguns risinhos.

Todos os olhos da mesa se viraram para o de cabelos azulados, que abriu um sorriso torto. Agora já era de vez. Como conseguiria falar que tipo de pessoa gostava sem dar na cara que a quem seu coração pertencia estava bem do seu lado?! Respirou fundo e repensou mil e uma ideias em sua mente.

\- Hum… E-eu acho que o tipo de pessoa que eu gosto é alguém que seja legal ter a companhia. N-não me importo muito com a personalidade ou com como a pessoa é, desde que ela seja alguém que respeita os outros e seja tolerante. Fora isso, acho que não tenho algo como uma exigência. Embora eu goste bastante de pessoas fofas e divertidas, acho que deixam a vida bem mais colorida. - deu um tempo para encarar todos na mesa, e foi recebido com os olhos e sorrisos arregalados das garotas e a indiferença dos garotos, embora Bonnie estivesse sorrindo em sua direção. - E você, Bonnie?

O menor levou o dedo ao queixo, nunca havia parado pra pensar no que procurava em uma parceira, só que ela deveria aceitar seus amigos e não ser possessiva, mas fora isso…

\- Eu acho que--

\- BON! - foi interrompido por um grito, que chamava o de cabelos turquesa. - QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE VOCÊ SAIR COM SEUS AMIGUINHOS E ME DEIXAR PLANTADA NA ESCOLA DE NOVO?!

Bonnie franziu levemente o cenho. Toddy gritava como se não tivesse mais ninguém ao redor dela, enquanto, na realidade, ela havia chamado a atenção de todos que estavam por perto, incluindo as irmãs e os Nightmare.

\- T-toddy, isso é um shopping. As pessoas estão olhando.

\- QUE SE FODA! ESSA DEVE SER A QUINTA VEZ QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXA PLANTADA EM ALGUM LUGAR ESSA SEMANA! E TUDO PRA FICAR SAINDO COM ESSAS SUAS AMIGUINHAS IDIOTAS AÍ! - apontou para Mangle e Joy, que a encaravam com desgosto.

\- Não fale assim com elas, por favor! - disse Bon em voz baixa, não queria trair mais atenção do que já tinham. - Toddy, elas são minhas amigas.

\- E EU SOU SUA  _ PROMETIDA _ ! PRO-ME-TI-DA! VOCÊ DEVIA ESTAR PASSANDO TEMPO  _ COMIGO _ E NÃO COM ESSE POVINHO NERD RIDÍCULO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE AMIGOS!

O de cabelos turquesa desviou o olhar, completamente constrangido com a atitude da morena. Todos os olhos de todas as pessoas da praça de alimentação estavam nele e em seus amigos, que também estavam muito incomodados com a situação. Mais uma vez, havia estragado tudo.

\- Se você quer tanto passar tempo com ele, deveria parar de encher a cara de maquiagem e se importar um pouco mais com ele do que com você. - retrucou Bonnie, fuzilando Toddy pelo canto do olho.

Todos na mesa olharam para o menor com cara de espanto. Os animatrônicos sabiam que Bonnie sabia defender, sabia atacar e que também sabia ser sarcástico, mas nunca tinham visto ele responder atravessado dessa forma.

\- … Como é?

\- Eu só estou dizendo que se você é realmente a prometida dele e quer ficar mais tempo com ele, deveria parar de passar tanto tempo no banheiro se “produzindo” e começar a se mostrar mais interessada em ficar com ele. - respondeu outra vez, dessa vez claramente a encarando com raiva nos olhos. - E um conselho, não pega muito bem gritar no meio do shopping pra todo mundo ouvir. Está todo mundo te olhando agora, ninguém gosta de ter seu almoço interrompido por gritaria e briga de casal. - cruzou os braços, encarando Toddy com ar de superioridade.

A morena soltou um grunhido, encarando Bonnie com ódio nos olhos, mas não surtiu efeito nenhum no mesmo. Seus olhos então passaram para Bon, que recuou levemente ao encará-los, já sabendo perfeitamente o que eles diziam.

_ “Se não fizer alguma coisa, conto tudo pro seu pai.” _

Levantou-se de seu lugar e soltou um suspiro, fazendo a melhor expressão “de boa” que conseguia.

\- Desculpa, pessoal, mas é melhor eu ir. Eu já causei problemas demais e não quero incomodar mais ninguém. - virou-se para a morena, que cruzou os braços e bateu levemente os pés no chão. - Tem algum lugar que você queira ir, Toddy? Podemos passar em qualquer loja que você quiser.

A morena sorriu com o canto do lábio, satisfeita por finalmente conseguir o que queria. O restante do grupo, por outro lado, estava completamente indignado com o que estava acontecendo na frente deles. Bon estava aceitando o autoritarismo de Toddy sem fazer nada pra impedir! Estava deixando todos com raiva, Bonnie e Mangle mais do que o resto.

Entretanto, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a morena agarrou-se no braço do moreno e começou a puxá-lo para longe, tagarelando sem parar sobre as bolsas e sapatos que encontrou no caminho para buscar o contrário.

Mangle soltou um suspiro.

\- Bom, é melhor nós irmos também. Eu ainda tenho lição de casa pra fazer e também quero fazer outras coisas. - Joy concordou com a cabeça, ainda cabisbaixa. - Obrigada por saírem com a gente, pessoal. Espero que possamos repetir alguma hora. - puxou Joy pela manga da blusa, com cuidado, é claro, e desapareceram no meio da multidão.

(...)

Os minutos restantes para o ensaio passaram rapidamente e logo todos já haviam reunido-se na escola para arrumar seus instrumentos. Chica continuava a encarar Bonnie pelo canto do olho. Desde que foram embora do cinema, ele estava com aquela cara de raiva; o cenho franzido e lábios levemente prensados um contra o outro. Mas ela não sabia se era por causa de Toddy ter feito um outra drama, que ela sabia que o menor odiava, ou se tinha algo a ver com o fato de que o alvo do drama era Bon. Chica já havia visto Bonnie retrucar o comentário de alguém várias vezes, mas ele sempre fazia isso com um sorriso sarcástico e um olhar superior, nunca com uma carranca ou cara de bravo.

Será que não tinha alguma coisa escondida ali no meio?

Se aproximou de Bonnie calmamente, o mesmo que encarava seu celular com a mesma expressão de antes.

\-  _ “Me desculpe pela Toddy”, “obrigado por me defender” _ . - leu em voz baixa, chegando ao lado do menor e sentando-se ao seu lado. - Ele está bem?

Bonnie assentiu levemente com a cabeça, evitando de olhar nos olhos da loira.

\- Ele está bem, mas eu acho isso muito injusto. Ela não merece alguém como o Bon do lado dela. Ela é tão… Rude. Você não disse que ela estragou sua roupa com ponche uma vez? - Chica assentiu. Aquele dia foi muito decepcionante para ela. - Viu? Ele merece alguém melhor do que ela na vida dele.

\- Isso é sobre ela ser a prometida dele? Eu fiquei sabendo no acampamento, a Joy acabou contando pra gente enquanto a Toddy estava tomando banho. - Bonnie continuou encarando seu celular, agora com a tela bloqueada. - Eu acho que a Toddy é, no mínimo, uma escolha estranha para ser prometida de alguém. O que você acha?

O menor ficou calado por alguns instantes, coletando seus pensamentos para formar uma frase que, no mínimo, não soasse grossa. Lembrou-se da conversa do dia anterior e como Bon estava chateado enquanto falava de seu pai e como ele era machista e ultrapassado. Ele até entendia a linha de pensamento do pai dele sobre querer prometer o filho à alguém, mesmo que em pleno século XXI, mas escolher alguém como Toddy para ele…

\- Acho que ele precisa de uma prometida melhor. - disse simplesmente, virando-se para pegar sua guitarra.

Chica não conteve a ansiedade e um grande sorriso no rosto. Bonnie estava com ciúmes! A loira não ficava animada assim há muito tempo, talvez desde que começaram a banda, mas agora sentia-se uma criança novamente, quase levantando e dando pulinhos pela sala.

Okay, Chica, se recomponha! - gritou para si mesma em sua mente, respirando fundo numa tentativa de se acalmar. - Você discute isso com as garotas mais tarde, mas agora tem que se concentrar em outra coisa.

\- … Bonnie, qual é a relação que você tem com o Bon? - perguntou calmamente, virando-se mais uma vez para o menor, esforçando-se para parecer o mais tranquila possível. - Porque parece que vocês se conhecem não é de agora, e não se viram só naquela vez em que tiveram aquela pequena disputa de guitarra, não é?

O menor desviou o olhar, recordando de todas as aulas que os dois tiveram juntos e tudo que já conversaram. Bon era alguém muito importante para ele, assim como todos os seus amigos eram, mas ele não pôde evitar de ficar um pouco ressentido depois da noite anterior, quando o maior contou como eram as coisas em sua casa. Ele sentia-se incrivelmente chateado em pensar que uma pessoa tão boa como Bon tinha que passar por tanto sofrimento.

\- … Nós somos bons amigos. Depois daquela competiçãozinha de dois anos atrás, eu pedi pra praticarmos guitarra juntos e pra ele me ensinar as técnicas dele, porque ele é muito bom nisso. Nós treinamos todos os dias depois das aulas no parque e é bem divertido. - sorriu levemente. - Ele é importante pra mim, assim como vocês são, e se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa pra ajudá-lo e defendê-lo, eu faço. Não gosto de ver meus amigos sofrendo, e já decidi que iria começar a lutar por aqueles importantes pra mim.

Por isso ele ficou bravo com a Toddy…

\- Entendi… É que eu fiquei meio assustada com o jeito que você gritou com a Toddy. Você geralmente responde de forma sarcástica, não atravessada. - o menor abriu um sorriso torto.

\- Eu devo ter me estressado um pouco, hehe. Vou me policiar pra que isso não aconteça de novo. Desculpe pelo susto, hehehe.

A loira sorriu, feliz por ver seu amigo sorrindo novamente.

\- Hey, Bonnie, naquela hora, antes da Toddy chegar, você não teve tempo de responder. O que você espera de uma pessoa para que ela seja seu parceiro romântico?

O menor desviou o olhar para cima, ponderando. Nunca havia se preocupado muito com quem iria namorar, ou se sequer iria, já que tinha que se concentrar em seus estudos e atividades extracurriculares.

\- Eu acho que espero que essa pessoa seja minha amiga. O sentimento de amor é importante, mas acima de tudo, tem que ser uma pessoa em quem você confie muito, que te dê uma companhia boa e que te faça rir quando você está triste. O amor faz as pessoas agirem estranho perto de quem elas gostam, mas as coisas não ficam tão ruins se você já for próximo o bastante da pessoa que gosta. Acho que esse é o tipo de pessoa que eu quero pra mim; alguém em quem eu confie, que eu conheça bem, que me conheça bem e que estejamos dispostos a nos arriscar um pelo outro, porque é isso que amigos fazem! - sorriu, contente consigo mesmo por ter colocado isso pra fora.

\- É um bom padrão, hehe. Também espero encontrar alguém assim um dia… - apoiou-se em sua mão, encarando o teto como se fosse um céu cheio de estrelas.

O momento dos dois foi rapidamente interrompido quando Foxy e Golden chegaram para o ensaio, levemente sujos por conta da escalada e da caminhada até chegar na escola.

\- Chegamos e estamos prontos pra treinar! Eu não estou a fim de perder meu pudim, então vamos logo antes que eu fique entediado. - disse Foxy, cruzando os braços.

Cada um dos animatrônicos posicionou-se junto à seu instrumento e começaram a arrumar a batida da música.

_ Você está ao telefone com sua namorada, ela está brava _

_ Está discutindo por causa de algo que você disse _

_ Porque ela não entende seu humor como eu entendo _

_ Estou no meu quarto, é uma típica noite de terça-feira _

_ Estou ouvindo o tipo de música que ela não curte _

_ E ela nunca conhecerá a sua história como eu conheço _

_ Mas ela usa minissaias, eu uso camisetas _

_ Ela é líder de torcida e eu fico na arquibancada _

_ Sonhando com o dia em que você vai acordar e descobrir _

_ Que o que você procura esteve aqui o tempo todo _

__

_ Se você visse que sou eu quem entende você _

_ Estive aqui o tempo todo, então por que você não vê? _

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

__

_ De pé, ao lado, esperando na porta dos fundos _

_ Durante todo esse tempo, como pode não saber, meu amor? _

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

Passado o refrão, Foxy não conseguiu conter seu olhar de desviar para a loira. Depois do que aconteceu no cinema, ele estava começando a suspeitar fortemente de Chica e das outras garotas. Ele não tinha completa certeza, mas aquele encontro mais pareceu um complô do que um encontro para curtir um bom filme.

Ela e as garotas dos Toys passaram quase o filme inteiro falando sobre shipps e todo tipo de casais, mesmo que ele não tivesse conseguido escutar muito bem por conta dos gritos das outras pessoas que assistiam ao filme, ele conseguiu ouvir o nome de Bonnie na conversa pelo menos umas três vezes.

E agora essa música, que mais parecia uma indireta do que algo que eles simplesmente queriam tocar para treinar pra competição.

Sentia que aquela garota estava planejando alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que exatamente.

_ Oh, eu me lembro de você dirigindo até minha casa _

_ No meio da noite _

_ Sou eu quem te faz rir _

_ Quando você sabe que está prestes a chorar _

_ E eu conheço suas músicas favoritas _

_ E você me conta sobre seus sonhos _

_ Eu acho que conheço seu lugar _

_ Acho que sei, é comigo _

__

_ Você não vê que sou eu quem entende você? _

_ Estive aqui o tempo todo, então por que você não vê? _

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

__

_ Em pé, ao lado, esperando na porta dos fundos _

_ Durante todo esse tempo, como pode não saber, meu amor? _

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

__

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

_ Você já pensou apenas que talvez _

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

_ O seu lugar é comigo _

\- Muito bom, pessoal! - elogiou a loira. - Sinto que vamos nos dar muito bem nessa competição!

\- Se o Golden não pegar tuberculose de novo… - brincou Fred no corpo de Freddy, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Foi só uma vez! Eu não sei o que aconteceu… E eu já disse que acordei assim quando peguei. - defendeu-se Golden, embora sua fala contrastasse o beicinho que fez em seguida.

\- Tá, riquinho, já sabemos. Vamos logo que eu ainda tenho que resolver uns assuntos com o Springtrap. - disse Foxy, batendo de leve nos ombros do loiro, dizendo para irem logo.

Bonnie encarou a cena pelo canto dos olhos, não contendo um sorriso bobo de surgir em seus lábios. Céus, ele conseguia ver tanto potencial com aqueles dois, mas como eles podiam ser tão cegos?! Era muito irritante, mas ele não se importava.

\- Carrega a sua Rapunzel com carinho, Foxy. - provocou o menor, recebendo um xingamento do ruivo, que se retirou às pressas juntos com Golden, que seguia rindo logo atrás.

(...)

Freddy chegou em seu quarto completamente exausto. Não gostava nem um pouco de filmes de terror, e ter que lidar com aquela garota gritando e reclamando na frente de todas aquelas pessoas foi incrivelmente irritante. E ele achava que ter Fred resmungando em seu ouvido era irritante antes, mas agora sentia pena de Bon por ter que lidar com aquela garota todos os dias.

Jogou-se de cara em sua cama e soltou um grunhido de irritação. Fred flutuava ao seu lado, espiando discretamente seu celular, que vibrava com velocidade. O de cabelos negros estava incrivelmente calmo hoje, não estava resmungando muito, nem tentando tomar o controle do corpo a força, sequer estava apoiando-se em sua cabeça. Se ele não soubesse, não poderia dizer que era o mesmo Fred de sempre, pois ele estava quieto demais.

Eles se conheciam há muito tempo, então o moreno sabia como o contrário era. Ele devia ter uns quatro ou cinco anos quando o viu pela primeira vez. Ambos tinham a mesma aparência, só que Fred tinha a pele pálida e cabelos mais escuros que os de Freddy, além de olhos negros e a esclerótica acinzentada. Lembrava-se do contrário ser bem tímido quando se conheceram, quase não falava e só o encarava de soslaio.

Ele parecia tão confuso, como se não soubesse onde estava ou o que estava fazendo ali. Não queria olhar para ninguém, nem conversar com ninguém, e, por algum motivo, Freddy era o único que conseguia vê-lo e conversar com ele. Sua mãe até achava que era um amigo imaginário até alguns anos depois, quando o moreno começou a sofrer bullying na escola. Freddy e Fred, desde então, começaram uma relação de amor e ódio, passando quase o tempo todo discutindo e reclamando como um odiava o outro, mas ao mesmo tempo precisando um do outro para continuar existindo. Fred do corpo, e Freddy de Fred para se manter são, ironicamente.

\- … Seu celular tá vibrando, aqui. - disse o de cabelos negros, ainda flutuando sobre o aparelho. Desviou o olhar para o moreno, que o encarava com um olhar pensativo. - O que foi? Devia estar pensando nesse seu aparelho irritante, não ficar me encarando com essa sua cara de trouxa. - cruzou os braços, mas nada aconteceu. Soltou um suspiro e revirou os olhos. - Tá bom, o que foi? Não gosto quando você fica me encarando desse jeito, parece que tá me comendo com esses seus olhos azuis esbugalhados.

Freddy riu baixo, às vezes Fred não tinha noção das besteiras que falava quando ficava irritado, o que acabava se tornando uma boa diversão para o contrário.

\- Foi mal, só estava pensando… Você parecia meio distraído quando saímos no cinema, até estranhei você não estar se gabando que a Chica e a Joy ficaram agarradas em você durante o filme. O que aconteceu? - o de cabelos negros desviou levemente o olhar, voltando a cruzar os braços.

\- Nada demais… Só achei que a Joy tava estranha. Ela parecia meio pra baixo, meio triste, sabe?

Freddy rolou em sua cama, encarando o teto com um olhar pensativo. Ele e Joy nunca foram muito próximos, se algum dos dois era mais próximo dela, era Fred, que acabou a conhecendo durante o acampamento de dois anos atrás quando ganhou o controle do corpo. Não conversaram muito depois disso, só se viram quando Fred insistiu que eles a ajudassem quando acabaram presos naquele vazio escuro, mas agora que suas bandas acabaram com a rivalidade sem noção de fora das bandas, poderia aproveitar a oportunidade para se tornar mais próximo da loira.

\- Eu posso perguntar pra ela o que aconteceu amanhã, mas por hora vou ver o que esse pessoal tanto tá conversando aqui. - pegou o celular da cama e o ergueu acima de seu rosto, preguiçoso demais para sentar.

\- Então chega pro lado que eu quero saber o que diabos é um “bxb”. - deitou-se ao lado do moreno, ocupando o espaço restante na cama e espiando a telinha do aparelho pelo canto do olho.

(...)

> _ Mensagens de Whatsapp- _
> 
> _ *Você foi adicionado ao grupo “Operação bxb” por  _ **_@ChiquitaLoka_ ** _ * _
> 
> **_@Platinada:_ ** _ Eu to falando mano _
> 
> _ É tão óbvio! _
> 
> _ Vocês todos viram! _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ e vcs só viram por um dia _
> 
> _ Tenta conviver com a dor e o peso de saber dessa merda durante sete meses -n- _
> 
> _ É uma porra _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ Eu juro que quis gritar pro banco da frente _
> 
> _ “SE BEIJEM LOGO CARALHO” _
> 
> _ Pq tipo _
> 
> _ O bonnie não é do tipo que dorme abraçado com alguém _
> 
> **_@Barbie:_ ** _ E ele não tava nem abraçando _
> 
> _ Tava AGARRADO nele _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ NÉ?! _
> 
> _ EU ACABEI DE ME TOCAR DISSO E JÁ NÃO AGUENTO MAIS _
> 
> _ ALGUÉM ACABE COM O MEU SOFRIMENTO _
> 
> **_@Barbie:_ ** _ Coitado do Foxy que é o que sabia há mais tempo _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ WAKE ME UP _
> 
> _ WAKE ME UP INSIDE ;u; _
> 
> **_@Meninodeouro:_ ** _ Oi pessoal _
> 
> _ Será que alguém pode me explicar _
> 
> _ O QUE CARALHOS TA ACONTECENDO AQUI _
> 
> _ EU TO PRESO NA PORRA DE UM ESCRITÓRIO E O TELEFONE NÃO PARA DE VIBRAR! _
> 
> _ AGR MEU PAI TÁ PUTO COMIGO _
> 
> _ E QUEM SÃO ESSES NÚMEROS Q EU NUNCA VI NA VIDA?! _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ São a Joy e a Mangle, seu trouxa! _
> 
> _ E esse é um grupo que a gente criou pra juntar nosso shipp :333 _
> 
> **_@Freddy’s:_ ** _ … E qual shipp seria esse? _
> 
> _ Eu to meio que boiando aqui _
> 
> _ E o que caralhos é bxb?! _
> 
> **_@Barbie:_ ** _ Bon x Bonnie <3 _
> 
> _ Depois que se vê com os próprios olhos não tem como não shippar _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ Freddy, não vai me dizer q tu não viu?! _
> 
> _ O Golden tudo bem, ele n tava lá _
> 
> _ MAS VAI AJUDAR DO MESMO JEITO! _
> 
> **_@Meninodeouro:_ ** _ Tá, agora explica _
> 
> _ Oq q eu perdi? _
> 
> **_@Platinada:_ ** _ Longa história, colega _
> 
> _ Longa história… _
> 
> _ Vou deixar pra sua líder explicar ;) _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ Eu falo no priv depois _
> 
> _ Mas o lance é que o Bon gosta do Bonnie _
> 
> _ E eu e as meninas queremos dar um jeito de ajudar os dois a ficarem juntos _
> 
> _ Só por acaso o Foxy também tava sabendo disso, então nós pedimos ajuda pra ele também _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ Só queria deixar claro que eu fui forçado a entrar nesse grupo _
> 
> _ ^ pra caso o Bonnie descubra e tente me matar :’) _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ -_- _
> 
> _ Enfim, nós estamos querendo dar um jeito de eles ficarem juntos _
> 
> _ Porque não é possível que vocês não tenham visto o jeito que o Bonnie tava agarrado no Bon durante o filme! _
> 
> **_@Platinada_ ** _ : E a hora que ele brigou com a Toddy _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ E A HORA QUE ELE BRIGOU COM A TODDY _
> 
> _ Mas como todos sabemos que o bonnie é CEGO PRA CARALHO _
> 
> _ Nós vamos trabalhar por baixo da cortina pra juntar os dois -v- _
> 
> _ Eles já são amigos faz um tempinho e se dão bem, então não deve ter muita resistência deles em sair juntos depois das aulas _
> 
> _ AH! Eles têm treino do guitarra todos os dias depois das aulas _
> 
> _ No parque _
> 
> **_@Platinada:_ ** _ Por isso que ele tá sempre atrasado -_- _
> 
> _ Mas pode crer que eu vou espiar aqueles dois pra saber Oq tá rolando _
> 
> _ Tipo reconhecimento de campo -v- _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ Tu tem que parar de jogar PUBG _
> 
> _ Tá mexendo com a sua cabeça _
> 
> **_@Platinada:_ ** _ ENFIM! _
> 
> _ Ou vocês ajudam a gente, ou fica de boca fechada _
> 
> _ Estamos querendo ajudar, mas os meninos podem ficar putos com a gnt se descobrirem _
> 
> _ Então fiquem quietinhos ok? _
> 
> _ Ou eu vou meter a mão na cara de cada um de vocês _
> 
> _ Com direito a chinela! _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ DUAS chinelas! _
> 
> _ =) _
> 
> _ Então faz o favor e não falem pro Bon e nem pro Bonnie _
> 
> _ Porque eu cumpro as minhas promessas! _
> 
> **_@Freddy’s:_ ** _ … Qual o plano? _
> 
> **_@Barbie:_ ** _ Yay! Freddy vai colaborar :D _
> 
> _ Primeiro menino que concorda kkkk _
> 
> **_@Platinada:_ ** _ ENFIM! _
> 
> _ Quem não quiser ajudar cala a boca e tudo vai ficar bem pros seus dentes _
> 
> _ O plano é o seguinte: _
> 
> _ Nós não sabemos exatamente como eles se comportam quando estão juntos e no que precisamos trabalhar _
> 
> _ Então amanhã, depois das aulas, cada um de nós segue o seu guitarrista pro parque e nos encontramos em alguma moita por aí _
> 
> _ Como eu falei agora há pouco, reconhecimento de campo _
> 
> _ Não vamos falar com eles ou mostrar que estamos ali _
> 
> _ Só vamos observar e ver Oq acontece _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ Bem bosta esse plano _
> 
> _ Mas fazer Oq _
> 
> _ Eu vou (não quero levar chinelada na cara) _
> 
> _ Mas eu já vou falar que to pressentindo merda _
> 
> _ Só avisando _
> 
> **_@Barbie:_ ** _ Relaxa, Foxy _
> 
> _ Só vamos espiar um pouquinho ;3 _
> 
> **_@Platinada:_ ** _ Nossa missão começa amanhã! _
> 
> _ Espero que vocês estejam lá! _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ AH! _
> 
> _ Foxy! _
> 
> _ Brota aqui rapidão _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ Q foi? _
> 
> _ Tô me arrumando pra dormir carai _
> 
> **_@ChiquitaLoka:_ ** _ Eu só queria dizer _
> 
> _ Tome cuidado quando escalar uma torre _
> 
> _ Não queremos que sua Rapunzel se machuque ;) _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ VAI SE FUDER CHICA! _
> 
> **_@Barbie:_ ** _ XD _


	6. Como nos anos 30

Amortecido era a melhor palavra para descrever como estava se sentindo naquele momento. Seu corpo parecia flutuar em um vácuo de escuridão e silêncio, nada para lhe incomodar, nada para lhe despertar. O conforto de um ombro sem o peso do estresse era a melhor parte de estar naquele lugar, não precisava se desesperar com nada e nenhum dos problemas de sua vida o atormentavam. Apesar de estar cercado de escuridão, não sentia-se sozinho de qualquer forma, como se alguém o confortasse em um abraço caloroso, embora não pudesse ver quem era. Aquele calor aconchegante envolvia seu corpo e acelerava seu coração de uma maneira que nunca aconteceu antes. Era como um imã, atraindo-o em sua direção, porém, a qual, ele não sabia qual era.

Quem é você? Qual o seu nome? Quando poderei te encontrar?

Não conseguia se conectar ao mundo real, apenas existir naquele mundo de sombras. Seus olhos não abriam, não conseguia sentir seu corpo, como se estivesse em coma. Aquela calmaria estava quieta demais, começou a se tornar irritante. Queria poder levantar daquela cama e abrir seus olhos para descobrir quem estava lhe causando aquela sensação tão boa e tão desconfortável. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e se arrepiava, aquele calor queimava seu peito e estava a pouco de perder completamente o fôlego.

Era tortura.

Ouvia suas palavras de dor e sofrimento, mas não reconhecia sua voz. Seus desejos escorriam sobre seu corpo, aumentando a tensão em seus músculos e sua vontade de abrir os olhos só crescia. Não sabia quem era ou o que queria, mas sentia-se simpatizado com sua história e uma enorme vontade de envolver essa pessoa em seus braços e protegê-la de todo o mal. Pensava em tocar seu rosto e afastar as lágrimas que pingavam em seus ombros, não gostava de ver pessoas sofrendo, mas ouvir aquele choro em específico, seus gritos por ajuda e suas unhas raspando contra a porta de ferro que o prendia em sua prisão, era como mil facas, cortando seu coração em pedaços sangrentos.

Esticou seus braços para o céu, deixando que a água envolvesse seu corpo e seus pulmões, impedindo-o de subir e abraçar aquela pessoa chorona. Podia ouvir seus gritos ficarem mais altos e sentia como mãos fortes agarravam seus pulsos e o afastavam dele, arrastando-o de volta para sua cela escura e depressiva, trancando-o longe de si e levando com ele seu calor.

Não vá com eles. Não quero que sofra. Eles não merecem alguém como você. Fique comigo. Eu te quero ao meu lado. Por favor, não me deixe.

Os gritos calaram-se como uma parada cardíaca. A falta de barulho era enlouquecedora. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido, odiava quando o deixavam no vácuo e não podia dizer o que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que tinha a sua volta era escuridão e a memória daquele calor envolvendo seu corpo, enlouquecendo sua mente com a saudade e a vontade de vê-lo novamente. Só precisou sentir seu toque por alguns míseros minutos e já estava completamente embriagado e louco por mais, queria sentir seus braços o envolvendo e o calor de encostar a cabeça em seu peito, lentamente o colocando para dormir. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiava só de pensar em tocar seu cabelo novamente, ter aqueles suaves fios deslizando por seus dedos e fazendo-lhe cócegas, como se fossem linhas que amarravam-no ao seu ser, impedindo-o de se libertar. Não que isso o incomodasse, de qualquer forma.

Sentia as cobertas envolverem seu corpo com cuidado, impedindo que se resfriasse, a maciez dos travesseiros embaixo de sua cabeça, aconchegando-se contra sua bochecha e deixando seu corpo relaxado e tirando o peso de seus ombros. Pensava que finalmente poderia adormecer com todo aquele conforto, sem se preocupar com o mundo ao seu redor e com o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Entretanto, foi preciso apenas sentir aquele toque para se despertar completamente. Seus dedos se entrelaçavam com carinho, transmitindo calor de sua mão para seu corpo. O contato de seus lábios em sua pele pálida o dava arrepios e deixava seu coração acelerado, como se a qualquer momento pudesse ter uma parada cardíaca. O calor subia para suas bochechas, transmitindo uma sensação que nunca sentiu antes por todo seu corpo.

Quem é você? Qual é o seu nome? Onde posso te encontrar?

Sentia-se entorpecido novamente, seu coração palpitando em seu peito e sua respiração descompassada. Aquele toque, ainda conseguia senti-lo. A doce sensação daquele contato em sua mão, apertando-a e transmitindo-lhe calor e o carinho que lhe acompanhava. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, conseguia lembrar perfeitamente das palavras compartilhadas com paixão e verdade, atiçando seus olhos a se abrirem e encarar aquele olhar esmeralda sobre si.

_ “Bonnie… Eu te amo.” _

A luz rapidamente invadiu seus olhos, despertando-o daquele doce calor que envolvia seu corpo. O pequeno de cabelos arroxeados soltou um suspiro, desapontado. Era a segunda vez que tinha aquele sonho e acordava completamente desiludido. Droga, queria tanto saber o que significava, ou quem era a bendita pessoa que estava o deixando tão fora de si. Sentia-se nas nuvens sempre que tinha esse sonho, acabou que pensar em alguém que o queria e lhe desse carinho e atenção quando precisava era um pensamento muito confortante e acolhedor, ainda mais quando se vivia numa casa grande completamente sozinho.

Sua mãe era advogada e seu pai era médico, então eles acabavam viajando com bastante frequência, deixando Bonnie muitas vezes sem nenhuma notícia dos dois, o que era decepcionante, pois ele adorava poder acordar com os abraços amorosos de sua mãe e as provocações de seu pai, embora fossem algo irritantes. Ele sentia falta deles, já ia fazer quase seis meses que eles não voltavam para casa, parecia até que o haviam abandonado. Bonnie só tinha certeza de que esse não era o caso pois seus pais sempre o mandavam mensagens de “bom dia” e “sentimos sua falta”, além de dinheiro em seu cartão de crédito para ele comprar tudo que precisasse. Mas, ainda assim, era decepcionante.

Sem os momentos com seus pais, as únicas coisas que o deixavam animado para começar os dias com um sorriso eram o tempo que passava com seus amigos e as práticas de guitarra com seu maestro, que sempre erguiam seus espíritos depois de um dia tedioso.

Enquanto descia para tomar seu café, já trocado, lembrou-se da conversa com Chica na noite anterior.

_ “Como é a relação que você tem com o Bon?” _

É perfeita. Embora tivessem algumas briguinhas de vez em quando, como a de dois anos atrás, eles eram bem próximos, e Bonnie ficava muito feliz em pensar que seu maestro o considerava íntimo o suficiente para contá-lo dos problemas que tinha em casa.

Já sentia a raiva crescendo dentro de si ao lembrar-se da bagunça que Toddy fez ontem. Ele sabia que ela era uma má pessoa e que podia ser cruel, mas não tinha considerado que ela desceria tão baixo a ponto de humilhar seu pretendente na frente do shopping inteiro, ainda mais quando os Nightmare, os maiores bullys da escola, estavam lá ouvindo toda a briga. Bonnie detestava quando as pessoas faziam isso, sua mãe sempre dizia que tudo pode ser resolvido com um chá bem quentinho e uma boa conversa, mas aquela garota era o capeta em pessoa! Ela não estava nem  _ tentando _ se comunicar, já partiu direto pro grito. Revirava seu estômago pensar que Bon, que nem hétero era, estava preso com alguém tão ruim e podre por dentro como a morena. Seu maestro era uma pessoa maravilhosa e merecia ficar com alguém que apreciasse sua companhia e o amasse como ele realmente era, não como todos queriam que fosse. Se pudesse, não hesitaria em colocar seu maestro num potinho e protegê-lo de todo o mal do mundo.

Sorriu com ternura, recordando de o quão em paz Bon parecia quando dormia. Ele ficava com as mãos juntas na frente do rosto igual uma criancinha e sua franja vivia caindo em seu rosto, escondendo seus olhos de sua vista. Era tão fofo que dava vontade de apertar as bochechas com toda força, igual as tias fazem com seus sobrinhos.

Seu maestro é realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa. Toda vez que estão juntos, Bonnie não consegue parar de sorrir, como se o de cabelos turquesa atraísse uma energia positiva e agradável em sua direção. Quando tocavam juntos, ele não sentia-se mais sozinho, como se todos os seus problemas desaparecessem e só restasse a felicidade. Quando brigaram no primeiro ano, todos os dias depois ficaram bem mais cinza que o normal, não só por sua banda estar passando por problemas, mas por sentir-se vazio. Acabou que, quando não tinha Bon por perto, as tardes ficavam muito mais entediantes. Bonnie ficava o resto do dia estudando e fazendo seus cursos de fim de tarde, sempre sentindo que havia algo faltando, e se sentia ainda pior pensando que seu maestro provavelmente estava bravo com ele, e ele nem sabia o motivo pra poder pedir desculpas. Só de pensar lhe dava calafrios, não queria repetir aqueles dias nunca mais.

Negou com a cabeça e voltou o brilho determinado aos seus olhos. Não podia se deixar abater por aqueles pensamentos negativos. Faltavam só dois dias para o final de semana e ele tinha que ir pra aula, além de que ajudaria seu maestro durante a tarde a aprender química, não tinha porque ficar cabisbaixo. O dia tinha tudo para dar certo!

Terminou rapidamente seu café e pegou sua mochila, disparando para a escola. Mal podia esperar para passar a tarde inteira ao lado de Bon, quem sabe não o convencia a cozinhar pra ele também, estava muito curioso para experimentar sua comida. Só de pensar nisso seu estômago já roncava.

_ Eu devia ter comido mais antes de sair... _

(...)

A aula começou como sempre, e acabou antes que Freddy se desse conta. Todos começaram a se levantar e sair da sala, enquanto o moreno continuava encarando a lousa e pensando sobre a vida.

Aquele plano das garotas com certeza iria falhar. Não que ele não tivesse fé nas garotas e em seus poderes de obceção por um shipp, mas tinha certeza que aquele grupo não poderia ficar quieto nem se quisesse muito, nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Ele próprio já quase arrumou problema com Cami por quando estava gritando com Fred, acabou tocando nos peitos da de cabelos verdes por acidente, sorte que ela não se importou e achou que na verdade fosse uma forma de recepção. Quase se meteu em problemas por culpa de Fred novamente, já estava quase ficando acostumado.

\- Hey, Freddy, vamos. - disse Golden, cutucando o ombro do moreno. - O Bonnie já saiu e a Chica tá ficando pistola que você tá demorando.

\- A-ah, já estou indo. Podem ir na frente que alcanço depois. - disse ele, guardando seus cadernos na mochila. O loiro assentiu e retirou-se da sala, deixando Freddy e seu Shadow sozinhos. - Porra, Fred, por que você não me tirou do meu transe? O que que custava fazer esse favor pra mim?

\- Eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma de te acordar da sua viagem pra maionese. - resmungou de braços cruzados. - Além do mais, eu estava ocupado.

Freddy arqueou a sobrancelha, levemente confuso, mas, ao ver o sorriso torto no rosto do de cabelos negros, soltou um suspiro.

\- Você tava olhando para as meninas de novo, não tava? - Fred assoviou inocentemente, olhando para outra direção. - A ironia é que você se acha o maior pegador, mas nunca encostou numa garota. Virjão da porra.

\- Pelo menos eu não saio agarrando os peitos de alunas novas, seu pervertido. - provocou, encarando o moreno com os olhos semicerrados e um sorriso provocador.

\- ISSO FOI UM ACIDENTE! E A CULPA FOI SUA! - gritou e fez bico, retirando-se da sala a passos pesados.

Fred seguiu atrás do moreno de braços cruzados e revirando os olhos a cada cinco minutos. Era incrivelmente irritante a forma como Freddy sempre o culpava por tudo que acontecia, como se ele fosse a fonte de tudo. Nem tudo que acontecia ia ser do jeito que ele queria, ele tinha que aprender isso, e não era justo ficar culpando o de cabelos negros por algo que ele não fez. Quem tocou nos peitos de Cami foi Freddy, não Fred, mas parecia que a verdade era demais para o moreno aceitar calado.

Encontraram com o restante do grupo, já com Mangle e Joy juntas, bem na saída da escola. Surpreendentemente, todos estavam bem quietos e observando Bon e Bonnie deixarem a escola atentamente. Já era um progresso.

\- Sobre o que você acha que eles estão falando? - perguntou Joy enquanto o grupo seguia os dois pelo parque.

\- Provavelmente alguma coisa sobre música, já que eles estão afinando as guitarras. - disse Golden, observando os dois atentamente. - E vocês estavam certas, parece mesmo um casal. - riu baixinho. - Agora já sei como retrucar quando o Bonnie ficar enchendo o nosso saco, Foxy. - brincou, provocando um sorriso nos lábios do ruivo.

Instantaneamente, Bonnie ergueu a cabeça, assustando o de cabelos turquesa. Todos do grupo calaram-se na hora e se esconderam na moita mais próxima a eles. Cochicharam entre si, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo, e Foxy começou a culpar Golden por ter começado a falar e chamado a atenção. Fred revirou os olhos e flutuou na direção do “casal”, que estava voltando a conversar.

\- Hum… Tá tudo bem, Bonnie? - perguntou o maior, afastando-se um pouco do contrário.

\- Meu radar de golxy apitou. Achei que eles pudessem estar perto… - Bon arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. - Ah, é que eu acho que dois amigos meus deviam ficar juntos, porque eles são tão perfeitos um pro outro e eu pareço até a minha mãe falando. - uma nuvem negra caiu sobre a cabeça de Bonnie, completamente desolado. Mas Bon riu, então não foi de todo mal.

O de cabelos negros voltou para o moreno, ainda com os braços cruzados, e sussurrou o que ouviu em seu ouvido.

\- Manda o ruivo e o loiro pararem de viadagem que o Bonnie tem um “censor de golxy” ou algo assim. - disse o Shadow, flutuando com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Freddy sorriu torto e se virou para os dois garotos.

\- Hum… Golden, talvez seja melhor você ir pra casa. O Bonnie pode estar pensando que talvez você e o Foxy estejam juntos, sabe como ele é. - sorriu torto, coçando a nuca com vergonha. Não gostava de dispensar seus amigos assim, mas, considerando a situação, seria mais vantajoso deixar aqueles dois separados.

\- Legal saber que você não me quer por perto, Freddy. - brincou, derramando lágrimas de crocodilo de seus olhos. - Tá bom, então eu vou. - levantou-se discretamente e evitou os olhares de Bonnie.

\- Deixa que eu te levo. - disse o ruivo, levantando-se junto ao menor, que sorriu com ternura. - Não tenho muito pra fazer aqui mesmo.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, os dois se retiraram, com medo que Bonnie acabasse os descobrindo e arruinasse o plano inteiro. As garotas e Freddy os encaravam com um olhar de “não estou surpreso”.

\- Não é à toa que o Bonnie acha que aqueles dois ficariam bem juntos. - disse Joy, mordiscando o lábio inferior. - Eles parecem um casal de velhos…

\- NÃO! - gritou Chica, jogando-se para trás da moita e levou as mãos ao rosto dramaticamente. Os outros três se assustaram e afastaram da loira.

\- N-nossa, Chica, eu achei que você shippasse eles… Você até falou no grupo que-

\- Não é isso! O Bon e o Bonnie sumiram! - apontou para o banco vazio do parque, nenhum dos dois estava lá.

\- Fudeu. - disse Fred simplesmente, encarando o banco do parque com olhos vazios.

(...)

Enquanto isso, em algum outro canto do parque, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor servia com cuidado duas bolas de sorvete em uma tacinha de cristal e enfeitava o doce com granulados e canudinhos de chocolate.

\- Aqui está, garoto. - estendeu o pote para Bonnie, que encarava com os olhos brilhando. - Espero que goste. - piscou de lado para o menor, que sorriu.

\- Obrigado! - agradeceu e rumou a uma mesa vazia ao lado de Bon, que tomava um milkshake.

Os dois tinham sim combinado de ir praticar com as guitarras e tudo mais, mas depois de alguns minutos de treino, o menor acabou lembrando de uma nova sorveteria que tinha aberto, não muito longe dali, com tema retrô, o que era ótima para inspiração quando não se sabia o que tocar. Além de que, ele estava louco para experimentar aquele sorvete que parecia tão maravilhoso.

\- Nossa… Isso tá ótimo! - exclamou o de cabelos roxos, lambendo os lábios. - Eu devia ter vindo aqui antes, é o melhor sorvete que eu já comi!

\- É uma pena que esteja vazio. Acho que porque não é algo muito chamativo pras pessoas, o tema retrô eu digo, mas tem umas músicas tão legais aqui… - bebericou mais um pouco de seu chocolate, olhando todas as mesas vazias ao seu redor.

Era realmente uma pena, pois era um cenário tão bonito e agradável, e as atendentes eram muito simpáticas e divertidas. Podia ficar o dia inteiro só observando como aquelas seis garotas conversavam como se se conhecessem desde sempre. A de cabelos morenos e óculos, que serviu os dois há alguns minutos atrás, conversava normalmente com as outras empregadas, e em certos momentos desviava o olhar para ele e Bonnie, abrindo um pequeno sorriso de canto. Bon se sentia um pouco desconfortável sendo o único cliente do lugar, junto com Bonnie, mas o menor parecia estar se divertindo, então não tinha do que reclamar.

\- Eu acho que a baixinha e a de óculos formariam um belo casal, elas parecem se dar muito bem e estão sempre encarando uma a outra… Será que são um casal? - perguntou na direção do de cabelos turquesa, que ponderou.

\- Eu acho que não é muito legal ficar “shippando” pessoas que você não conhece, Bonnie, pode deixá-las chateadas. - disse ele, encolhendo-se em seu assento ao ver o de cabelos roxo levantar-se em sua cadeira.

\- EI! MOÇA DE CABELO MORENO E ÓCULOS E A LOIRA COM CALIFORNIANA! VOCÊS SÃO UM CASAL? - gritou, levando as mãos ao lado da boca para o som sair mais alto.

As outras garotas, que escutaram claramente o grito do menor, encararam as duas pelo canto do olho e sorrisos de orelha a orelha. Uma de cabelos castanhos, que usava uma touca de gatinho, parecia mais animada do que as outras, parecia que ia sair pulando por todo o lugar a qualquer momento.

\- E aí, Moni? Não vai responder, não? - provocou a baixinha, encarando a maior com um sorriso travesso.

A morena soltou um suspiro, fazendo cara de séria. As outras garotas pareceram um tanto apreensivas, aparentemente não gostavam quando a amiga ficava com essa cara, essa falta de cor nos olhos e lábios levemente mordiscados.

\- Olha, baixinho, você é legal e eu não quero mentir pra você. Então vou te dizer a verdade… NÓS SOMOS CASADAS, CARALHO! - sorriu amplamente, erguendo o punho no céu, fazendo pose de heroína. - PODE DESMAIAR, PANDA, EU DEIXO! - apontou para a de pele parda, que caiu no chão, babando igual um personagem bobo de desenho animado.

Bonnie riu. A animação daquelas garotas lembrava de seus amigos, que sempre faziam o maior escândalo quando estavam juntos. Voltou para seu sorvete enquanto as outras continuavam com seus gritos e bagunças. Agora o menor sentia-se ainda pior pelo lugar estar completamente vazio, com pessoas tão legais e divertidas para servir as pessoas que ali fossem entrar. Quem sabe não poderia trazer o resto de seus amigos para aquele lugar? Eles com certeza iriam gostar.

\- Viu, maestro? Por isso que meus shipps sempre dão certo! Pode não parecer, mas eu sou muito observador quando se trata de juntar casais. Tenho certeza que Foxy e Golden um dia serão iguais àquelas garotas! - colocou as mãos na cintura, confiante, logo voltando a comer seu sorvete já quase derretido. O contrário riu baixinho.

\- Bonnie, você tá com uma manchinha de chocolate na bochecha. - apontou, ao que o menor tentou tirar, mas falhando em localizá-la. - Aqui, deixa que eu tiro. - passou o dedo levemente sobre a bochecha de Bonnie, retirando o resto de chocolate com granulado que tinha ali, e sorriu com ternura. - Prontinho.

Antes que pudesse limpar o dedo em algum lugar, sentiu a mão de Bonnie agarrar seu pulso e levar o dedo com chocolate em sua boca, envolvendo-o com sua língua e removendo todo o resto do sorvete de uma vez. Aquele rubor, que já há muito tempo não aparecia, pintou as bochechas de Bon de vermelho, novamente. Ficou completamente estático, apenas observando como Bonnie prestava toda a atenção à seu dedo, um arrepio subia sua espinha sempre que sentia aquela língua esguia percorrendo o redor de seu dedo, que já estava praticamente limpo àquela hora.

Tinha certeza de que vários e longos segundos haviam passado e o menor ainda não havia se tocado do que estava fazendo. Os olhares das garotas perfurava seu peito, como se o julgassem pelo que estava acontecendo ali e a falta de atenção de Bonnie. Não conseguia ouvir muito bem o que diziam, mas para quem estava tentando sussurrar, conseguia ouvir bem mais do que deveria.

_ “Meu senhor, eu to shippando muito! Kyaaaa!” _

_ “Sai fora, Ceci, que esse shipp é meu OTP primeiro.” -  _ sussurrou a de touca, franzindo o cenho.

_ “Nem vem vocês duas, esse shipp é meu. Vou tatuar ‘eu shippo’ na testa e sair correndo por aí mostrando pra todo mundo.” - _ sussurrou a de olhos castanho claro.

_ “Não exagera, Coyn.” -  _ disse a morena de óculos pretos. -  _ “Além do que, esse OTP é meu. Eu que servi, então é meu.” _

_ “Pô, Moni, não dá pra dividir não?” _ pediu a de cabelos loiros escuros, fazendo cara de cachorro perdido.

Bon não sabia o que dizer. Seu coração batia em seu peito com a maior força que conseguia, desse jeito teria um ataque cardíaco. Soltou alguns grunhidos desajeitados, tentando chamar a atenção do menor.

\- H-hum… B-bonnie…? P-por que você está fazendo isso?

Os olhos escarlate do menor abriram-se como pratos e seu rosto ardeu em chamas. Rapidamente tirou o dedo de Bon da boca e ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha, abrindo um sorriso torto. Sua respiração estava descompassada e suas mãos tremiam e suavam como nunca aconteceu antes.

\- D-desculpa…! É que eu n-não queria desperdiçar o chocolate! Além do que, estava no  _ meu  _ rosto, então era meu por direito! - cruzou os braços e inflou as bochechas, tentando esconder a vergonha que sentia por dentro. O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, só com os dois encarando um ao outro com as bochechas completamente avermelhadas e as atendentes, que encaravam tudo com um brilho nos olhos. Bonnie desviou o olhar para o jukebox, que tinha acabado de terminar de tocar uma música. - H-hum… Eu vou escolher alguma música pra colocar. Que escolher uma também? - perguntou, levantando-se lentamente de sua cadeira.

\- N-não precisa. Eu vou ficar aqui e terminar meu milkshake. - sorriu torto, também tentando disfarçar a vergonha e o clima tenso que ficou entre os dois naquele momento.

Bonnie deu de ombros e seguiu para o jukebox, escolhendo a primeira música que viu na lista. Era uma bem estilo anos 30, com uma combinação de piano, saxofone e bateria, tinha um ritmo bem contagiante. Em poucos segundos, já conseguia sentir seus pés batendo no compasso da música, e, logo, já estava dando tudo de si em sua dança. Não tinha ninguém olhando, então não tinha porque ter vergonha, não que ele fosse ter se alguém estivesse vendo de qualquer forma. As atendentes não podiam dançar com todas suas forças, mas acompanhavam o menor com algumas batucadas no balcão e reboladas.

O de olhos esmeralda acompanhava os passos de Bonnie prestando atenção em cada detalhe de seu corpo. Não era uma coreografia por assim dizer, apenas passos comuns da época, que combinava chutes, passinhos, estalos de dedos e alguns golpes com a cintura. Ele movia-se com tanta paixão e energia no corpo que contaminava qualquer um no recinto com a vontade de dançar no ritmo da música. Bon nunca tinha reparado, mas Bonnie tinha uma bela cintura, bem definida e até com algumas curvas, apesar de ser um garoto e “não devesse ter aquelas curvas”. Na opinião do de cabelos turquesa, só o deixava ainda mais bonito.

Estava tão concentrado encarando o menor que não percebeu quando o mesmo começou a dançar em sua direção, como se o convidasse a se juntar à ele. Desacelerou seus passos e encarou Bon fundo em seus olhos, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Não quer dançar comigo? - ofereceu sua mão, ainda movimentando sua cintura e pernas no ritmo da música.

O de cabelos turquesa encarou a mão de Bonnie por alguns segundos, ponderando, mas logo limpou sua mão em sua blusa e tomou a do menor, sentindo-se ser puxado para o meio da “pista de dança”.

Seus movimentos eram torpes no começo, ainda demorando para se acostumar com a música, e, ainda assim, seus olhos não deixavam Bonnie nem por um segundo. Ele dançava com tanta paixão que era impossível não parar de olhar. Sentiu, de repente, sua mão ser agarrada com delicadeza por Bonnie, que o encarava com ternura nos olhos. Corou.

\- Não sabe dançar, maestro? - o de cabelos turquesa coçou a nuca.

\- Nunca tive o costume… - o menor ampliou seu sorriso e tomou a outra mão de Bon, fazendo-o corar mais ainda.

\- Só me siga, maestro. - apertou suas mãos com delicadeza e sorriu de canto.

Começaram com alguns leves puxões e empurrões entre suas mãos, jogando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e sapateando ao som da bateria. Os movimentos travados de Bon lentamente começaram a suavizar, permitindo ser guiado pelo menor pelo espaço em vazio perto do jukebox.

Separaram uma de suas mãos e deixaram-se ser guiados pela música, que soava suavemente em seus ouvidos. Seus pés batiam em sincronia no chão e suas mãos apertavam-se uma contra a outra, buscando um no outro o apoio para continuar. Bon estava bem mais espontâneo do que imaginava que estaria, principalmente ao lado de Bonnie, mas estava pelo menos tentando acompanhar seus passos, que pareciam até de profissional.

Deixou-se ser rodopiado pelo menor algumas vezes, seguindo o som do piano e do refrão. Sua mente não pensava em absolutamente nada, nem em ninguém que pudesse estar vendo os dois daquela forma e muito menos na vergonha. Sentia-se livre para ser espontâneo e acompanhar a música da forma que queria. Chutou algumas vezes, junto a Bonnie, seguindo o ritmo da bateria novamente, acompanhando com alguns movimentos com seus ombros.

Uma música antiga realmente atiçava sua espontaneidade, lembrava da época em que as pessoas não dançavam com uma coreografia certa, apenas seguiam o ritmo da música, e era isso que ele estava fazendo.

Tomou novamente a mão livre de Bonnie, permitindo-se rodopiá-lo e ver um sorriso largo brotar em seu rosto. Para sua surpresa, o menor juntou-se a seu ritmo de música e deixou-se ser jogado de um lado para o outro, seguindo a música com paixão e deixando seu parceiro guiá-lo naquela dança em duplas. Seus pés deslizavam pelo solo como se estivesse recém encerado, sendo contido apenas pela mão do moreno, que o segurava com força. Estava ficando um pouco tonto com tantos rodopios, mas não se importava muito, estava adorando dançar com seu maestro, seu coração estava mais acelerado do que já esteve há muito tempo.

O refrão final começou, e os dois liberaram completamente suas energias, acelerando seus movimentos e a interação entre um e o outro. Bonnie sentia a mão de Bon parar diversas vezes em sua cintura, parando seus giros quando chegava muito próximo de seu peito. Aquilo era tão divertido que ele não queria que parasse nunca! Ficava de pontinhas sempre que era jogado de um lado para o outro, com direito a algumas jogadas de corpo para trás.

A música começou a desacelerar e o menor sentiu-se mais uma vez ser puxado na direção do de olhos esmeralda, mas, dessa vez, queria tentar algo diferente. Quando sentiu a mão de Bon mais uma vez em sua cintura, e os braços em suas costas, jogou seu corpo para trás, escorregando levemente no piso de madeira.

O resultado foi Bonnie só sendo impedido de cair no solo pelos braços de Bon, que seguravam firmemente em suas costas. Seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância, quase podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, mas o que realmente chamava a atenção um no outro eram seus olhos, que encaravam-se profundamente, quase perdendo-se no brilho dos mesmos.

Bonnie nunca tinha reparado, mas Bon tinha olhos maravilhosos.

O menor soltou uma breve risada, sorrindo na direção do de cabelos turquesa.

\- Boa pegada, maestro.

Bon corou fortemente e ajudou Bonnie a se endireitar, retribuindo o sorriso. Ouviu aplausos das garotas, que olhavam com admiração nos olhos, e algumas lágrimas deixando os olhos da de cabelo loiro escuro.

\- Já está ficando meio tarde, maestro, melhor irmos andando. - o maior assentiu, ainda um pouco constrangido. - Obrigado pelos sorvetes, estava muito bom!

\- Imagina! Nós que agradecemos pelo show. - piscou a de óculos negros. - Voltem sempre que quiserem! - despediu-se, observando os dois deixarem o lugar. - Mano, eu to shippando pra um caralho.

\- Todas estamos. - disse Coyn, começando a limpar o balcão. - Tomara que eles voltem. Eu adoraria poder ver eles dançando de novo…

\- E quem disse que não podemos? - a de óculos negros puxou seu celular da bolsa, piscando com o olho direito. Todas as demais garotas arregalaram os olhos.

\- Mentira que tu filmou. - a morena sorriu de canto. - MANDA NO GRUPO AGORA!

(...)

As mensagens chegavam a todo vapor no celular de Foxy, mas o mesmo não estava dando bola, sequer sentia o celular vibrando. Enquanto ele e Golden estavam escalando, acabaram engajando em uma conversa tão boa que até esqueceram que deveriam levar o loiro de volta para seu quarto antes que seu pai descobrisse. De alguma forma, conversar sobre farpas tornou-se algo muito mais interessante do que subir a própria árvore.

\- E, tipo, elas não saem, não importa o quanto você se esforce! - resmungou Foxy, cruzando os braços e fazendo beiço. - É um pé no saco quase tão grande quanto ter o Bonnie falando de Golxy o dia inteiro. Dá pra acreditar naquele cara?!

\- Também não sei de onde ele tirou a ideia. Tipo, só porque eu gostei daquele pombo e você tem um rato isso daria certo?! Não faz nenhum sentido! - levou as mãos aos cabelos, ajeitando algumas mechas atrás da orelha. - Digo, pra se gostar de uma pessoa, primeiro precisa conhecê-la e saber como ela é, não só ir pela aparência, dinheiro ou notas. Você sabia que eu tenho medo de aranhas porque minha mãe vivia brincando que elas iriam subir na minha cama durante a noite e entrar no meu ouvido? Eu não consegui dormir por uma semana depois daquela história.

Foxy riu, imaginando a cara de bobo amedrontado de Golden enquanto ficava acordado durante noites a fio.

\- Eu lembro de quando eu estava no orfanato, o Spring contava histórias de terror antes da gente dormir e eu e a Mangle passávamos a noite inteira acordados checando o armário e as portas pra ver se a gente escutava alguma coisa diferente. E o pior, às vezes o Spring, aquele filho da puta, ficava escondido atrás da porta e respirava no nosso ouvido! - Golden colocou as mãos em frente ao rosto, tentando conter uma risada de escapar por seus lábios.

Era bom saber que ele não era o único que sofria com histórias de dormir assustadoras. Parando pra pensar, conversar com Foxy, quando não estavam brigando, era muito divertido. Diminuía o espaço que tinha entre os dois, deixado lá pela atração que os dois sentiam por Chica, e deixava o loiro bem mais confortável ao lado do ruivo, que era até bem engraçado.

\- Sabia que… Eu já não gosto da Chica há dois anos? - encarou o céu acima deles, não percebendo o olhar de espanto que Foxy tinha sobre si. - Pode ser surpreendente, mas eu não me sinto mais assim já faz um tempão. Acho que eu percebi que o que eu sentia por ela era mais um carinho de irmãos do que um amor verdadeiro. Ela foi uma das primeiras pessoas que me tratou como alguém normal, então eu me senti atraído imediatamente por esse tipo de atenção que nunca tinha recebido antes, mas eu nem pensei em conhecê-la um pouco melhor antes de decidir que estava apaixonado… Eu acabei me tocando disso algumas semanas depois do acampamento.

O ruivo ficou completamente sem palavras. Realmente, um bom tempo havia passado desde que Golden havia flertado com  _ qualquer _ pessoa. Também havia deixado de agir igual metido e começado a se importar mais com os outros, estava mais humano, por assim dizer.

\- Nossa, eu não sabia. Percebi que vocês não estão mais tão próximos como quando você entrou na banda, mas não achei que você tinha realmente seguido em frente. - o loiro deu de ombros, um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios.

\- Acho que agora você tem ela toda pra você, se quiser. Não que eu ache certo dizer que uma garota “pertence” à alguém. Minha mãe sempre batia e xingava meu pai quando ele falava coisas assim. Então não acho justo dizer isso para as outras meninas, mesmo que algumas não se importem. - Foxy assentiu. - Enfim, é melhor eu subir de vez, meu pai vai ficar uma fera se eu não estiver, ao menos, estudando. Me dá um empurrão?

\- Claro.

O ruivo ergueu Golden em seus braços e o jogou para o outro lado da janela sem muita dificuldade. Já entregue, o loiro ajeitou suas roupas e jogou-se em sua cama, completamente exausto.

\- Como você acha que as coisas foram com o resto do pessoal? - perguntou Golden, ajeitando seu travesseiro.

\- Deve ter ido mal, porque eu to recebendo um monte de mensagens aqui. - bateu em seu bolso, tentando calar seu telefone. - Enfim, é melhor eu ir, não quero que você arrume problemas com seu pai. A gente se vê.

Escalou de volta para a árvore, descendo rapidamente. Golden acenou de longe, como se se despedisse de seu príncipe encantado. Olhando de um certo ponto, sua relação atual com Foxy realmente parecia algo que teria saído de um conto de fadas. Ele era a princesa em perigo e ele era quem escalava a torre para resgatá-lo e, ironicamente, tinha que devolvê-lo antes da meia-noite. Riu alto, pensando no tamanho da ironia e o quanto Bonnie ainda poderia zoá-los se quisesse.

Entretanto, como toda história de conto de fadas, sempre tem alguém que aparece pra estragar tudo.


	7. Erros do passado

Freddy soltou um suspiro pesado, jogando os braços para trás e encarando o céu, cansado. Já devia ter passado uma hora desde que Bon e Bonnie tinham desaparecido e Mangle decidiu separar os restantes em duplas para ir procurá-los. Desde então, Fred resolveu tomar posse do corpo e não deixar o moreno entrar de jeito nenhum. Não sabia se tinha algo a ver com eles estarem fazendo dupla com Joy, ou se o de cabelos escuros só estava querendo interagir com alguém pra variar.

Quem ele estava enganando, era óbvio que ele queria ficar com a loira só pra ele. Passou a noite anterior perguntando várias coisas sobre ela para o moreno, insistindo que conversassem com ela sobre ela estar triste ou algo assim. Freddy já não se lembrava direito.

O silêncio perdurava entre os dois, e Fred frequentemente desviava o olhar para o lado, como se estivesse constrangido ou não conseguisse encontrar o que dizer. Estava claro que Joy também sentia o peso da falta de som, mordia os lábios e agitava a cabeça quase que o tempo todo, parecendo que olhava em volta, quando na verdade estava tentando encontrar algo para quebrar o intenso gelo que estava entre ela e o contrário.

\- Ugh, isso está impossível! Eles não estão em lugar nenhum! - reclamou Joy, abaixando a cabeça. Seu coração palpitava, nervoso, não conseguia encontrar nenhum assunto decente para chamar a atenção de Freddy, apenas aquele comentário inútil surgiu em sua cabeça.

\- Uma das habilidades que mais dá pra se admirar no Bonnie é a sua capacidade de brotar e sumir em menos de um segundo. - brincou o de olhos negros, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Joy sorriu de canto, contente com a falta de silêncio. - Você… Tem gostado de sair com o pessoal? Digo, as bandas andando juntas e essas coisas.

A loira assentiu com um sorriso em seu rosto. - Eu sempre estou disposta a fazer novos amigos, e vocês são pessoas bem interessantes e divertidas de conversar. Ah, e foi mal por grudar em você durante o filme ontem. - coçou a nuca, sorrindo nervosa. - Eu fiquei um pouco assustada, hehe.

Fred deu de ombros, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de leve e vendo sua contraparte revirar os olhos. A loira dos Toys era uma boa companhia pra ele, era divertida, engraçada e compreensiva, gostaria muito de se aproximar mais dela e conhecê-la melhor.

\- Falando naquele dia, posso perguntar uma coisa? - Joy sorriu, acenando gentilmente com a cabeça. O de olhos negros desviou levemente o olhar, coletando seus pensamentos. - Então… Hum… Por algum acaso… Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem durante o cinema? Você parecia meio cabisbaixa durante a conversa sobre “pares perfeitos” e essas coisas. - ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a expressão da loira mudar. Desviou o olhar e mordiscou levemente os lábios, parecendo um pouco desconfortável. - N-não precisa falar se não quiser…! - respondeu rapidamente, sorrindo torto. - Eu só tinha ficado um pouco preocupado porque você parecia desconfortável e triste com alguma coisa!

\- Não, está tudo bem. Eu só estou um pouco nervosa de falar nesse assunto, mas não é nada grave. - ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. - Eu só… Fui jogada na friendzone ontem, hehe. Fiquei um pouco chateada, mas logo logo passa, eu não sou de desistir fácil quando o assunto é as pessoas que eu amo. - ampliou seu sorriso, provocando o mesmo no contrário. - Mas tenho que admitir que fiquei bem pra baixo, hehe.

\- É, eu sei como é ser colocado na friendzone. - sorriu de canto, encolhendo um pouco os ombros. - Mas não entendo quem não iria querer alguém como você como parceira. Você é uma pessoa tão legal e divertida, qualquer um que te conheça melhor se apaixonaria na hora.

A loira corou, ajeitando o cabelo na frente dos olhos, tentando esconder seu sorriso. Freddy era um doce de pessoa, se ela já não gostasse da de cabelos prateados cairia por esse jeito galanteador do moreno fácil, fácil.

\- Obrigada, Freddy. É muito gentil da sua parte… - alargou seu sorriso, observando o contrário pelo canto do olho. - Eu não sabia que tinha alguém de que gostava, Freddy. Quem é a pessoa sortuda?

O de olhos negros corou e desviou o olhar, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Era tão estranho tocar nesse assunto com alguém que não fosse o de olhos azuis, que era praticamente obrigado a ouvir suas lamentações. Se ficasse amigo de Joy, com certeza ficaria mal acostumado.

\- B-bom, hehe, é uma longa história… - o de cabelos castanhos, que flutuava pouco atrás de Fred, encarou-o com um olhar de curiosidade. Seu Shadow? Apaixonado? Essa era uma história que valia a pena ouvir. E ver Fred corado e com vergonha já era uma diversão por si só. - B-bom… Essa pessoa… Ela é muito especial pra mim.

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Se conhecem há muito tempo? - o moreno assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Nos conhecemos desde que éramos pequenos. Eu me lembro de quando brincávamos de “o chão é lava” no quarto da mãe dele, era muito divertido. - sorriu, lembrando da cara de bobo que sua contraparte fazia quando não conseguia se equilibrar nos banquinhos perto da penteadeira. Joy mordeu os lábios.

\- Hum… No quarto da mãe  _ dele _ ? - perguntou a loira, fazendo o contrário congelar e começar a gaguejar. Não pôde evitar de abrir um sorriso ao ver Freddy tão sem graça, parecia que tinham mais em comum do que ela esperava. - Hehe, não precisa se explicar, Freddy. - colocou a mão em seu ombro. - Eu te entendo perfeitamente, jogamos no mesmo time. - sorriu com calma, provocando um sorriso semelhante no de olhos negros.

Claro, Fred estava espantado e surpreso com a súbita confissão da loira, mas não a julgava por isso. Ela podia gostar de quem quisesse, ele continuaria querendo ser seu amigo, não mudava a pessoa que ela era e também não diminuía o quanto ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa e divertida e nem o quanto o atraía em sua direção.

\- Bom saber que não estou sozinho na fila da friendzone. - brincou ele, dando de ombros. Joy levou a mão à boca, rindo. - Parceiros? - perguntou, levantando o dedo mindinho.

A loira sorriu ternamente, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de leve. Aquele sorriso nos lábios do moreno era encantador, queria poder tirar uma foto pra pendurar em seu quarto e encará-lo o dia todo. Era tão incrivelmente fofo que queria gritar!

\- Parceiros. - entrelaçou seu mindinho com o do moreno, que sorriu mais ainda. - Então, tá a fim de continuar procurando aqueles dois? Acho que já devem estar perdidos agora, hehe. - Fred levou o indicador ao queixo, sorrindo travesso.

\- Nah, eles se viram. Bonnie é uma pessoa esperta, sabe se cuidar sozinho. - cruzou os braços. - Não prefere dar uma volta no centro ao invés disso e falar dos nossos chutes na bunda?

A de olhos azuis riu alto, mas concordou. Era uma boa oportunidade para conhecer Freddy melhor e saber mais sobre ele. E também… Tinha algumas coisas que gostaria de esclarecer.

(...)

Um suspiro satisfeito deixou a boca de Toddy enquanto a mesma deixava uma loja de maquiagem no centro. Sempre que estava estressada, fazer comprar a fazia se sentir muito melhor e bem mais aliviada, ainda mais em momentos que Bon simplesmente esquecia de sua existência. Ela odiava ser ignorada, por qualquer pessoa que fosse, já era o bastante aguentar seus pais a tratando como alguém invisível em sua casa, só lembrando de sua existência para perguntar “como estão as coisas com o Smith?”, agora ter que aguentar as pessoas ao seu redor a tratando como um nada também? Se recusava.

Ajeitou as diversas sacolas em seus braços e começou a caminhar, prestando atenção no ar puro e fresco que adentrava seus pulmões. Entretanto, essa paz foi rapidamente interrompida por um grito estridente e barulho de pés batendo com força no chão.

\- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO, ONNIE! - gritou uma voz grossa, empurrando os tímpanos da morena para trás.

\- VAI TER QUE ME PEGAR ANTES, TROUXA! - gritou de volta uma voz estridente e esganiçada, pouco antes de Toddy sentir alguém chocar consigo e a derrubar no chão, seguindo em frente sem dizer-lhe uma palavra.

Sentou-se rapidamente e franziu o cenho na direção dos dois Nightmare que corriam pela rua. Aqueles dois babacas não sabiam mesmo como tratar uma dama, sequer pediram desculpas por terem a derrubado no chão. Toddy se ergueu com os lábios mordidos em raiva e fuzilou as costas dos dois, como se quisesse colocar fogo neles com o olhar. Ela não suportava esse tipo de gente, que achava que podia escapar de tudo sem consequência alguma, ainda mais quando se mexiam com alguém com tanto poder quanto ela tinha.

Toddy estava pronta para ligar para seu pai e reclamar sobre os vagabundos da rua do centro, quando percebeu algo anormal enquanto coletava suas coisas do chão. Tinha uma caixa faltando!

\- Não… Eles não ousaram…! - checou duas vezes todas as sacolas, rangendo os dentes. - Eles ousaram! Aqueles malditos vagabundos roubaram meu perfume!

Aquilo bastava, havia chegado ao seu limite com aquele grupinho! Primeiro teve que aguentar a existência do vagabundo de cabelo azul enchendo seu saco durante todo o acampamento, depois sua ganguezinha de merda se achou digna o suficiente para criticar a forma como ela se comportava, como se eles fossem as pessoas mais corretas do mundo! E agora aqueles filhos de puta achavam que podiam  _ roubar _ algo que lhe pertencia e sair impunes?! Ah, mas eles estavam muito enganados! Ajeitou seus sapatos e começou a correr na direção em que o de cabelos laranja e o de cabelos azuis fugiram. Não importava se estava de salto alto e pudesse quebrar o pé, aqueles dois aprenderiam uma lição e seria bem dada!

Percorreu quase dois quarteirões antes de ouvir mais uma vez a voz grossa e profunda do de cabelos alaranjados. Parou atrás de um muro que a separava daquela dupla de ladrões desgraçados para recuperar seu fôlego, correr de salto era um desafio que só ela conhecia o sofrimento de ter que fazer.

_ Achei vocês, seus vagabundos. _ \- disse em sua mente, limpando o suor do canto de sua testa e se aproximando da esquina onde os dois estavam.

\- Olha que coisa mais bonitinha. - disse uma voz que Toddy desconhecia, era forte e bruta, mas não era tão profunda quanto a do maior dos Nightmare. A morena, por instinto, recuou, apenas colocando parte de seu rosto para o outro lado do muro, a fim de espiar a conversa. Oxy, o de cabelos alaranjados, estava em pé com uma mão na frente de Onnie, em posição de defesa, enquanto o mesmo estava caído no chão com a bochecha golpeada. A frente deles tinha um garoto de cabelos negros e pontas brancas, com um tapa olho no olho direito que os encarava com um ar de superioridade. - O poderoso Oxy, protegendo seu namoradinho da bruxa malvada. - riu irônico. - Isso é adorável~.

\- Vaza daqui, Ennard. Sabe que não pode ganhar numa luta contra mim. - ameaçou o maior, cerrando os punhos. O contrário, cujo nome aparentemente era Ennard, riu em um tom esnobe, menosprezando-os com o olhar.

\- É verdade, eu nunca ganharia numa luta contra você, Oxy. - discretamente, levou uma mão à bolsa que carregava na cintura, tirando um cano de metal de lá. - Mas isso aqui sim~

Toddy estremeceu. Ennard estava carregando uma arma, sem trava de segurança e carregada. Apontou o cano na direção da dupla de Nightmares, que visivelmente recuaram com o movimento súbito do de cabelos negros.

\- Ainda quer me enfrentar, Oxy~?

A morena rangeu os dentes. Tinha que haver algo que pudesse fazer pra ajudar! Mas não conseguia se mexer, estava completamente travada na posição que estava. Sua mão poderia facilmente correr para dentro de sua bolsa e pegar o celular para chamar a polícia, mas sentia como se seu corpo tivesse perdido completamente o movimento. Só conseguia olhar como os olhos da dupla que antes estava tentando perseguir se contraíam em medo. O dedo de Ennard moveu-se lentamente para o gatilho, fazendo Toddy inconscientemente retrair o pescoço, preparando-se para o disparo.

Entretanto, o que ouviu não foi o tiro de uma arma, mas sim o som de metal golpeando contra algo, e, antes que se desse conta, Ennard estava no chão, desmaiado, com Deuz atrás dele, segurando um cano de aço.

\- Vocês estão bem? - perguntou ele, se aproximando dos dois rapazes, que ainda estavam paralisados pelo medo. Lentamente assentiram com a cabeça, recebendo um abraço da garota dos Nightmare, que chegou atrás de Deuz pouco tempo depois.

\- O que caralho vocês estavam pensando?! - gritou ela, chacoalhando os ombros de Onnie. - Sabem que aqui não é nosso território e que qualquer coisa que tragam pra cá é deles, não nossa! - apontou para a caixa de perfume de Toddy, que estava espatifada no chão, vazando um líquido por uma das beiradas. - De quem vocês pegaram isso?

\- Da metida a prometida do viadinho de cabelo azul. - respondeu Oxy, ajudando Onnie a se levantar e cruzando os braços.

\- Eu queria poder dar alguma coisa pra você esse ano, Deuz. - disse o de cabelo azul escuro, abaixando as sobrancelhas. - Seu aniversário é depois de amanhã e não conseguimos te dar nada no ano passado!

A morena contou os dias em sua cabeça. Era quinta-feira, dia 14 de abril, então o aniversário do líder dos Nightmare seria dia 16, num sábado. Interessante. O moreno riu.

\- Não precisavam fazer todo esse sacrifício por mim, Onnie, eu não me importo de não receber nada. Além do que, se vai custar a segurança de vocês, eu prefiro não receber nada pelos próximos vinte anos. - sorriu para os dois, que também sorriram em resposta.

Inconscientemente, Toddy sorriu também. Eles pareciam ser tão unidos, como a sua família um dia já foi. Podiam ser vagabundos, mas pareciam uma verdadeira família, como se se conhecessem desde sempre.

Em silêncio, se retirou do local e seguiu em direção a sua casa. Não é como se precisasse daquele perfume mesmo…

(...)

O nervosismo esmagava seu coração com um punho de aço. Não sabia exatamente porque estava assim, só que começou logo que se afastaram dos demais. Eles pensavam estar bem escondidos, mas Bonnie conseguiu os detectar com muitíssima facilidade. Quando um arbusto se mexe demais, é porque tem alguém se escondendo ali. Isso e ele conseguiu ver a perna de Chica esticada para fora, praticamente estragando o disfarce inteiro. Ele ria só de se lembrar, mas ficava muito confuso ao pensar no porquê de seus amigos os estarem seguindo. Poderia ter algo a ver com o que Chica o perguntou sobre ele e Bon no dia anterior? Muito provavelmente, mas o de olhos vermelhos não ia se arriscar tirando conclusões precipitadas.

Ele e o garoto dos Toys chegaram na casa do animatrônico não a muito tempo, só a mais de quinze minutos, e Bonnie já estava farto de estudar. Depois de tudo que aconteceu na sorveteria, sentia-se mais animado que de costume, não conseguindo se concentrar na matéria a sua frente.

\- Bonnie, você tá bem? - perguntou o de cabelos turquesa, arqueando a sobrancelha. - Você parece que não tá a fim de estudar comigo…

\- N-não é isso…! - respondeu o menor rapidamente. - É que eu tô com fome! Não dá pra estudar de estômago vazio, né? - foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que conseguiu pensar, mas tá valendo. E outra, ele podia sim usar de um lanchinho. O contrário sorriu, colocando o livro de matemática sobre a mesa.

\- Quer que eu faça alguma coisa pra você? Eu lembro que você pediu há uns dias atrás pra eu cozinhar pra você, agora seria uma boa oportunidade. S-se você quiser, é claro! - sorriu torto ao ver o olhar curioso de Bonnie. Ele não tinha muita confiança em suas táticas culinárias, mas se Joy dizia que gostava de sua comida, então acreditava nela.

\- A cozinha é logo ali. - apontou pra um corredorzinho próximo à entrada da casa. Só de pensar em finalmente experimentar a comida de seu maestro já ficava com água na boca. - Fique à vontade pra xeretar nas gavetas e nos armários pra achar tudo que você precisa para fazer a comida. Eu vou organizando os cadernos enquanto isso.

Bon assentiu e se retirou para a cozinha, enquanto o menor subia as escadas em direção ao quarto com os livros em mãos. Bonnie conseguia escutar o barulho das panelas batendo na gaveta enquanto guardava suas apostilas no armário. Estava ansioso para experimentar seja lá o que seu maestro estivesse fazendo lá embaixo. Embora estar com fome tenha sido uma desculpa meio bosta pra não fazer a tarefa ou estudar, o menor realmente ficava com fome fácil e, se deixassem, poderia passar o dia inteiro comendo e não sentiria seu estômago enchendo, como se fosse um poço sem fundo.

Jogou-se em sua cama, virando-se para o criado mudo e abrindo a gaveta mais próxima ao solo, era lá que guardava seus bonequinhos. Um sorriso se alastrou em seu rosto ao ver os bonecos de Foxy e Golden de mãos dadas, eles tinham um potencial enorme para formar um casal e se dar bem melhor do que se davam no momento. Naquela hora, no parque, ele tinha certeza de que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois, sentia em seus ossos. Não era exatamente um talento nem nada do tipo, só uma intuição, provavelmente algo que veio de sua mãe.

Passou a mão pelos bonequinhos restantes e os que ainda estavam em produção. A maioria já estava concluída, com exceção das de Mai e Maggie, que havia começado há pouco tempo, mas o resto já estava 100% concluído. Sua coleção se constituía de todos os bonecos de seu grupo e dos Toys; Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Golden, Joy, Mangle e Bon, até um do próprio Bonnie. Costurar era um hobbie que ele desenvolveu quando tinha uns quatorze anos, com a ajuda de seus pais, e rapidamente já estava fazendo suas próprias roupas e brinquedos; aprender rápido e boa coordenação motora era mais um presente que recebeu dos genes de sua mãe.

Tomou o bonequinho de Bon em seus braços, acariciando os cabelos turquesa feitos com linha grossa de crochê. Será que sua mãe aprovaria as amizades que fez até agora? Seus pais ficariam felizes com a escolha que fez sobre quem aproximar de si e quem não? Ele provavelmente só descobriria dali duas semanas.

De repente, sentiu um cutucão em seu braço, perturbando sua mente, e uma voz calma que chamava seu nome.

_ Bonnie… _

_ Bonnie… _

Abriu lentamente seus olhos, sentindo a luz do quarto invadir seus olhos e quase tomando um susto com Bon a sua frente, chacoalhando seu braço.

\- Bonnie, acorda. - o menor soltou um bocejo e esfregou os olhos, sentando-se em sua cama, ainda abraçado ao boneco do contrário. Quando perguntou o que havia acontecido, Bon sorriu ternamente. - Enquanto eu tava cozinhando, você disse que ia guardar os cadernos e nunca mais voltou. Achei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa e quando vim checar vi que você estava dormindo. -  _ Igual um bebê; _ Acrescentou em sua mente. Bonnie olhou ao redor, reconhecendo seu quarto e o boneco em suas mãos. Devia estar bem cansado se acabou dormindo do nada. - A propósito, seus bonequinhos são muito bonitos. Você que fez? - assentiu. - Nossa… Você costura muito bem. Estão iguaizinhos!

\- Hehe, eu faço o melhor que posso, mas ainda assim é difícil superar o original. - sorriu de canto, ajeitando o boneco de Bon em seus braços enquanto o dito cujo corava intensamente. - Bom, melhor eu guardar isso. Estou louco pra ver o que você preparou pra mim.

Em um golpe, Bonnie pulou para fora da cama e guardou o boneco de volta na gaveta, fechando-a com o pé. Ele e o de cabelos turquesa desceram as escadas, o menor já sentindo o cheiro muito familiar. Arregalou os olhos ao chegar na cozinha e abriu um largo sorriso.

\- Você fez pudim! - gritou feliz, pegando um garfo de sobremesa numa gaveta. Bon coçou a nuca, sorrindo de canto.

\- Eu queria fazer alguma coisa que você gostasse, então pensei em fazer pudim. - sentou-se ao lado do menor, que estava quase babando em cima da sobremesa. - Espero que goste.

Bonnie encarou o quitute com brilho nos olhos, tensionando ao pensar em qual seria o gosto. Lentamente, levou o garfo a um pedaço e levou-o a boca, sentindo o olhar nervoso do de cabelos turquesa sobre si. Quando seu cérebro processou o sabor do pudim, seus olhos se arregalaram e podia jurar que seu coração parou de bater por um momento.

Estava delicioso!

\- E então… O que você achou? - perguntou inocentemente, mordiscando o lábio de leve.

Os olhos de Bonnie desviaram-se na direção do maior pelo canto do olho, surpreendendo-o com um movimento súbito de seu corpo. O menor rapidamente tomou as mãos de Bon nas suas e encarou fundo em seus olhos, seus rostos quase grudados um no outro, a proximidade quase total. O de cabelos turquesa não conseguiu se conter e corou, não estava acostumado com ter Bonnie assim tão perto de si, mas o surpreendente ainda estava por vir.

\- Bon… Quer casar comigo?

Se ele já estava corado antes, agora estava um completo tomate. Conseguia sentir seu coração batendo em seu ouvido e sua pressão subindo, ele estava tentando seu melhor para não deixar sua respiração descompassar e assustar o menor a sua frente, mas não podia negar que estava confuso. Maravilhado, mas confuso. As palavras escaparam completamente de sua boca, só conseguia encarar os olhos brilhantes de Bonnie, que continuavam o encarando com determinação.

\- C-como…? - foi tudo que saiu de sua boca, e ainda assim saiu gaguejado.

\- Sua comida é uma delícia, Bon. Parece que foi criada pelos deuses e beijada por anjos! Eu  _ preciso _ de mais! Eu não vou mais conseguir sobreviver sem sua comida, Bon! Ela é boa demais! - aproximou mais ainda seus rostos, vendo o rubor no rosto do contrário ficar ainda mais presente do que já estava.

Bon desviou lentamente o olhar, não conseguia mais ficar olhando nos olhos de Bonnie ou acabaria perdido. Fez um beicinho e apertou com delicadeza as mãos do contrário.

\- E-eu posso fazer lanche pra você, se você quiser… Só não prometo que posso fazer todo dia… - Bonnie sorriu ternamente.

\- Não tem problema. Podemos cozinhar aqui em casa, aí você aproveita e me ensina como fazer os deuses cozinharem pra você. - o de cabelos turquesa riu baixinho com as brincadeiras do menor. - Mas sério, não dá pra você pelo menos dormir em casa hoje? Se só o pudim tá perfeito assim, eu quero saber como é o jantar.

\- S-se meu pai deixar, acho que não tem problema. - pegou o celular e saiu da cozinha enquanto o menor terminava de devorar o pedaço de pudim. Discou o número de seu pai e aguardou a linha discar, mordendo seus lábios de leve.

_ “Alô? Quem é?” _

\- Pai? Sou eu.

_ “Bon? O que você ainda tá fazendo na rua, moleque? Está saindo com aquelas garotas de novo?” _

O mais novo suspirou pesado, por isso detestava conversar com seu pai, ele sempre soltava esses comentários desnecessários sobre Mangle e Joy.

_ Pai, elas são minhas amigas! Não dá pra você parar de ser preconceituoso por um caralho de segundo?! _ \- queria gritar no telefone, diretamente no ouvido daquele velhote, mas se conteve. Se o fizesse, acabaria não conseguindo ficar mais nem um minuto na casa de Bonnie.

\- Eu… Estou na casa de uma garota, pai. - mentiu, observando o canto do olho para ver se Bonnie estava por perto. Não queria que o escutasse mentir para seu pai, embora ele já soubesse que tipo de pessoa ele era, ainda era desconfortável para ele.

_ “Oh, meu garoto finalmente está evoluindo? Está conquistando todas as garotas, huh?” _

\- É-é…! Claro! Hey, pai, essa garota me chamou pra dormir aqui hoje. Eu posso? - ouviu risadas do outro lado da linha, fazendo-o revirar os olhos em desgosto

_ “Claro que pode, filhão! Só não esqueça da Toddy e divirta-se. Bom… Talvez não demais. Não queremos ter que pagar pensão pra alguém, não é?” _

Um silêncio desconfortável se formou entre os dois, embora por poucos segundos. Bon engoliu em seco e abriu um sorriso torto, treinando sua voz mais tranquila.

\- Até amanhã, pai. - encerrou a ligação da maneira mais desconfortável possível, não esperando nem uma resposta do mais velho.

Ah, como gostaria que seu pai parasse com essas frescuras de que sua banda era coisa de “mulherzinha” e que quanto mais pessoas pegasse melhor, não importa se estivesse “traindo Toddy” ou não. Contanto que ele não saísse perdendo dinheiro ou com “má fama”, ele estava cagando para o que o filho fizesse. Isso deixava o de olhos esmeralda muito chateado, mas, infelizmente, tinha que aceitar que as coisas eram assim. Tinha medo do que aconteceria se tentasse confrontar seu pai com esses assuntos.

\- É assim que você se comunica com o seu pai? - perguntou Bonnie, aparecendo do nada atrás de Bon, que deu um pequeno grito e um pulinho no lugar. O menor riu baixo, vendo a expressão de surpresa no rosto do maior. - Não se preocupe, eu não me importo em ser chamado de garota. Já estou acostumado, na verdade.

Bon acompanhou o menor com o olhar até o sofá, onde ele se jogou com os braços atrás da cabeça. Não sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Bonnie, isso em 90% do tempo, mas imaginava como deveria ser ser confundido com uma garota. Ele se sentiria muito desconfortável, com certeza.

\- Você… Não se incomoda com isso, Bonnie? - perguntou, sentando ao lado do menor, que deu de ombros.

\- Nah… Eu nunca me importei com esse tipo de coisa. Pra mim não importa muito o que os outros pensam de mim. Se não me aceitam, o problema é deles, eu vou continuar sendo eu mesmo, não importa o que. As únicas opiniões que são importantes pra mim são as dos meus amigos e dos meus pais, o resto não importa e não me interessa. - sorriu e piscou com o olho direito.

O coração do de cabelos turquesa descompassou por um instante. A forma como Bonnie era tão confiante e determinado era muito confortante e inspiradora. Gostaria de poder ser tão confiante quanto ele, poder encarar o mundo com um sorriso e não se importar com nada que os outros lhe dissessem ou o que opinassem sobre ele, mas, infelizmente, as coisas não eram assim na vida real.

\- Bonnie… - o menor o encarou pelo canto do olho, seus olhos brilhando com o reflexo da luz sobre eles, suas bochechas levemente coradas e cabelo caído na frente dos olhos. Um sorriso se esticou pelos lábios do moreno. - Acho que eu nunca vou te entender, mas fico feliz por sermos amigos.

A forma como o de cabelos turquesa sempre exalava uma aura positiva parecia mexer com o menor de alguma forma. Não sabia se era a forma como ele parecia relaxado, ou a sensação de saber que ele estava bem e seguro, ou se era seu belo sorriso, mas alguma coisa nele dava mais brilho ao seu olhar.

Bonnie sorriu.

(...)

Quando Freddy retomou o controle do corpo, o dia já havia acabado, o sol já se pôs atrás das nuvens no horizonte e estava entrando em casa. Passou o dia inteiro apenas observando a interação de Fred e Joy, ouvindo-os conversar e jogar papo pro ar. Eles pareciam tão felizes juntos, e o de cabelos negros estava tão confortável e feliz conversando com ela, quem visse pensaria que se conheciam desde sempre. Lembrava muito da relação que o moreno tinha com Fred quando eram crianças, não que já não fossem mais amigos, mas ainda era um… Trabalho em andamento.

Acabaram perdendo a confiança um no outro após alguns incidentes na escola nova de Freddy. Aparentemente, falar com pessoas que “não estão ali” era motivo para todos rirem dele e o agredir sem receber punição alguma. O de cabelos castanhos teve diversos problemas com bullying em sua antiga escola, sempre voltava para casa com o nariz sangrando e marcas roxas por todo o corpo. As coisas só começaram a realmente melhorar quando começou a tomar as pílulas que os médicos haviam lhe indicado. Ele e Fred pararam de conversar, não se olhavam, e sempre que conversavam, acabavam por trocar gritos, xingamentos e sempre acabava com o de olhos negros tentando tomar o controle do corpo do contrário, mas pelo menos já não sofria com o bullying como antes.

Agora se a troca valeu a pena era outra história.

Entrou em casa normalmente, dando oi à sua mãe, que estava assistindo televisão na sala, e subiu ao quarto, arremessando sua mochila no canto do quarto e se jogando de cara na cama. Estava bem mais cansado que o normal, às vezes Fred exagerava com gastar as energias do corpo, não que fosse sua culpa, afinal, não estava acostumado com ficar no controle por quase um dia inteiro. Pelo menos ele havia se divertido, isso era o mais importante, e nenhum dos dois havia se machucado dessa vez, isso era um bônus!

Sentiu seu celular começar a vibrar em seu bolso, provavelmente eram as garotas discutindo no grupo ou Joy que queria continuar a conversa entre ela e o de olhos escuros.

Honestamente, Freddy não sabia como se sentir quanto a loira querer se aproximar deles. Por um lado, achava maravilhoso que sua contraparte estivesse conseguindo fazer amigos além dos que faziam parte de sua banda, por outro, era estranho ver Fred conversando sobre assuntos pessoais com outras pessoas. Não que estivesse com ciúmes ou algo do tipo, apenas estava acostumado a ser o único a quem seu Shadow recorria quando queria falar de algo mais pessoal. Ver ele discutindo algo como “quem já te deu um pé na bunda”, algo sobre o que eles nunca haviam conversado, era um tanto incômodo, pois se sentia trocado, como se não tivesse mais utilidade ou razão para estar ali, ainda mais quando não estava nem no controle do próprio corpo.

Pensar naquilo levantava algumas perguntas em sua mente sobre como Fred se sentia quando não estava no controle das coisas, ou até sobre como ele se sentia sobre as coisas que aconteceram nos anos anteriores. Será que ele também se sentia dessa forma? Não podia imaginar como deveria ter sido passar anos sem falar com ninguém, sem ser visto ou notado por ninguém, e a única pessoa que falava consigo vivia o culpando e o acusando de ser a razão de seus problemas e chateações, quando, na verdade, ele não tinha culpa de nada. Parando pra pensar, depois de tanto tempo, quando foi a última vez que se desculpou por tudo o que aconteceu?

Ergueu sutilmente o olhar e encarou o de cabelos negros, que flutuava próximo a si com uma cara de tédio. Ele não o encarava, mas sim a parede, até mordia o lábios de vez em quando, provavelmente incomodado com o silêncio entre ele e o moreno. Na verdade, não trocaram uma só palavra desde que se despediram de Joy, quando estavam saindo do parque. Era algo incômodo não ter o contrário o provocando de alguma forma, nem que seja algo não intencional, sentia-se preso naquelas salas para loucos dos filmes de suspense. Era torturante, precisava dizer alguma coisa e acabar esse clima pesado entre os dois.

\- … Eu não sabia que você ainda se lembrava disso. - quebrou o silêncio, atraindo o olhar curioso de Fred. - De quando brincávamos de o chão é lava no antigo apartamento da mamãe, já faz uns dez anos.

O contrário soltou ar entre os dentes e sorriu de canto, tentando disfarçar a vergonha e o desconforto da situação.

\- Eu tenho uma boa memória. - seu tom egocêntrico era presente, como sempre, fazendo Freddy revirar os olhos. - E você? Lembra das coisas que fazíamos quando éramos pequenos?

\- Pff, eu lembro da sua cara de cachorro sem dono quando eu dizia que tinha que estudar e não podia brincar. - sentou-se com as pernas puxadas contra o peito e apoiou a bochecha na palma da mão, encarando o Shadow pelo canto do olho com um sorriso travesso no rosto. - E pensar que você tinha uma puta vergonha de brincar na rua, haha!

Fred fez bico e cruzou os braços, resmungando algo que o moreno não conseguiu ouvir.

\- Pelo menos eu não travava e ficava todo coradinho enquanto falava com a Nightmarionne. - sorriu de canto, vendo o contrário cruzar os braços e franzir o cenho. - Admita, você me deve por aquela vez. Eu salvei a sua pele! - exibiu-se, ajeitando o cabelo e o rabo de cavalo.

Nightmarionne foi a primeira paixonite de Freddy, mas isso já foi há uns doze anos! Ele nem lembrava direito do rosto da garota, só que ela tinha cabelos negros longos e sempre andava com um vestido preto com listras brancas, e que ela tinha umas unhas compridas pra caralho.

\- A minha pode até ser, mas pelo menos eu não fico corado só de tocar numa menina, seu virjão. - brincou, lembrando de quando tiveram que carregar Joy para fora daquele lugar esquisito, completamente escuro. Foi a primeira vez que viu Fred corar em muitos anos, e é muito divertido fazer piada com ele sobre isso e vê-lo ficar emburrado e mais corado ainda.

\- Pelo menos eu não sou burro de ficar me jogando em cima dos outros, achando que vai conseguir voar.

Freddy corou e rapidamente desviou o olhar, mordiscando os lábios. Quando tinha lá pelos seus seis aninhos de idade, imaginou se existia uma maneira de fazer Fred conseguir segurar alguma coisa, e a inteligência resolveu se usar como macaco de testes, achando que, se funcionasse, aprenderia a voar como o de pele pálida podia. Acabou que aquele não era o dia que aprenderia a voar, mas pelo menos era o dia que perderia aquele dente de leite que estava balançando em sua boca já há umas duas semanas.

Vendo a cara envergonhada do moreno, Fred riu. A forma como Freddy escondia o rosto na palma das mãos, com vontade de desaparecer era adorável e hilária ao mesmo tempo. Ele sempre agia da forma mais formal e correta que podia e quase se esquecia de que podia expressar emoções humanas. E além do mais, era incrivelmente difícil arrancar uma expressão dessas do moreno, o que só tornava tudo ainda mais engraçado.

Ainda escondendo o rosto entre as pernas, Freddy desviou o olhar pra o de olhos negros, que ria com tanto gosto que parecia que tinha escutado a melhor piada do mundo. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios e encarou o contrário com carinho, não havia percebido como apenas alguns minutos sem conversar com o contrário já o deixavam com saudade de escutar sua voz. Como havia conseguido aguentar tantos anos sozinho sem falar com o Shadow se agora não passava nem de cinco minutos sem quase enlouquecer com o silêncio?!

Sua risada é uma das coisas que sempre amou em Fred, junto com seus olhos e seu belo sorriso, não aquele sarcástico e metido, mas aquele tímido e gentil, que ele só exibia com as pessoas em quem confiava de verdade. Aquele sentimento de felicidade rapidamente se desvaneceu, trazendo em seu lugar uma grande culpa. O quanto ele havia privado Fred de se sentir assim? Aqueles anos em que ficaram sem se falar e perderam a amizade e carinho que tinham um pelo outro não devia ter sido solitário apenas para o moreno, mas para seu Shadow também, se não foi pior. Não podia imaginar como seria ser acusado de algo que não fez, ainda mais pela pessoa mais importante para si, e depois ser forçado a permanecer em silêncio, sem ter ninguém para lhe oferecer qualquer tipo de suporte. Freddy, mesmo sofrendo bullying e com seus pais o olhando estranho de vez em quando, ainda recebia o carinho dos mesmos, podia sentir seus abraços e o calor o rodeando e o confortando, enquanto Fred era forçado a assistir tudo pelo lado de fora, sem poder fazer nada para lutar e sem voto ou opinião.

E a culpa era toda dele.

Aquele aperto no peito não tardou em transformar-se em lágrimas, escorrendo discretamente por suas bochechas enquanto seus olhos desviavam para o chão com a visão nublada. Toda aquela confusão de anos atrás era culpa sua, sua e de sua imaturidade para lidar com seus problemas de forma adulta e controlada. Se não tivesse jogado a culpa de tudo em cima de Fred, todo aquele sofrimento, tristeza e lágrimas poderia ter sido evitado!

O de cabelos negros não tardou em perceber o moreno encolhido na cama e tentando conter os soluços que insistiam em escapar por seus finos lábios trêmulos. Seu sorriso desapareceu na hora e seus olhos se arregalaram em preocupação.

\- Freddy, o que foi? - perguntou com a voz falha, sentando ao lado do castanho, que se recusava a olhar em seus olhos. - É por causa da brincadeira? E-eu fiz alguma coisa?

\- Não! Você não fez nada! - bradou Freddy, virando-se para o Shadow com o cenho franzido. - A culpa é minha! Sempre foi minha! Eu sempre te culpei por tudo que acontecia a minha volta quando o único culpado era eu! Eu sempre achei que as coisas seriam melhores sem você por perto, que você era um estorvo e que os outros me odiavam por culpa sua, mas eu não consigo viver sem você, Fred!

O silêncio preencheu o quarto, apenas os soluços e fungadas do moreno eram ouvidas, mas nenhuma palavra era dita. O Shadow encarava sua contraparte com espanto enquanto o contrário caía em prantos em seus joelhos. Queria abraçá-lo, queria poder acariciar seus cabelos e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, que já tinha passado e que não importava mais. Que ele estava ali, que estavam juntos e nada mais importava além disso. Mas aquele maldito corpo de Shadow… Não podia tocar em nada que fosse daquele plano material, nem mesmo seu próprio receptáculo. Nem mesmo a pessoa que mais amava naquele plano existencial. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer, apenas…

**Era só eu quem conseguia te ver**

**Em seu passado e futuro cruel**

**Com seu arrependimento, e bons momentos**

**Tudo que foi…**

**Sempre acreditei que quando as pessoas cresciam**

**Deviam ser mais amáveis**

**Mas pra você eu continuo sendo aquele garotinho**

**Sinto que quero te proteger na solidão**

**Mesmo se eu acordar na escuridão**

**Mesmo que me aguarde um futuro incerto**

**Na cidade que nos uniu**

**Começa a ver que cai uma neve estranha**

**Que nunca antes se viu**

**Você é como uma profunda cicatriz, que nunca esteve em mim**

**Cada vez que dói me aproximo de você**

**Vou recuperar a canção que alguma vez te fez sorrir**

Não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Não podia tocá-lo, consolá-lo, dizer que tudo ficaria bem ou abraçá-lo. Tudo que podia fazer era cantar.

Aproximou-se do moreno, como se encostasse a cabeça contra seu ombro encolhido, e o encarou de lado, admirando cada pedacinho de seu corpo que era perfeito aos seus olhos.

Freddy ergueu o olhar discretamente na direção do Shadow, que sorria em sua direção. Sua voz era maravilhosa quando cantava, derretia seu coração em um único golpe e ainda conseguia arrancar um sorriso involuntário de seu rosto, não importa o quão ruim estava seu choro. Era incrível, não importava quantas vezes tenha dito no passado que sua contraparte era um estorvo ou que só o atrapalhava. Não importava o quanto dissesse que sua existência era irrelevante ou que ele não poderia o controlar nem se quisesse, Fred sempre achava um jeito de lhe fazer sorrir, mesmo nas horas mais improváveis.

Seus lábios tremiam enquanto se curvavam em um sorriso e as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por suas bochechas. Pelo menos os soluços haviam parado. A voz suave e calma do contrário ecoava em seus ouvidos, acalmando seus batimentos acelerados e normalizando sua respiração, pouco a pouco diminuindo o ritmo das lágrimas e a tristeza que apertava seu peito. Fred nunca foi do tipo que dizia discursos de perdão ou coisas do tipo, mas o moreno o conhecia bem o bastante para saber o que tudo aquilo significava.

Ele o perdoava.

**Te proteger em algum lugar**

**Tão quente que eu sei que existirá e muito mais**

**Te esperará, ainda acredito**

**Vai mudar toda a maldade**

**Pois com sua bondade**

**Na neve branca, tudo se esfumará**

**Você é como uma profunda cicatriz**

**Que acende uma pequena chama**

**E assim, meu coração se aproxima de você**

**Verá que ao sorrir**

**Toda a escuridão desaparecerá**

**Uma luz nascerá**

**Como um novo mundo**

**Será sua canção**

Levou a mão para o rosto de Freddy, como se dissesse em um ato mudo para que limpasse as lágrimas secas em suas bochechas, o que ele fez. Seus olhos admiravam o brilho em seus olhos azuis com carinho, ele não sabia, mas, da mesma forma que Freddy necessitava dele, Fred também sentia-se atraído pelo contrário, como se fosse um imã e ele fosse o metal. Não era apenas pelo corpo ou para ser visto, havia algo no moreno que o fazia “funcionar”. Algo precioso para ele como o oxigênio era para os humanos, para conseguirem sobreviver.

Ele era a única luz em seu mundo.

Não importa onde, não importa como, ele sempre conseguia arrancar um sorriso de seus lábios. Mesmo quando estavam brigados e não se falavam, recordar os momentos bons que passaram juntos já era o bastante para atingir seu peito com uma onda de nostalgia e saudade.

Fingiu brincar com seus cabelos enquanto Freddy recompunha sua respiração e sua calma.

\- Eu sinto muito… - disse em voz baixa, apoiando a bochecha esquerda sobre os joelhos enquanto encarava seu Shadow. - Eu nunca quis te machucar.

\- Está tudo bem. - sorriu. - Não importa o que aconteça ou o que você faça, não vai mudar o que eu sinto. - Freddy sorriu em resposta, voltando a chorar pouco tempo depois. - Por que ainda está chorando?

\- Eu queria poder te tocar. - desfez o sorriso, surpreendendo o contrário. O moreno desviou o olhar para a parede, movendo o queixo para cima dos joelhos. - É horrível. Ter você assim tão perto, quase na ponta dos meus dedos, e, ainda assim, não perto o bastante pra conseguir te alcançar.

Fred desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior. Isso sim era um problema com uma solução difícil, ainda mais do que os das aulas de matemática. A única forma que sabia para conseguir um corpo era encontrar um receptáculo, mas para que ambos o dono do receptáculo e o Shadow possam habitar corpos separados… Era um problema e tanto.

\- Pega aquele travesseiro rapidão. - apontou para o lado do moreno, onde o objeto estava. - Pega ele e abraça.

Freddy fez como lhe foi pedido, um pouco perdido sobre onde o contrário queria chegar. Pegou o travesseiro e o colocou no meio das pernas, envolvendo-o com os braços. Voltou os olhos sobre o Shadow.

\- E agora?

O de cabelos negros soltou um suspiro, movendo-se para a frente do moreno, parando a poucos milímetros do travesseiro. Sem mais nem menos, inclinou-se na direção de Freddy e passou os braços ao seu redor, como se o abraçasse, embora sem o contato em si. Os olhos azuis do contrário se arregalaram em surpresa e apertou o travesseiro em mãos, sentindo o calor de seu corpo no objeto.

Sabia que era algo simulado, não estava tocando-o de verdade, mas mesmo assim, vê-lo em frente à si, permitindo-se aquele momento de fraqueza e conforto, lhe dava a pequena esperança de um dia sentir seus braços ao seu redor.

Afundou o rosto naquele travesseiro, permitindo o retorno às lágrimas, que voltaram com força total. Nem estava mais querendo conter sua tristeza, apenas queria que tudo isso acabasse de uma vez. Mas a única coisa que podia fazer agora era colocar tudo para fora.

\- Freddy? - chamou uma voz feminina do lado de fora do quarto do moreno. Separaram-se do abraço e encararam a porta que se abria, enquanto Freddy tentava desesperadamente parar as lágrimas de escorrer. - Está tudo bem filho? Eu ouvi você chorando…

\- T-tá tudo bem, mãe. Só precisava colocar algumas coisas pra fora, mas eu to bem.

A morena franziu o cenho, não convencida. Ela sabia quando tinha algo de errado com seu filho só de olhar para seus olhos. E quando ele chorava, era porque algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

\- Filho, você não tomou seu remédio hoje, não é? - Freddy arregalou os olhos e mordeu a língua com força. Sua mãe franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, apoiando-se em sua cintura.

O moreno desviou o olhar desolado na direção de Fred, que estava visivelmente nervoso, mas tentava ao máximo disfarçar.

\- … Bom, o que está esperando?

As mãos de Freddy começaram a tremer.

\- Fred…

\- Ela não vai sair dali até você engolir tudo. - podia sentir o medo na expressão do contrário e ouviu quando o mesmo engoliu em seco. Soltando um suspiro, colocou sua mão sobre a de Freddy, que apertava o travesseiro com força. - Está tudo bem, Freddy, serão só algumas horas. - acariciou sua bochecha, sentindo seu peito se contrair ao ver uma lágrima escorrer por cima de sua mão. - Eu vou voltar antes que você perceba. É uma promessa.

Lentamente, o moreno assentiu, esticando a mão até a gaveta de seu criado mudo e pegando um frasquinho laranja com várias pastilhas. Ele não queria fazer isso, não queria ficar sem seu Shadow por um dia inteiro, mas, com sua mãe o olhando daquele jeito, sabia que não teria escolha. Jogou uma na boca e engoliu com rapidez, se recusando a olhar para Fred ou sua mãe. Só soube que a morena foi embora ao ouvir o barulho da porta batendo.

O quarto se encheu de silêncio, Freddy não conseguia se fazer olhar pra frente, pois sabia que ele não estaria lá. Suas pálpebras pesavam mais do que deveriam, com certeza estavam inchadas por conta do choro, mas a dor era mais forte em seu peito do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Colocou o travesseiro de volta no lugar e tirou seus sapatos, encolhendo-se na cama e no calor e maciez do colchão. Naquela noite, sem tomar banho, desfazer o rabo de cavalo, escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa ou dar boa noite para sua mãe, Freddy chorou baixinho até pegar no sono.


	8. O plano mirabolante de Chica!

Um calor percorria seu corpo. Ele não sabia o que era ou de onde estava vindo, pois não conseguia enxergar, só conseguia sentir dois braços rodeando sua cintura de modo protetor, mas nada mais. Era incrivelmente confortável, e, ao mesmo tempo, muito familiar, como se já tivesse sido abraçado assim antes…

Mas como poderia saber se nem conseguia enxergar?

O barulho de um alarme soando despertou Bon de seu sono, erguendo sua mão para bater no treco, seja lá onde estivesse. Entretanto, estava difícil conseguia fazer algum movimento com seja lá o que que o estava apertando. Por pouco conseguiu desligar o alarme e finalmente abrir os olhos cansados, só para se deparar com Bonnie dormindo ao seu lado, agarrado em sua cintura com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto. Não é preciso dizer que ele corou, não é?

\- H-hum… B-bonnie…? - cutucou o menor com cuidado, tentando despertá-lo, mas ele só se firmou mais ainda a si, como se se recusasse a acordar. Tentou soltar os braços do menor sozinho, mas Bonnie soltou um grunhido e apertou mais ainda. Ok, agora estava ficando difícil de fazer outra coisa. - Bonnie…! Eu não consigo respirar! - chacoalhou o contrário com força, agora sim, o despertando.

\- Ah! Desculpa! - rapidamente largou do maior, que caiu esbaforido no colchão. - Eu devo ter rolado da minha cama durante a noite e te confundido com um coelhinho de pelúcia, hehe.

Bon corou mais ainda, recuperando seu fôlego. Evitou o olhar de Bonnie - pois tinha certeza que só o faria corar ainda mais - e disse para se levantarem e se prepararem para a escola. O menor assentiu e já se prepararam para começar o dia. Se revezaram no banheiro para se trocar e tomar banho, pois o maior estava com frescura de que não seria decente que os dois se trocassem no mesmo quarto, Bonnie não entendeu muito bem o motivo da frescura, mas concordou mesmo assim. Comeram o resto do pudim da noite anterior no café e caminharam para a escola juntos, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que aparecesse em suas mentes.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem, para a infelicidade de Bonnie. Gostava muito de conversar com seu maestro, ele tinha uns assuntos bem interessantes e muita coisa pra falar, enquanto que ele não tinha nada além das besteiras que seus amigos faziam durante a aula.

Por falar nas desgraças, desde que os dois haviam chegado, não os viram em lugar nenhum. Claro, ele e Bon ainda estavam na frente da escola, empacados na porta conversando, então tinha a chance de eles estarem na sala, conversando normalmente, mas era estranho não ouvir os gritos de Chica logo cedo.

Imaginava o que eles estariam fazendo…

(...)

\- ISSO TÁ UM COMPLETO DESASTRE! - e aí estavam eles, os famosos gritos desesperados de Chica. A loira encarou a todos que estavam ao seu redor, estavam sua banda e as meninas dos toys reunidos no corredor mais distante da entrada da escola que tinha, só pro caso de Bonnie resolver chegar na escola mais cedo. Claro, não estavam todos presentes, ainda faltava Golden, que não havia dado sinal de vida ontem o dia inteiro depois que foi embora, mas isso servia só para aumentar seu nível de estresse. - Vamos pessoal! Tem que ter alguma coisa que possa juntar aqueles dois. Está mais do que óbvio que eles se gostam, mas do jeito que o Bonnie é  _ cego _ , ele só vai descobrir quando estiver acabando a faculdade!

\- Você também não deu nenhuma ideia, Chica… - murmurou Freddy, encolhido na parede do corredor. A falta de sono o deixou com uma cara horrível, parecia um fantasma.

\- Ele tá certo. - concordou Mangle, cruzando os braços. - Você não deveria deixar o trabalho de ter as ideias só pra gente. Faça alguma coisa também!

Antes que aquilo pudesse se tornar uma briga de garotas querendo estrangular uma à outra, ouviram passos calmos e lentos se aproximarem deles, alertando a todos os presentes que havia alguém vindo. A tensão em seus ombros, no entanto, logo passou ao verem que não era Bonnie ou algum professor, mas sim Cami, a garota que havia entrado no ano passado.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Esse corredor só dá pra classes de quem faz faculdade. - disse a de cabelos esverdeados, se aproximando calmamente. - Estão com algum problema?

\- Hey, Cami. - chamou Freddy, se aproximando da esverdeada com calma. Ela sorriu, permitindo a aproximação do moreno e escutando com calma e paciência, afinal, era isso que faziam os amigos. - Nós estamos com um pequeno dilema. Eu não sei se você sabe muito sobre essas coisas, mas, tipo, digamos que você tenha dois amigos que, claramente, se gostam, mas não fazem ideia do que sentem um pelo outro. Bom, um deles sabe… Mas o outro está completamente cego! O que você faria para juntar os dois?

A esverdeada levou a mãos aos lábios, mordendo a unha do dedão com delicadeza. Ela não tinha muita experiência com comportamento humano, entretanto, tinha sim experiência com as propriedades da natureza.

\- E que tal uma viagem? - sugeriu, sorrindo. - Sair um pouco do lugar de conforto pode ser uma boa forma de relaxar a mente e abri-la para novos ares. Novos ares, novos pensamentos.

\- E novos sentimentos! - concluiu Joy, recebendo um sorriso e um aceno de Cami, que se despediu logo depois, dizendo que tinha que voltar para a aula.

\- Isso é perfeito! Uma viagem! - exclamou Chica, animada. - E ainda podemos aproveitar que semana que vem é feriado pra prolongar mais ainda! Passaríamos ainda mais tempo juntos e teremos mais tempo pra juntar os dois!

\- E é aniversário do Bon semana que vem. Dia vinte e quatro de Abril. - disse Mangle, cruzando os braços e apoiando na parede, sorrindo de canto. - E o feriado cai na quinta-feira se não me engano, o que vai prolongar pra sexta-feira também. Falando assim parece até obra do destino! - exclamou, animada.

\- Mas pera. - interrompeu Foxy, fazendo as garotas franzirem o cenho em irritação. Sempre tinha que ter alguém pra estragar a felicidade alheia. - Temos que decidir tudo certinho. Nenhum de nós sabe nada sobre juntar um casal, ainda mais um casal de garotos! Ninguém aqui tem experiência com descobrir e desenrolar uma paixão também, então não podemos simplesmente decidir ir pra algum lugar e ficar um olhando pra cara de taxo do outro pelo feriado inteiro!

As garotas se encararam com sorrisos travessos se esticando por seus lábios, mostrando que tinham algo já em mente. Aquelas caras deixavam o ruivo nervoso, parecia que estavam tramando um plano maligno ou que iam devorar alguém no jantar, isso o dava calafrios.

\- Podem deixar que nós cuidamos disso. - disse Chica, pegando seu celular. - Já sei exatamente pra quem pedir ajuda, hehehe.

Yep, definitivamente loucas.

O sinal tocou rapidamente, anunciando o começo das aulas. As bandas se despediram com acenos e sorrisos e logo se separaram, cada um indo para seu próprio canto. Foxy pegou um papel de seu bolso, o cronograma de aulas, e viu que iriam começar logo com química, perfeito. Entretanto, antes que pudesse ir em direção à sala, sentiu alguém agarrar seu pulso e o arrastar para dentro do banheiro masculino, prendendo-o numa parede próxima.

_ Não é possível! Primeiro tem química e agora eu vou ser violado?! _

\- Foxy, eu preciso da sua ajuda! - disse, de forma desesperada, uma voz familiar.

\- Golden?! O que caralhos significa isso?! - perguntou o ruivo, corando violentamente enquanto empurrava o loiro pro chão. - Não vai me dizer que tu quer me violar agora, só porque me falou ontem que não gosta mais da Chica! - o loiro franziu o cenho, surpreso. Foxy às vezes tinha cada ideia…

\- Que?! Não! Olha, eu preciso de ajuda! - pediu ele, desesperado. - Meu pai descobriu sobre minhas escapadas e que você estava me ajudando. Bom, ele não viu seu rosto porque as folhas da árvore estavam na frente, mas agora eu to num problemão! Meu pai não quer mais me deixar sair além da hora de ir pra escola! Eu só posso sair pra ir pra escola e à eventos que minha família tem que comparecer, mas não posso mais falar com nenhum dos meus amigos.

O ruivo desviou o olhar e ponderou. Sabia que a situação com a família de Golden era difícil e que não havia muito afeto entre ele e seus familiares, mas fazer algo assim tão duro só por se divertir?!

\- Não acho que eu vá conseguir fazer algo que ajude… Você acha que consegue aguentar pela semana que vem? Só até quinta-feira do feriado, o pessoal tá pensando em sair pra juntar o casalzinho tsundere. - o loiro riu e assentiu, não seria difícil ficar assim só uma semana. - Então eu aviso o pessoal sobre a sua situação e peço pra serem pacientes com você. Quando chegar o dia da viagem, eu te tiro de lá. - Golden desviou o olhar e colocou a mão sobre seu braço.

\- Meu pai mandou derrubar a árvore. Vão tirar amanhã durante o dia.

Foxy riu alto e em deboche.

\- Riquinho, você não me conhece. - piscou de lado, atiçando a curiosidade de Golden.

_ O que esse maluco vai aprontar agora…? _

(...)

> **_*@ChiquitaLoka adicionou @LokaFujoshi ao grupo*_ **
> 
> **_*@ChiquitaLoka adicionou @Bookworm ao grupo*_ **
> 
> **_*@ChiquitaLoka adicionou @GordinhoDoOutfit ao grupo*_ **
> 
> **_*@ChiquitaLoka adicionou @TasteTheRainbow ao grupo*_ **
> 
> _**@TriangleBoy:** Quem caralhos tu adicionou?! _
> 
> _**@TasteTheRainbow:** Bom te ver de novo Foxy _
> 
> _ Espero que não esteja precisando de mais um boca a boca _
> 
> _ Mas se estiver, posso fazer pra você com prazer ;) _
> 
> _ Brincadeira _
> 
> _ Sou um homem comprometido _
> 
> _**@LokaFujoshi:** e mais um shipp pra lista -3- _
> 
> _ Sorry @GordinhoDoOutfit _
> 
> _ Mas esse vai se tornar meu mais novo OTP _
> 
> _**@GordinhoDoOutfit:** T-T _
> 
> _**@TasteTheRainbow:** Liga pra ela não, Fefi _
> 
> _ Você sempre vai ser meu primeiro e único <3 _
> 
> _**@GordinhoDoOutfit:** TuT _
> 
> _**@TriangleBoy:** O Q Q TA ACONTECENDO CARALHOOOOO _
> 
> _ AAAAAAAA _
> 
> _**@Barbie:** XDDDD _
> 
> _ Você não lembra da Abby, Félix, Fede e Lily? _
> 
> _ Do acampamento do primeiro ano? _
> 
> _ Eu e as meninas fizemos um grupinho no whatsapp e temos nos falado por mensagem desde então _
> 
> _ Elas são muito legais _
> 
> _ E a Abby também é uma fujoshi -.- _
> 
> _**@ChiquitaLoka:** NOS AJUDEM NA JORNADA DIFÍCIL QUE É JUNTAR ESSES DOIS _
> 
> _ POR FAVOR _
> 
> _ JÁ TO FICANDO LOUCA! _
> 
> _**@LokaFujoshi:** Juntar casais é comigo mesmo! :D _
> 
> _**@TasteTheRainbow:** Abby, querida, licença que esse território não é seu ;0 _
> 
> _ É tudo uma questão bem complexa e pra isso precisamos entender qual a situação dos dois pra achar o melhor jeito de ajudar _
> 
> _ Eu não vou forçar duas pessoas que não se gostam a ficarem juntas _
> 
> _ Mas falando sério gente _
> 
> _ Tá bem mais do que óbvio a esse ponto _
> 
> _**@GordinhoDoOutfit:** qual é o plano? _
> 
> _**@Freddy’s:** Estamos pensando em fazer uma viagem nesse feriado pra conseguir juntar os dois _
> 
> _ ^ideia da Cami _
> 
> _**@TasteTheRainbow:** Quem é essa? _
> 
> _**@ChiquitaLoka:** Não importa _
> 
> _ O que importa é que em matéria de relacionamento _
> 
> _ Somos todos desastres ambulantes _
> 
> _ Vocês têm bem mais experiência que a gente lidando com esse tipo de coisa _
> 
> _ Então pensamos que talvez pudessem ir conosco na viagem ^^ _
> 
> _**@LokaFujoshi:** OPA! _
> 
> _ Viagem  _ **_E_ ** _ yaoi?! _
> 
> _ To dentro! _
> 
> _**@GordinhoDoOutfit:** Pra onde vocês pretendem ir? _
> 
> _**@Platinada:** Podemos alugar uma chácara por quatro dias e ir pra praia, que tal? _
> 
> _**@TasteTheRainbow:** FEFI A GENTE VAI PRA  _ **_PRAIA!_ ** _ :D _
> 
> _ Faz tanto tempo que eu não vou… _
> 
> _ E TEM TANTOS HOMENS LINDOS!!! \\(*u*)/ _
> 
> _**@LokaFujoshi:** Fechou! _
> 
> _ Vamos falar com nossos pais e vamos cair na estrada! *v* _
> 
> _**@Barbie:** Mas como vamos pagar uma chacara? _
> 
> _ Contando com eles, vão umas 12 pessoas! _
> 
> _ Eu não sei se tenho dinheiro suficiente pra rachar a conta… _
> 
> _**@MeninoDeOuro:** Eu pago. _
> 
> _**@Freddy’s:** Eu achei que o Golden tivesse de castigo _
> 
> _ Não foi isso que você disse foxy? _
> 
> _**@TriangleBoy:** Ele já tá off de novo _
> 
> _ As coisas tão tensas lá dentro _
> 
> _ Mas se ele falou que paga então ele paga _
> 
> _**@Platinada:** Beleza _
> 
> _ Então o Golden paga a chácara e vamos pra lá dia 21/04, nessa quinta-feira _
> 
> _**@ChiquitaLoka:** Vamos ter que dividir as pessoas pra viagem _
> 
> _ Eu levo metade no meu carro e o Bonnie leva a outra metade com ele _
> 
> _ Porque só nós dois temos 18 anos nessa porra -.- _
> 
> _**@LokaFujoshi:** !!! _
> 
> _ E podemos falar que a chacara é da Lily _
> 
> _ Que a mãe dela emprestou pro feriado _
> 
> _ Só pra não levantar suspeitas de que é tudo uma armação >:3 _
> 
> _**@Barbie:** Combinado! _
> 
> _ DIA DE PRAIA! _
> 
> _ Dia: 21/04 - Quinta-feira _
> 
> _ Saímos de casa cedo (horário a ser combinado) _
> 
> _ Local exato a ser definido _
> 
> _ Pagador de contas: @MeninoDeOuro _
> 
> _ ^Todas as informações marcadas bonitinhas :333 _
> 
> _ Só confirmem depois quem vai e quem não vai :3 _
> 
> _**@LokaFukoshi:** KYAAAAAH! _
> 
> _ Mal posso esperar! _
> 
> _ MEUS SHIPPS VÃO SE TORNAR REAIS! _
> 
> _ KYAAAH! _
> 
> _**@TasteTheRainbow** : A professora acabou de pegar o celular dela :/ _
> 
> _**@TriangleBoy:** _ **_facepalm_ **

(...)

Toddy soltou um suspiro pesado e sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um instante. Não sabia exatamente por que estava fazendo isso, saindo de casa às duas da manhã com uma chave velha e enferrujada na mão. Porra, ainda estava em seus pijamas! Eles eram muito chiques e pareciam roupa formal, mas, ainda assim, pijamas! Calçou apenas um par de sapatilhas e começou a andar pelas ruas mais desertas da cidade, era pra eles estarem por ali, não podiam ter ido tão longe assim.

Ela sentia que iria se arrepender muito de fazer isso…

Muito mais tempo do que esperava depois, finalmente encontrou o grupinho de pesadelos vivos. Se aproximou do líder de cabelos castanhos e cutucou-o com o pé, despertando-o de seu sono. Deuz a encarou, confuso e um pouco alarmado.

\- Você? O que quer aqui, princesinha?

Ignorando completamente o comentário do mais velho, virou o rosto e esticou a chave em sua direção.

\- Pega isso e me segue. - ele a encarou por alguns instantes, ainda confuso, e apenas a deixou mais constrangida e sem graça do que antes. - N-não me questiona ou eu vou embora. Só venha antes que eu mude de ideia! E… Traz eles também. - apontou para os outros Nightmare, que continuavam adormecidos.

Começou a caminhar rumo ao norte, sem esperar que o moreno reagisse de qualquer forma. Não ficaria esperando todos eles levantarem um por vez! Não demorou muito e começou a ouvir alguns resmungos atrás de si, pertenciam ao de cabelo azul de voz esganiçada, pelo menos eles a estavam seguindo, embora provavelmente não estavam entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

Toddy parou de caminhar ao chegar em frente a uma casinha simples, duas quadras acima de onde a banda estava morando atualmente.

\- Hum… O que é isso? - perguntou Deuz, encarando a morena com a sobrancelha arqueada. Foi então que tudo clicou. Seus olhos desviaram para a chave em suas mãos, enquanto os rapazes e Maggie se aproximavam e Toddy desviava o olhar, ainda mantendo seu jeito arrogante. - … Essa chave é…?

\- N-não me olhe assim! Meu pai comprou essa casa achando que era um bom investimento, mas ninguém quer morar nesse bairro fedido. Eu só não quero contribuir para a destruição da camada de ozônio. - cruzou os braços e virou de costas, não vendo as expressões surpresas no rosto dos Nightmare.

Ouviu seus passos apressados correrem para dentro da casa, assim como algumas falas com tom de felicidade vindos de Onnie. Lentamente se aproximou da porta, vendo como o alaranjado e o azulado mexiam com tudo que estava dentro do cômodo, talvez tenha sido uma boa ideia seu pai ter comprado a casa já pronta para venda afinal. Maggie ajeitava os lençóis e tecidos variados que tinham sobre o sofá e a cama da sala.

Era uma casinha bem pequena, mas deveria ser o suficiente para que se sentissem confortáveis. A morena jamais viveria ali, não depois de ver uma barata correndo pelo canto da parede. Não era à toa que não estava dando pra vender a casa.

\- Ugh. - grunhiu Toddy, virando-se e se afastando da porta. Não esperava que algum deles a agradecesse ou algo do tipo, então ficou muito surpresa ao ouvir o líder dos Nightmare a chamando.

\- Hey, riquinha. - se virou na direção do moreno, que se encostava na porta aberta e a encarava com um sorriso terno no rosto. - Parece que você tem sim um coração. … Obrigado.

Um pequeno rubor surgiu nas bochechas de Toddy, desequilibrada pelo agradecimento do contrário, que sorria com carinho. Ignorou a palpitação em seu coração e voltou a olhá-lo de forma arrogante.

\- Tanto faz. Aproveitem seu barraco sujo ou sei lá. - se afastou de Deuz, que revirou os olhos e entrou em sua nova casa. A morena soltou um suspiro trêmulo, emocionalmente desequilibrada. - … Feliz aniversário.


	9. Mal cheguei e já quero ir embora

A semana seguinte correu como o vento e acabou antes que qualquer um pudesse perceber. Claro, o fato de as aulas acabarem na quinta-feira tornava tudo mais difícil de manter o conceito de tempo, mas, ainda assim, era estranho. Pelo menos todos os pais concordaram em deixar seus filhos irem à praia. Naquele momento, metade dos convidados iam no carro de Bonnie e a outra metade no carro de Chica, que estava logo atrás. Já deviam estar há duas horas naquele veículo e todos já estavam enlouquecendo.

Foxy não parava de gritar com Mangle, que gritava de volta com raiva, o menor nem sabia sobre o que eles estavam brigando, só que seus gritos enchiam seus ouvidos de dor. Félix e Joy conversavam normalmente, ou quase, pois o de cabelos rosados tomava cada oportunidade pra encher o saco de Foxy com cantadas e flertes, o que só resultava em mais gritos do ruivo. A única pessoa que estava,  **no mínimo** , deixando o menor confortável era Bon, que assistia anime tranquilamente em seu celular.

\- Qual episódio você tá? - perguntou o de pele mais pálida, tentando espiar o celular do contrário.

\- Sete, agora shiu que a treta tá ficando boa. - aproximou-se da telinha, fazendo Bonnie dar risada. Fazer seus amigos assistirem Boku no Hero foi a melhor escolha de sua vida, mesmo que só Bon e Foxy estejam acompanhando a temporada atual. 

\- Eu só acho que é melhor você se segurar. - comentou, abrindo um sorriso travesso.

\- Por que? - perguntou o de cabelos turquesa, desviando seu olhar para o menor.

Antes que recebesse a resposta, sentiu uma força o empurrar para frente, junto com todos os que estavam na parte de trás do carro, Foxy e Mangle ainda deram de cara com o banco da frente. Bonnie parou o carro e se virou para o lado com um sorriso forçadamente inocente.

\- Porque nós chegamos!

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Bon enquanto os outros passageiros grunhiam de dor, ou por darem de cara com o banco ou pelo cinto ter quase os estrangulado.

_ Nota mental: não irritar o Bonnie enquanto ele estiver dirigindo. _

Todos os passageiros, de ambos os carros, desciam tranquilamente, ou pelo menos tentavam não cair no chão de tontura. Chica parecia revitalizada, como se fosse a melhor viagem de carro que ela já fez, enquanto Bonnie jurava encher o saco de Foxy pela viagem mais irritante de sua vida, mas deixaria isso depois de conversar com Bon sobre o episódio do anime que ele estava assistindo. Foxy e Meg já saíram correndo para a casa com malas em mãos, sendo seguidos por Joy, Bon e Freddy logo atrás. Os funtime terminavam de descarregar e riam alto poucos passos atrás, enquanto Golden pegava uma mochila de dentro do carro.

\- Pessoal. - chamou Chica para os outros que ainda não tinham ido à casa. - Vamos descarregar tudo lá dentro e depois vamos ver direitinho como vai ser nossa dinâmica durante esses quatro dias que vamos ficar aqui. 

Todos assentiram, enquanto um sorriso travesso surgia no canto dos lábios da loira. Eles haviam combinado tudo na ventura daquela semana que antecedeu a viagem, então não é como se tivesse algo mais pra fazer além de deixar os coelhinhos a par da situação. Em pouco tempo, todos já estavam com todas as malas dentro da casa e alguns, como Foxy, já haviam se jogado no sofá da sala.

\- Puta merda, vocês encontraram um lugar gigante, hein? - comentou o de cabelos ruivos, apoiando-se sobre uma almofada. - Mas enfim, qual o esquema, Chica? Deu pra ouvir você gritando sobre isso de longe. - a loira coçou atrás da cabeça e sorriu torto.

\- C-certo, hehe! - limpou a garganta enquanto todos se reuniam no meio da sala. - Bom, pessoal, como vamos ficar aqui só até domingo, precisamos dar nosso melhor para que nosso tempo seja o mais produtivo possível! Então eu e as garotas fizemos um cronograma para esses dias. - colocou as mãos na cintura. - Nós teremos três dias, incluindo hoje, pra aproveitar a praia e as coisas que tem na casa da Lily. - piscou para a azulada, que corou envergonhada. - Depois disso, no domingo, como é aniversário do Bon, acho justo que seja ele quem escolha a atividade que faremos durante o dia. Pode ser ir em algum lugar da cidade, passar o dia na praia ou até ficar em casa mesmo, a escolha é inteiramente sua. - o de cabelos turquesa assentiu, levemente corado e com um sorriso no rosto. - Okay! - bateu as mãos juntas. - Agora, para as duplas! Como todos já foram avisados, essa casa só tem camas de casal, então peguem sua dupla e vamos subir! 

\- Chica, - Bonnie ergueu a mão, ainda paciente. - Você não falou nada sobre termos que fazer duplas.

A loira dos animatrônicos coçou a nuca e abriu um sorriso forçado.

\- Ops, acho que não deve ter enviado pra você... Que pena, Bonnie, mas acho que todos já têm sua dupla. - disse ela, encarando Foxy pelo canto do olho. - Tem mais alguém pra quem eu não mandei a mensagem? 

Com as bochechas extremamente coradas e o coração acelerado, Bon lentamente levantou a mão, recebendo os olhares de todos os outros da sala, que só o deixavam ainda mais constrangido.

\- Eu também não recebi, Chica. - disse ele, um pouco tímido.

\- Tá tudo certo então. Você e o Bonnie ficam com o quarto de cima. É o do fim do corredor a esquerda. - disse enquanto pegava suas malas e começava a puxar para seu quarto. - Vamos arrumar nossas coisas rapidão e já podemos descer pra praia! - a animação na voz de Chica era incrivelmente contagiante, ergueu o clima com tanta rapidez que seria até estranho.

Bon desviou o olhar lentamente para o de cabelos púrpura que sorria em sua direção.

\- Espero que não se importe de passar mais um tempo comigo, Maestro. - Bon negou com a cabeça rapidamente.

\- C-claro que não, Bonnie, eu gosto da sua companhia. - sorriu ternamente, alongando o do menor também.

Todos se dirigiram aos seus devidos quartos, metade indo para os quartos de baixo e a outra metade para os do segundo andar. A maioria das duplas já eram um tanto previsíveis; Joy e Mangle, Félix e Fede, Abby e Lily, enquanto outras já eram mais inusitadas; Foxy e Chica e Freddy e Golden. Os últimos dois haviam acabado de chegar no quarto e o de cabelos loiros se jogou na cama, incrivelmente aliviado por sair daquele carro.

\- Finalmente chegamos. Essas férias vão ser ótimas, não acha, Freddy? - desviou o olhar ao de cabelos castanhos que olhava para fora da janela, deixando o silêncio pairar no ambiente. - O que foi? Você tem agido estranho a semana toda. - caminhou até a janela e encarou o moreno com preocupação. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Freddy soltou um suspiro e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Não é nada, só que… Um amigo meu foi embora semana passada. Ele disse que ia voltar no dia seguinte, pra eu não me preocupar, mas eu não vi e nem ouvi falar dele desde então. - desviou levemente o olhar, tentando conter as lágrimas que já se formavam no canto de seus olhos.

O loiro pressionou os lábios juntos e levou uma mão ao ombro do castanho. Ele não tinha muita experiência em lidar com amigos desaparecidos, mas pelo menos poderia oferecer um ombro amigo onde Freddy pudesse chorar.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Freddy. Seja lá o que aconteceu com seu amigo que ele não está aparecendo mais, tenho certeza que vai passar logo e vocês vão se ver de novo. O mundo não é tão grande como você pensa. - sorriu, passando o braço pelo ombro do moreno e o envolvendo em um abraço, esse que foi logo retribuído.

\- Obrigado, Golden. 

\- Não tem de que. Agora vai tomar um banho e lavar esse rosto que você tá um caco. Parece que nem dormiu noite passada. - brincou, dando um tapinha de leve no ombro do contrário.

(...)

Os dois guitarristas mal entraram no quarto e Bonnie já havia tomado posse da cama, se jogou com tanta força em cima da mesma que quase quebrou a base de baixo.

\- Cuidado, Bonnie! Nós vamos dormir aí! - avisou Bon, mostrando-se preocupado com o estado do de cabelos compridos.

Só então que o tico e o teco se juntaram e o de cabelos turquesa se tocou do que iria acontecer. Ele e Bonnie estavam compartilhando um quarto, juntos e, além de tudo isso, teriam que dormir na mesma cama. Seu coração começou a disparar e suas bochechas tomaram cor - era em momentos assim que ele agradecia por ter a pele mais escura - fazendo com que ele quase perdesse o controle de suas emoções.

\- Mas é uma cama de molas! São as mais legais de pular em cima! - exclamou o menor enquanto jogava os sapatos do lado da cama e começava a dar pulinhos em cima da mesma. - Eu vi o lado direito da cama primeiro! - jogou-se do lado direito da cama, caindo de cabeça nos travesseiros e almofadas e expressando contentamento com uma bela risada.

Se dependesse de Bon, ele ficaria ouvindo aquela risada e admirando o sorriso de Bonnie o dia todo. A forma como aquele pequeno - que era mais velho que ele - mexia consigo era impressionante.

Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Bon enquanto o mesmo deixava as malas do lado da porta e caminhava para a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Bonnie.

\- Nossa, essa cama é macia mesmo! A família da Lily deve ser muito rica pra ter uma casa desse tamanho e ainda comprar todos esses móveis e deixar a casa limpinha.

\- Chuta que custou quanto? - perguntou o de olhos vermelhos, virando-se de lado para o de cabelo turquesa.

\- Hum… Um rim? - sorriu nervoso com a brincadeira.

Bonnie riu.

\- Eu acho que foram dois. E um fígado, hehe. - ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha e abraçou-se ao seu travesseiro. - Então… Seu aniversário tá chegando, hein, Bon? Já sabe o que vai querer fazer?

O de cabelos turquesa recostou-se na cabeceira da cama e encarou a parede a sua frente, pensativo.

\- Não tenho certeza ainda. Acho que vou deixar as garotas escolherem e ver no que dá. N-não sou muito bom com essas coisas de escolher pra onde ir, se é que me entende, hehe. - coçou a nuca e sorriu de nervoso.

\- Ah, não, senhor. A gente veio pra cá pra se divertir e o último dia tá reservado especialmente pro seu aniversário e pra você fazer alguma coisa que  _ você  _ goste. - o de cabelos roxos jogou o travesseiro de volta na cabeceira e sentou-se ao lado de Bon, seus olhos vermelhos encarando fundo nos verdes do contrário. - Eu não vou deixar você desperdiçar essa oportunidade de se divertir só porque você não tem certeza de pra onde quer ir. Olha, nós temos três dias pro dia vinte e quatro; a minha missão até lá vai ser encontrar alguma coisa que você queira fazer no seu aniversário! Seja lá o que for preciso, eu vou achar alguma coisa pra fazermos no seu dia especial que vai te deixar muito feliz! - ergueu o punho no alto e exibiu um belo sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Hehe, n-não precisa desse sacrifício todo por mim, Bonnie. Eu estou de boa com qualquer coisa que o pessoal decida fazer, m-mas eu aprecio a intenção. 

Seu sorriso logo se desmanchou ao ver como a expressão de Bonnie se transformou de animada para irritada e ameaçadora. O lembrava vagamente da expressão que ele havia usado quando Joy estava estranha no ano passado e Bon não queria “admitir seus sentimentos”.

\- Eu assisti até o episódio nove de Boku no Hero Academia; eu sei exatamente como esse confronto com os vilões vai acabar. - a forma como o cabelo escorria na frente de seu rosto e fazia uma sombra sobre o mesmo era perturbadora e dava arrepio na espinha de Bon. - Então eu sugiro que você me deixe te ajudar, Bon, - o seu nome saindo da boca de Bonnie daquela forma não parecia nem um pouco certa. - A não ser que você queira saber o que vai acontecer com o Kacchan~

Durante todos esses anos que o de cabelos turquesa conheceu Bonnie ele nunca o viu com uma expressão tão séria antes e com a coragem de ameaçar alguém, ainda por cima! Esse novo lado de Bonnie era incrível e assustador ao mesmo tempo, significava que ainda tinha muito que Bon ainda tinha que conhecer sobre o amigo. Era fascinante! 

Mas ele não achava que valia a pena continuar lutando se fosse receber uma bomba de spoilers de quem melhor conhecia o anime de Boku no Hero.

\- T-tá bom! Tá bom! Você pode me ajudar! N-não precisa pegar tão pesado assim! 

A expressão sinistra no rosto de Bonnie instantaneamente desapareceu e voltou a dar lugar ao sorriso típico do Bonnie que conhecia.

\- Que bom! Agora termina de ver seu episódio enquanto eu vou me trocar pra descermos pra praia. - pulou para fora da cama e caminhou com sua roupa de banho em mãos para o banheiro mais próximo.

Foi só depois que o de cabelos compridos desapareceu pelo corredor que Bon se tocou de que, dali pra frente, durante três dias, ele não só estaria dormindo no mesmo quarto - e na mesma cama - que Bonnie, mas também teria que passar todos os dias encarando o menor só com roupa de banho, ou seja, possivelmente uma sunga ou calção de banho. De qualquer forma, significava um monte de pele exposta.

Ele estava fodido.


	10. Previsão do tempo: nublado com chance de chuva

Quando resolveram escolher os quartos, Joy e Mangle inicialmente rejeitaram a ideia de Chica de ficar no mesmo quarto que Foxy, já que o mesmo era um garoto - cheio de hormônios ainda por cima - e era apaixonado por ela. Entretanto, a loirinha de olhos roxos conseguiu convencê-las de que ficaria bem, dizendo que tinha um plano infalível e que este com certeza daria certo.

O plano era simples e tinha apenas dois passos:

  1. Tomar conta da cama inteira.
  2. Fazer o Foxy dormir no armário.



Ela não entendia porque as duas amigas achavam que aquilo não seria o suficiente. O que seria melhor para um bissexual não assumido como Foxy do que dormir no armário? Além do que, não é como se Chica fosse apaixonada por ele também; ela nem hétero era! Na realidade, muitas pessoas achavam que a loira líder dos Animatrônicos tinha um jeito de atirada para cima dos meninos e os hormônios muito a flor da pele, até demais para uma garota de dezoito anos. Mas não é como se fosse algo voluntário, Chica ficava muito sem graça perto de garotos, e às vezes até de garotas, apenas por não saber como reagir perto dos mesmos. Sendo sincera, Chica se via mais como bissexual do que como hétero propriamente dito, embora ela tivesse sim uma preferência por garotos do que garotas.

Enfim, depois de explicar o plano trocentas vezes, as garotas aceitaram, mas não sem antes dizer que não se responsabilizarão por seja lá o que possa acontecer naquele quarto, embora a loira as tenha assegurado que não aconteceria nada.

Entretanto, as duas só tiveram a confirmação verdadeira quando viram Chica forçar Foxy a carregar toda sua bagagem.

\- Okay, acho que ali está bom. - apontou para um canto vazio próximo ao armário. - Eu vou separar umas almofadas e um cobertor pra você depois, tá, Foxy? Quero aproveitar minha caminha. - jogou-se de costas na cama, quase quebrando as molas do colchão.

O ruivo, que arrastava as malas exaustivamente atrás de si, bufou em irritação e jogou as malas no canto ordenado pela loira.

\- Como assim “minha caminha”? Eu vou dormir aí também. - franziu o cenho enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego sem sucesso.

\- Nem pensar que eu vou dividir a cama com você, Foxy. Seu pervertido! - fez drama, propositalmente corando as bochechas. Podia parecer exagerado, mas tinha surtido o efeito que ela desejava, visto que Foxy corou e desviou o olhar enquanto fazia bico. - Você vai dormir no armário e eu vou ficar com a cama. Tem espaço o suficiente pra você sair de lá sem um problema de coluna, hehe.

O ruivo abriu a boca para protestar mas acabou por fechá-la. Aquela era uma discussão que ele não conseguiria ganhar e ele sabia, não tinha jeito nenhum de Chica concordar em dormir com ele, nem que ele estivesse a sete palmos de distância dela. Além de ser uma situação muito desconfortável, também era antiético que um garoto e uma garota dormissem juntos sem estar em um relacionamento, por isso, achou melhor não discutir.

\- Você é muito má comigo, Chica. - resmungou enquanto cruzava os braços e virava a cara, não deixando escapar a chance de fazer um beicinho dramático.

\- Mais um motivo pra você largar dela e ficar com o Golden. - disse uma terceira voz vinda da porta.

Ambos o ruivo e a loira gritaram e pularam de susto, Chica se agarrando ao travesseiro enquanto Foxy dava com a cabeça em uma prateleira baixa.

\- PUTA QUE PARIU, BONNIE! - gritou ele, levando a mão ao local atingido. - O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, DESGRAÇA?!

O de cabelos roxos riu baixinho e sorriu como se não tivesse saindo sangue do meio da cabeça do Foxy.

\- Eu estava procurando o banheiro e acabei me perdendo, hehe. Acho que não é aqui também, né?

\- Bom, já que você já cagou na minha performance de ator de Oscar, pode muito bem chamar minha vida de banheiro e cagar mais em cima dela, palhaço! - Chica o encarou com uma carranca irritada, mas o ruivo apenas a ignorou enquanto o mais baixo dos três ria. - Quantas mais vidas você estragou enquanto procurava o banheiro?

Ele não estava realmente querendo uma resposta para aquela pergunta, apenas queria encontrar um jeito de tirar aquele sorrisinho filho da puta da cara de vagabundo do amigo. O que ele  _ não  _ queria, e coloca ênfase no “não”, era saber as merdas que Bonnie havia feito enquanto caçava a porra do banheiro.

\- Ah, eu peguei a Lily e a Abby se trocando no quarto delas, a Mangle rebolando enquanto cantava funk na cozinha, a Joy penteando o cabelo jogada no sofá e o Fede e o Félix se pegando no corredor.

Chica e Foxy arregalaram os olhos, completamente corados, e a loira atirou-lhe um olhar de ameaça, como se estivesse o amaldiçoando por ter perguntado. Entretanto, desfez a careta rapidamente e fez sua melhor expressão de calma e serenidade, o que consistia em olhos repletos de rugas enquanto ela franzia o cenho e um sorriso torto que travava na altura das bochechas.

\- Bonnie, seu bocó, - disse ela, brincando. - O banheiro fica lá no primeiro andar. Bem no final do corredor. Do lado do seu quarto. Não é aqui no final do corredor do segundo andar onde nem banheiro tem.

Sua voz forçada deixava óbvio que ela estava tentando seu melhor para se manter calma e ser educada pra não acabar voando na garganta de Bonnie - coisa que todo mundo já quis fazer em algum momento da vida.

Percebendo sua deixa, o menor agradeceu a informação e saiu correndo do quarto, seus passos apressados podendo ser ouvidos até o momento que terminou de descer as escadas.

\- Gente, eu amo o Bonnie, mas ele às vezes é um saco de aturar. - resmungou a loira enquanto colocava o travesseiro de volta no lugar.

\- É o sujo falando do mal lavado. - murmurou Foxy.

Os olhos de Chica se arregalaram e ela o encarou por cima do ombro. O ruivo não sabia muito de biologia, mas ele podia jurar que ela não deveria ser capaz de girar o pescoço dessa forma.

\- O que você disse?

Foxy engoliu em seco.

(...)

Enquanto isso, no primeiro andar, a maioria dos amigos já estavam prontos para descer para a praia. As roupas de banho eram bem variadas, parecendo um festival de formas, linhas e cores. Joy não conseguia parar de admirar todos os modelitos que seus amigos estavam usando. Estavam todos maravilhosos!

\- Você ficou ótimo nesse shorts, Freddy! - elogiou ela enquanto prendia o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. - Acho que azul combina com você. Realça seus olhos. - fez um biquinho e mexer os dedos próximo aos olhos para dar charme.

O moreno riu baixinho e sorriu amigavelmente.

\- Obrigado, Joy, também achei que seu maiô ficou muito bonito.

\- Você gostou? Eu pensei em usar um biquíni, mas achei que esse ficaria mais bonito. Fico feliz que você gostou. - sorriu. - Ah, a propósito, eu queria te perguntar um negócio.

\- Claro, pode perguntar.

\- Será que você poderia ajudar eu e a Mangle com uma coisa? É pro aniversário do Bon, mas eu ainda não posso dizer o que é.

O maior concordou, embora não estivesse entendendo muito bem a situação. Não discutiu e deixou a loira aproveitar sua felicidade antes que alguém aparecesse e estragasse tudo, como sempre acontecia com eles. Afinal, sempre que algo bom acontece, algo ruim acontece logo em seguida.

\- Joy, me ajuda aqui, - chamou Mangle, se aproximando da loira em uma posição um tanto desconfortável. - A alça do meu biquíni estourou.

Viu? Coisas ruins.

Enquanto as garotas iam se aprontando, Golden se aproximou do moreno e tocou-lhe o ombro ao perceber que ele estava cabisbaixo mais uma vez.

\- Hey, Freddy, se acalma. Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem com o seu amigo, não precisa se preocupar tanto. Ele só deve estar ocupado com alguma coisa, uma hora ou outra ele liga ou manda mensagem.

Freddy suspirou e sorriu. Ainda estava cabisbaixo, mas não tinha como o bom humor que Golden estava não o contagiar de alguma forma.

\- Aí está o sorriso do Freddy! - brincou ele, afagando o cabelo moreno do amigo e desarrumando todo o penteado. - Tá a fim de comer alguma coisa antes de sair? Vai que isso te anima.

\- Hehe, eu prefiro não. Não gosto de ir pra praia de estômago cheio, sabe? Me dá ânsia.

\- Tudo bem, podemos ver se o pessoal topa sair mais tarde então. Talvez jantar fora, já que a gente almoçou no meio do caminho.

\- Parece uma boa. Não estamos muito longe da cidade, então deve ter coisa por perto.

Golden sorriu ao mesmo tempo que o resto das pessoas - Chica, Bonnie, Bon e Foxy - entrou na sala, preparados para ir à praia.

\- Muito bem, pessoal, - anunciou a loira dos animatrônicos. - Está todo mundo pronto?

\- Sim! - disseram em uníssono.

\- Estão vamos agitar essa praia!

(...)

Quando exatamente ela havia se tornado amiga dos Nightmare? Toddy não sabia. O que ela sim sabia é que ela, os três garotos fedidos, a única garota decente e as duas irmãs esquisitas - cuja uma era aparentemente namorada da rosada - estavam indo juntos passear pela cidade e comprar alguma coisa que ela achava que era comida, mas ainda não tinha cem por cento de certeza.

\- Eu mal posso esperar pra experimentar aquele novo sabor de sorvete! - exclamou Onnie, ansioso.

\- Agora só falta você ter dinheiro pra pagar, né, cabeçudo? - provocou Oxy, desmanchando o penteado do menor sem dó nem piedade.

\- Relaxem, garotos, dessa vez é por minha conta. - insistiu Puppet, piscando para a dupla seguindo atrás dela e logo acelerando o passo para o lado de sua irmã.

Toddy não entendia muito bem qual era a daquelas garotas - ainda mais pela mais alta ter feito ela se confundir, achando que ela, na verdade, era ele - só que a menorzinha, que se chamava Mai, pelo que ela entendeu da conversa, era namorada de Maggie e que as duas começaram a sair mais com o grupo dos Nightmare no segundo ano, quando eles começaram a ficar mais legais e já não implicavam com as pessoas tanto assim.

\- E você, Toddynho, vai querer o que? - perguntou Deuz, com um leve tom de provocação no apelido.

A morena franziu o cenho em irritação, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

\- Você tá louco se acha que eu vou comer essas coisas cheias de açúcar! Quer me engordar ou o quê?

Uma risada escapou dos lábios da maior de cabelos prateados, que virou-se para Toddy com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

\- Você não come doces? - a de cabelo mais arrumado cruzou os braços e negou com a cabeça, como se essa fosse a atitude mais correta a se tomar com a alimentação, mas a platinada só riu mais. - É por isso que você é tão amarga. Você precisa se soltar e se deixar se divertir um pouco mais. Não adianta nada ser bonita se você for ranzinza. Assim ninguém vai ficar perto de você.

Em situações normais, a de pele escura revidaria com algum xingamento, viraria a cara e sairia pisando duro na frente de todos, entretanto, dessa vez, ela apenas inflou as bochechas e desviou o olhar. Alguma coisa na forma como a maior falava parecia penetrar o interior de Toddy, como uma agulha que consegue perfurar a parede mais resistente sem dificuldades. Era o peso da verdade em seus ombros.

\- Hey, eu estava só brincando. - disse novamente Puppet, dando uma leve cotovelada em Toddy, chamando sua atenção. - Você está melhorando muito esses últimos dias, colega, tem ficado mais amigável e sociável.

\- Você não grita mais quando os outros chegam perto de você. Isso é demais! Ui, eu fico toda arrepiada. - brincou Mai, subindo as mangas da blusa para mostrar seus pelos em pé.

Maggie sorriu enquanto fingia encará-los com um olhar curioso e impressionado. Não era a primeira vez que fingia interesse em algo para animar a namorada e não era a primeira vez que a de cabelo comprido sabia. Elas podem não parecer, mas são extremamente divertidas uma com a outra. Mai despertava um lado infantil em Maggie que ela achava que tinha desaparecido há muito tempo e isso era uma das coisas que mais fascinava a de cabelos rosados. Mas, claro, não era só por isso que elas namoravam; mesmo sem muita experiência, Mai era uma pessoa muito carinhosa e afetuosa, disposta a fazer de tudo para ver um sorriso no rosto das pessoas que ela mais ama.

Era impressionante como alguém tão fofa como ela conseguiu transformar uma pessoa que se dizia um caso perdido como Maggie. Toddy esperava também encontrar alguém assim um dia, de preferência alguém bonito.

\- Vish, - comentou a maior de cabelos prateados olhando para o céu. - Parece que vai chover. Acho que não vai ser uma boa continuarmos esse caminho ou podemos acabar completamente encharcados.

\- Ah! A mamãe vai ficar furiosa se eu me sujar de novo! - dramatizou Mai, arrancando um sorriso dos lábios de sua irmã e de sua namorada. - Ninguém tem um guarda-chuva ou um toldo pra se cobrir?

\- Bom, eu ia trazer o guarda-chuva que a gente achou lá em casa, mas certas pessoas destruíram ele antes que eu pudesse pegar. - resmungou Deuz, olhando feio para Oxy e Onnie, que assobiavam inocentemente.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus. - reclamou a morena enquanto abria sua bolsa de grife e tirava cinco guarda-chuvas pequenos. - Eu sabia que nenhum de vocês incompetentes teria visto a previsão do tempo, então eu me precavi. Alguns vão ter que dividir, porque eu não tenho pra todo mundo.

O grupo celebrou e logo se dividiram em algumas duplas, apossando-se dos guarda-chuvas de Toddy bem na hora que começou a chuviscar. Puppet ficou com um para ela enquanto Mai dividia com Maggie, Oxy com Onnie e Deuz com Toddy por insistência do moreno.

\- Boa ideia trazer essas coisas, Toddynho.

A morena inflou as bochechas e virou a cara para tentar esconder o leve rubor em suas bochechas.

\- Qualquer inútil lembraria que hoje tinha previsão de chuva, vocês só não sabiam porque não têm TV e as duas porque tenho certeza que chamaram elas de última hora. - o silêncio dos Nightmare já respondia tudo. - Eu sabia. Agora, eu só trouxe isso porque eu sou precavida e sempre trago tudo que posso precisar comigo.

\- Haha, tudo bem, senhorita multiuso, nos guie para a sorveteria então!

A morena revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar na frente do grupo, seguida com pressa pelos mesmos. Distraída com o cair da chuva, Toddy começou a se perguntar novamente quando que havia começado a andar com aquele tipo que, segundo seu conceito, não estava nem perto do seu nível. Só se lembrava de ter encontrado a escritura de uma casa que seu pai não iria conseguir vender - o que gerava muita discussão entre ele e sua mãe na mesa - e decidir dar aquela casa aos Nightmare, porque por que não, não é mesmo? Depois desse dia, o grupinho ficou insistindo que ela saísse com eles e que fizessem algo juntos, o que ela sempre recusou, até a hora em que a insistência encheu o saco - e ela não tinha mais nada pra fazer no dia - e decidiu abrir mão da teimosia e ir com eles para sei lá onde, o que ela justificava com um “se isso fizer eles calarem a boca”, mas acabou que eles se aproximaram bem mais desde aquele dia.

Ela começou a concordar mais facilmente em sair com eles, mesmo que fosse para algum lugar bobo como a loja de ferramentas ou algum mercado para algum setor de limpeza e aturá-los se tornou mais fácil e tranquilo, sem muitas brigas ou confusão no meio do caminho.

Antes que Toddy tivesse percebido, ela havia se apegado àquele grupo de bullys esquisitos e já nem lembrava mais do grupo do qual costumava fazer parte ou de Bon, apenas se focava em evitar que Oxy e Onnie brigassem ou acabassem pegando algo impulsivamente de uma caixa ou algo do tipo.

Ela começou a pensar menos e menos em seu prometido, no garoto que deveria ser seu namorado e com quem ela eventualmente se casaria - em pleno século XXI! - mas ela não o fazia mais. Digo, ela pensava em Bon, claro, mas não tanto com os mesmos olhos, provavelmente havia começado a se desapegar dele.

Agora, parando para pensar, se perguntava se se estaria se divertindo na praia com seu bando de amigos legais. Tomara que não tenham pegado chuva.

(...)

\- Tá de brincadeira que nenhum de vocês arrombados olhou a previsão do tempo! - xingou Chica, tentando secar seu cabelo encharcado.

\- Tá falando do que, Chica? Você também não viu! - contra-atacou Foxy, colocando uma blusa que havia deixado jogada na sala. - Agora estamos todos presos aqui dentro sem poder ir na praia. E, já que foi você que organizou tudo, a culpa é sua.

A loira estava prestes a avançar em cima do ruivo quando Joy e Abby a seguraram pelos braços e Bon se colocou na frente deles.

\- S-se acalmem pessoal! Vocês estão muito estressados! Que tal eu fazer alguma coisa para comermos enquanto vocês procuram algo pra passar o tempo?

\- Que ideia ótima, Bonboncito. - elogiou Felix, encarando o de cabelos turquesa com seu olhar de flerte. - Enquanto isso, eu e o Fefi vamos trocar de roupa no nosso quarto. Tchauzinho~.

O casal de cabelos rosados então desapareceu pelo corredor. Logo depois disso, cada um dos amigos foi arrumar algo para fazer: Freddy foi tomar banho, Golden, Foxy e Bonnie foram procurar alguma coisa para fazer, as garotas foram fazer alguma coisa sozinhas em um quarto e Bon se mandou pra cozinha para fazer sabe-se lá o que.

Freddy estava muito concentrado na sensação da água fria em seus cabelos para perceber como a bagunça começou a correr solta no primeiro andar. Ainda bem que seu quarto tinha um banheiro, assim não teria que ficar descendo e encarando aquela algazarra todos os dias.

A sensação de ter sua pele se limpando de todas as impurezas daquele ar úmido era muito relaxante e provavelmente o colocaria para dormir se ele não estivesse ocupado cantando.

_ Nada me derrubará _

_ Nada, nada _

_ Nada me derrubará _

_ Você aqui sempre esteve _

_ Quando pra mim não havia nada _

_ Existe luz, sem me cegar _

_ Com seu amor, nada me derrubará  _

\- Freddy! - gritou Joy da porta de seu quarto. - Termina logo aí que o Bon já terminou de cozinhar! Vem ou não vai sobrar nada de pudim pra você.

\- Já vou!

Rapidamente terminou de se enxaguar e se trocou para correr para o primeiro andar. Quando alguém dizia que a comida ia acabar antes de ele chegar é porque estavam falando sério, ainda mais quando tinha umas doze pessoas na casa. Ao chegar na sala de jantar, praticamente todos já tinham comida no prato e comiam feito lobos famintos, até mesmo as garotas, que não poupavam nem uma migalha.

\- Vem logo, Freddy, ninguém aqui vai deixar nada pra você não. - disse Chica, estufando a boca com um pedaço de pudim.

\- Pelo menos deu pra gente almoçar na praia antes de chover, né? - disse Abby, pegando mais um pedaço. - Se não a gente ia estar almoçando besteira, hehe.

\- Almoçar besteira é uma das melhores coisas dessa vida. - disse Joy, sorrindo com os lábios sujos de chocolate. - Eu adoro quando meus pais não estão em casa e eu posso almoçar o que eu quiser.

\- Como uma pessoa que sempre pode almoçar o que quiser, eu concordo com sua opinião. - disse Bonnie, estendendo o prato vazio para Bon. - Mais um prato, por favor, Maestro.

Freddy tomou imputar vazio ao lado de Golden enquanto o de cabelos roxos conversava com o chef do dia. Para não ter sobrado nada de comida na mesa, então a comida de Bon deveria ser boa mesmo.

Serviu-se de uma pratada e experimentou um pequeno pedaço. Imediatamente ao colocar a comida na boca, sentiu seu interior explodir com uma mistura incrível de sabores. Quando pensou que a comida fosse boa, não imaginava que seria tão incrível assim. Parecia que tinha uma banda pop tocando sua música mais popular e hipnotizadora em sua boca, colocando-o em um transe de gostosuras e sabores inacreditáveis.

\- Hehe, dá pra ver que ele também gostou da sua comida, Maestro.

\- Gostei? Eu adorei! - completou o moreno, enfiando mais dois, três pedaços na boca. - Nossa, não quer vir pra casa e cozinhar pra mim todos os dias? Toda a comida da minha casa tem gosto de remédio.

Antes que Bon ou qualquer outro na mesa pudesse responder, Bonnie agarrou-se à cintura de Bon de forma protetora e fez cara feia na direção de Freddy.

\- Nem vem. Esse cozinheiro já é meu.

O de cabelos turquesa corou por completo, sentindo seu coração bater forte em seu peito. Todos da mesa riram baixinho ao ver a cena, admirando como aqueles dois estavam se dando bem com só algumas horas de chegada na casa.

\- É bem como dizem mesmo. - brincou Foxy, parando no meio da frase para comer mais um pedaço de seu pudim. - O jeito mais rápido de conquistar um homem é pelo estômago.

Uma mão deslizou-se na direção do prato do ruivo e puxou-o para o outro lado da mesa, roubando o resto de seu pudim.

\- Hey! Devolve isso, Chica! É meu pudim!

\- Depois dessa sua piada, você não tem o direito de comer esse pudim, Foxy.

Ah, que ótimo jeito de passar o primeiro dia chuvoso de praia.


	11. O crush da Puppet

O primeiro dia passou como um raio, em um segundo já era sexta e os amigos estavam sendo recebidos com raios de sol surgindo por entre as cortinas das janelas. Por sorte, não estava mais chovendo, embora um pouco de água escorresse do telhado e o lado de fora estivesse úmido.

Bonnie sentiu como se tivesse dormido como nunca dormiu antes; confortável, quentinho, igual a um bebê segurando seu ursinho de pelúcia. A única diferença é que seu ursinho na verdade era uma pessoa, mas ele não se importava, afinal, ele ainda estava dormindo.

Entretanto, Bon, ao contrário do menor, estava muito bem acordado e completamente travado ao descobrir que Bonnie, mais uma vez, tinha dormido abraçado à ele. Já estava virando até hábito. Ele não sabia se deveria considerar isso como algum tipo de sinal ou se o de cabelos roxos se abraçava a qualquer coisa que pudesse quando estava dormindo e o fato de Foxy ter lhe dito que Bonnie não era do tipo que abraçava qualquer um não ajudava nada a deixar a situação mais clara.

Não que o de cabelos turquesa se importasse com os abraços do menor, de qualquer forma. Só que ficava mais difícil conseguir se controlar e não abraçá-lo de volta e encher seu rosto de beijos. Na verdade, isso já era difícil de conter normalmente, só que quando ele ficava extra fofo desse jeito era quase impossível. Ele estava se segurando ao máximo para não ter um infarto e acabar morrendo antes de ter a chance de se confessar.

\- ACORDA, FILHOS DA PUTA! - gritou Foxy, arrombando a porta do quarto e apertando uma buzina com toda a força.

Foi a segunda vez que Bon viu Bonnie caindo da cama, dessa vez acordando ao invés de continuar dormindo. Os olhos escarlate do menor abriram-se em espanto e ele levantou do chão rapidamente, completamente desorientado.

\- Já é hora de ir pra escola? Que horas são? - perguntou ele em voz alta.

\- São oito da manhã! - a alegria na voz de Foxy não condizia com a cena de forma alguma. - Já tá todo mundo pronto pra ir pra praia, só falta os dois pombinhos acordarem e irem se trocar.

\- Precisava acordar desse jeito? - resmungou Bon enquanto tentava arrumar seu cabelo turquesa e disfarçar o rubor em seu rosto. 

\- É pessoal… - sussurrou o ruivo, estreitando os olhos na direção de Bonnie.

O de cabelos turquesa revirou os olhos e, sem muita escolha, deslizou para fora da cama para poder se arrumar. Por sorte, já que tentaram descer para a praia no dia anterior, as roupas já estavam arrumadas e tudo estava pronto para eles só pegarem e correr direto para a areia branca.

\- Está animado pra ir pra praia, Maestro?

Bon tirou a camisa do pijama e deu de ombros.

\- Até que sim, mas não faço muita questão de ir. Eu não sou muito fã de praia, sabe? Não gosto da ideia de os outros ficarem olhando a minha barriga e me chamando de gordo pelas costas. - desviou o olhar para o chão e pressionou os lábios juntos.

Lembrou-se de quando era mais novo e seu pai lhe levou uma vez na praia junto de Toddy e a família dela. O que aconteceu foi que teve que aguentar uma semana inteira de reclamações, gozações e encheção de saco dos pais da morena; dizendo que ele não estava fazendo exercício direito, estava fora de forma pra um homem de sua idade, que estava pançudo, com gorduras nojentas por todo o corpo e que ninguém gostaria dele assim. Foi o pior feriado de toda sua vida. E agora ele mal conseguia tirar sua blusa sem se sentir exposto aos outros.

Tão perdido ele estava em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Bonnie se aproximou dele por trás até o mesmo beliscar sua barriga, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos de forma súbita.

\- Bonnie! Não faz isso! Que susto! - gritou para o de cabelos roxos enquanto pulava para longe dele.

\- Desculpa, Maestro. Eu só queria checar o estado da sua pancinha. - voltou a se aproximar do maior, cutucando sua barriga e encarando a pele exposta como se fosse um problema impossível de matemática. O que ele não percebeu, no entanto, foi a forma como Bon tremia e corava a cada toque se sua mão sobre sua barriga. - Hum. Não parece ruim… Seja lá quem tenha dito isso pra você, Bon, essa pessoa deve estar com sérios problemas de visão.

\- B-bonnie… 

Embora o menor já tivesse chegado à sua conclusão, sua mão não havia parado de acariciar a pele morena do maior, agora com sua mão inteira ao invés de apenas os dedos. Quando parava para pensar, Bon até que tinha um abdômen bem definido, ele não tinha tanquinho nem nada do tipo, mas não era gordo, como o mesmo dizia que era, e sua pele era muito macia, igual bumbum de bebê e Bonnie estava impressionado com como ele não conseguia tirar suas mãos dali.

\- Macio… 

\- B-bonnie… 

O menor rapidamente tirou sua mão dali e se afastou do maior ao ouvir sua voz ecoando em seus ouvidos e tirando-o de transe. Suas bochechas saltaram com cores fortes, escondendo completamente a cor albina de sua pele.

\- D-desculpa, Maestro! E-eu fiquei um pouco distraído! - desviou o olhar por um milissegundo e logo voltou a encarar o maior com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. - M-mas você não é gordo, tá? Você tem um ótimo porte físico! 

O de cabelos turquesa colocou a mão no braço e assentiu com a cabeça, evitando o olhar do menor por completo e fazendo um barulho de consentimento.

\- E-eu fico feliz que você ache isso, Bonnie… Mas é-é que eu fico auto-consciente quando os outros ficam me olhando assim.

O menor ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e desviou seus olhos vermelhos para o chão. Agora ele estava realmente se sentindo mal por fazer Bon se sentir mal com o estado de seu corpo, embora o mesmo estivesse em ótimas condições físicas. 

\- Você… Prefere ficar aqui, Maestro? Ao invés de ir pra praia, você prefere fazer alguma coisa aqui em casa e não ir com os nossos amigos?

O de cabelos turquesa arregalou os olhos e mordeu o interior de suas bochechas de leve, não o suficiente para machucar ou sangrar.

\- Eu não sei… Eu não me importaria de ficar aqui, mas eu também não quero estragar a graça de todo mundo, sabe? Joy e Mangle estavam tão animadas pra essa viagem e eu não queria deixar elas assim.

\- Mas elas vão estar com a Chica, a Abby e a Lily, não vão? Elas vão ficar bem. Além do mais, se você fica incomodado com essas coisas, não é legal você ir só pra agradar os outros. Tem que pensar em você também, Maestro.

O de cabelos turquesa mordiscou os lábios e brincou com os dedos discretamente.

\- Eu não queria ficar sozinho.

O rosto de Bonnie imediatamente se iluminou e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

\- Eu fico com você, Maestro. 

\- C-como?!

\- Eu fico pra te fazer companhia, Maestro. Sendo sincero, não sou muito fã de praia também. Eu até gosto de piscina, mas não muito de praia. O sal entra no olho e a água é toda suja. Não gosto.

Bon segurou sua mão fortemente, tentando conter a tensão que percorria seus músculos. Ele odiava aquela sensação, mas não sabia exatamente como controlar ou evitar.

\- Tem certeza, Bonnie? Eu não quero que você deixe de se divertir com seus amigos por minha causa.

\- Nah, tá tudo bem. Eles vão ficar bem sem mim, e eu já disse que não gosto muito de praia. Além do mais, nós temos muito tempo pra ficar aqui, podemos ir amanhã, se você quiser, Maestro.

\- Hum… Tudo bem então, s-se você não se importar… 

\- Claro que não! Eu adoraria passar mais tempo com você, Maestro. Isso vai ser muito divertido!

O menor colocou novamente sua blusa do pijama e praticamente arrastou Bon até a sala pelo pulso, o que acabou por atrair o olhar curioso de seus amigos.

\- Vocês demoraram muito pra descer. Estamos atrasados já! - reprimiu Mangle, cruzando os braços e fitando-os com um olhar ameaçador.

\- Eu sei que você costuma acordar tarde, Bon, mas não achei que fosse tão tarde assim. E isso porque o Foxy foi acordar vocês. - disse Joy com um pouco de nervosismo em sua voz.

Os dois encararam os olhares críticos de seus amigos com receio, ambos com um pouco de medo de como eles reagiriam quando contassem. Mas alguém tem que fazer o serviço, não é? Então Bonnie foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

\- Se vocês quiserem, podem ir. Eu e o Bon não estamos muito a fim de ir pra praia agora. - mais direto impossível.

\- Então vocês dois vão ficar aqui? - perguntou a animatrônica loira, recebendo um aceno de ambas as partes. - Mas isso não é meio chato? Vão ficar só vocês dois aqui, sozinhos, nessa casa gigante, com um cenário de praia nas janelas de vidro, sem ninguém pra fazer barulho-- Quer saber? Isso parece um ótimo plano! Vamos pra praia pessoal, eles vão ficar.

Ao invés de discutir aquela lógica, como Bon esperava que fosse acontecer, todos assentiram e seguiram Chica para fora da casa, despedindo-se dos dois com alguns “tchaus” e acenos de mão.

\- Ok. Isso foi estranho. Mas pelo menos agora temos a casa toda pra nós, Maestro! - Bonnie ajeitou as mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha com cuidado. - Então, o que você quer fazer? Eu, particularmente, estou curioso pra saber o que mais tem nessa casa.

\- U-um, claro! Nós podemos fazer isso. 

Bon estava prestes a se dar um tapa na testa. Só agora tinha caído a ficha de que, não só ele estava sozinho com Bonnie numa casa gigante, como ninguém os perturbaria por longas e longas horas.

Se antes já estava difícil de esconder tudo que estava acontecendo, agora seria pior ainda.

(...)

Toddy odiava limpeza, pelo menos quando era ela quem limpava. Seus pais tinham empregadas contratadas justamente para isso; pra ela não ter que limpar. Então quando ela se viu limpando a casa que  _ ela deu _ para aquele grupo de delinquentes da escola, começou a se perguntar o que caralhos estava acontecendo com a sua vida.

\- Isso aqui tá uma bagunça! - reclamou a morena enquanto jogava a poeira acumulada em um saco de lixo preto. - Vocês estão vivendo aqui há uma semana e nem pra fazer uma faxina?! Nojentos.

\- E você acha que a gente pediu pra vocês trazerem vassoura porquê? - reclamou Deuz do outro lado da sala. - Nós podemos ter uma casa agora, mas não quer dizer que aqui tenha o que precisa pra limpar.

\- Pelo menos conseguimos nos livrar das baratas. - disse Maggie, amarrando uma sacola de lixo e levando-a para o lado de fora. - As coisas estavam bem piores quando mudamos pra cá pela primeira vez, lembra?

\- Ugh, nem me fale. Tinha até ratos saindo do lugar. Não me surpreende que meu pai não tenha conseguido vender essa porcaria de lugar. É um chiqueiro!

O assunto morreu e a morena foi começando a vasculhar o resto da casa com sua vassoura. Desde que estivera lá da última vez, não pôde explorar muito por conta das baratas que estavam fugindo pelos buracos das paredes e do cheiro de queijo podre que os móveis exalavam e, de certo modo, talvez tenha sido melhor que ela ficasse sem explorar mesmo. 

A sorte foi que ela não abriu a porta completamente, apenas uma pequena fresta, ou aquela situação poderia ser acabado ainda pior. Quando Toddy foi abrir a porta que dava para um dos quartos, travou completamente ao dar de cara com Oxy e Onnie se pegando na cama. O de cabelos alaranjados estava por cima do azul, forçando sua boca contra a dele e praticamente arrancando o ar de ambos enquanto movimentavam suas cinturas um contra o outro. Ela nem precisou de muito esforço para encontrar a ereção.

Sua memória voltou para quando o tal de Ennard provocou Oxy dizendo que ele estava protegendo seu namoradinho. Porra, ela não achava que era de verdade! Quando isso aconteceu?! Ela não estava conseguindo processar nenhuma informação com o som desses  _ gemidos _ escapando pela fresta da porta.

Tentando fazer silêncio, Toddy fechou a porta e caminhou rapidamente de volta para a sala, jogando-se de cara no sofá recém limpo e soltando um grunhido alto contra a almofada.

\- Tá tudo bem, Toddynho? - perguntou Deuz, se aproximando da morena e sentando ao seu lado.

\- Ela deve ter ficado louca! - disse Mai, recebendo um dedo indicador em sua direção, confirmando sua hipótese.

\- Você é muito boa nisso, mana! 

\- Eu quero morreeeeeer! - ergueu a cabeça e arremessou a almofada na cara do moreno à sua frente. - Seu desgraçado! Por que não me falou que aqueles dois tinham saído pra se pegar? Eu vou ter que passar água sanitária nos olhos!

Maggie revirou os olhos e acariciou os cabelos da morena, tentando consolá-la.

\- Você não é a única que passou por isso. Acredite, já teve situações muito piores. Uma vez pegaram eles transando no armário do clube de teatro.

\- Hah, é por isso que eu nunca mais vi eles saindo do clube no fim da tarde. - disse Puppet, sorrindo para si mesma. - Faz sentido. Ah, mas deixa eles serem felizes com a sua adolescência e hormônios.

Mai deixou sua vassoura de lado e abraçou sua irmã pela cintura, acariciando suas costas com carinho, o que acabou por chocar Toddy, que já não tinha mais a cara enfiada no sofá.

\- Qual o motivo dessa melação aí? Vocês não deveriam estar limpando?

\- É que minha mana tem um crush misterioso não correspondido. Ela gosta dessa pessoa desde o primeiro ano, tadinha. - confortou dramaticamente a maior, que riu baixinho.

\- Heh, não se preocupem comigo. Ela faz parecer que é algo maior do que realmente é, realmente não é nada demais. Eu só acho que seria legal sair em um encontro com ela, sabe? Ela parece ser uma pessoa interessante.

\- Eu já tenho vinte teorias de quem pode ser! - exclamou Mai, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. - Você precisa me dar mais dicas, mana! Eu quero descobrir quem é! Ui, meus pelos ficam até arrepiados só de pensar na minha irmã saindo por aí de mãos dadas com esse ser misterioso! Poderia ser qualquer um! Até um unicórnio! Tô toda arrepiada!

Deuz riu baixinho, acomodando-se ao lado de Toddy, que não sabia exatamente o que pensar dessa situação toda.

\- Voltamos! - anunciou Onnie, entrando na sala com Oxy atrás de si.

\- Vocês demoraram, hein, adolescentes pirocudos. - provocou o moreno. - Andem logo e nos ajudem a limpar isso aqui.

O assunto foi rapidamente derrubado, mas isso não deixou de fazer Toddy pensar em quem poderia ser aquela pessoa misteriosa de quem Puppet estava a fim. Talvez Mai pudesse contar algumas de suas teorias para ela depois que acabassem de arrumar.

(...)

Chica pisou forte com seus pés na areia da praia e respirou fundo, inalando o vento salgado que soprava do mar. Aquela sensação lhe trazia uma nostalgia enorme, já que não ia à praia há muitos anos.

\- Finalmente, pessoal, chegamos na praia! Vamos aproveitar esse dia antes que comece a chover de novo. - disse ela, pegando suas coisas e correndo para debaixo de um guarda-sol.

O resto do grupo não demorou para seguir a loira, tomando conta das mesas ao seu redor e, pouco a pouco, foram se dividindo em pequenos grupos para fazer atividades diversas. As garotas pegaram uma bola e foram jogar vôlei, Lily ficou na mesa para ler um livro, Fede e Felix foram, supostamente, comprar bebidas e Freddy resolveu entrar na água para esfriar um pouco a cabeça, embora Golden insistisse que ele não precisava ir agora é que podia ficar mais um pouco, pelo visto o moreno não estava a fim de papo por enquanto.

\- Não vai querer entrar na água,  _ rich boy _ ? - provocou Foxy enquanto pegava sua boia de patinho de borracha.

Golden negou com a cabeça, relaxando as costas na cadeira de praia.

\- Daqui a pouco eu vou, deixa só eu terminar essa conversa aqui. - disse enquanto digitava freneticamente em seu celular.

\- Você tá falando com o Springtrap?

O loiro assentiu.

\- Estava pedindo uns conselhos pra ele. Eu acho que o Freddy tá muito mal e eu quero dar um jeito de animar ele, mas não sei o que pode ajudar, aí tô pedindo uma ajudinha. Ele é muito legal de conversar.

O ruivo sorriu, orgulhoso do “irmão mais velho”.

\- Ele é mesmo. Vocês se deram muito bem naquele dia, né?

\- Uhum. É difícil ter conversas de qualidade esses dias, sabe? Com alguém que realmente te entenda e que queira te ajudar. O Spring tem ótimos conselhos, mas eu não acho que eu deveria estar tão surpreso, ele é seu irmão afinal.

As bochechas de Foxy imediatamente se pintaram de vermelho com a fala do loirinho e seu coração deu uma batida forte contra seu peito. Entretanto, a sensação foi embora no momento que Golden começou a rir.

\- Qual é a graça, riquinho? Olha que eu vou quebrar sua cara, hein!

\- Hehe, perdão, é que eu lembrei de uma conversa que eu tive com o Spring há um tempo atrás e ele estava certo. Você tem mesmo cara de ser inseguro. Nunca recebeu um elogio antes, Foxy?

\- Q-que?! Claro que sim! … Não…? Sim…? Inseguro…? SEJA MAIS CLARO!

A risada mais uma vez escapou dos lábios do garoto rico ao ver a confusão no olhar do ruivo, que estava verdadeiramente frustrado com a situação.

\- Oho, você é uma figura, Foxy. - brincou Golden, limpando as lágrimas do cantos dos olhos. - Acontece que eu e o Spring estávamos conversando e ele disse que você tem problemas de segurança. - quando o ruivo desviou o olhar para o chão e apertou os lábios, o loiro assentiu com a cabeça. - Por que você é inseguro, Foxy? Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

O ruivo de um metro e noventa fez um beicinho e deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, evitando contato com o loiro.

\- Ah, eu sei lá. Eu nunca pensei muito de mim, não tenho nada de muito interessante que mereça destaque e—POR QUE EU TÔ FALANDO DISSO COM VOCÊ? NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! - bradou, colocando novamente em sua frente aquele escudo defensivo que o impedia de se abrir. - Filho da mãe, me fazendo falar com seus olhinhos brilhantes e sorrisinho bonito. Vai pro inferno!

Golden corou por um instante, na rapidamente enfiou aquela sensação estranha para o fundo de seu peito, ignorando-a completamente e focando no garoto à sua frente.

\- Sabe, Foxy, eu fiquei sabendo que a Chica está te fazendo dormir no chão do quarto.

\- Na banheira. - corrigiu ele, ainda sem encarar o loiro nos olhos.

\- Isso, na banheira. Então, a casa tem um colchão a mais guardado no depósito nos fundinhos da casa. Se você quiser, eu posso trazer pro meu quarto e você pode ficar comigo e com o Freddy. Acho que seria bom pra você ficar com a gente, teria alguma companhia e ainda poderia me ajudar a deixar o Freddy mais animado. O que acha? Seria divertido.

O ruivo soltou um grunhido e afundou mais na cadeira por alguns instantes, empinando o nariz e virando a cabeça momentos depois.

\- Pode ser, mas não estou fazendo isso porque você pediu! É porque o Freddy precisa de ajuda!

\- Hehe, tudo bem. - levantou da cadeira e deixou o celular na mesinha perto do guarda-sol. - Então, vamos entrar na água ou não? 

Foxy ficou parado por uns instantes, observando a mão do loiro estendida em sua direção pro alguns instantes. Merda, como, mesmo debaixo da sombra, aquele garoto era tão bonito? 

\- Humpf. Tanto faz. - tomou a mão do loiro e se ergueu, deixando-se ser puxado para a água.


	12. Um ombro para chorar

Bonnie não conseguia explicar exatamente porquê tinha continuado com aquela besteira de tocar a barriga do de cabelos turquesa, só que ele não conseguiu se conter. Parecia algo automático, como se ele não tivesse mais controle de suas ações, como se estivesse dormente e não sentisse mais os nervos e os músculos de seu corpo.

Isso tinha acontecido muito ultimamente, geralmente quando ele estava dormindo, e isso estava se tornando preocupante. Bonnie não gostava da ideia de não conseguir controlar seu corpo e ele movendo-se sem sua permissão, não queria acabar fazendo algo que não gostaria ou dizer algo que deveria ficar oculto bem no fundo de sua mente. Precisava se policiar mais com o que estava fazendo, ainda mais estando perto de Bon.

\- Bonnie, encontrou alguma coisa? - ouviu o maior perguntar por baixo de si enquanto o erguia pelas pernas. - Você não é tão leve quanto pensa.

O de cabelos longos franziu o cenho e fez bico por um momento, mas logo voltou a se focar em vasculhar o armário onde estavam xeretando.

\- Hum… Tem alguns jogos de tabuleiro, livros, oh! Tem jogos de Xbox e um console! Dá pra gente jogar!

\- Legal! Já posso te descer então?

Bonnie assentiu com a cabeça, tomando um susto logo em seguida quando o de cabelos turquesa derrubou-o de seus braços e o carregou estilo noiva até a sala, deixando o menor completamente constrangido e sem reação. Entretanto, ele não ousou dizer nenhuma palavra até que chegassem no sofá, não queria assustar o turquesa e fazer com que ele o derrubasse no chão.

\- Então, Bonnie, o que quer fazer? - perguntou Bon, colocando o menor no sofá, ainda cego ao que acabou de acontecer no armário. - Você pegou um filme, dois jogos e um livro de passos de balé, o que quer fazer… Primeiro…

A voz de Bon divagou ao ver como Bonnie se esparramava no sofá e caía no sono, completamente exausto. Ele não podia julgá-lo, eles foram acordados bruscamente às oito da manhã e ele também estava cansado, só não tanto quanto o de cabelos violeta.

Um sorriso bobo cresceu nos lábios do moreno enquanto o mesmo sentava com calma ao lado do menor, não resistindo em acariciar seus cabelos e ajeitar algumas mechas para trás de sua orelha. Bonnie ficava tão calmo quando estava dormindo, era a coisa mais adorável que Bon viu o dia inteiro.

Mas ele estava apaixonado, então não conta.

Acariciou os cabelos roxos do menor com cuidado, aproveitando a sensação dos fios macios deslizando por seus dedos escuros. Bonnie murmurou um pouco enquanto dormia por conta do contato, mas não parecia ser nada demais até ele tirar a mão de Bon de sua cabeça e abraçá-la contra seu peito, prendendo o maior no lugar.

Pela primeira vez, ao invés de corar igual um tomate, um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios e o de cabelos turquesa sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais rápido do que antes, só de ver o garoto que amava em uma posição tão relaxada. Sem resistir à ideia, Bon espremeu-se no espaço entre à beira do sofá e Bonnie e deitou ao seu lado, nem se importando de pegar sua mão de volta.

Ele nem percebeu que tinha dormido até que sua mente começou a vagar a terra dos sonhos.

(...)

Enquanto os garotos estavam na água, Chica e as outras garotas preparavam-se para jogar vôlei. Já haviam passado várias horas brincando juntas na água e agora queriam mudar os ares da praia.

Não ia ser nada muito complicado - nem era exatamente vôlei - elas só iriam ficar tocando a bola entre elas e tentar não deixar ela cair. O bom é que não precisavam de uma rede para jogar, então era só pegar a bola e começar.

\- O primeiro a derrubar a bola perde e vai ter que pagar as bebidas. Prontas? Vamos!

Abby jogou a bola para cima, tocando-a na direção de Joy, que passou para Mangle e terminou em Chica, que devolveu para a de cabelos ruivos. Enquanto perdiam o tempo jogando a bola livremente entre elas, uma delas resolveu tocar no assunto dos pombinhos apaixonados que esperavam o retorno da turma em algumas horas.

\- Então, gente, quem vai mandar a primeira— Oof— Pista pros dois pombinhos? Porque se deixar pra eles resolverem sozinho, não vai dar em nada.

\- Relaxa, Joy. - disse Abby, rebatendo a bola. - É só deixar pro Félix que ele resolve. Não tem um hétero que ele não converta.

\- Mas eu achei que ele estivesse namorando…? - disse Chica.

\- Ele e o Fede devem estar se pegando em algum lugar por aí. - desviou o olhar e franziu o cenho enquanto fazia bico. - Algum lugar onde eu não possa ver…

\- Ah! Merda! - reclamou Mangle ao bater na bola com força demais e mandá-la para o mar.

\- Deixa que eu pego! - se ofereceu Joy, correndo para a água a toda velocidade antes que as ondas carregassem a bola para longe.

No entanto, antes que ela pudesse sequer chegar perto da mesma, um rapaz se aproximou e a tirou da água, virando para a loira com um olhar estranho.

\- Essa bola é sua? - perguntou ele enquanto tirava a franja albina da cara numa tentativa óbvia de tentar seduzir a garota.

O rapaz tinha cabelo negro e sua franja, agora presa atrás da orelha, era platinada quase como o cabelo de Mangle, só que com mais brilho. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, semelhante a sangue, e pareciam tentar furar os olhos azuis da loira, o que só contribuía para deixá-la nervosa quando combinado com seu sorriso desengonçado. Isso porque o rapaz parecia que tinha sua idade.

\- É sim. - arrancou a bola das mãos do garoto antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. - Obrigada pela ajuda, mas agora eu tenho que voltar pras minhas amigas.

Joy virou de costas e quando estava prestes a sair correndo de volta para a areia, sentiu uma mão firme agarrar seu braço.

\- Hey, calma aí. Pra que a pressa? - sorriu de canto, deixando a loira incrivelmente desconfortável. - Qual o seu nome?

A loira rapidamente disfarçou o nervosismo e o medo e franziu o cenho, tentando parecer intimidadora e corajosa como sua amiga de cabelos prateados.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. Me deixa em paz. - puxou seu braço para tentar se livrar, mas ele apertou ainda mais a mão em seu pulso.

\- Qualé, ainda tá cedo. Suas amigas podem esperar um pouco mais.

\- Joy? - chamou Chica, se aproximando da loira dos Toys junto das outras meninas. - Hum… O que está acontecendo? Você estava demorando pra voltar, então viemos atrás de você.

Joy mordeu o interior da bochecha e forçou um sorriso enquanto puxava seu pulso fora do agarre do maior, que encarava o grupo de garotas como se fosse um tubarão procurando por sua presa. Isto é, até ele colocar os olhos em Abby e ela nos dele.

\- Ennard?

O moreno estalou a língua no céu da boca e franziu o cenho.

\- Tá de brincadeira comigo. Pra qualquer lugar que eu vou você está aqui, né, rolha de poço? - a ruiva titubeou com o xingamento, mas tentou manter-se firme. - Sempre estragando o pomar com sua podridão. E cadê o bonde da desgraça? O gay, a cara de livro e o gordo 2.0? O primeiro e o último devem estar pegando aids no banheiro, se bem conheço eles e a segunda tá assaltando uma livraria. - o moreno desviou o olhar para Joy, que estava se controlando para não explodir de raiva. - Por que você tá andando com esses vagabundos, docinho? Eles serviram de travesseiro quando você caiu do céu?

Antes que qualquer uma das garotas pudesse fazer algo, a primeira a bater o pé foi Mangle, que agarrou um pouco de água do mar e jogou diretamente nos olhos de Ennard.

\- AH! FILHA DA PUTA!

\- Filha da puta são seus filhos, porque só assim que você vai conseguir comer alguém na sua vida, seu vagabundo! - a platinada cerrou os punhos e franziu tanto o cenho que parecia que ela queria fazer um furo na testa do maior. - Agora para de encher o saco dos meus amigos e vai foder um caranguejo que você ganha mais!

Joy aproveitou que o garoto estava distraído para voltar para o meio do grupo de garotas, escapando de vez das garras de Ennard, o qual ajeitou o cabelo e encarou Mangle com o cenho franzido.

\- Você fala como se fosse a maior bolacha do pacote, mas não passa de uma putinha com ciúmes, não é? Olha, branca, não é porque sua amiga está ganhando atenção que você não vai ganhar também. Tenta dar uma olhada no banheiro químico, talvez você encontre gente igual você dentro do vaso.

\- Hey! - protestou Chica. - Não fala assim com ela, idiota!

\- Foi mal, nanica, mas tem que ter no mínimo essa altura pra entrar no papo. - colocou a mão na altura de seus ombros e sorriu de canto, deixando a menor furiosa.

\- Ora, seu—!

A loira dos animatrônicos foi parada pela ruiva dos Funtime, que fez um não com a cabeça em sua direção.

\- Deixa, Chica. Não vale a pena.

Chica soltou um grunhido e cruzou os braços, trilhando o caminho de volta para a beira da praia com as outras garotas. Todas estavam muito bem cientes de que ele estava secando-as com os olhos, mas tentaram enterrar o fato no fundo de suas mentes.

\- Ai, garotas. Não conseguem tirar as mãos de mim.

\- Cara, você é retardado? - falou uma voz de trás de Ennard. Quando se virou, deu de cara com um garoto de cabelos morenos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis. - Elas não estavam querendo você, estavam querendo _fugir_ de você. Você deixou elas desconfortáveis!

Ennard pigarreou.

\- E você as conhece por acaso? É mais um nerd da turminha?

\- Se ser amigo daquelas pessoas me faz um nerd, então sim. Sou nerd pra caramba.

O maior deu uma gargalhada histérica, olhando para Freddy com um olhar de desdém.

\- E ainda acha que sabe xingar. Olha, cara, o que eu faço não é da sua conta. Se está tão irritado com o que eu fiz, pergunte pra alguém que se importe com a sua opinião, não pra mim.

Quando o moreno abriu a boca para retrucar, sua boca fechou automaticamente e sua cabeça desviou para o solo, suas mãos subindo rapidamente para seus olhos e os esfregando com força. Parecia que ele estava chorando, mas nenhuma gota d’água sequer deixou aqueles olhos enigmáticos.

\- Haha! Vai chorar agora? Nossa, além de nerd é metido a corajoso. Fica querendo se achar o melhor mas na hora da prova começa a chorar.

\- É, o Freddy faz isso mesmo, mas ele consegue ser bem corajoso quando quer. Só que você não vale a pena, idiota.

O de mecha prata arqueou a sobrancelha com o uso repentino da terceira pessoa na frase, mas logo deixou de lado com a desculpa que deve ter batido a onda de retardo na criança. Sorriu cínico e cruzou os braços como se fosse uma princesa diva.

\- Você é meio estúpido, não é? É meio hipócrita me chamar de idiota, “Freddy”.

\- Primeiro, idiota é o Freddy, não eu. Segundo, só pra esclarecer, eu não estava chorando. É que quando você vê escuro por uma semana, seus olhos desacostumam com a luz.

Ok, definitivamente retardado.

 _Mas que porra?!_ \- pensou o maior, dando um passo para trás instintivamente.

\- Ok, cara, já chega, Freddy. Hora de falar igual um ser humano normal e parar de falar como se fosse outra pessoa.

Quando uma risada de tom esquisito deixou os lábios do moreno, Ennard já começou a sentir uma forte sensação de perigo, o que o fez dar mais um passo para trás.

\- Hahaha! Você é engraçado, Ennard. Agora entendo porque os caranguejos gostariam de foder alguém como você. - tirou as mãos da frente dos olhos, mantendo-os estreitos para evitar a luz do sol que refletia na pele pálida do de cabelos negros. - Ah… E quem disse que eu e Freddy somos a mesma pessoa?

Ennard travou no lugar, não conseguindo mexer nem um músculo. Em situações normais, ele teria socado o idiota que estava à sua frente até que ele não fosse nada mais do que uma pilha de carne e ossos esmagados. Mas aquela não era uma situação normal, não mesmo.

Afinal, quando que uma situação em que os olhos de uma pessoa mudaram de cor era considerada normal?

\- O-o que tem de errado com você?! Fica longe de mim! Esquisito!

Quando o moreno de mecha prateada correu para o outro lado da praia, o Shadow de olhos negros sorriu maliciosamente e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

\- Ah, nada melhor do que voltar de uma semana de sono e assustar vagabundo na praia, não é, Freddy? - olhou atrás de si, mas o moreno não respondeu. - Freddy?

Mantendo o olhar baixo e evitando contato com o Shadow, agarrou-se aos seus ombros como se pudesse perdê-lo a qualquer momento, o que, depois dessa longa semana, não suspeitava que pudesse acontecer de novo se deixasse. Sentiu as lágrimas acumularem no canto de seus olhos e o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça, nublando seus pensamentos e o impedindo de ver qualquer coisa a sua frente.

\- Eu te odeio. - confessou com a voz trêmula em seu ouvido, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta de Fred. - Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio, seu filho da puta! Como você ousa sumir por uma semana depois de me prometer que voltaria e agir como se tudo estivesse normal? Seu filho da puta! Eu te odeio!

Fred permaneceu quieto enquanto as mãos transparentes de Freddy socavam suas costas repetidamente em frustração. Ele conseguia entender a razão de o de cabelos chocolate estar irritado com ele, afinal ele disse que voltaria no dia seguinte quando na verdade ficou mais de uma semana sem aparecer.

Ver Freddy daquela forma, chorando em prantos e com raiva dele daquela forma não lhe trazia boas lembranças. Todas as vezes que ele machucou o contrário de forma egoísta por uma vingança idiota e teve que o aturar durante horas chorando sem parar trancado no quarto - não que isso o impedisse de passar pela madeira.

Desde que se entenderam e refizeram sua amizade, Fred se fez uma promessa de nunca mais machucar o moreno daquela forma. Ele falhou.

\- Desculpa. Eu não tive a intenção de desaparecer, - explicou para Freddy, que escondia o rosto em suas costas. - Mas alguma coisa aconteceu e eu não consegui voltar. Me desculpe, Freddy.

Ele só reparou que estava à beira das lágrimas quando Freddy flutuou até sua frente e acomodou seu rosto com suas mãos. Dava para perceber com facilidade que o moreno estava lutando para não sorrir, mas Fred resolveu não incomodá-lo com o fato.

\- Só não faz mais isso, tá? Daqui pra frente, não sai mais de perto de mim. - encostou sua testa na do Shadow e fechou os olhos. - Você me deu um puta de um susto, seu idiota!

Fred suspirou e colocou a mão sobre sua bochecha numa tentativa fútil de tentar sentir a mão do contrário sobre ela.

\- Tá bom.

(...)

Golden e Foxy perderam toda a treta com Ennard. Quando o rapaz de mecha albina se aproximou das garotas, eles já estavam muito distantes de onde o grupo estava acampado, ficaram rapidamente cansados de só ficar mergulhando na água e resolveram dar uma caminhada para conhecer melhor os arredores - leia-se areia.

\- Argh! Ficar na praia é muito chato! Não tem nada pra fazer além de ficar andando pra todo lado vendo o lixo que acumula na areia!

\- Se você não gosta de praia, então por que veio?

_Touché._

\- Por que eu não queria ficar em casa fazendo nada enquanto você vê as meninas de biquíni.

Golden soltou uma risadinha.

\- Agora você pode ficar na praia fazendo nada enquanto nenhum de nós vê as meninas de biquíni.

Foxy mordeu o interior de sua bochecha para não dar risada, embora a ironia de que seu antigo inimigo amoroso estava certo era bem engraçada.

Na verdade ele estava deixando um sorrisinho escapar de seus lábios, mas Golden não iria encher seu saco com isso.

\- Você não acha que não gosta de praia porque não gosta de ideia de que as pessoas estão te julgando?

Os olhos do ruivo se arregalaram e sua atenção virou para o loiro de sunga azul. Na verdade, as palavras haviam deixado a boca de Golden antes que ele percebesse, mas não é como se isso fosse uma desculpa relevante para Foxy não ficar puto.

\- O que você é agora? Um psicólogo?!

O loiro riu.

\- Não, eu só me preocupei um pouco depois que o Springtrap disse que você tem alguns problemas de insegurança. Eu não consegui me conter em querer te ajudar.

\- Como se você já não tivesse a atenção suficiente de todo mundo, agora quer a minha também?! - ele deu de ombros. - Não vai rolar, _Rich Boy._ Se alguém te der o mínimo mais de atenção, você vai ficar mimado.

\- Ah, qualé, Foxy! Eu só quero te ajudar! É o que os amigos fazem!

O ruivo fez uma cara feia e cruzou os braços, tentando ao máximo evitar o loirinho. No entanto, seus olhos de cachorro perdido logo superaram sua força de vontade.

\- Se eu falar, você tem que me deixar te empurrar na água.

\- Feito. - disse o loiro, embora um pouco relutante pelo medo de o que o ruivo faria com ele quando o jogasse na água.

Foxy mordeu levemente os lábios, com um pouco de medo de contar a verdade para o loiro. No entanto, sabia que se não falasse logo, ele encheria ainda mais o seu saco para que ele contasse o que estava acontecendo.

E, francamente? Foxy já estava de saco cheio.

\- Eu sofri bullying, tá bom?!

Os olhos do loiro de arregalaram, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, seu rosto foi de encontro com a água gelada do mar, ensopando todo seu cabelo e pele que havia secado anteriormente.

\- Ei!

\- Você disse que eu podia te empurrar na água depois que eu contasse, esse era o acordo!

Golden franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada. Ergueu-se da água molhada e torceu o cabelo, tentando se livrar do sal que ressecaria-o mais tarde.

Após sair da água, ambos se encararam por um momento, a atmosfera pesada caindo fortemente em seus ombros e pesando em sua consciência. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, ou se deviam dizer alguma coisa. Golden já havia conseguido a resposta para sua pergunta (mais ou menos) e Foxy já tinha cumprido sua parte do acordo, não havia mais nada para ser dito e aquele não era um assunto para se discutir numa praia cheia de gente.

Para a conveniência do roteiro, antes que qualquer um tivesse a chance de quebrar o gelo que se formava entre os dois, eles foram aproximados por Félix e Fede, que acenaram em sua direção.

\- Hey, Foxy! Golden! As meninas estão chamando a gente pra voltar pra casa!

Estranho. Deviam ser só duas horas. Por que elas estavam querendo voltar tão cedo?

Bom, querendo ou não, eles não ficariam muito bem sem as garotas por perto. Elas eram as únicas com inteligência suficiente para saber o caminho de volta para a casa. Então, Foxy e Golden deram de ombros e saíram do mar para acompanhar o casal até onde as garotas estavam.

A curiosidade logo foi triplicada quando encontraram as meninas reunidas ao redor de Abby, que esfregava freneticamente os olhos.

Os dois se entreolharam de novo, perguntando-se em silêncio o que estava acontecendo, mas ao ver a forma como as garotas estavam sussurrando e os encarando por cima de seus ombros, decidiram ficar de fora e não se intrometer, visto que o assunto não lhes dizia respeito e que elas provavelmente precisavam de espaço pra sabe-se lá o que estivessem passando.

Devia ser coisa de garota.

Sem trocar muitas palavras, os garotos ajudaram o resto do grupo a ajeitar as coisas e subiram os montes de areia em direção à casa.

As coisas não mudaram muito ao chegarem lá também. A porta foi aberta com cuidado para caso Bon e Bonnie estivessem fazendo “algo indevido” - palavras de Félix - e o grupo entrou com as garotas liderando, ainda cercando Abby como se ela fosse uma pessoa importante do governo.

A ruiva rapidamente escondeu as marcas de lágrimas que impregnavam suas bochechas ao ver seu otp dormindo abraçados juntos no sofá, cenário que conseguiu afastar por um segundo sua dor.

\- Ai. Meu. Deus. - disse Mangle, quebrando o silêncio que se formou com o grupo.

Um clique de uma foto sendo tirada ecoou pela sala e todos os olhares pousaram em Chica.

\- O que? Só estou sendo precavida caso eu precise que o Bonnie me faça algum favor um dia desses.

Enquanto os murmúrios circulavam o grupo, o de cabelos roxos se remexeu no sofá, abrindo os olhos cansados com calma enquanto a visão se ajustava aos seus arredores.

\- Já voltaram?

\- Já sim. Ficamos cansados de não ter vocês lá com a gente e resolvemos voltar. - explicou Lily rapidamente.

Entretanto, sua velocidade não foi o suficiente para saciar a curiosidade do menor, que logo notou os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho da Funtime ruiva.

\- Tá tudo bem, Abby? Você tá com uma cara de choro.

\- A-ah! Eu tô bem! Sério! Só entrou água do mar no meu olho, mas não é nada sério.

Bonnie claramente não havia mordido a isca, mas Abby já havia se retirado da sala antes que ele pudesse fazer ainda mais perguntas. O resto dos Funtime não demorou muito para segui-la, deixando as outras duas bandas sozinhas na sala.

\- Que esquisito.

(...)

O resto do dia seguiu relativamente normal. Abby e Lily ficaram em seu quarto para discutir sobre livros e anime enquanto Fede e Félix resolveram ficar na sala com o recém acordado Bon, Joy e Chica.

Freddy passou o resto da tarde trancado em seu quarto com o celular em seu ouvido, já que, segundo ele, seu amigo finalmente havia voltado e ele tinha muito que queria conversar com ele. Golden não se importava, na verdade, estava feliz pelo amigo estar melhor e poder finalmente falar com aquela pessoa tão importante para ele e o loiro não estava a fim de ser quem iria estragar sua felicidade.

E o loiro, sem muito mais o que fazer, se juntou à Foxy e Bonnie em uma partida de Uno.

\- Foi mal, Foxy. - disse o de cabelos roxos ao jogar um mais dois.

O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou Golden.

\- Foi mal, Golden. - mais dois.

\- Porra, cara! De novo?! - resmungou enquanto comprava quatro cartas do monte.

\- Mas então, Bonnie, como foi passar a tarde agarradinho no seu novo namorado? - provocou Foxy, vendo-o colocar um sete amarelo na mesa.

Completamente alheio à piadinha, Bonnie abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Foi relaxante. Não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem durante a noite, então aquela soneca veio muito a calhar. E vocês? Como foi a praia?

\- Até que divertido. - disse o ruivo, cortando a conversa.

\- Eu gostei bastante. Não lembro quando foi a última vez que eu estive numa praia. - disse o loiro, sorrindo inocentemente enquanto colocava uma carta na mesa.

\- Vocês tem certeza de que está tudo bem com a Abby? Eu acho que ela tava chorando, mesmo que ela tenha falado que era sal no olho dela. - perguntou Bonnie, ao que os garotos responderam com uma dada de ombros.

\- Sei lá, cara. Meninas são estranhas. - disse Foxy, tirando uma carta do monte. - Elas não fazem o menor sentido e sempre acham alguma coisa nova pra reclamar. Eu já desisti de tentar entender há muito tempo atrás. O melhor é só dar um tempo pra elas resolverem as merdas delas é não se intrometer.

Entrou por um ouvido, saiu pelo outro. Bonnie pressionou seus lábios juntos e deixou seu monte de cartas de lado enquanto se levantava.

\- Eu vou falar com ela.

Os outros dois garotos o encararam com expressões mixas.

\- Ou, Bonnie, o que foi que eu acabei de falar? Deixa elas pra lá!

\- Podem ir jogando aí que eu já volto.

E com isso, restaram apenas Foxy, Golden e uma pilha de cartas de uno com um jogador a menos.

\- Então… Você sofria bullying.

 _Você vai_ mesmo _voltar nesse assunto?_ \- era o que o ruivo queria gritar na cara do loiro por ter resolvido voltar a encher seu saco ao invés de puxar conversa igual uma pessoa normal, mas ao invés disso, acabou respondendo:

\- Yep. - estourando o “p”. - Os moleques que moravam na minha rua ficavam enchendo a porra do saco por eu ser baixinho.

Golden arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu de canto.

\- Você? Baixinho? Really?

\- Cala a boca. - brincou enquanto empurrava o loiro de brincadeira. Cruzou as pernas enquanto esperava o contrário parar de rir e revirou os olhos. - Mas, é, eu sofria bullying quando eu era baixinho. Os moleques retardados não sabiam o que significava lavar uma louça e ficavam enchendo o saco de quem só queria se enturmar.

Vendo a expressão de raiva impregnar o espaço entre as sobrancelhas de Foxy, Golden mordiscou o lábio inferior e deixou as cartas de uno de lado por um instante antes de colocar a mão sobre o joelho do ruivo de forma confortante, disparando-lhe um olhar de dó e culpa.

\- Eu sinto muito que essas pessoas tenham feito isso com você. Tenho certeza que você não fez nada pra merecer isso.

Foxy sorriu com o canto da boca e desviou o olhar, não conseguindo reunir coragem o suficiente para encarar aqueles olhos brilhantes e inocentes que sempre pareciam julgá-lo por seus pecados.

\- Sabe, as coisas melhoraram muito pra mim desde que eu conheci você e o pessoal. Vocês sempre estiveram lá pra mim, mesmo quando eu falava merda e a gente brigava no meio dos ensaios. - Golden riu de leve. - Mesmo quando eu não tinha nada pra oferecer pro grupo, vocês me aturaram e continuaram do meu lado, o que eu sei que é bem difícil, considerando que eu sei muito bem como ser chato. Então… Valeu.

O loiro estava boquiaberto. Não sabia que Foxy era o tipo de pessoa que falava como se fosse uma mãe escrevendo texto de agradecimento no facebook. Ele realmente havia mudado muito nesses últimos anos que eles passaram juntos.

\- Imagina, cara. Você é nosso amigo! A gente não se abandona! Eu só sinto muito pelas vezes que a gente acabou brigando por coisas bobas e deixou o resto do pessoal puto da vida.

Foxy deu uma risadinha.

\- Nah, a culpa não foi sua, cara. Aquela vez que a gente brigou sério e a banda desmantelou… - abaixou a cabeça e encarou suas mãos que descansavam uma sobre a outra, folheando as cartas de seu deque de uno. - Eu não te pedi desculpas, pedi?

Não. Ele não havia se desculpado. Na verdade, nenhum deles tinha. Claro, a culpa de toda a briga de dois anos atrás foi, tecnicamente, de Golden, que estava tão atolado com trabalho que não conseguia chegar aos ensaios à tempo e sempre acabava os perdendo, mas a forma como seus colegas de banda trataram a situação também não foi da mais civilizada, recorrendo automaticamente ao método de apontar o dedo ao invés de discutir a situação com calma, analisar o problema e trabalharem juntos para encontrar uma solução sensata.

No fim, todos eram culpados.

Golden rapidamente colocou a mão no ombro de Foxy e o lançou um sorriso compreensivo.

\- Você não tem que se desculpar por nada. Eu não deveria ter me comprometido com algo que eu não ia conseguir fazer, mesmo que agora a rotina seja um pouco menos agitada.

\- Mesmo assim, não foi legal da minha parte ter falado com você daquele jeito sem antes saber de tudo que estava acontecendo. É que eu estava com tanta raiva que você queria roubar a Chica de mim que eu acabei perdendo o controle e descontando todo meu estresse em você naquela hora. - antes que o loirinho pudesse falar qualquer coisa, uma risada vazia deixou a garganta do ruivo. - Olha lá eu falando idiotisse de novo. Falando da Chica como se ela fosse minha propriedade sendo que eu nem sei se ela gosta de mim. Ela é uma garota esperta, nunca que ela ia gostar de um saco de trapos velhos como eu.

Ele puxou as pernas contra o peito e as abraçou, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos e desviando os olhos dourados para um ponto qualquer do quarto.

Golden se sentia horrível. Ele sabia que não tinha culpa sobre como Foxy se sentia quando ele estava perto da garota dos animatrônicos, mas não conseguia evitar de sentir como se fosse sua responsabilidade fazer com que seu amigo se sentisse confortável ao seu lado, e se sentia como um pedaço de lixo por ter falhado em sua missão.

Encarou Foxy com dor e culpa nos olhos, sentindo seu peito se apertar mais com cada ruga de tristeza e amargura que marcavam seu rosto de pele bronzeada.

Em um impulso, Golden engoliu qualquer vírgula de orgulho e lógica que tinha em seu ser e se atirou sobre o ruivo, prendendo-o em seus braços e o confortando em seu peito enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas de amor.

\- Eu acho você incrível.

Os olhos de Foxy se arregalaram, aqueles pequenos segundos de guarda baixa permitindo que as lágrimas se acumulassem no canto de seus olhos dourados e escorressem por suas bochechas. Retribuiu o abraço assim que a onda de choque passou, escondendo seu rosto fundo no peito de Golden, que acariciava seus cabelos em movimentos semelhantes àqueles que uma mãe faria nos cabelos do filho para acalmá-lo do terror de um pesadelo.

Nenhum pensamento ousou cruzar sua mente e interromper o momento íntimo entre os dois adolescentes, permitindo-os aproveitar por completo aqueles breves minutos em que o mundo lá fora simplesmente não importava.

Foxy nunca tinha reparado no quanto ele estava precisando de um abraço. Era como se todas as preocupações e problemas que foram acumulados durante anos fossem atirados para fora da janela com um simples gesto.

Seu coração estava acelerado devido ao estresse que escorria com as lágrimas, mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele se sentia pesado, não podia evitar de perceber uma leveza em seus ombros, que se intensificava a cada carícia que sentia em seus cabelos e a cada aperto que Golden fazia ao redor de seu pescoço, afundando-o mais em seu peito e escondendo seu rosto do mundo.

Ele tinha um cheiro doce e confortante, parecia até um campo florido depois da chuva. Chegava a ser hipnotizante. Suas roupas eram tão confortáveis que ele poderia até dormir encostado no peito do loiro, que chegava a se assemelhar à um travesseiro de tão fofas que eram suas roupas.

E foi exatamente isso que ele fez.


	13. Segura na mão de Deus e vai

Golden não conseguiu evitar de sorrir ao perceber que Foxy havia caído no sono. Era estranho ver aquele garoto que sempre passou a ideia de valentão e destemido encolhido de forma tão fofa em seus braços. Mesmo depois de tantos anos que eles se conheciam, o ruivo não parava de surpreendê-lo. Parecia que sempre que o loiro revisitava as memórias de desde quando se conheceram e comparasse com como eles estavam agora e com o quanto conhecia do amigo, mais ele percebia o quão as coisas eram diferentes de como ele achava.

Ele não tinha mentido naquela hora. Ele realmente achava Foxy uma pessoa maravilhosa. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo de rivalidade entre os dois, ele continuava querendo ser seu amigo e era um dos únicos que o tratava como uma pessoa normal, não hesitando em nenhum momento em lhe dar um sacode e um banho de realidade acompanhado de um vocabulário popular e às vezes chulo. Foxy nunca fez nenhum esforço para esconder que não ia com a cara dele - embora agora ele fosse grato que eles não estavam mais nesse território - e sempre o tratou como ele trataria qualquer um que estivesse em seus sapatos.

Aquele garoto de cabelos ruivos foi o primeiro a lhe chamar a atenção daquela forma, a ponto de Golden querer sair de seu caminho para saber mais sobre ele; as coisas que ele gosta, não gosta, tem medo, deixam-o com raiva, o faz chorar e muito mais. Antes que o próprio loiro percebesse, ele estava prestando muito mais atenção em Foxy do que em Chica - o que acabou a levá-lo à conclusão de que ele nunca gostou dela de verdade. 

A ideia de que ele talvez gostasse não de Chica, mas de Foxy, não era novidade em sua mente. Ele já havia considerado isso várias vezes durante as noites que passou em claro se perguntando porquê estava pensando tanto no poste ruivo ultimamente, mas ele nunca conseguiu chegar à uma resposta concreta. Apenas decidiu empurrar o pensamento para o fundo de sua mente e não pensar mais nisso.

Entretanto, agora que podia olhar para Foxy sem ter medo de o outro avançar sobre ele e o morder, podia concluir que, sim, ele era um rapaz muito bonito e bem interessante. Se o que ele sentia por ele era amor, como dizia Bonnie, ou não, ele ainda não sabia, mas isso ele estava disposto a deixar o tempo decidir. Era melhor do que ter _mais um_ problema em seus ombros.

Com cuidado, Golden esticou a mão na direção da cama, agradecendo mentalmente por Bonnie ter deixado eles usarem seu quarto para jogar uno, e puxou um travesseiro. Ergueu o peso que era o corpo de Foxy de cima de seu corpo e rapidamente trocou-o pelo travesseiro, torcendo para que o ruivo não notasse tanta diferença assim.

Ele se remexeu um pouco no chão, mas logo voltou a se acalmar e abraçou-se à almofada igual à uma criança carente. 

Uma risada escapou dos lábios de Golden e ele se dirigiu à sala para procurar seus amigos, apenas para encontrar uma rodinha formada em volta de Bonnie e Abby, que estava chorando com as mãos na frente do rosto.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou o loiro ao juntar-se à roda.

\- A Abby tá se sentindo mal porque ela encontrou com um bully da antiga escola dela. - explicou Mangle em voz baixa, soltando um suspiro logo depois. - Ela disse que ele e o grupinho dele costumavam bater nela, no Félix, no Fede e na Lily porque eles eram diferentes. Acho que, agora que ela se acostumou a não receber mais críticas assim, começar a receber de novo é tipo um balde de água fria, como se ela tivesse voltado à estaca zero.

O loiro mordiscou o lábios inferior e não resistiu ao movimento de suas mãos em colocá-las no joelho da ruiva, mostrando seu apoio de forma muda, mas presente.

\- Não se preocupe com esse imbecil, Abby. - aconselhou Joy enquanto acariciava os cabelos da amiga. - Todos nós temos algo que gostaríamos de mudar em nós mesmos, coisas que não gostamos e queremos jogar fora.

\- As coisas nem sempre são como a gente quer, né. - lamentou Chica. - Se fossem, eu nem pensaria duas vezes antes de me livrar dessa bipolaridade minha, hehe.

\- Eu sempre quis ser mais extrovertida. - riu Lily, coçando a nuca.

\- Acho que as pessoas gostariam mais de mim se eu fosse menos ranzinza e chata. - disse Mangle, cruzando os braços.

\- Eu não mudaria nadinha em mim. - sorriu Félix, fazendo uma pose divosa. - Embora eu, sim, às vezes pense que os meus, hm, “trejeitos” acabam afastando algumas pessoas de mim.

\- Tem dias que eu não gosto de olhar no espelho, com medo que eu tenha ficado mais gordo. - confessou Fede.

\- Pff, você não está sozinho nessa. - apoiou Bon, chocando um soquinho com o de cabelos rosados. 

Embora eles tenham conseguido conquistar um sorriso fraco nos lábios de Abby, Bonnie não parecia nem um pouco contente com os comentários dos amigos, mantendo o cenho franzido e os punhos cerrados enquanto tentava furar buracos nas cabeças de todos com seus olhos.

\- Como vocês conseguem dizer isso? - ergueu a voz, atraindo os olhares de todos na rodinha em sua direção. - Como conseguem dizer que querem se livrar daquilo que faz de vocês pessoas tão especiais?

Os outros permaneceram em silêncio, encarando o pequeno na esperança de que ele continuasse falando e, percebendo isso, Bonnie aproveitou a oportunidade, prendeu o cabelo e pegou sua guitarra, que havia sido deixada na sala durante uma sessão de treino com seu Maestro mais cedo.

\- Eu nunca quis ser outra pessoa.

_Você me deixou inseguro_

_Me disse que eu não era bom o suficiente_

_Mas quem é você pra julgar_

_Sendo que você é um diamante a ser lapidado?_

_Eu tenho certeza que tem coisas_

_Que você gostaria de mudar em si mesmo_

_Mas quando se trata de mim_

_Eu não gostaria de ser mais ninguém_

_Nananana nananana nanananana_

_Nananana nananana nanananana_

_Eu não sou nenhum rei da beleza_

_Sou só meu belo eu_

_Nananana nananana nanananana_

_Nananana nananana nanananana_

_Você tem todo o direito_

_De ter uma vida bonita_

_Vamos lá!_

O grupo se entreolhou, sem saber exatamente como reagir perante à situação. Bonnie tinha uma ótima voz e cantava muito bem, além do acompanhamento de guitarra estar impecável, tanto que ninguém conseguia parar de assisti-lo tocar com tanta paixão.

Foi Bon quem iniciou as palmas acompanhando o ritmo da canção, sendo seguido por Joy, Chica, Mangle e, logo, pelo resto do grupo.

_Quem disse? Quem disse que você não é perfeita?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não vale a pena?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você é a única que está sofrendo?_ _  
_ _Acredite em mim, esse é o preço da beleza_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não é bonita?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não é linda?_ _  
_ _Quem disse?_

Os dedos de Bonnie deslizavam apaixonadamente por sua guitarra enquanto seus olhos percorriam todos os seus amigos, admirando inconscientemente o quanto cada um deles era único e como ele tinha sorte de ter cada um deles em sua vida.

_Quem disse que você não tem potencial pra ser uma estrela?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não pode ser uma presidente?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não pode estrelar filmes?_ _  
_ _Me escute, me escute_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não consegue passar no teste?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não pode ser a melhor?_ _  
_ _Quem disse, quem disse?_ _  
_ _Você não vai me dizer quem disse isso?_ _  
_ _É, quem disse?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não tem potencial pra ser uma estrela?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não pode ser uma presidente?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não pode estrelar filmes?_ _  
_ _Me escute, me escute_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não consegue passar no teste?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não pode ser a melhor?_ _  
_ _Quem disse, quem disse?_ _  
_ _Você não vai me dizer quem disse isso?_ _  
_ _É, quem disse?_

Enquanto ele tocava, seus olhos desviaram para Abby e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso de compreensão e apoio, que mostrava à ela em um ato mudo que ela não estava sozinha naquela batalha para continuar de pé, que ele e os outros estariam sempre lá para ajudá-la quando ela caísse.

_Quem disse? Quem disse que você não é perfeita?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não vale a pena?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você é a única que está sofrendo?_

 _Acredite em mim, esse é o preço da beleza_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não é bonita?_

 _Quem disse que você não é linda?_ _  
_ _Quem disse?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não é perfeita?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não vale a pena?_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você é a única que está sofrendo?_ _  
_ _Acredite em mim, esse é o preço da beleza_ _  
_ _Quem disse que você não é bonita?_

 _Quem disse que você não é linda?_ _  
_ _Quem disse?_

Quando terminou a música, descansou a guitarra ao lado do sofá e desfez o rabo de cavalo em que seu cabelo estava preso, abrindo um pequeno e terno sorriso para seus amigos, que o atiraram sorrisos esbranquiçados e aplausos.

\- Nossa, Bonnie, eu não sabia que você conseguia cantar com tanta paixão assim. - disse Lily, aconchegando suas mãos em seu colo. - Devia cantar mais vezes.

\- Hehe, eu até gosto de cantar, mas prefiro ficar com a minha guitarra. Minha garganta dói se eu forçar ela desse jeito por muito tempo.

Bonnie foi tirado de sua conversa com a de cabelos azuis por uma mão pesada em seu ombro e o sorriso largo nos lábios de Abby.

\- Obrigada, Bonnie. Sua canção me deixou muito feliz. E você está certo, eu não devia ficar dando bola pra o que um idiota pensa de mim, devia ser orgulhosa de quem eu sou. Nem sei o que eu tava pensando quando comecei a chorar daquele jeito. Que boba.

\- Não tem problema nenhum chorar quando alguém te ofende. Às vezes temos quedas na nossa autoestima, mesmo quando sabemos que somos melhores do que falam que somos. Eu também já fui de aceitar tudo que jogavam em mim sem falar nada, mas uma pessoa muito importante me mostrou que vale a pena lutar e que seus amigos sempre estarão lá pra te ajudar quando você precisar.

A ruiva sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos roxos do menor de forma brincalhona.

\- O seu amigo é muito sábio, Bonnie.

Um sorriso tímido apareceu nas bochechas de Bonnie, que, por reflexo, desviou o olhar para o chão.

\- Ele é sim.

Enquanto o resto do grupo se reunia mais ao redor de Bonnie para elogiar seu canto, Félix encarou-o pelo canto do olho, estudando-o. Aquele garoto de cabelos roxos era um mistério, sim, mas ele sabia muito bem disso quando foi chamado para acompanhar as bandas para a praia.

Uma mão em seus ombros, no entanto, interrompeu seus pensamentos.

\- Deixe que _eu_ falo com ele, ok? - pediu Fede com um sorriso e olhar pidão. 

Félix sorriu e assentiu. Seu namorado sempre tinha o poder de conseguir tudo que queria com ele sem nenhum esforço. Só precisava de um sorriso e o maior estava caído aos seus pés, entregue de joelhos à sua vontade e à mercê de sua vontade.

Uma mão viajou até a bochecha de Fede e o puxou para um rápido selinho, sua boca sentindo o gosto do chiclete de morango que ele recentemente havia descartado no lixo. O casal não tinha mania de se beijar em público daquela forma, a menos que estivessem muito à vontade em seu grupo de amigos ou cagando ao ponto de não se importarem de ficar se esfregando um no outro na frente de estranhos.

\- Arrumem um quarto, vocês dois. - disse a voz provocativa e brincalhona de Foxy, que estava encostado na porta que dava do corredor à sala.

O rosto de Golden se iluminou com a presença do amigo na reunião do grupo de amigos.

\- Foxy! Você acordou!

O ruivo deu de ombros e se juntou ao círculo, tomando um lugar ao lado do loiro de olhos cinza.

\- Meh, não consegui dormir direito com todo esse barulho vindo daqui.

\- Ops. Desculpa por ter te acordado, Foxy. - desculpou-se o de cabelos roxos.

O ruivo fez um gesto de dispensação e se aconchegou com suas pernas cruzadas em frente ao corpo.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo, afinal? Pra que toda essa cantoria?

\- O Bonnie só estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor. - explicou Abby. - É que um dos filhos da puta que faziam bullying comigo e meus amigos estava na praia hoje e ficou enchendo o saco… Mas relaxa que tá tudo bem agora! Ainda dá pra aproveitarmos sem que ele incomode a gente!

Foxy fechou a cara, mas não disse nada.

\- Enfim - interrompeu Chica, pressentindo a tensão mais uma vez crescendo no grupo. - Que tal irmos preparando o jantar? Já tá escurecendo. Acho que ainda dá pra fazer alguma coisa com as sobras… 

\- Mas, Chica, não _tem_ sobras. - protestou Bon. - Lembra? Vocês não deixaram sobrar nada da noite anterior.

\- … Não dá pra pedir uma pizza? - sugeriu Golden.

E todos concordaram em pedir pizza.

(...)

A cabeça de Freddy nunca esteve tão confusa e bagunçada. Não sabia se deveria estar bravo ou aliviado que Fred havia voltado. Ele provavelmente tinha um bom motivo para ter demorado tanto, mas, porra, ele estava preocupado com ele. Passou todo aquele tempo achando que ele poderia estar preso naquele lugar escuro de novo, imaginando todo tipo de coisa que poderia estar acontecendo por lá e se deveria fazer alguma coisa para ir atrás dele. E só ficou pior quando Fred decidiu voltar do nada e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele tivesse estado lá esse tempo todo. 

E ele deveria aceitar isso tudo numa boa? Cruzar os braços e fingir que a última semana que ele passou se descabelando de preocupação e roendo as unhas de nervosismo não aconteceu? Claro que não!

Com um suspiro escapando de seus lábios, Freddy acomodou-se em sua cama e cruzou os braços, encarando seu Shadow com o cenho franzido e a respiração pesada.

\- Olha, Freddy, eu não te culpo de ficar bravo comigo—

\- E tenho todo motivo pra ficar. - interrompeu.

Fred suspirou.

\- Mas, por favor, apenas me deixe explicar. Só eu falando, sem me interromper. Você faz muito isso quando tá bravo, daí a gente começa a discutir e nunca chega em lugar nenhum.

Os olhos azuis desviaram para o chão.

\- Não precisaríamos fazer isso se você fizesse a sua parte nos nossos acordos. - murmurou, mas alto o suficiente para o de cabelos escuros escutar cada palavra.

Mais um suspiro escapou dos lábios do Shadow, que estava dando seu melhor para não perder a paciência com seu hospedeiro. Ele nunca achou que um dia seus papéis teriam se invertido assim e ele acabaria como a mãe da situação.

\- Viu? Está fazendo, de novo! Só me deixa explicar e aí você decide se vai realmente fazer birra e me ignorar, pode ser?

Freddy estalou a língua no céu da boca, mas não objetou. Considerando essa sua deixa, o Shadow soltou um suspiro e começou a se explicar.

\- Olha, pra dizer a verdade, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Quando você tomou os remédios que sua mãe mandou, foi como se eu tivesse apagado. Pra você, acho que seria o equivalente a dormir ou, sei lá, estar sobre o efeito de drogas. Parecia que eu estava flutuando pelo espaço. Eu não conseguia me segurar em nada, não sentia nada perto de mim, estava tudo entorpecido. A mínima sensação de tempo que eu tinha enquanto eu estava em… Sei lá eu onde, era a de começar a ficar sem ar. Depois de um tempo, parece que o ar começa a faltar e eu preciso urgentemente respirar. Mas não dá! - sua voz se exaltou, pegando o moreno desprevenido. - Não sou eu que estou no controle quando você toma esses remédios doidos! Essa sensação de flutuar não é a mesma de quando eu estou nesse plano! É algo que foge do meu controle, como se eu estivesse mergulhado em algum lugar e não conseguisse nadar, até porque eu não sei mesmo, mas não é uma sensação boa! Você sabe como eu odeio não estar no controle! Por mais que não pareça, é horrível! Eu gosto de ir pra lá tanto quanto você gosta de me mandar, o que eu realmente espero que seja nada, porque eu não suporto aquele lugar.

O peito de Freddy se contraiu em culpa ao ver a forma como o contrário estava tremendo - ou pelo menos poderia estar, se estivesse possuindo o corpo.

\- Você nunca me disse que era tão ruim assim… - ele odiava a forma como sua voz falhava e saía chorona, mas enquanto pudesse entregar sua mensagem, era o suficiente.

\- E de que adiantaria eu te contar? Não cabe à mim se você vai tomar os remédios. As únicas pessoas que dependem disso são sua mãe e você mesmo. Eu não tenho nenhum controle sobre o que você faz!

Freddy franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar para baixo, pensativo. Algo que Fred havia dito acendeu uma lâmpada em sua cabeça.

\- Foi a minha mãe…! - o Shadow soltou um murmúrio de desentendimento e encarou o moreno com curiosidade nos olhos negros. - Agora tudo faz sentido! Desde que você se foi, a comida de casa começou a ficar com um gosto estranho… Acho que eu comentei isso com o Bon quando ele fez o jantar anteontem. Enfim, a comida tava com um gosto estranho e meio difícil de engolir… Era por causa disso! Fred, você não conseguiu voltar porque mãe escondeu os remédios na minha comida!

O de olhos negros arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir sobre o maior plot twist de novela mexicana que existiu.

\- Faz sentido! As pílulas tem que ser tomadas regularmente, e a sua mãe sempre faz todas as suas refeições. 

\- Na verdade, agora que eu penso nisso, estava meio na cara. Eu que fui burro e não percebi.

Fred riu sarcasticamente.

\- Pelo menos você solucionou o caso, Sherlock Holmes. - provocou.

\- Ah, cala a boca, idiota! - retrucou o moreno enquanto ria, tentando afastar o Shadow com sua mão, o que obviamente não deu certo.

Um peso então saiu de seu peito. Como se uma montanha de pedras gigantes tivesse sido levantada de seus ombros. Ele perdeu tanto tempo na vinda até a casa ficando bravo, que esqueceu como sentia falta desses momentos entre ele e Fred, em que eram apenas dois adolescentes falando besteiras, numa conversa protegida entre quatro paredes.

\- Hey, Fred. Eu senti sua falta.

O de cabelos e olhos negros corou levemente em seu típico tom acinzentado, derivado da falta de cor em seu corpo. Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios e seus olhos cativaram os de Freddy com o mesmo carinho e amor que o mesmo tinha no cintilante e profundo azul.

\- Eu também senti a sua, Freddy.

O moreno retribuiu o sorriso. Era os momentos assim que ele mantinha guardado a sete chaves em seu coração, segurando-se nessas memórias para nunca esquecer dos momentos em que seu coração pulava e dava piruetas atrás de sua caixa torácica.

O momento foi interrompido, no entanto, com o rude ronco do estômago de Freddy, que anunciava a sua necessidade de ser alimentado.

\- Que ótima forma de estragar o clima. - comentou Fred, mantendo uma expressão séria em seu rosto. O moreno revirou os olhos e se levantou da cama.

\- Tanto faz. Eu vou descer pra pegar comida. Vem comigo? - ofereceu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Uma risada escapou os lábios do Shadow antes que o mesmo pudesse sentir o ar subindo por sua garganta.

\- Sempre.

(...)

Estava ficando mais fácil lidar com Toddy com o passar dos dias. Quanto mais tempo eles tinham com a riquinha mimada, mais percebiam o quanto ela conseguia ser divertida quando alguém conseguia tirá-la de sua concha.

A verdade é que Toddy era uma pessoa criada num ambiente muito rigoroso, com expectativas altas e com pessoas que não aceitavam nada além da perfeição, o que a deixou sem tempo para poder, nas palavras de seus pais, desperdiçar com a ralé. Entretanto, com Bon passando o fim de semana com os amigos na praia e seus pais sempre fora devido à trabalho, ela finalmente conseguiu aquele tempinho para descobrir como era a verdadeira “ralé”. E, até agora, a morena se surpreendeu ao descobrir como esse pessoal podia ser divertido. Ela estava até aprendendo a tocar guitarra, assim como seu prometido! 

O grupo resolveu aproveitar aquela tarde de sexta-feira e o tempo quente para ir praticar na nova sorveteria que haviam descoberto algumas semanas antes. O lugar, por não ser muito lotado e ter atendentes bem tranquilas, era excelente para eles praticarem as habilidades de Toddy com a guitarra. E ela estava sem fazer as unhas, o que ajudava mais ainda!

\- Então é assim? - perguntou a morena, mostrando a posição de sua mão esquerda sobre as cordas do instrumento.

Onnie assentiu vigorosamente.

\- Você tá indo muito bem, toddynho. Tem certeza que nunca tocou numa guitarra antes? 

\- Tocar eu já toquei, mas não no sentido de tocar _o instrumento._ O Bon já ficou de me ensinar uma vez, mas eu tava com as unhas feitas. E tocar cordas com unhas feitas não vai acontecer de jeito nenhum! - o de cabelos azuis sorriu de canto e revirou os olhos. Embora ela estivesse melhorando, não mudava o fato de que ele não entendia porra nenhuma de unhas e todo o processo de embelezamento que as garotas faziam. - Sabe, eu podia fazer as suas unhas um dia. Elas bem que estão precisando de um trato. - deixou a guitarra de lado e pegou uma das mãos de Onnie para melhor inspecionar o estado das unhas.

\- Hey, toddynho, arrume seu próprio namorado pra segurar a mão. Não encosta no meu, não. - provocou Oxy, trazendo uma bandeja com várias taças de sorvete em cima.

A morena largou a mão de Onnie e revirou os olhos, sentindo-se petulante.

\- Depois do que eu vi no outro dia, acredite, a última coisa que eu quero fazer é encostar em vocês. Vai saber se lavaram as mãos depois de culminar o ato.

O casal riu e ocupou os assentos ao lado de Toddy, sendo seguidos por Deuz e Maggie, que seguiam logo atrás.

\- O sorvete daqui é um dos melhores. - elogiou o líder dos Nightmare. - Nem sei como quase não tem movimento pra cá.

\- Deve ser a localização. - opinou Toddy. - A casa do meu pai não vendeu mais por causa do estado que ela estava, mas a região ali também é meio… Suspeita, digamos.

\- É perto dos becos. - esclareceu Maggie enquanto tomava uma grande colherada de seu sorvete de baunilha com morango. - As pessoas não gostam de morar perto de onde pessoas como a gente costumam ficar. E, pra ser realista, nós também não queremos ficar pra lá.

\- Pelo menos agora temos uma casa, né. - intrometeu-se Deuz, tentando tornar o clima mais positivo para o grupo.

Todos os olhares pousaram em Toddy, que era a responsável por essa chance que os amigos tinham de viver com o mínimo de conforto possível. Ela sorriu tímida e mordiscou o morango que furtou do sorvete de Maggie, desviando o olhar para um ponto aleatório no chão.

\- Pff, isso não é nada. Ninguém estava usando aquela casa mesmo, não vai nem fazer falta. - dispensou a atenção e voltou a focar em seu morango, que estava maravilhosamente doce. - Oh my god! É só um morango e parece que tem uma explosão de açúcar na minha boca! Como vocês descobriram esse lugar?

\- A Mai me trouxe aqui num encontro uma vez. Disse que gostava do estilo antigo e achou que seria um lugar divertido para um encontro, principalmente porque é vazio, aí teríamos privacidade. Mas chega a ser triste a falta de pessoas nesse lugar e ainda mais com pratos tão bons.

\- A Puppet me disse que esse lugar tem um dos melhores açaís que ela já comeu. - disse o líder dos Nightmare. - Mas só agora consegui experimentar.

A morena sorriu de canto, dando-se um tapinha imaginário nas costas por ter feito a boa ação de ter pagado a comida daqueles garotos carentes.

\- Vocês nunca pensaram em arrumar um emprego? Não é possível que não tenha uma loja que não queira alguém pra limpar ou organizar prateleiras e essas coisas. Meus pais estavam reclamando esses dias que as empregadas não limpavam nada direito em casa.

Deuz colocou a mão no ombro de Toddy e lhe abriu um sorriso de conforto, do tipo que se dá à um amigo quando não quer preocupá-lo. Ela não gostou nada daquele sorriso. Fazia-a se sentir indesejada, como alguém que só traria problemas caso tentasse meter o nariz onde não foi chamado. Na língua dela, isso era um desafio. 

Toddy finalmente descobriu o que faria durante o fim de semana.


	14. Momento de sabedoria com os Funtime

Tudo parecia estar indo bem, no dia seguinte. Abby não estava mais chateada, todos estavam se dando bem e estavam aproveitando bastante a viagem. No entanto, os amigos perceberam, naquela manhã, que ainda havia mais um problema para se preocupar: os presentes de aniversário de Bon. Já se passaram três dias desde que chegaram na praia e ninguém havia se lembrado da desculpa que usaram para ir pra lá em primeiro lugar. Então, naquela noite, quando tiveram certeza de que Bon e Bonnie já estavam dormindo, o grupo de amigos se reuniu na sala para decidir qual seria sua estratégia para comprar o presente do amigo sem levantar suspeitas de que era isso que iam fazer.

\- Vamos precisar de alguém que distraia o Bon durante o dia. - sugeriu Joy. - Enquanto essa pessoa deixa ele distraído, as outras vão pra cidade comprar os presentes pra ele. Só que aí alguém vai gastar a mais pra essa outra pessoa.

\- Por que a gente não manda o Bonnie ficar com o Bon? Eles precisam ficar mais tempo juntos mesmo pra surgir o amor, né. - disse Chica.

\- Pra deixar de serem trouxas, você quis dizer, né? - corrigiu Foxy. - Fala sério, eles são tão óbvios, mas nenhum dos dois parece ter olhos que funcionem! - arregalou os olhos com os dedos para efeito dramático e alguns de seus amigos riram.

A líder dos animatrônicos desviou o olhar de Foxy para Fede, que havia levantado a mão, pedindo para falar.

\- O que foi, Fede?

\- Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia mandar o Bonnie distrair o Bon. Pelo que eu e o Felix conseguimos perceber, eles são bem tímidos. Se vocês colocarem eles sozinhos, não vai dar em nada.

\- Zero mais zero é igual à zero. - explicou o namorado do gorducho. Chica estalou a língua no céu da boca, frustrada. Eles estavam certos. Bon e Bonnie eram muito reservados e mal conseguiam tomar decisões por eles mesmos por começarem a travar de nervosismo. Aquilo seria um desafio… - Mas não se preocupem. Eu e o Fefi temos um plano.

Um sorriso espertalhão surgiu nos lábios do Funtime enquanto ele dava um beijinho na bochecha do namorado. Chica sentiu-se mais leve ao ver os dois tão relaxados. Talvez não fosse um desafio tão grande assim afinal.

\- E qual é o plano de vocês? - perguntou Abby, curiosa como sempre.

\- Nós vamos nos dividir e conversar com eles separadamente. - explicou Fede. - Por entendermos mais do assunto, teremos mais facilidade em analisar a situação e ver qual a melhor forma de ajudá-los. O Félix vai conversar com o Bon e eu fico com o Bonnie. Vocês podem ir comprando os presentes durante a tarde enquanto nós enrolamos eles.

_ E que tal vocês calarem a boca e a gente ir dormir? São duas da manhã, já! _ \- reclamou Fred em pensamento.

A rodinha de amigos concordou com o plano e levantou para pegar uma água na cozinha, jogando conversa fora no caminho. Discutiram sobre o que fariam para o aniversário de Bon, os presentes que planejavam dar e como a viagem estava indo em geral. Até agora, todos pareciam estar se divertindo bastante, considerando algumas brigas aqui e ali.

Chica sorria para seus amigos enquanto os mesmos continuavam conversando. Ela estava adorando aquela viagem. Estava sendo uma ótima oportunidade, não só de ajudar Bonnie e Bon, mas também de refletir sobre a própria situação em que a loira se encontrava. Em especial, um assunto que ela havia de resolver o mais rápido possível, pois já se passaram três anos e o problema não tinha ido embora, por mais que ela sempre deixasse sua opinião clara.

A loira deixou seu copo de água em cima da pia e resolveu sair na varanda para tomar um pouco de ar. Seus pensamentos sempre fluíam melhor quando ela tinha ar gelado soprando em seu rosto e acalmando as batidas de seu coração. Fazia ela se sentir mais no controle de suas emoções, sem ter que se preocupar com seu lado bipolar escapando.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui sozinha? - perguntou uma voz feminina atrás de Chica, que, quando se virou para olhar, deu de cara com a líder dos Toys.

\- Ah, não é nada, Mangle. Só queria pensar um pouco.

A albina sorriu com o canto da boca e se aproximou, apoiando-se de lado na grade que as impedia de cair.

\- Eu ouvi que você chutou o Foxy do quarto. - riu ela. - Acho que só dormir no armário não é o suficiente pra abafar os roncos dele.

\- Yep, ele não é mais problema meu. - encarou a albina de soslaio. - Mas nem pense que você vai poder tomar posse dele, viu? Ele é problema do Freddy e do Golden agora.

Mangle revirou os olhos e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha antes de continuar a falar.

\- Sabe, pra alguém que diz não gostar dele, você é até que bem possessiva. Ele vem te defendendo de qualquer moleque que chega perto de você há três anos e você não fala nada. Rejeita as óbvias tentativas dele de dormir com você, mas não é contra ficarem no mesmo quarto. - cruzou os braços. - Espero que você não esteja querendo brincar com os sentimentos do meu irmão.

A loira franziu o cenho e rangeu os dentes. Seu temperamento estava começando a subir e ela podia sentir a raiva borbulhando dentro de si. Não pela insinuação de que ela teria mentido sobre não sentir o mesmo por Foxy, mas pela acusação de que ela estaria brincando com os sentimentos dele e o fazendo de marionete.

Como ela ousa dizer aquilo? Quem ela pensa que é pra acusá-la de algo que ela nem tem provas?! Chica não era nenhuma galinha, muito menos era a favor dos seres horríveis que manipulam os sentimentos das pessoas quando descobrem algum ponto fraco.

Claro que Mangle tinha o direito de ficar preocupada com seu irmão, mas isso não quer dizer que ela podia simplesmente apontar o dedo na cara dela e acusá-la de algo tão--

Espera um pouco…

_ Irmão? _

Chica segurou a língua antes que pudesse gritar com a albina sobre a acusação.

\- Como assim, “irmão”?! Vocês são irmãos? - perguntou ela, seu rosto em choque.

Mangle soltou um suspiro, cansada.

\- Sim, somos irmãos. - confirmou ela, erguendo a mão na frente da loira antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa. - Eu sei o que você vai perguntar. “Mas você não gosta dele?”, claro que gosto, ele é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim nesse mundo. As pessoas sempre assumem que eu  _ gosto _ dele pela forma, aparentemente, possessiva que eu trato ele quando ele se mete comigo, mas não é verdade. Nossa história é algo só da nossa conta, ninguém tem que ficar sabendo da nossa vida, então eu só ignoro os comentários e danço conforme a música. É mais fácil do que ficar contando a mesma história cinquenta vezes seguidas. Sem falar que é bem engraçado.

Chica estava boquiaberta. Quando ela saiu para tomar um ar, não esperava que uma história pesada dessas fosse ser compartilhada com ela. Era pra ela clarear a mente, não descobrir um plot twist da vida de sua antiga inimiga!

\- Nossa… Eu não tinha ideia. Eu achei mesmo que você gostasse dele! - abaixou o olhar, envergonhada. - Desculpa por ter te julgado, Mangle… Eu devo ter parecido uma idiota completa!

A albina de mecha rosa sorriu ternamente e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Chica como um gesto de conforto.

\- Hey, relaxa. A culpa não é sua. Pessoas assumem coisas o tempo todo, é só como a gente funciona. Não tem problema nisso. Mas agora você já sabe, então lembre disso quando estiver achando que eu estou sendo muito possessiva com o Foxy ou agindo igual uma chata por alguma coisa que ele fez. Alguém tem que manter aquele garoto na linha.

Chica riu, mais aliviada. Entretanto, alguma coisa ainda pesava em seu peito, causando uma sensação de desconforto e nervosismo - uma sensação com a qual ela já estava acostumada, mas queria poder se livrar há muito tempo.

\- Mangle, você acha mesmo que eu posso estar iludindo o Foxy e fazendo ele achar que tem chance comigo? Eu disse a verdade quando disse que não estava interessada. Eu só vejo ele como um amigo! Mesmo que eu tenha que admitir que ele é bem bonito…

Mangle olhou para o chão, pensativa.

\- Você é uma garota perspicaz, Chica. Você sabe ler sinais que, para outras pessoas, podem se passar como coisas insignificantes. Mas o Foxy, sem exagero, é um idiota. As chances de ele achar que tem uma chance contigo, mesmo que você não tenha dado nenhum sinal nem nada, é enorme. Homens adoram um desafio, então, a não ser que você seja direta e dê um chute nele, ele vai continuar se iludindo. Mas você tem que ser completamente sincera com ele. Não dê nada que ele possa ler nas entrelinhas e achar que você está só se fazendo de difícil. Se ele continuar indo atrás de você depois disso, me avisa e eu dou um cascudo nele.

A loira deu uma risada anasalada, fazendo barulho de porco. Por que ela não tinha se tornado amiga de Mangle antes? Ela era uma pessoa tão divertida e interessante, além de ser uma boa contraparte para sua personalidade bipolar. Ela era séria e racional, diferente da loira, que era impulsiva e se deixava levar demais por seu coração.

\- Desculpa. - a voz da platinada cortou o silêncio confortável, trazendo mais uma vez a atenção de Chica para seu único olho visível. - Pelo primeiro ano, eu quis dizer. Eu não devia ter começado a te julgar antes de te conhecer. Eu te achava estranha por ser muito animada e aleatória, mas não era justo que eu assumisse coisas sem te conhecer melhor. Foi mal.

A loira sorriu com compaixão, sentindo um alívio em seu peito.

\- Está tudo bem. - e puxou Mangle pra um abraço, este que foi logo retribuído. - … Você tem um perfume gostoso.

A albina arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável. Entretanto, após alguns momentos de silêncio, deduziu que ela estava simplesmente querendo ser legal e quebrar o gelo de pessoas desprezíveis que sempre estava lá quando estavam perto uma da outra.

\- Hum… Obrigada. As mechas do seu cabelo também são legais.

\- Você acha mesmo?

\- Uhum.

Chica sorriu e desfez o abraço.

\- Você não é muito boa nessa coisa de elogios, não é?

\- Cala a boca! Você me pegou de surpresa! - defendeu-se a albina. - E você não pode reclamar que qualquer pessoa que te elogia já te deixa vermelha! Lembra do Foxy e do Golden brigando por você no primeiro ano? A cada cinco minutos você começava a parecer um tomate.

Chica cruzou os braços e abaixou o olhar, tentando disfarçar os efeitos que a provocação tiveram em si.

\- Como se você nunca tivesse corado por causa de um garoto na vida…

\- Na verdade, não, não corei. Não por achar ele bonito ou algo assim, pelo menos.

\- Tá.  _ Garota _ . Que seja. Mas não é possível que você nunca tenha corado na frente de alguém. Tipo… Um… - Mangle cruzou os braços e assoprou sua franja. - A Joy! Ela é uma garota maravilhosa e vocês andam praticamente de cintura grudada. Não é possível que a Joy não tenha te feito corar alguma vez, nem que seja por estar perto demais.

A albina bufou mais uma vez e ajeitou os cabelos, sem desfazer sua careta nem por um segundo.

\- Talvez algumas vezes, mas não era nada amoroso ou com segundas intenções. Era puramente físico e eu só corei porque fui pega de surpresa, assim como você fez agora! - explicou, mas Chica não estava prestando a menor atenção, pensando apenas em como havia acertado sua dedução.

\- Ahá! Viu? Não tinha como não ter alguém que te deixa corada! - cantou vitória, ganhando mais uma bufada da albina. - Mas, pra ser sincera, não achei que você fosse lésbica. Quando estávamos discutindo sobre paixões perfeitas no shopping, você estava falando sobre meninos.

\- Eu sou bissexual, na verdade. Eu só falo “garotos” porque é padrão. Sai automático e não cria toda aquela confusão e explicações chatas de sempre, entende? Só me parece mais produtivo.

\- Entendi… Do que estávamos falando mesmo? - Mangle deu de ombros. - Quer ir junto com o pessoal? Acho que já esclareci o que eu queria esclarecer.

As garotas entraram na sala para vê-la praticamente vazia. Os seus amigos estavam começando a desaparecer pelo corredor para irem em direção à seus quartos. Compartilharam seus boas noites uma à outra, agradecendo pela conversa e foram também para seus quartos.

Joy estava penteando os cabelos dourados quando Mangle chegou no quarto, completamente alheia ao mundo.

\- É você, Mangle?

\- É, sou eu. - respondeu, batendo a porta do quarto. - Tá se arrumando toda pra quê? A gente vai dormir, amiga, não ir pro shopping.

Joy riu.

\- É pra evitar de ficar embaraçado. Pentear o cabelo antes de dormir deixa mais fácil para pentear de manhã.

A albina bocejou e aproveitou-se do fato de já estar de pijama para pular cuidados demasiados com a própria aparência e deitou-se sobre as frias cobertas de algodão. A falta de energia em seu corpo estava começando a afetá-la e isso pesava fortemente em suas pálpebras, que pareciam recusar-se a permanecer abertas.

\- Vai demorar muito? Eu tô a fim de apagar a luz e dormir. - resmungou com a cara escondida entre os panos, recebendo sua resposta na forma de uma Joy rastejando por debaixo dos lençóis e deitando-se com o rosto quase grudado ao seu.

\- Não vou demorar nada. - sorriu.

O vento frio da noite entrava pela janela aberta, forçando as duas amigas a se aproximarem para conservar calor e não acabarem resfriadas. A loira de olhos azuis repousou a cabeça pouco acima dos seios de Mangle, aconchegando-se ao som das batidas de seu coração.

Embriaguez e sono não tardaram nada em adentrar seu organismo, entorpecendo-a aos sentidos do mundo ao seu redor, prendendo-a apenas à garota que agora rodava os braços ao redor de suas costas e respirava sobre o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Boa noite, Mangle.

\- Boa noite.

A albina estendeu a mão para apagar a luz do abajur cuja luz iluminava o recinto e assim permitiu que a escuridão tomasse seu lugar. Respirando fundo, soltou mais um bocejo e rapidamente voltou-se a agarrar ao corpo escultural e perfeito que tinha ao alcance de seus braços, caindo rapidamente em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

(...)

Para um dia com um céu limpo de poucas nuvens e mar calmo, aquela manhã de sábado estava uma bela porcaria. Um vento frio soprava pela janela aberta e tirava todo o calor do quarto compartilhado por Freddy, Foxy e Golden, cujos corpos estavam escondidos embaixo de cobertas quentinhas enquanto Fred tinha que ficar acordado e sofrer com os efeitos do maldito vento bagunçando o cabelo de sua contraparte.

Naturalmente, por estarem ligados um ao outro, qualquer coisa que mudava a aparência do corpo que Freddy possuía, afetava a forma como o Shadow se manifestava. Ou seja, Fred amanheceu com o cabelo completamente bagunçado, e não conseguia tirar os fios da frente da cara sem ter a física jogando-os de volta para o lugar onde estavam. Estava tentando há quase meia hora voltar à seu estilo fabuloso de sempre, mas sem sucesso. Agora, depois de muitas tentativas frustradas, ele decidiu simplesmente ficar segurando o cabelo com a mão enquanto esperava Freddy acordar, o que poderia demorar um pouco, visto que ele gostava de dormir até tarde nos fins de semana.

Flutuou até acima da cabeça do moreno e fuzilou-o com o olhar, como se esperasse que a força de sua encarada fizesse seu cabelo ficar arrumado ou que ele despertasse de seu sono.

Ao invés disso, quem acordou primeiro foi Foxy, soltando um grunhido e erguendo-se de súbito. Ainda era cedo, então ele acabou demorando alguns minutos para reunir as energias e levantar-se da cama improvisada, apenas para buscar seu celular e voltar a se deitar. Ele parecia bem mais investido em conversar com alguém do que levantar da cama e ir comer alguma coisa, decisão esta que seu estômago fez questão de se pronunciar contra.

Curioso e entediado, Fred flutuou até atrás de Foxy e bisbilhotou a tela de seu celular - ele não sabia que ele existia mesmo, muito menos vê-lo, não ia ter problema nenhum. Ele estava conversando com um tal de “Estropajo”, seja lá quem fosse.

> **_@Estropajo:_ ** _ Tem certeza sobre isso brother? _
> 
> _ Achei q ela tivesse te chutado do quarto _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ Tenho _
> 
> _ Eu tenho estado afim dela faz mt tempo cara _
> 
> _ N aguento mais ficar escondendo assim _
> 
> _ Prefiro só confessar e acabar com toda essa merda de uma vez _
> 
> **_@Estropajo:_ ** _ Eu sinto muito Foxy _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ Hey _
> 
> _ Eu não fui rejeitado ainda _
> 
> _ Quero ainda fazer uma última tentativa antes de acabar com tudo _
> 
> _ Vou chamar ela pra sair hoje _
> 
> _ Aí qnd voltarmos pra aí a gnt vê no q dá _
> 
> **_@Estropajo:_ ** _ Nesse caso boa sorte _
> 
> _ Vou estar torcendo pra dar tudo certo _
> 
> _ Mas n fique chateado se ela te rejeitar _
> 
> _ Chica é uma menina de coração grande então tenho certeza q mesmo q vcs n fiquem juntos ela vai querer continuar sendo sua amiga _
> 
> _ N insista se ela te disser n _
> 
> _ Ninguém gosta de gente insistente _
> 
> **_@TriangleBoy:_ ** _ Eu sei porra _
> 
> _ Não sou idiota assim _
> 
> _ E não quero deixar ela incomodada ou chateada comigo _
> 
> _ Só _
> 
> _ Me deseja sorte ok? _

Fred soltou um assovio por entre os dentes. Foxy estava planejando se declarar para Chica e ver no que dava. Parecia até título de vídeo do Youtube. E, como todo bom clickbait, atraiu a atenção do usuário que passava despercebido.

O Shadow deve ter passado uma meia hora apenas bisbilhotando as mensagens que o ruivo trocava com seu amigo de identidade desconhecida. A maioria das mensagens era sobre como ele gostava muito de Chica, sofria todos os dias com a falta de resposta de seu amor e aqueles dramas todos de novela mexicana, chegando a lembrar a época que Fred teve uma queda por Joy e passou pela mesma dor. Claro, ele seguiu em frente e parou de gostar dela, chegando a vê-la agora como uma irmã mais nova, mas, ainda assim, a dor de um amor não correspondido era enorme, disso ele sabia bem.

Perdido em seus pensamentos e na conversa de Foxy, não percebeu quando Freddy acordou - com o cabelo todo bagunçado - e chamou por ele:

\- O que você está fazendo?

Fred ergueu seu olhar para o moreno e travou ao ver a expressão de suspeita que ele carregava nos olhos. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o ruivo pronunciou-se primeiro:

\- Mexendo no celular, dã. O que mais eu estaria fazendo enquanto você e o idiota do Golden não acordam?

Percebendo o erro de comunicação, Freddy ajeitou o cabelo e desculpou-se pela cagada, por hora punindo seu Shadow apenas com um olhar que gritava: “Para de bisbilhotar os assuntos dos meus amigos, imbecil”.

Com o tumulto criado, Golden não tardou em acordar também.

\- Que horas são? - perguntou, sonolento.

\- Deve ser umas nove. - respondeu Freddy, tentando desesperadamente mascarar o assunto e o clima pesado que estava entre ele e Foxy.

Antes que alguém pudesse invadir o quarto e violar seus ouvidos com um grito - o que era muito provável a esse horário - os três se levantaram e seguiram para o banheiro fazer a higiene matinal. Poucas palavras foram trocadas entre eles enquanto esbarravam um no outro para conseguir passar pela porta e ir até a sala, onde todos estavam esperando por eles.

\- Dormiram bem, princesas? - brincou Mangle, encarando em particular Foxy com um olhar de deboche.

\- Cala a boca! Nós tivemos uma noite difícil! - o ruivo cruzou os braços e fez birra. - O Golden não parava de roncar!

\- Ei! Eu não ronco!

\- Não, mas fala dormindo!

O loiro olhou para Freddy, incrédulo, esperando algum apoio, mas só recebeu um dar de ombros.

\- Sinto muito, mas ele está certo. Você fala dormindo, Golden, e se mexe bastante também.

Golden estava com a cara no chão, chocado com a notícia de que ele estava incomodando seus amigos durante a noite. Ninguém nunca tinha contado à ele que ele falava dormindo! Seu rosto estava queimando de vergonha e ele só queria enfiar a cara no chão e sumir.

\- Bom, meninos, - interrompeu Chica, tentando livrar-se do clima de gozação que estava no ar. - Agora que vocês já acordaram, podemos ir ver os presentes do Bon. Ele já saiu com o Félix e o Fede está cuidando do Bonnie pra “ver como está o território”, palavras dele, não minhas.

\- Nós temos praticamente o dia todo pra resolver o assunto dos presentes. - disse Abby com um sorriso brilhante. - Qualquer coisa, nos falamos no grupo que vocês criaram e podemos nos ajudar a decidir.

Os amigos concordaram e, aos poucos, foram se dispersando. Abby foi com Golden e Lily para a cidade caçarem alguma coisa juntos - nenhum dos três sabendo o que dariam para o azulado -, Joy e Mangle ficaram na casa para planejar um presente, em suas palavras, “mais casual” e Foxy, Chica e Freddy seguiram para um shopping que a loira havia descoberto no Google Maps.

Seus celulares frequentemente vibravam com mensagens dos outros colegas, que insistiam em avisar de todo e qualquer detalhe que passasse por eles durante seu caminho. No começo era tolerável, mas depois de quase uma hora disso, Freddy começou a ficar incomodado.

\- Gente, pra que tanta mensagem? - reclamou. - Era pra eles estarem procurando presentes pro Bon, não falando de… Tulipas? Do que eles estão falando?!

\- Acho que a Abby achou uma flor bonita, fez um comentário e a Lily corrigiu sua falta de conhecimento em flores. - explicou Chica. - Agora elas estão falando dos seus tipos favoritos de flor.

Observando os dois bobocas conversando de soslaio, Foxy cruzou os braços e soltou um grunhido. Seu plano iria por água abaixo se Freddy continuasse a ficar atraindo a atenção da loira de seus sonhos daquele jeito, e Fred não podia estar mais animado em ver a treta se desenrolar. O Shadow só precisava de uma pipoca na mão para poder aproveitar de verdade o show.

\- Não dá pra gente andar logo? Precisamos comprar o presente do Bon, não falar de tulipas. Isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto!

Vendo sua oportunidade de se divertir, Fred roubou o controle do corpo da mão de Freddy.

\- Mas é claro que tem a ver com o assunto. O assunto é que elas ficariam simplesmente cintilantes no seu cabelo, linda. - tomou a mão da loira nas suas e atirou-lhe uma piscadela, fazendo-a corar e rir baixinho.

\- O que você está fazendo, seu imbecil?! Vai foder com a nossa cara! - bradou o de olhos azuis, mas foi completamente ignorado pelo Shadow.

\- Você é um galã, Freddy, mas agora não é hora. - puxou sua mão, rejeitando-o. - Foxy está certo. Precisamos encontrar o presente do Bon, então vamos logo!

Antes que qualquer um dos dois - tecnicamente, três - presentes pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a loira os tomou pelo pulso e arrastou-os em direção à cidade.

\- Qual a grande ideia? Você sabe que o Foxy gosta dela. Quer que a gente morra? - cochichou para o de olhos negros enquanto tentava evitar o olhar ameaçador do ruivo.

Fred deu de ombros, se fazendo de inocente.

\- Eu só queria deixar as coisas mais divertidas. - Freddy o fuzilou com os olhos azuis, como se quisesse fazer um buraco na cabeça que ele nem tinha. - Você vai entender mais tarde.

\- Eu entender por quê você não fica quieto, isso sim.

\- Porque eu não quero.

O moreno revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que quase tropeçou no pé de Chica, que havia parado de correr e largou os pulsos dos garotos.

\- Acho que é aqui. - disse ela.

Vindos de cidade pequena, eles não tinham acesso à muitos shoppings e centros comerciais, apesar de, os que tinham, serem bem movimentados. No entanto, eles tinham capacidade neural suficiente para distinguir um shopping de uma rede de quiosques. E aquele era bem decepcionante.

\- Eu não acho que vamos encontrar alguma coisa pro Bon aqui. - constatou Foxy em tom monótono, como se fosse óbvio.

As sobrancelhas de Chica abaixaram em decepção. Aquilo era como um balde de água fria em seus planos para ter um bom dia com seus amigos - e achar o presente do colega.

Desviou o olhar para Freddy ao sentir sua mão em seu ombro. Ele exibia o branco de seus dentes de maneira torta, como quem tenta apoiar um amigo durante um problema sem solução - o que, em si, já não deixava a loira muito mais esperançosa.

\- Ei, não fique chateada com isso. Qualquer coisa, compramos alguma coisa quando voltarmos pra cidade escolhemos o que tem lá, ou damos dinheiro.

\- Mas que bosta.

\- Cala a boca. - grunhiu entre dentes para seu Shadow.

Foxy revirou os olhos enquanto via a garota de seus sonhos socializando com o filho da puta que havia roubado seu primeiro beijo e o fez pagar mico na frente da sala inteira no primeiro ano. Não poderia confessar seus sentimentos para Chica daquele jeito, Freddy estragaria tudo!

Constrangeu-se internamente ao ver a sofrência que o moreno estava passando ao tentar roubar a atenção de sua garota - ou futura garota, como quiser chamar -, isso estava ficando constrangedor.

Mas, só dessa vez, ele ia deixar seu mais novo rival fazer papel de bobo na frente de Chica. Ele apenas esperaria o melhor momento para pular de trás da cortina. Era só uma questão de tempo.

(...)

A praia nunca foi muito apelativa para Bon. Não apenas por sua experiência ruim com os pais de Toddy, mas por não ser assim tão fã de água salgada. Sim, ele sabia nadar, mas simplesmente odiava os momentos que o maldito sal entrava no olho e o deixava cego por quase vinte minutos, ou quando ele desviava sua atenção por um segundo e tomava um caldo das ondas imensas, bem em cima da cabeça.

O mar podia ser muito intimidador quando queria. No entanto, naquele momento, ele não se sentia tão intimidado por ele, mas sim pela sombra que Félix fazia enquanto andava ao seu lado. Não sabia o que o rapaz de cabelos rosados tinha que o fazia se sentir tão amedrontado e indefeso, como se estivesse sendo caçado por um predador. Talvez fosse a forma como sua voz soava como se estivesse flertando com ele, o que faria sentido, já que Bon não era nada experiente na arte de flertar, quem dirá responder quando outra pessoa flerta com ele. Ou talvez fosse a forma como ele insistia em fazer algum tipo de contato físico com ele quando gesticulava. Eles já se conheciam há um tempo, mas não o suficiente para Bon se sentir à vontade com a forma como ele se aproximava dele.

Seja lá o que fosse que o maior tinha que o intimidava tanto, sempre conseguia fazê-lo pular de susto quando era arrancado da sua caixinha de pensamentos.

\- Peguei nossas águas de coco. - cantarolou, e Bon quase saiu do chão. - Uou, cuidado aí, querido. Vai acabar machucando seu coraçãozinho. - estendeu-lhe sua garrafa plástica com água de coco.

\- Valeu…

Com a água em mãos, se sentaram em um banco próximo para descansar. Já deviam estar andando há uma hora e os pés de Bon estavam ficando cansados. Sim, ele era sedentário, processem ele.

\- Esse lugar não é legal? - Félix cruzou um dos braços atrás da cabeça. - É tão calmo.

O de cabelos turquesa assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Quem dera as coisas fossem assim em casa também. É sempre um monte de provas, lição de casas, expectativas… É muito estressante.

Félix inclinou-se para a frente e apoiou o rosto sobre as palmas da mão enquanto encarava Bon de soslaio, com um olhar que contrastava suas verdadeiras intenções com malícia.

\- É por essas “expectativas” que você não conta pro baixinho que você é gamado nele?

Aquele dia ficaria marcado como o primeiro na vida de Bon que ele cuspiu bebida na cara de alguém. O rosado fez uma careta de desgosto e tentou limpar o rosto com as mãos - embora fosse difícil sem nenhuma peça de roupa eficiente para absorver o líquido - enquanto o de pele mais escura se ocupava com seu próprio surto.

\- C-como? Vo-você tá falando do Bonnie? Não! Somos só amigos! Não tem nada mais por trás! S-só amigos, só isso!

Mesmo com a cara toda molhada, Félix não perdia seu sorriso sedutor, o qual praticamente vivia em seus lábios.

\- Por favor, meu bem, eu conheço um gay enrustido quando vejo um. - Bon abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. - Ainda não criou coragem, não é?

O menor levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando esconder o rubor crescente nas bochechas rechonchudas.

\- Não… Na verdade, ele já sabe que eu sou gay— e ele não se importa! Mas… Eu não consigo criar coragem pra contar pra ele. Eu posso ser gay, mas o Bonnie não é. Não tem como ele gostar de alguém como eu.

\- Ou, ou, ou. Espera um minutinho aí. - colocou a mão em seu ombro, chamando por seus olhos verdes. - Você está me dizendo que aquele baixinho; que canta sobre aceitação própria, dorme na mesma cama que você, fica em casa junto contigo porque você não tá afim de ir pra praia, dorme do seu lado no sofá e escondia os ensaios de guitarra com você dos próprios amigos—

\- Como você sabe—

\- Isso não vem ao caso agora. Você está me dizendo que  _ esse _ homem, não gosta de você? Por favor, meu bem, trouxisse tem limite. Aquele garoto tá de joelhos por você! Você que tá aí perdendo tempo se autodepreciando enquanto podia estar dando uns amassos no mozão!

Com sangue fluindo fortemente para as bochechas, Bon encarou as próprias mãos, evitando contato visual com o maior. De repente, sentia-se bobo, por mais que tivesse suas razões para manter seus sentimentos guardados no cofre de seu coração.

\- As coisas com o Bonnie são… Complicadas. Nós passamos por muita coisa juntos e eu não queria acabar estragando nossa amizade por uma paixonite boba. Nossa amizade vale muito pra mim e eu não quero—

\- Magoar ninguém. - Bon pausou, virando-se para encarar o rosado de cabeça baixa. - Você não quer que ninguém saia chateado por algo que você não tem controle, mas que poderia ficar guardado pra você.

\- Como você—

\- Acha que é a única pessoa que passa por isso? Vou te dizer, querido, eu passei por exatamente a mesma situação quando me apaixonei pelo Fefi. Eu me sentia inseguro e com medo de estragar o que já tínhamos. Nossa amizade era a coisa mais importante pra mim e eu a considerava muito. Por muito tempo eu achei que meus sentimentos podiam ser descartados com o tempo, da mesma forma que pessoas esperam plástico se decompor. Mas deixa eu te falar uma coisa: assim como o plástico, sentimentos demoram pra desaparecer, e nós não somos capazes de lidar com esse fardo por muito tempo. Eu estava sofrendo tanto guardando aquilo pra mim e minha paixão por ele só crescia mais e mais a cada dia sem que eu pudesse fazer nada por isso. Era uma sensação péssima e eu sentia como se estivesse mentindo pra mim mesmo, da mesma forma como eu costumava mentir pra muita gente dizendo que era hétero, até sair do armário de vez.

Bon apertou os lábios. Não gostava da forma como a voz de Félix estava melancólica, tão diferente de seu tom usualmente animado e sedutor, fazia-o se sentir cinza.

\- E o que você fez?

\- Eu resolvi cortar o mal pela raiz: contei ao Fefi como me sentia. Puxei ele num canto e contei tudinho pra ele. E, adivinha, ele aceitou numa boa! Na verdade, fiquei surpreso em saber que ele também gostava de mim. Foi realmente um dos melhores dias da minha vida! E, mesmo depois de tudo, nossa amizade continuou a mesma. Continuamos andando do mesmo jeito e até expandimos nosso círculo de amizade.

Os olhos esmeralda admiravam Félix com um brilho de intensa admiração. Sua história teve um final tão bom que parecia até coisa que saiu de um livro de romance. Se apenas sua vida também pudesse ser assim…

Estremeceu ao sentir a mão delicada do maior segurar seu joelho e chacoalhá-lo para chamar sua atenção, o que ele conseguiu 100%.

\- Não é só porque uma pessoa sabe como nos sentimos que deixamos de ser amigos, Bon. Mesmo que talvez o Bonnie não sinta o mesmo, o que eu duvido muito - acrescentou rapidamente. -, ele nunca deixaria de ser seu amigo por isso. Sim, as coisas poderiam ficar estranhas por algumas semanas, mas o tempo cura tudo, até corações partidos. Você precisa começar a ser mais honesto com aqueles à sua volta, ou vai acabar engolindo um monte de sapos. E, acredite, como alguém que já viajou pra fora antes, sapos são uma comida que você não vai querer provar.

O turquesa riu baixinho, não evitando mais de encarar Félix de frente. De repente, sentia como se fosse um dos amigos mais próximos que teve nos últimos meses. Ele era uma excelente companhia.

\- Obrigado pelas dicas.

\- Imagina. - deu um saquinho de leve em seu ombro. - Nós gays temos que nos ajudar. Só me conte depois se você conseguiu pegar o bofe ou não.

\- Pode deixar, haha! Mas, sério, obrigado, mesmo, pela ajuda. Eu… Vou tentar falar com o Bonnie, um dia desses. Só preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Félix mordiscou a boca da garrafa e esticou o canto dos lábios.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, meu bem. Tudo em seu tempo. Dizer o que sente é importante, mas não se sinta pressionado.

Ele assentiu, voltando a beber da sua água e rezando para não acabar cuspindo na cara de alguém de novo. Quem diria que água de coco era tão caro.

(...)

A sensação da areia molhada entrando no meio de seus dedos era confortável no mesmo nível que era incômoda. Bonnie nunca foi muito fã de praias, sempre escolhendo ficar mais em casa e passar um tempo com seus pais no sofá, embora tivesse tido muitas oportunidades de viajar quando era mais novo.

Enquanto caminhava sobre os milhões de grãos salgados, Fede compartillhava com ele a mesma conversa que Félix com Bon, exceto com algumas pequenas divergências.

Na realidade, a única verdadeira semelhança era o tópico da conversa e a água de coco, a qual Bonnie estava graciosamente aproveitando.

Fede se preocupou um pouco quando trouxe o assunto ao centro da mesa ao ver os dentes raspando contra os lábios rachados de calor, sinal clássico de nervosismo e receio, então tentou achar uma forma de acalmar o amigo. Por isso a água de coco.

\- Desculpa se eu estou sendo muito invasivo, só estava curioso.

Bonnie negou com a cabeça.

\- Tá tudo bem, eu entendo. É só que… É um assunto complicado.

Sem dizer nada, Fede colocou uma mão no ombro do menor, dando a ele seu apoio e seu ombro caso precisasse chorar.

Bonnie sempre evitou ao máximo falar de seus sentimentos, visto que já acabou em muita confusão por causa disso, mas, com a expressão de amor e compaixão do de cabelos rosados, não conseguia resistir à abrir a boca.

\- … O Bon significa muito pra mim. Ele é meu melhor amigo e foi a primeira pessoa que me defendeu quando os Nightmare faziam bullying comigo no primeiro ano. Ele me mostrou que valia a pena lutar por aquilo que era importante e que eu precisava me impor, não deixar aqueles caras me fazerem mal só porque eu sou um pouco estranho. Ele fez tanta coisa por mim; coisas que eu nunca vou poder pagar. E, agora que eu sinto… Isso por ele, eu tenho medo de acabar fazendo alguma coisa errada e que acabemos brigando. Não quero acabar com nossa amizade por algo bobo assim.

Fede murmurou, pensativo.

\- E você já tentou conversar com seus amigos sobre isso? Talvez eles tenham algum conselho bom pra oferecer.

A respiração de Bonnie saiu descompassada, como se tivesse acabado de levar um susto, e o olhar medroso e os lábios pressionados não passaram despercebido pelo rosado. Uma sensação de temor cresceu em seu peito, uma sensação ruim cujos gritos ressoavam em sua mente. Havia algo errado.

\- Eu… Não sei se posso contar pra eles sobre isso. É verdade que somos amigos, mas… Eles não são exatamente as pessoas mais sábias quando se trata de romance. Na verdade, eles são bem ruins. - sorriu torto, tentando convencer a si mesmo e a Fede que tudo estava bem. Fracasso. Os lábios rapidamente voltaram à posição original e ele tomou suas mãos uma na outra, entrelaçando os dedos na pele suada. - … Eu tenho medo deles.

Por se tratar de uma conversa íntima, ele já esperava encontrar algum detalhe estranho ou que o pegaria de surpresa, mas não esperava por algo assim. As órbitas azuis se arregalaram e, instintivamente, tomou as mãos de Bonnie nas suas.

Nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca, dando oportunidade para que o contrário continuasse falando.

\- Não é que eu não goste deles, mas eles me deixam nervoso de vez em quando. Eles são muito críticos e, às vezes, acabam sendo rudes uns com os outros sem perceber. Eles nunca pedem desculpas, riem um da cara do outro e soltam muitos comentários desnecessários. Eu também faço isso, mas eu sempre deixo claro que é só uma brincadeira… Mas eles sempre estão tão sérios…

\- E você não gosta de ser julgado pelos outros, não é?

O menor abaixou a cabeça.

\- Odeio.

\- Eu entendo. Então você só anda com eles por conveniência, ou é por causa da banda?

\- Acho que um pouco dos dois. Eu detesto ficar sozinho, e eles são boa companhia, apesar de tudo. A banda foi só como nos conhecemos e começamos a andar juntos, mas não é esse tipo de amizade que minha mãe gostaria de me ver tendo.

Fede assentiu com a cabeça, apertando as mãos delicadas nas suas.

Empatia podia ser tanto uma bênção como uma maldição. Para ele, era uma bênção, pois o ajudava a entender melhor as pessoas próximas à si. Talvez justamente por isso estivesse se sentindo tão mal agora. Detestava que uma pessoa tão incrível e divertida como Bonnie tivesse medo de ser rejeitado por seu grupo e preferia andar com gente de má fé ao invés de se aceitar como é. Lembrava-o de como ele mesmo era durante a época do fundamental, antes de conhecer Félix e as garotas.

Entretanto, por mais que sentisse pena do pobre coitado, precisava continuar sua investigação. Talvez pudesse assim concluir seu objetivo e dar algum conselho útil para o de cabelos roxos.

\- E como é o tipo de amizade que você tem com o Bon?

Não escapou aos seus olhos o sorriso triste nos lábios de Bonnie, por mais que ele parecesse querer escondê-lo por entre os fios do longo cabelo.

\- O Bon é tudo que eu sempre quis. Ele é carinhoso, divertido, interessante, companheiro e, no geral, uma pessoa maravilhosa. Minha mãe provavelmente teria uma parada cardíaca, de felicidade, se soubesse que tenho essa amizade pra mim. - fez uma breve pausa. - É por isso que eu…

\- Por isso você não pode contar. - completou, vendo o menor assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. - Mas, se ele é essa pessoa que você diz que ele é, por que esse medo de contar? Ele não deixaria de ser seu amigo por causa disso, não é? - Bonnie puxou as mangas da blusa para baixo. - … Ou tem algo a mais escondido aí?

Engolindo em seco, o menor encheu os pulmões e tomou coragem para tocar naquela ferida ainda por cicatrizar.

\- … Eu tenho medo de contar pra ele. Por mais que eu saiba que ele me aceitaria se eu me assumisse gay, mas… Eu não sei, não consigo me imaginar falando isso pra ele. - esperou algum tipo de resposta de Fede, mas, quando não veio nenhuma, voltou a falar. - … Nós já brigamos uma vez, no primeiro ano. Não quero dar muitos detalhes, porque é uma coisa muito pessoal - o rosado assentiu. -, mas ficamos um bom tempo sem nos falarmos depois da briga. No acampamento, ele pediu desculpas pra mim por ter feito aquilo, ele parecia muito arrependido, e eu perdoei. Mas, mesmo assim, uma parte de mim ainda tem medo de ele me achar estranho pelas coisas que eu faço. Se eu falar que gosto dele… Não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós de novo… - Bonnie nunca foi muito bom em esconder o que sentia, nem mesmo de si mesmo, então, quando as lágrimas começaram a correr por suas bochechas, não ficou nem um pouco surpreso. Ao invés disso, cedeu à sua tentação e se permitiu desmanchar na frente do membro dos Funtime, removendo suas mãos da dele e levando-as correndo aos olhos. - Eu não quero perder meu melhor amigo de novo!

Sem hesitação, Fede afastou as mãos de Bonnie do rosto e o puxou para um abraço apertado, encaixando sua cabeça em seus ombros expostos e deixando a água escorrer pela pele branca. Carícias seguiram pelas costas e fios roxos do menor numa tentativa de acalmá-lo, mas os soluços abalavam seu corpo de tal forma que parecia que ele estava tendo algum tipo de convulsão.

\- Shh… Põe tudo pra fora…

Os olhos rubi davam seu melhor para permanecerem abertos, mas as lágrimas inutilizavam completamente sua visão.

\- Ele é tudo que eu tenho… - choramingou contra a pele quente do contrário. - E-eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo… Eu não quero perdê-lo.

\- E não vai. Prometo pra você que você não vai ficar sozinho, muito menos que vai perder seu melhor amigo. - os soluços ficaram mais altos, embora a voz de Bonnie fosse tão baixa que mal dava para escutar. - Pode chorar. Está tudo bem.

Não havia como conter o fluxo de lágrimas nem se quisesse. Bonnie podia parecer neutro por fora, mas, quando sua barreira protetora se quebra, não tem como voltar atrás. Por muitos minutos, permitiu-se ser aninhado pelo Funtime, que parecia muito satisfeito em servir como seu porto seguro.

Assim que a represa secou, Bonnie respirou fundo e se afastou dos braços de Fede, que, com uma mão, afastou os cabelos da frente de seus olhos.

\- Bonnie, está tudo bem termos medo dos nossos sentimentos. Você não está errado em temer o futuro; ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer nele! Mas deixa eu te falar como alguém com experiência própria: se você continuar se guardando desse jeito, a dor só vai ficar cada vez pior, e ela vai se acumulando até ser tarde demais. Você só vai conseguir fazer ela sumir quando for sincero. Também com os outros, mas, principalmente, com você mesmo.

O menor abaixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

\- Entendo… Eu… Acho que posso tentar.

A mão do azulado acariciou a bochecha de Bonnie com ternura, atraindo seus olhos para a feição carinhosa que carregava em seu rosto.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. E, se acontecer qualquer coisa, pode vir falar comigo. Sei que não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mas já sei o suficiente pra dizer que você é uma ótima pessoa, e adoraria que pudéssemos ter mais oportunidades de conversar, não só essa viagem.

Bonnie sorriu, sentindo seu peito aquecer-se com o gesto de carinho e gentileza que o contrário estava oferecendo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, esperança iluminava seu horizonte.

\- Eu adoraria.


	15. Fan service

Papéis se empilhavam na lata de lixo, enchendo-o até a boca com as tentativas falhas de Joy e Mangle de planejar seu presente de aniversário para Bon. Minutos pareciam horas e as duas amigas sentiam a pressão do trabalho inacabado em suas barrigas, quase tão incômodo como a pressão pré-cólica; menos doloroso, mais instável. Quem diria que escrever uma música seria tão difícil, mesmo depois de anos escrevendo?

Tópicos e temas não era o que faltava na mente das duas garotas, mas tinha alguma coisa que estava obstruindo seus fluxos criativos, impedindo-as de ter alguma ideia consistente para o presente de seu melhor amigo.

Joy mordiscou o pirulito que tinha na boca, impaciente. Toda aquela pressão estava acabando com seu bom humor. Por que fazer algo tão simples estava tão complicado? Não tinha razão para estar! Elas estavam cheias de ideias na noite anterior, como que simplesmente evaporaram sem mais nem menos?

Seus olhos azuis apenas perderam o foco no papel rabiscado ao som de passos se aproximando da sala. Sorriu com o canto da boca ao ver Mangle retornar com alguns petiscos na mão. Por terem acordado cedo, o estômago começou a trabalhar cedo e a fome triplicou como resultado.

\- Trouxe uns pasteizinhos. Não é lá grandes coisa, mas deve servir por um tempo. - sentou no chão frio. - Alguma sorte?

A loira negou com a cabeça.

\- Não sei o que está acontecendo. Ontem eu estava cheia de ideias para fazermos uma música maravilhosa pro aniversário do Bon, mas hoje elas sumiram, como se tivessem sido roubadas enquanto eu dormia.

\- Por isso eu nunca durmo antes de anotar todas as minhas ideias. Eu sei que elas vão ter sumido pela manhã, então não dou chance ao acaso.

Mangle, por mais que alguns pudessem não acreditar, tinha uma imaginação bem fértil e era super criativa. Era uma das coisas que Joy mais admirava na melhor amiga.

No entanto, o verdadeiro problema da situação é que Mangle não era tão boa em compor o tipo de música que elas estavam planejando. A loira grunhiu e puxou uma mecha de cabelo pela pontinha, enrolando-a em seu dedo em pequenos cachos.

\- Talvez possamos cantar alguma música velha? … Mas acho que seria meio preguiçoso. Não é o tipo de presente único que se dá à um amigo no dia do seu aniversário de dezoito anos. - afundou a cabeça nos joelhos, puxando-os ao peito. - Eu queria muito fazer alguma coisa especial pro Bon no aniversário dele… Ele sempre esteve lá pra gente, nos apoiando e ficando do nosso lado mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis. Tem dias que nós duas ficamos insuportáveis, mas ele continuou lá, mesmo que ele pudesse ir embora à qualquer momento…

Ela estava certa, Mangle pensou. O de cabelos turquesa sempre foi bom demais para andar com gente como elas, cuja atitude afastava qualquer um que quisesse chegar perto. No entanto, mesmo assim, ele ficou. Mesmo com a atitude às vezes esnobe de Joy e o jeito mandão e controlador dela, ele ficou. Ele quis continuar ao lado delas, engolindo mil e um sapos, mantendo-se calado enquanto elas falavam besteira atrás de besteira, e até comprando briga com os outros por suas dinâmicas estranhas. Em momento algum Bon abandonou sua equipe, sua família, e isso não era de se jogar fora.

Se tinha alguém que merecia receber o melhor presente de todos os tempos no seu aniversário mais importante de todos os tempos, esse era Bon.

A loira soltou um grunhido frustrado e deu um tapa no chão.

\- Essa música precisa encarnar o sentimento de todos os momentos que passamos juntos! Logo, logo vamos pra faculdade e talvez não nos vejamos com tanta frequência. Essa música tem que ser muito especial pra ele lembrar pra sempre!

Tão misteriosa chegando quanto indo, uma lâmpada se acendeu na cabeça de Mangle, tão forte que ressoou por todo seu corpo, arrepiando até o último fio de cabelo. Sorriu, esperançosa.

\- Joy, você é brilhante! - exclamou contente e, rapidamente, colocou-se de pé.

A loira espiou por entre os joelhos na direção da amiga, que já se pôs a lançar-se na busca de papel e caneta, um sorriso plantado em seus lábios.

\- Eu sou?

\- É, sim, seu gênio brilhante! - jogou os utensílios no chão com força, quase quebrando a caneta com o golpe súbito. Ao abaixar-se na frente dela, puxou seu rosto de seu esconderijo e forçou um beijo em sua bochecha, pegando-a de guarda baixa. - Você é uma ótima fonte de inspiração!

Sabe aquele momento que você não sabe onde enfiar a cara? Era como Joy estava naquele momento. Seus dedos trilharam o local onde a albina tinha beijado, podia sentir a pele formigando e a pressão ainda no local. Quase não conseguiu conter um sorriso bobo em seu rosto. Ao invés disso, agitou a cabeça e voltou a focar-se na amiga, ignorando o calor crescente em suas bochechas.

\- Ok… E o que eu faço?

Por pouco não teve o rosto atingido quando Mangle jogou seu celular em sua direção, claramente animada demais para prestar atenção no que estava fazendo.

\- Você vai mandar mensagem pro Freddy e avisar que precisamos de um guitarrista. Pede pra ele não contar pra ninguém, senão podem querer roubar a ideia. Quando o pessoal começar a voltar, já vão ter encontrado os presentes deles, então não vamos precisar nos preocupar. Ah, pede pro Félix avisar quando estiverem voltando pra casa, caso precisemos de mais tempo ele e o Fede dão um jeito de atrasar o Bon.

Assentiu com a cabeça e pôs os dedos para trabalhar enquanto a contrária deitava de barriga no chão e começava a rabiscar os papéis com palavras.

Conforme digitava, algumas pequenas ideias foram borbulhando em sua mente em relação ao presente delas. Se fosse o presente perfeito, tinha que ser entregue corretamente, ainda mais por se tratar de uma música; algo que não se toca ou se vê. Encarou Mangle por cima do ombro.

\- O que você acha de convencermos o Bon a ir na praia amanhã, dessa vez? Se conseguirmos deixar ele longe da casa e distraído com o pessoal, podemos escapar no meio da multidão e arrumar as coisas aqui em casa.

Mangle sorriu, daquele jeitinho meio mas ao mesmo tempo intenso que só ela conseguia fazer.

\- É uma ótima ideia, Joy! Avisa o Freddy e depois damos o toque pro pessoal. Quando ele voltar do tour pela vizinhança com os garotos, a gente manda aquela conversa fiada de sempre e damos um jeito de resolver tudo.

\- O-kay! - sorriu a loira, voltando a atenção para o celular.

O barulho da caneta raspando sobre o papel foi o único som compartilhado pelas duas amigas pelas próximas horas, ambas extremamente concentradas em achar uma forma de aplicar seu plano perfeito no pouco tempo que teriam para celebrar amanhã antes de voltarem para casa.

Seja como for, elas fariam o melhor aniversário de todos os tempos para a melhor pessoa de todos os tempos.

(...)

Antes que Bonnie se desse conta, duas horas haviam passado. O sol de brilho fraco da manhã começou a subir ao céu azul e limpo, dando boas vindas aos fortes raios do sol do meio dia que não demoraram muito para molestá-lo com demasiada luz em seus olhos e sua cabeça, não que ele estivesse prestando muita atenção.

Depois da conversa com Fede, os dois decidiram caminhar um pouco à beira do mar para se conhecerem melhor. Por não estudarem na mesma sala e não terem muitas oportunidades de conversar, sabiam pouquíssimo do que esperar daquela possível amizade. Isso era um erro que tinha que ser corrigido de imediato!

A conversa passou a ser não só sobre seus problemas amorosos, mas sobre um ao outro. Estava sendo bem divertido considerando as lágrimas derramadas há apenas pouco tempo. A água entrando periodicamente entre os dedos de Bonnie arrepiava sua espinha e o fazia rir de vez em quando, estava gelava. Fede também parecia gostar bastante da sensação, pois chutava a água sempre que podia, molhando as pernas de ambos.

\- Você gosta bastante de água, né? - brincou Bonnie.

\- Hehe, gosto sim. Eu e o Félix costumamos vir pra praia nos nossos aniversários de namoro. Ou, pelo menos, na semana que fazemos aniversário, porque não dá pra ficar vindo pra cá sempre, né. - ele assentiu. - E, falando no diabo…

O menor arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo acenar e colocar-se na pontinha dos pés, observando ao longe. Felizmente, sua curiosidade foi sanada ao perceber a aproximação de Félix e Bon, o mais alto acenando de volta.

Contradição era percebida claramente em seus rostos; Félix exibia um sorriso largo e olhos arregalados enquanto Bon estava um tanto mais recluso, tímido. Teria acontecido alguma coisa durante o tempo que passaram juntos?

O de cabelos azul turquesa abriu um pequeno sorriso e acenou, discretamente, para Bonnie, que respondeu da mesma forma, por pouco capturando a desviada de olha de Bon na direção do amigo de cabelos rosa.

Ah, eles estavam de vela.

Sinalizando com os olhos e a mão, o menor indicou um quiosque próximo deles para onde eles poderiam ir e deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos.

Bon assentiu com cabeça e os dois se correram para o lado enquanto o casal se reunia em um grande abraço, típica cena de filmes românticos clichê.

Lançaram-se nos braços um do outro, Félix tirando Fede do chão e erguendo-o como a uma criança e prendendo seu corpo entre seus braços. Trocando olhares apaixonados, selaram seus lábios com um beijo de retorno, a tensão abandonando seus corpos e se perdendo no clima formado entre o casal hipnotizado.

Nenhum deles percebeu a ausência de Bon ou Bonnie.

\- E, então… Como foram… As coisas? - perguntou Fede entre os poucos segundos que tinha entre um beijo e outro para tomar fôlego.

Feliz sorriu contra os lábios do menor e afastou seu corpo do contrário, mantendo contato apenas de suas testas.

\- Fizemos um bom progresso. Talvez a viagem não seja à toa, afinal. - disse enquanto beijava sua bochecha.

\- Isso é bom. - trilho os dedos pelo cabelo desorganizado pelo vento, a maciez acariciando a pele levemente marcada pelo sol. - Acha que eles já foram?

Félix riu.

\- Já. Eu ouvi os passos deles quando você pulou no meu colo.

\- Ei! Você me puxou! Não jogue a culpa em cima de mim! - brincou e puxou a nuca do maior para mais um leve contato de lábios.

\- Nosso trabalho aqui está feito então. O resto é com eles. - um sorriso malicioso cresceu em seus lábios e subiu o namorado em seus braços, o contrário automaticamente prendendo as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. - Vamos voltar pra casa. Eu tô doido pra te jogar naquela cama desde o dia que chegamos.

Acostumado com os comentários pervertidos do namorado, Fede respondeu apenas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e um carinho atrás das orelhas, e permitiu que Félix o carregasse de volta para a casa alugada, sem se importar com os olhares atravessados que estavam atraindo para si mesmos.

Enquanto isso, no quiosque, Bon e Bonnie observavam o casal partir com alívio pairando em suas expressões.

\- Eles já foram. - comentou Bon, melhorando sua postura na cadeira ao lado do menor. - Nossa, eu detesto ficar de vela. - riu, irônico. - O pior é que eu provavelmente vou ser assim quando começar a namorar.

O silêncio pairou na mesa, contribuindo para o aumento do nervosismo de Bon. Depois da conversa com Félix, estava um tanto incomodado em ficar tão perto de Bonnie. Vozes em sua cabeça sussurravam em seu ouvido, chamando-o de imbecil por estar desviando do assunto que realmente deveria estar tratando com o garoto ao seu lado. Mas o que poderia fazer? Ele era muito procrastinador.

Desviou o olhar por um segundo numa tentativa frustrada de dar espaço para Bonnie responder. Quando nada veio, voltou a se pronunciar.

\- Hum… Você está meio calado. Tá tudo bem?

Seu corpo estremeceu ao ouvir o ar comprimido deixando a boca do contrário, obviamente um sinal de estresse. Olhos carmim encontraram esmeralda, as cores se perdendo uma na outra numa conversa muda e incompreensível. Era algo intenso, pessoal demais para ser testemunhado por qualquer um que estivesse em volta dos dois guitarristas.

\- Eu tô bem. - tentava sorrir com o canto da boca para tranquilizar o contrário, mas seus músculos pesavam com a tensão. - Bon… Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - disse com a voz séria, bem mais alta da qual o turquesa estava acostumado. Era estranho, sexy até, que Bon nunca tinha ouvido aquele tom de voz tão confiante e determinado vindo de seu melhor amigo.

Engoliu em seco.

\- C-claro. - gaguejou. - O que você quer falar?

Batendo a mão com força no balcão e erguendo-se até ficar mais alto que o turquesa, Bonnie deixou seus rostos a centímetros de distância, dando a Bon a visão das rugas em sua glabela, derivado das sobrancelhas franzidas, e o brilho de seus olhos penetrantes.

Seu coração palpitava e suas bochechas não tardaram em roubar a cor de seu sangue, escondendo a pele escura atrás do forte tom de vermelho.

E Bonnie não estava muito diferente, à beira de um ataque cardíaco de tão rápido que estavam seus batimentos. De onde surgiu toda aquela coragem e determinação, ele não sabia, mas não planejava desperdiçar o fluxo de adrenalina com suas paranoias.

\- Eu gosto de você.

Direto e reto, sem nem um segundo de hesitação, pegou Bon de guarda baixa, feito que ele já previu que iria acontecer não importa o momento que confessasse.

O que ele não previu no entanto, foi a cadeira escorregando e o turquesa caindo de bunda no chão.

Ok, talvez ele devesse ter falado um pouco mais devagar.

Se fosse ser honesto consigo mesmo, ele não tinha a menor ideia de onde tinha tirado coragem para confessar. Ainda mais daquela forma. Talvez tenha sido o discurso encorajador de Fede, a certeza em sua voz da possibilidade alta de seus sentimentos serem correspondidos, ou apenas a segurança de que ele teria quem o segurasse caso a rejeição e decepção de seus amigos lhe recebesse na porta de casa com um tapa na cara.

Seja lá o que tenha sido, não havia como voltar atrás e retirar suas palavras. Estava tudo à céu aberto. Seus sentimentos estavam expostos.

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou à Bon. O som produzido por suas cordas vocais foi mais trêmulo que de costume, e já foi o suficiente para atiçar sua insegurança. No entanto, não estava pronto para ceder ao comodismo da desculpa esfarrapada sempre proferida em situações assim. Não dessa vez.

Em silêncio, o turquesa levantou do chão e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira já arrumada. O verde de seus olhos vasculhava desesperadamente o rosto de Bonnie, buscando qualquer sinal de que podia ser uma brincadeira ou mais uma friendzone.

Bonnie, no entanto, parecia muito sério.

A ideia de que aquilo poderia ser só uma brincadeira infeliz ou o menor reforçando, mais uma vez, o que ele já sabia, puxava as fibras de seu coração de uma forma extremamente dolorosa. Por mais de três anos lutava contra aquele maldito sentimento que o machucava mais do que o fazia bem, o torturava dia e noite com a verdade de seu amor não correspondido. E doía pensar que a vida, mais uma vez, o daria um tapa na cara. E justo depois da conversa tão profunda e pessoal que teve com Félix.

Mas ele conhecia Bonnie. Ele não é do tipo que brinca com essas coisas. Então tinha sim a chance de ele estar falando sério. Quando encontraram com o de cabelos roxos, ele estava na companhia de Fede. Talvez também tivesse tido uma conversa parecida com a dele e do rosado.

À medida que suas esperanças aumentavam, a respiração descompassava na companhia dos batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Engoliu em seco. Suas mãos tremiam debaixo da mesa, e ele tentava desesperadamente fazê-las parar, infelizmente sem sucesso.

\- Você… Não quer dizer como… Amigos, né?

A dor e o medo nos olhos do maior detinha poder suficiente para esmigalhar o coração de Bonnie em menos de um segundo. Pensou em quantas vezes deveria ter destruído Bon com aquela frase que escapava de seus lábios sempre que tinha a chance. Ele parecia completamente apavorado, tal como um cachorro maltratado. E o menor se sentia infinitas vezes pior ao perceber que isso era tudo culpa sua.

Isso  _ se  _ ele sentisse o mesmo, sua mente sadista o lembrou. Mas ele não ouviria dessa vez. Por mais racional que ela pudesse parecer, raramente o que ela dizia lhe trazia bem. Ironicamente, só o dava dor de cabeça. E Bonnie não era burro. Ele sabia muito bem observar o mundo ao seu redor e era bem mais perceptivo do que parecia. Ele era filho de um médico e uma advogada, pelo amor de Deus!

E não é como se seus amigos fossem sutis. Desde o momento que chegaram, ele tem passado mais tempo com Bon do que qualquer um, a maioria das vezes por alguma circunstância criada pelos animatrônicos.

Quanto mais pensava, mais idiota ele se sentia por não ter percebido antes. Era tão óbvio! Como ele não havia enxergado antes?

Bonnie soltou um suspiro. Só precisava seguir o conselho de Fede. Ser sincero.

Com o coração martelando em seu peito, negou com a cabeça, já quase sentindo o medo transbordar por sua boca.

\- Não. Eu _gosto_ _mesmo_ de você. - fez uma pausa para tomar um bolsão de ar em seus pulmões. - Já faz um tempo que eu tenho me sentido assim… Me desculpe por ter demorado demais pra contar.

Enquanto aguardava uma resposta, os olhos rubi encararam timidamente os esmeralda, cujo brilho refletia com a luz do sol nas lágrimas que enchiam as pálpebras inferiores. Por um momento, teve medo de ter sido muito precipitado e escolhido a hora errada para ser sincero com seus sentimentos. Ambos tinham acabado de sair de conversar duras, Bon podia ter chorado na frente de Félix, assim como ele na frente de Fede, e ele nem sabia!

Mas ele estava cansado. Estava tão cansado de ficar se escondendo em sua casa. Ansiava pelo dia que tudo viria à tona e o peso que carregava nos ombros finalmente desapareceria. Ele podia realmente ser culpado por querer colocar tudo pra fora?

Bon gaguejou, inspirava grandes bolsões de ar para conter as lágrimas a se acumular em seus olhos e borrar sua visão.

\- Está tudo bem. E-eu… - hesitou por um instante. Sua cabeça ainda estava desesperada para conseguir processar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. O ar travou por pouco em sua garganta, a confissão saindo em um pedido desesperado. - Também g-gosto de você, Bonnie.

Lágrimas escorriam livremente por suas bochechas ruborizadas. O peito inchado de emoção transbordava aquelas sensações pelo canal lacrimal sem nenhuma forma de contenção. Estava emocionado demais para se conter.

Três anos.

Aquele sentimento esfaqueia seu coração há três anos.

Certeza que ele não estava sonhando? Pois tudo parecia uma cruel pegadinha de seu subconsciente, cuja atividade favorita era fazê-lo sofrer.

Estava tão distraído com as próprias lágrimas e o caos em sua cabeça que não percebeu quando Bonnie entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. A tremedeira contida entre as palmas começou a dissipar quanto mais força era aplicada na região. O menor queria assegurar seu amado de que ele estava ali, que tudo isso era real sim.

Ele o amava.

Por Deus, como o amava.

Enlaçou o maior em seus braços, colando seus corpos um no outro de tal forma que as peles, se não fosse pela diferença na cor, dariam a impressão de estarem grudadas. Os dedos pálidos trilhavam os fios turquesa com movimentos suaves e carinhosos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seus ombros.

Quanto tempo Bon passou contendo aqueles sentimentos dentro de si? E o quão leves estavam seus ombros após ser correspondido? Embora soubesse que não era sua culpa, Bonnie não podia evitar de reconhecer aquele peso tão familiar em seus ombros e a vontade de mudar expandindo em seu peito. Bon merecia o mundo, e ele faria seu melhor para dá-lo à ele.

\- As pessoas estão olhando. - ouviu o turquesa murmurar contra seu ombro.

\- Isso não é importante agora. - afastou-se do abraço, segurando o rosto do maior entre as palmas de suas mãos para manter os olhares fixos um no outro. Limpava o vestígio das lágrimas com os polegares sutilmente enquanto os olhos rubi não deixavam de admirar o sorriso bobo e contente nos lábios de Bon.

Inclinando-se para frente ao mesmo tempo, trouxeram seus rostos de encontro para um beijo. Um leve toque de lábios, mal podia ser chamado de contato, mas um beijo nada menos.

O primeiro beijo de Bonnie.

E o mais doce até agora.

Antes que percebesse, estava chorando de novo. Ambos estavam. Mas, dessa vez, eram lágrimas 100% de alegria. Os dedos do menor agiam como limpador de para-brisa ao afastarem as lágrimas de Bon de suas bochechas, sua pele úmida debaixo da do contrário.

O contato, tão sútil quanto veio, se esvaiu, restando aos apaixonados apenas os suspiros carregados do maior e mais profundo amor.

Tudo pareceu parar. Restavam apenas os dois e o som de seus batimentos ecoando aos ouvidos. Não havia nada para pensar, tudo estava ao relento. Seus sentimentos e tudo que eram estavam expostos um para o outro.

E eles riram.

Lágrimas corriam por seus olhos enquanto agarravam um ao outro em um forte e poderoso abraço. Apoiavam-se no corpo do outro como se suas vidas dependessem disso, como se fosse a última vez que se tocariam antes de desaparecerem daquele mundo. Estavam tão aliviados de terem aqueles sentimentos correspondidos que não podiam evitar de chorar, o que era perfeitamente aceitável.

O choque inicial foi difícil de ultrapassar, mas agora não podiam evitar de se sentirem as pessoas mais sortudas do mundo por finalmente estarem nos braços um do outro.

\- Acha que já podemos parar com o show? - sussurrou Bon no ouvido do menor, cujos olhos escanearam a área ao redor deles, finalmente percebendo o quanto sua cena estava chamando a atenção dos outros.

\- Acho que sim, hehe.

Separaram-se do abraço e, disparando um sorriso exibicionista para os clientes xeretas, deixaram o quiosque de mãos dadas. As risadas ecoavam entre eles de forma semelhante à crianças que acabaram de descumprir as regras dos pais, como se tivessem feito algo proibido.

No entanto, não havia nada tão permitido e apoiado por ambas as partes do que a situação em que se encontravam agora. Finalmente haviam exposto aqueles benditos sentimentos um para o outro e a gloriosa notícia da reciprocidade dos mesmos tornou-se parte de sua realidade.

Inconscientemente, Bon apertou a mão de Bonnie na sua enquanto corriam em direção à área de encontro da areia e a água do mar. Tudo isso parecia um sonho efervescente, igual à muitos outros que teve durante os últimos três anos. A diferença é que esse parecia real.

Ambos estremeceram ao sentia a água fria contrastando o calor de seus pés, a areia estava macia e escorregadia debaixo deles, quase como manteiga, trazendo uma estranha sensação de conforto e prazer, apenas não mais que o contato entre suas mãos.

Por um tempo, ambos ficaram sem falar, apenas ouvindo o som das ondas quebrando na areia e as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro com suas bolas e baldinhos de areia. Estavam com um pouco de receio de falar alguma coisa e as coisas ficarem estranhas, por isso tanta hesitação quando pensavam em dizer alguma coisa. Bonnie chegou a abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, mas as palavras não saíam, sequer se formavam direito na língua. Percebendo isso, o turquesa suspirou e tentou, como Félix lhe aconselhou, criar coragem.

\- Eu me sinto bem melhor agora. - era mais uma afirmação do que um assunto para se puxar uma conversa, mas fez seu trabalho de quebrar o gelo entre ele e Bonnie. O menor desviou o olhar para a água e sorriu pequeno.

\- Eu também.

Apertou a mão de Bon na sua, seus dedos entrelaçados de uma forma que quase não conseguiam dizer qual era de quem.

(...)

Depois do retorno de Freddy à casa - por algum motivo que ele não quis esclarecer -, Foxy e Chica foram deixados sozinhos pelo resto do dia. Percorriam loja atrás de loja procurando algo interessante para Bon que não parecesse que escolheram a primeira coisa que viram pela frente, por mais que as primeiras sete escolhas tenham sido exatamente isso.

O ruivo ficava nervoso sempre que encarava a loira pelo canto do olho. Passara muito tempo desde a manhã tentando criar coragem e encontrar o momento perfeito para se declarar à ela. No fundo, sabia que seria rejeitado, e talvez estivesse procurando desculpas para não ter seu coração partido, mas também sabia que era para o melhor. Precisava seguir em frente de vez dessa paixonite que já durava mais de três anos.

A sacolinha de plástico que Foxy carregava entre seus dedos sofria com os punhos cerrando ao seu redor, ficando toda amassada. No tempo todo que passaram procurando presentes, o máximo que encontraram de interessante foi uma palheta nova. Vai entender a razão de eles resolverem comprar, mas a estavam carregando naquele exato instante enquanto procuravam algo mais para satisfazer o guitarrista de cabelos turquesa.

\- Argh, isso não está bom, Foxy! - bradou a loira. - Não podemos dar só isso pro Bon! Parece que nem procuramos direito!

\- Não ajuda muito que esses lugares não tenham nada de interessante… Mas o que diabos estamos procurando mesmo?

\- Ah, eu sei lá. Só alguma coisa que o Bon vá gostar.

\- Não podemos dar o coração do Bonnie logo? Acho que ele está querendo isso faz um tempo.

\- Foxy! - reprimiu Chica, embora estivesse tentando conter o riso que soprava de seus lábios. - Isso é sério! Precisa ser alguma coisa que ele goste!

\- Mas nós nem somos amigos dele. Como vamos saber do que esse cara gosta?

\- Eu não faço ideia, mas temos que tentar. É falta de educação dar um presente merda pros outros, mesmo que não seja tão próximo da pessoa. - explicou ela. - E, além do mais, se vamos nos dar bem com os Toys daqui pra frente, precisamos tratá-los bem, não fingir que não os conhecemos. Agora, vamos, ainda tem várias lojas que podemos checar pra ver se tem alguma coisa pro Bon.

A loira tomou partido da busca, seguindo na frente do ruivo, cujo coração martelava em seu peito com ansiedade e náusea.

_ Aproveita sua chance! Fala pra ela! _

\- Chica, espera. - segurou o pulso da líder dos animatrônicos, que se virou em sua direção e arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão. - Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ela não queria ter dado um passo para trás com aquele pedido, mas seu corpo parecia se mover sozinho sempre nas piores horas. E óbvio que Foxy percebeu, pois a soltou na hora.

\- … Eu sinto muito por criar um clima pesado, mas se eu não falar agora, não vou conseguir mais falar. - tomou um bolsão de ar em seus pulmões, recebendo o silêncio de Chica como uma resposta própria. - Eu gosto de você. Na verdade, há muitos anos, eu fui apaixonado por você e o sentimento continua até hoje. Você me atrai de um jeito que eu não consigo explicar… Deve ser maior que toda a mesada acumulada do Golden a vida toda, sei lá. Mas eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, já ficou bem claro nesses últimos anos que eu passei tentando me aproximar de você. Você gosta do Golden.

\- Foxy…

O ruivo deu uma fungada, só então percebendo que estava chorando.

\- Está tudo bem. Não se preocupa comigo. Eu já sabia disso faz um tempo, na verdade. Está tudo bem. Só precisava tirar isso tudo do meu sistema. Ainda continuaremos sendo amigos, mesmo com tudo isso, certo?

A de olhos violeta sorriu com ternura, os próprios olhos quase se enchendo de água, com incrível dor e empatia pelo amigo.

\- Oh, Foxy, é claro que vamos. Eu nunca deixaria de ser sua amiga por uma besteira dessas. - com cuidado para não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada, tomou a mão do ruivo na sua. - Sabe, por um tempinho eu realmente considerei dar uma chance à isso. À nós. Mas eu não acho que você mereça isso. Você merece alguém que te queira de verdade, não um amor por pena. Então tudo que eu posso te dar é isso.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse realizar qualquer movimento, ela se colocou na pontinha de seus pés, puxou seu pescoço e, por uma fração de segundo, conectou seus lábios aos dele. Foi algo tão rápido que Foxy nem teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, sequer pôde retribuir, mas a sensação de formigamento sobre seus lábios perdurou por bem mais do que um segundo.

Abaixou o olhar na direção da loira, que sorria para si com todo o carinho no brilho das pupilas negras.

\- Eu simples beijo de uma simples garota que, um dia, teve uma simples queda por você.

Sem mais o que dizer, tomou a sacola com o “presente” de Bon das mãos grandes de Foxy e enrolou a alça da sacola ao redor do próprio pulso. Trocou olhares com ele por alguns segundos antes de virar-se e seguir o caminho que se desleixou perante ela.

Por um minuto, esperou que Foxy a seguisse. Que, mesmo não tendo seus sentimentos correspondidos, continuaria ao seu lado, ao menos pelo resto da viagem. Entretanto, ao ouvir os passos pesados dos tênis se afastando, percebeu que não era isso que aconteceria.

Foxy era alguém sensível. E ela sabia como uma rejeição podia abalar alguém. Ele precisaria de tempo para recuperar a autoestima e se sentir confortável para ficar ao seu lado novamente.

Ela só esperava que não tivesse acabado de destruir sua amizade com aquele beijo.

(...)

Félix e Fede invadiram a casa sem sequer checar se havia alguém dentro. Suas prioridades estavam completamente invertidas, mas isso já não importava à esse ponto. Depois de tanto passarem tempo com seus amigos e colegas de escola, finalmente encontraram tempo para passarem sozinhos, prestando atenção apenas um ao outro. E, para melhorar sua sorte, as garotas estavam ensaiando uma música, então ninguém os ouviria desde o quarto. Até duvidavam se elas sabiam que eles voltaram para a casa.

A porta para o quarto dividido por ambos gritou ao ser aberta bruscamente, a madeira bateu com força contra a parede e, por pouco, não voltou diretamente na cara do casal, cuja concentração estava perdida em meio aos beijos e carícias tentadoras que os guiavam até a cama ainda recém arrumada. Os corpos ferventes esparramaram-se sobre a colcha sem prestar atenção ao rangido de protesto das molas do colchão com o peso tão de repente sendo imposto sobre sua frágil estrutura, as consciências completamente perdidas para a luxúria e o desejo descontrolado.

Félix percorria o corpo seminu de Fede com lábios famintos, deixando um rastro de beijos e pelos arrepiados por qualquer lugar que passava. O menor remexia-se abaixo dele em reação ao contato com sua pele sensível. Não importava quantas vezes fizessem aquilo juntos, a sensação nunca ficava previsível.

\- Eu estou querendo fazer isso há dias… - exalou o ar na barriga de Fede e sentia a forma como os músculos da região se contraiam debaixo de seus dedos. E, ah, se isso não o atiçava. Queria fazer aquele homem estremecer e se contorcer com todo seu amor e o calor de sua paixão por ele. Queria ver a expressão em seu rosto quando o fizesse gozar, atingindo o pico daquela sensação que o deixava louco. - Eu posso, Fefi?

Ao receber autorização através de um aceno de cabeça, usou de uma de suas mãos para abaixar a roupa de praia do namorado enquanto a outra acariciava, delicadamente, seu torso e seus mamilos. A boca voou no membro semiereto, a fim de saciar aqueles desejos que guardava dentro de si desde o dia em que chegaram naquele lugar. Não tinha como evitar, o ambiente parecia gritar por um momento íntimo como aquele, e Félix não negaria seu chamado.

A língua percorria a escorregadia a cabeça do membro ao som dos gemidos de prazer que escapavam da garganta de Fede ao passo que o prazer corria em sua espinha. Ah, não tinha coisa que o maior não amasse mais do que fazer seu Fefi tremer de prazer debaixo de seus dedos. Receber podia ser bom, mas dar era outro nível de prazer. A cada som maravilhoso proferido por seu amado, que não continha a voz nem por um segundo, sentia o pau ficar mais ereto, levando-o à loucura. Afastou a mão dos mamilos do contrário e, por alguns segundos, passou por cima da língua e levou-os ao ânus para esticar a região. Sabia que não deveriam fazer isso com mais gente na casa, mas simplesmente não iria aguentar muito mais sem ter seu amado dentro de si. Morreria ali mesmo!

Os dedos, ensopados de saliva e um pouco de pré-gozo, esticavam a região anal com movimentos lentos, abrindo e fechando como tesouras, enquanto a boca trabalhava mais delicadamente no membro do namorado.

\- Mm, Félix… Eu quero você…

O maior abriu um sorriso travesso e, dando uma última e forte chupada no pênis de Fede, afastou os cabelos do rosto, disparando o clássico olhar “me coma” por entre os fios, e subiu por cima dele, a entrada do ânus perigosamente próximo da glande do contrário.

\- Eu também te quero, Fefi. - beijou de forma sedutora a linha de encontro entre a clavícula e o pescoço do de olhos azuis. - Desde que chegamos aqui… Eu só tenho querido te agarrar…

Fede soltou um gemido ríspido ao sentir os lábios de Félix atacando sua pele sensível com beijos e algumas leves mordiscadas de seus dentes. Ele tinha muitas cócegas naquela região, o maior sabia, por isso mesmo fazia questão de atacá-lo ali quando queria trazê-lo para a cama.

\- Aa… Acha que conseguimos mmm… Ficar quietos?

Félix passou a língua por cima da artéria sob o pescoço de Fede, sentindo como seus músculos se contraiam pela reação automática do corpo de se defender, e, ao afastar-se e encarar o namorado nos olhos, observou com seus olhos dourados o formato puro da perfeição que tinha abaixo de si. Amava tanto aquele homem e o queria inteiro para si. Cada centímetro, cada gota de sangue, tudo isso seria seu, assim como seu corpo e alma pertenciam à ele.

Beijou-lhe suavemente nos lábios, o suspiro fugitivo da garganta escapando junto de um gemido do contrário, cujos braços subiram para suas costas nuas, dedilhando as unhas compridas pela cartilagem e sentindo os músculos e ossos que ali repousavam.

Quando chegou o fatídico momento da falta de ar, separaram os lábios e, ainda mantendo os rostos próximos, encostaram os narizes ao mesmo tempo que a mão de Félix subiu à sua bochecha esquerda, acariciando a região com delicadeza e movimentos rítmicos de seu dedão.

\- Oh, Fefi, não poderíamos ficar quietos nem que tentássemos.


	16. Plot Twist

Amanhã era o grande dia. O dia em que Bon cumpriria seus 18 aninhos e finalmente se tornaria um adulto responsável por seus atos. O dia em que as garotas dos Toys e Freddy mostrariam sua grande surpresa para o turquesa. O último dia que os amigos teriam para aproveitar a praia antes de terem que voltar para a escola. Era uma grande pena que Foxy não estaria lá para ver. No dia seguinte, planejava evitar Chica a todo custo, nem que tivesse que viajar para o outro lado do mundo. Enquanto ela estivesse com os outros, sorrindo e comendo bolo, ele estaria num canto, encolhido em formato de bolinha e resmungando sobre a vida. Amanhã, seria invisível aos olhos de todos.

E, com sorte, não voltaria para a casa pra dar de cara com duas meninas e um menino tocando música e dois homens fazendo sexo com barulhos excruciantemente altos. Sério, gente, cadê o ambiente familiar? Foxy podia parecer durão, mas ainda tinha a mentalidade de uma criança de dois anos! Ficou até surpreso por decidir não empacotar suas coisas de uma vez e pegar o primeiro ônibus de volta para a cidade. Ele era imaturo, isso era fato, mas tinha consciência de que nada se resolveria se ele decidisse apenas evitar a loira e se isolar de seus amigos. Precisava de tempo e distância de sua situação para poder reconsiderar tudo, mas isolamento social completo nunca era a resposta.

Pelo resto do dia, Foxy ficou isolado no quarto que agora dividia com Freddy e Golden, não se importando nem um pouco com se devia continuar buscando um presente para o guitarrista dos Toys ou se devia justificativas para sua presença na casa aos outros presentes - dois quais, dois estavam muito ocupados no momento. Apenas queria afundar em um buraco no chão e sumir. Nem conversar com Spring estava melhorando sua autoestima e seu humor, visto que o irmão de consideração não estava lá com ele para lhe dar um abraço, sendo capaz de concedê-lo apenas consolos que mais pareciam vazios.

Em algum momento de suas lamúrias, caiu no sono - era a segunda vez essa semana que ele dormia depois de chorar, porra - e, quando acordou, estava completamente desorientado.

Por isso não gostava de dormir à tarde; sempre acordava com a cabeça girando e sem nenhuma noção de onde estava e que horas eram.

Ergueu-se do local que ocupava no chão, sentindo algo macio deslizar por seus ombros e cair em sua cintura. Alguém provavelmente entrou em seu quarto, o viu dormindo e colocou um cobertorzinho por cima dele.

Mas, poxa, nem pra colocar ele na cama? Tinham que ter deixado ele no chão? Que deselegante.

Seu hálito estava horrível, podia sentir, o pescoço doía e todos os músculos de seu corpo protestavam quando ele tentava mexê-los.

\- Merda. Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Você está dormindo desde hoje de tarde. - veio uma resposta da porta. Ao virar o olhar, Foxy notou Freddy parado encostado na porta de braços cruzados.

\- Ugh. E que horas são?

\- Meia-noite e meia. - respondeu. - Você perdeu os parabéns pro Bon. - enquanto o ruivo voltava a grunhir e gemer de cansaço e descontentamento consigo mesmo, Freddy levantou as sobrancelhas. - Pelo menos você acordou a tempo de as meninas e eu tocarmos a música que elas compuseram. Vai começar daqui a pouco.

Antes de o ruivo se levantar e xingar o moreno, dizendo que não ligava para uma porcaria de música, este já havia ido embora. Ele estava mais uma vez sozinho naquele quarto.

Verdade seja dita, não queria ir lá fora e ter que encarar Chica de frente. Não se sentia pronto para lidar com a realidade da situação, muito menos quando sabia que estava sozinho, sem apoio algum - fora o de Springtrap, mas este estava demasiado longe. Precisava de tempo para se recuperar daquele balde de água fria que a realidade lhe havia jogado.

Ugh, ele devia ter ido embora no primeiro ônibus quando teve a chance.

Bateu com a cara de volta no piso quase ao mesmo tempo que uma mão bateu suavemente na porta, anunciando sua presença. Golden adentrou o quarto sem cerimônia ao reparar que Foxy sabia que ele estava ali. O som de seus passos parecia tortura para o animatrônico de cabelos loiros, cujas intenções estavam muito distantes de serem puras.

\- Ei. Como você está? - perguntou enquanto sentava ao lado do ruivo, que não se virou para encará-lo. - A Chica contou o que aconteceu. Não se preocupe, foi só pra banda e nós não vamos contar pra ninguém. Ela fez até questão de que o Bonnie estivesse longe pra ele não acabar contando pra todo mun—

\- Eu não ligo.

O coração de Golden foi parar na mão. Pelo tom de voz que Foxy usou, com certeza não estava feliz ou satisfeito com o que ele disse. Claro, ele sabia que ele acabou de ser rejeitado pela garota que ele gosta, mas esperava que a situação não estivesse tão ruim assim.

\- Você… Não liga? - o ruivo negou com a cabeça e voltou a afundar o rosto no chão, sem vontade de continuar encarando o loiro rico, o qual suspirou e, com cuidado, colocou uma mão sobre suas costas. - Olha, acredite se quiser, mas eu já passei por uma situação parecida com a sua. Tem uma pessoa que eu acho que eu gosto, assim, um pouco, mas ela gosta de outra pessoa. - respirou fundo, despercebido ao olhar curioso de Foxy espiando por entre os fios ruivos. - Mas, sabe, depois de tudo que essa pessoa fez por mim, depois do quanto ela me fez feliz, eu acho justo que ela seja também. Seja comigo ou outra pessoa. Essas coisas machucam, muito, mas temos que dar um jeito de seguir em frente. Pode não ser hoje, ou amanhã, mas você tem que, além de se dar seu tempo, se lembrar que o mundo continua girando. O que você pode fazer por essa pessoa agora é se certificar de que ela seja feliz com o que ela escolheu, porque, além de _te_ fazer feliz, ela é sua amiga, e amigos tem que se apoiar. Então, mesmo que essa pessoa-- Que _esse cara_ que eu gosto seja mais feliz com outra pessoa, eu quero apoiá-lo para que ele seja tão feliz quanto ele _me fez_ feliz.

Distraído com seu discurso, Golden só percebeu que estava à beira das lágrimas quando Foxy tomou sua mão na sua e o forçou a encará-lo. Sua visão, embora um tanto quanto turva, permitiu que visse o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do ruivo, fazendo seu coração quase explodir dentro do peito.

\- Se eu for embora amanhã de manhã, você acha que os outros vão ficar chateados? - ouviu-o perguntar e ele respondeu com uma negação.

\- Não se me deixar ir com você. Pra não acharem que você vai fazer alguma besteira. - explicou.

\- Mas aí você vai perder a festa. Não precisa ir embora só por minha causa.

Golden riu e moveu a mão entre a de Foxy para entrelaçar seus dedos, sorrindo singelamente em sua direção.

\- Foxy, está tudo bem. Eles vão entender. E, além do mais, tem umas coisas em casa que eu preciso resolver. - inconscientemente, desviou o olhar para seu bolso, onde descansava seu celular, mas voltou-os à Foxy quando o ouviu grunhir.

\- Um dia eu ainda vou dar um tapa na cara do vagabundo do seu pai. Você não merece ser tratado do jeito que é lá.

\- Eu sei… Mas agora não é hora. Vamos deixar isso pra quando chegarmos lá, ok? Tem muita coisa que eu preciso fazer quando chegar e não quero acabar trazendo os outros pra dentro disso mais do que eu acabei trazendo você.

Ao ouvir isso, Foxy teve que se conter para não começar a gritar e esbravejar. Aquilo era simplesmente a maior mentira que ele já ouvira em toda sua vida. Como assim trazido para dentro disso? Se ele estava metido em alguma treta, ele estava lá porque _quis_ se meter, não porque Golden o colocou lá.

\- Você não me trouxe pra lugar nenhum, Golden. Eu me meti na sua vida e resolvi te ajudar porque eu _quis,_ não porque eu fui obrigado ou porque tive pena de você. - não esperou o menor responder, foi se sentando no chão duro e voltando o rosto ao seu estado natural de irritação. - Se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, você tem que falar comigo na hora. Alguns advogados não vão me impedir de socar a cara do seu pai.

Dessa vez, o loiro riu. Riu das ideias malucas de Foxy, seu espírito determinado e complacente, a forma como sempre colocava os amigos antes dele próprio - já que, há apenas alguns segundos, estava chorando por causa de Chica -, seu jeitinho irritado e sensível ao mesmo tempo e seu grande senso de justiça.

Ah, ele amava esse homem.

\- Se você insiste… Não posso negar nada pra você. - segurou a mão alheia com força e puxou-o para se levantar. - Então, começamos a arrumar tudo já?

\- É melhor. Não quero ter que ver a Chica se sentindo culpada pelo meu piti enquanto eu pego minhas coisas.

(...)

Joy e Mangle tinham um histórico de causar desastres quando se juntavam para fazer alguma coisa escondidas. Uma vez, durante o aniversário da morte de sua mãe, Bon encontrou as duas tentando fazer um cartaz - pelo menos ele achava que era um cartaz - para que ele se sentisse melhor e o pobre papel estava ensopado de tinta e glitter. Inclusive, houve uma vez que tentaram surpreender o turquesa fazendo uma festa um dia antes de seu aniversário e os três quase acabaram sendo expulsos do shopping.

Não eram lembranças ruins, de forma alguma, mas serviram para avisar à Bon que ficasse esperto sempre que percebesse que as meninas estavam tramando alguma coisa.

Por isso que, sentado em uma cadeira, sozinho, no meio da sala, ele não sabia se cruzava os dedos e orava aos céus para que tudo desse certo ou se chamava o corpo de bombeiros.

\- Não se preocupe, Bon. - confortou Chica com um sorriso torto. - Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo. Nós estaremos bem aqui pra te ajudar caso algo dê errado. - apontou para o grupo de amigos entulhados na cozinha, liberando espaço na sala.

Ao trocar olhares com um certo animatrônico de cabelos roxos, recebeu um aceno discreto. Gesto que agora significava muito mais do que antes. Retribuiu com um sorriso tímido e o mesmo aceno, não querendo arriscar transparecer que havia algo mais entre os dois.

Após saírem do quiosque, resolveram dar uma caminhada pela praia e colocar o assunto em dia. Já que ambos eram extremamente novos em matéria de relacionamento, decidiram que seria melhor que fossem 100% honestos com seus sentimentos.

(...)

_As ondas batiam em seus pés e nenhum deles ainda havia dito nada. O silêncio perpetuava aquele momento como um sonho precioso, do qual nenhum deles queria acordar._

_Bon queria poder dizer alguma coisa, mas tinha receio de acabar estragando tudo ou dizendo algo que constrangeria os dois. Achava que já tinha superado isso com seu último comentário mas, voilà, ali eles estavam; sem soltar as mãos e sem falar nada, tendo apenas o barulho das ondas e das crianças brincando como companhia._

_De vez em quando, sentiam o contrário apertar a mão entrelaçada, fazendo com que se encarassem por alguns instantes, mas logo voltavam a prestar atenção na areia e no caminho que estavam seguindo._

_Nunca na história do mundo houve um começo de namoro mais deprimente._

_\- Ufa. Tá bem quieto aqui, né? - Bon disse, tentando quebrar o gelo, mais uma vez._

_\- Eu tava esperando você falar alguma coisa, Maestro. Deve entender mais dessa coisa de namoro do que eu._

“Mas já estamos namorando?” _Pensou._

 _\- Pff, que nada! Eu não entendo bulhufas de relacionamentos. Achei que_ você _soubesse._

_Bonnie riu alto._

_\- Maestro, eu sou a última pessoa no mundo que vai saber alguma coisa de namoros. Eu era BV até uns minutos atrás._

_\- Alguém que não soubesse disso não poderia dizer. - divagou o turquesa. - Você beija tão bem…_

_Quebrado, o clima começou a pesar. As bochechas de Bonnie não tardaram em perpetuar a coloração vermelha nelas, tampouco as de Bon, que já começou a gaguejar._

_\- A-ah, quer dizer, é que você beija bem, sabe? Nem parece que nunca beijou antes! Não que_ eu _tenha beijado. É só que, pra um primeiro beijo, não foi tão ruim como a Mangle e a Joy falaram que seria. Não que tenha sido ruim, não chegou nem perto disso. É que, uh, guitarra…?_

_Bonnie não respondeu._

_O de cabelos turquesa soltou um gemido derrotado e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Não sabia se queria se esconder de mundo, de Bonnie ou dos dois._

_\- Desculpa. Eu sou horrível nisso._

_Tomando um bolsão de ar em seus pulmões, o menor tentou mandar a sensação de culpa em seu peito para longe ao apoiar a cabeça sobre os ombros do moreno, que tensionou no exato instante._

_\- Está tudo bem, Bon. Eu também não sou bom nessas coisas. - agarrou-se ao seu braço. - Mas, já que nenhum de nós sabe o que está fazendo, podemos, pelo menos, descobrir isso juntos._

_Devagar, Bon afastou as mãos do rosto e sorriu para o menor. Ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito… E era tão melhor nisso do que ele. Não que ele fosse bom em qualquer coisa, mas esperaria um pouco mais de si mesmo quando o assunto era o homem que amava._

_Voltando a mente à situação, o turquesa assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a tomar as mãos de Bonnie nas suas, entrelaçando seus dedos sem demora._

_\- Vamos tentar ser sinceros quanto a isso, está bem? - pediu o maior em um sussurro, apenas alto o bastante para o contrário entender. - Não precisamos ficar nos remoendo caso alguma coisa esteja errada. E… Eu não quero te chatear por alguma coisa e não saber. Então, por favor, qualquer coisa, me avisa._

_As orbes carmim se arregalaram por um instante antes de relaxarem e esconderem-se atrás das pálpebras delicadas ao passo que Bonnie se colocou de pé e beijou a bochecha de Bon._

_\- Não se preocupe, Maestro. Minha boca é tudo, mas não é túmulo, hehehe._

_Sua risada soava como música aos ouvidos do turquesa, tão simples, mas com o gosto mais doce do mundo. E, mesmo assim, nem um pouco enjoativo._

_Com um movimento súbito, capturou a doçura daquela risada em seus lábios, sentindo o gosto gravitando através do contato de suas peles e os arrepios correndo pela espinha. E o fato de os toques serem recíprocos só deixava tudo muito mais delicioso e prazeroso para ambos._

_Nunca em sua vida Bon quis tanto proteger alguém como jurara proteger a Bonnie. Se algum dia algo viesse a lhe acontecer por sua culpa, ele jamais se perdoaria._

(...)

Sendo sincero, Bon estava incrivelmente nervoso quanto a tudo isso. Não tinha muita confiança de que seria um bom namorado, mal sabia o que namorados fazem de diferente de amigos - com a, aparente, exceção de poder beijar e abraçar o parceiro a hora que quiser.

Entretanto, o que conta é o pensamento positivo. Agora que sabia da reciprocidade de seus sentimentos, estava muito mais determinado a se provar uma excelente pessoa à Bonnie. E, durante todo o tempo que ficassem juntos, faria com que ele não se arrependesse de lhe dar uma chance.

Ao ter seu olhar apartado do contrário, voltou a encarar a cena que as meninas estavam montando para ele, o nervosismo mais uma vez se empilhando em seu peito.

Entretanto, a sensação logo desapareceu ao ouvir uma combinação de guitarra e teclado ecoando pelas paredes, em uma combinação harmoniosa e prazerosa em seus ouvidos que, rapidamente, se transformou em um toque intenso e carregado de emoções.

As luzes se acenderam e suas duas amigas, acompanhadas de Freddy, deram início ao presente.

_Eu tento não deixar óbvios meus suspiros desesperados_

_Esse arrependimento deixa um gosto amargo pra trás (Yeah)_

_Como sempre, por que não posso te dizer as coisas mais importantes?_

_Conforme os dias passam me deserdando_

_Se eu usasse essa minha faca afiada_

_Pra cortar o destino que eu odiei e uma vez mais_

_Recomeçar a história_

_Sem dúvida, nunca mais te veria outra vez_

_O tempo está passando enquanto meu coração bate cada vez mais rápido_

_Mas minha vida tem seus limites_

_O que me deixa encurralada_

_Lutando pelos meus sonhos_

_Não pararei os meus pés_

_Infinita perseguição_

_Não tem muito tempo_

_As mãos do relógio estão parando_

_Eu rapidamente me empurro pra frente_

_Antes de ser abandonada_

_Quanto tempo posso ser feliz com você?_

_Eu lutarei contra o destino_

_Aproveite o momento_

_Contando cada memória de felicidade_

_Me assusta com o que vem pela frente_

_Vou nutrir essa semente de amor_

_Que talvez cresça mais que o céu_

_Me pergunto se pode até quebrar_

_As nuvens do meu coração_

_Sua voz ecoou por todo meu corpo_

_Derrubando a porta da minha alma_

_Implorando pra te deixar entrar_

_Vou destrancar a porta_

_Mesmo se com medo estiver_

_Pois acredito em você!_

_Mesmo esperando_

_Que nada aqui cresça_

_Com certeza algum dia debaixo dos meus pés_

_O amor cresça e floresça_

_Noites de trovões não vão me fazer fraquejar_

_Minhas convicções não vão mudar_

_Sempre correndo até você_

_Perseguindo a ti_

_Até um ponto que não te conheço_

_Quando respiramos_

_Sincronizados_

_Não posso mais evitar de sorrir_

_Coletando cada segundo_

_Que se estenderá_

_Até o além_

_O tempo está passando enquanto meu coração bate cada vez mais rápido_

_Mas minha vida tem seus limites_

_O que me deixa encurralada_

_Lutando pelos meus sonhos_

_Não pararei os meus pés_

_Infinita perseguição_

_Não tem muito tempo_

_As mãos do relógio estão parando_

_Eu rapidamente me empurro pra frente_

_Antes de ser abandonada_

_Quanto tempo posso ser feliz com você?_

_Eu lutarei contra o destino_

_Aproveite o momento!_

_Não vou perder a chance de novo_

_Faremos esse sonho real_

_Aproveite o momento!_

Os últimos acordes da guitarra e toques no teclado ressoaram pela espirra de Bon, arrepiando-o. Ficou na pontinha da cadeira durante toda a apresentação, emocionado com toda a dedicação de suas amigas - inclusive Freddy, que saiu do próprio caminho para ajudá-las a tornar tudo aquilo real.

Palmas ecoaram pela casa, vindas tanto de Bon quanto do resto dos amigos que assistiam à apresentação. Tudo saiu nos conformes, sem nenhum erro dos participantes e cantada com todo o amor do mundo. E, antes que as meninas percebessem, o turquesa levantou de sua cadeira e envolveu as duas - que haviam se afastado dos instrumentos para fazer uma reverência - em um abraço.

\- Vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo!

As garotas se entreolharam e sorriram, se dando tapinhas nas costas sem o contrário perceber.

\- Que bom que você gostou, Bon. - disse Joy, retribuindo o contato. - Estávamos com medo de não ter ideias boas pra compor.

\- A Joy tinha esquecido de anotar as ideias dela. - explicou Mangle, rindo.

Enquanto o abraço durava, Freddy, após trocar joinhas com Bon, foi atender à um leve toque na porta. A julgar pela hora, provavelmente era alguém cobrando a razão para tanto barulho a essas horas da madrugada.

Óbvio que alguma coisa tinha que dar errado.

\- Pois não? - atendeu o moreno, ouvindo seus amigos se acumulares atrás de si ao fundo, numa tentativa de ver o que estava acontecendo.

Do outro lado da porta, um senhorzinho em seus setenta anos, provavelmente, de cabelos curtos grisalhos e roupas escuras de tecido casual e confortável esperava pela resposta aos suaves toques no retângulo de madeira.

\- Boa noite, rapazinho. - cumprimentou. - Vocês poderiam, por gentileza, abaixar o volume? Eu e minha esposa estamos com nossos netinhos em casa e eles não conseguem dormir com tanto barulho.

\- Não se preocupe, senhor. Aquele era só o presente de aniversário do meu amigo. Prometo que não faremos mais barulho.

O velhinho sorriu.

\- Ah, muito obrigada, rapaz. Eu e minha esposa agradecemos. - ele virou-se, prestes a ir embora, quando algo estranho chamou a atenção de seu olhar. Logo atrás de Freddy, duas figuras, que antes não estavam presentes, apareceram na sala. Seus olhos castanhos fixaram especialmente no garoto de cabelos loiros esvoaçantes, estreitando-se como se quisessem lê-lo. - Eu acho que te conheço…

O moreno se afastou da porta, olhando na direção que o velhinho apontava. Ao topar seu olhar com Golden, arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Deve estar confundindo ele com alguém, senhor. Esse é só meu amigo, Golden—

\- Ah! Agora eu me lembrei! A polícia estava procurando por um rapazinho loiro rico que fugiu de casa! Passou hoje de tarde no jornal! Eu deveria ligar pra polícia… - ponderou enquanto Freddy processava a informação.

E é claro que ele não foi o único que ouviu os dizeres do velho. Todos os olhos da sala estavam em Golden, até mesmo dos Toys, todos curiosos para saber do que aquilo se tratava.

Sob o olhar julgador de todos os seus amigos, o loiro não teve opção se não abrir a boca e contar toda a verdade.

(...)

\- Você tá sendo procurado pela _polícia?!_ \- exclamou Mangle.

\- Você _fugiu de casa?!_ \- completou Foxy, acompanhando a irmã. - Mas que caralhos, Golden?

Depois de fechar a porta na cara do velhinho, que voltou para casa logo depois, o loiro contou sobre seu plano:

Para poder acompanhar os amigos na viagem, não pediu permissão do pai ou do avô para deixar a casa. Ao invés disso, roubou dinheiro da carteira de seu pai, sem que o mesmo percebesse, e, no dia da viagem, durante o curto tempo que ficou sozinho, pegou as malas escondidas debaixo da cama e, silenciosamente, deixou tudo para trás.

Ele sabia. Sabia o quanto aquilo foi impulsivo e inconsequente, mas ele simplesmente não estava aguentando mais.

Depois do castigo estipulado pelo pai, não podia mais ver seus amigos depois das aulas. Voltara à antiga rotina trabalhar-estudar-trabalhar-dormir, da qual estava tentando escapar desde que tinha oito anos. Não podia simplesmente ver a oportunidade de fugir passar e ficar sem fazer nada, por mais que seus amigos fossem o odiar agora.

Sentado no sofá, com todos os olhares em si, o loiro encolheu e se envolveu com os próprios braços.

\- Era o único jeito de eu sair de casa. - disse tão baixo que quase pareceu um sussurro. - Ele não teria me deixado ir se eu não tivesse mentido. - antes que percebesse, ou que alguém pudesse retrucar, lágrimas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas. - Vocês não sabem como é lá. É uma prisão. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu aguentaria se ficasse preso lá sozinho por muito mais tempo.

Foxy odiava estar se sentindo mal por Golden. Ele mentiu para eles! Deveria estar puto! E, no entanto, não estava. Talvez fosse por já ter fugido de uma prisão disfarçada de casa antes, ou por se considerar próximo do loiro, mas não conseguia se fazer ficar bravo com ele.

Desapontado? Sim, mas bravo? De jeito nenhum.

Os outros, no entanto, não eram tão compreensivos.

\- Primo… Eu fico feliz que você esteja correndo atrás da sua felicidade, mas não acha que recorreu à isso do jeito errado? - perguntou Joy. - Não teria sido mais fácil falar com o vovô?

\- Ele não me ouve. Não ouve ninguém. Você sabe disso, Joy. - rebateu ele. - Se eu tentasse discutir com ele, é provável que me tirassem da escola.

\- Tem certeza que a punição seria tão pesada assim, cariño? - perguntou Félix com um braço ao redor do pescoço do namorado. - Pais podem ser um assunto difícil, mas ele é tão rígido assim.

O loiro assentiu lentamente.

\- Eu só estou na escola porque meu pai prometeu pra minha mãe que eu teria uma graduação. Mas, fora isso, não tem motivo pra eu estar na escola, já que, tecnicamente, não interfere no meu trabalho.

\- Isso é horrível! - bradou Chica com espanto. - E não tem nada que você possa fazer?

Com pesar, Golden suspirou e assentiu mais uma vez com a cabeça. Não queria ter de pensar naquela possibilidade, mas, agora que tudo estava feito, precisava encarar a consequência de seus atos.

\- Eu preciso fazer a única coisa que dá: Voltar pra casa.

A forma como sua voz se esforçava para não quebrar cortava o coração de todos os presentes. Ninguém ali gostava da ideia de se sentir impotente, alguns tinham pesadelos até hoje com a simples ideia de cair sobre o controle total de pessoas mal intencionadas, então aquela situação era mais do que delicada para eles; Era algo pessoal.

\- Isso é tão injusto… - murmurou Lily ao ajeitar os óculos sobre o rosto. - Deve ter alguma forma de ajudarmos!

\- Não, Lily. - recusou o loiro. Seu olhar era um misto de tristeza e cansaço, e não apresentava nem um pouco do tópico brilho dourado que eram tão atraentes nas pupilas cinzentas. Era deprimente. - Eu agradeço muito, por tudo, mas acho melhor eu ir embora, antes que aquele senhor ligue pra polícia e coloque todos vocês em problemas.

Antes que pudesse levantar-se e deixar a sala, o estrondo do sapato de Foxy batendo no chão fez todos pularem de susto.

\- Que história é essa de “melhor eu ir”? Ninguém aqui vai pagar de mártir, não! - cruzou os braços e levantou do chão. - Se você vai, vamos todos com você. Somos seus amigos e vamos te ajudar com o que está te afligindo, quer você goste ou não.

Mangle puxou os joelhos para perto do peito e encarou, admirada, a expressão altruísta do irmão mais velho. Ele estava tão mais maduro que há alguns anos atrás… Nem parecia a mesma pessoa.

Sem necessitar mais do que alguns olhares, o grupo todo concordou com a ideia e partiram para arrumar tudo.

Partir na madrugada parecia não ser a ideia mais brilhante de todas, mas, com a ameaça da polícia bater na porta, não podiam arriscar.

Bon precisaria estar em casa no domingo, de qualquer forma, pois seu pai cobraria sua presença para a data de seu aniversário. Talvez seus amigos pensassem que ficaria chateado por não poder celebrar aquele dia tão especial no lugar que queria, mas ele realmente não ligava. Ajudar seu amigo era mais importante do que uma festa ou comemoração, não importa quantos anos ele estava fazendo.

O relógio bateu uma e quinze quando todos se dividiram entre os carros e deixaram a casa, sem qualquer rastro de que alguém passou por lá. A divisão, diferente de quando vieram, acabou com seis pessoas em cada carro: Bon, Fede, Felix, Golden e Foxy no carro de Bonnie e Joy, Mangle, Abby, Lily e Freddy no carro de Chica, cada um dirigindo seus respectivos carros. Estava um tanto apertado, mas ninguém tinha tempo de se importar agora, precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sentaram duas pessoas no colo de outras duas - Fede no de Felix em um carro e Mangle no de Joy no outro - para liberar espaço e os restantes se espremeram nos assentos.

\- _Vai ser foda ir pra casa desse jeito._ \- disse Mangle na chamada de viva voz com o carro de Chica.

Para manter contato com o resto dos amigos, Chica e Bonnie ligaram um para o outro e deixaram a chamada no viva voz, os telefones apoiados em pequenos suportes para GPS.

\- _Sim, mas é um mal necessário._ \- respondeu a loira dos animatrônicos. - _É o que é preciso pra ajudar nosso amigo._

\- Podemos pelo menos dormir na viagem? - questionou Fede.

\- _O Freddy já dormiu._ \- riu Joy. - _Se todos estivermos de cinto, não tem problema._

\- Segurança em primeiro lugar, mesmo que tenha gente andando no colo uns dos outros. - disse Bonnie.

Sem mais conversa, os carros partiram, deixando a casa para trás.

Durante o dia, com o trânsito, demorava, aproximadamente, duas horas para ir de sua cidade à praia, mas, durante a noite e sem trânsito algum, conseguiram reduzir esse tempo drasticamente; quarenta e cinco minutos.

Entretanto, mesmo vindo mais rápido, não diminuiu o cansaço que todos no carro sentiam. Das seis pessoas no carro de Bonnie, Bon, Felix, Fede e Golden estavam adormecidos, restando apenas o proprietário do veículo e Foxy, além de Chica e seja lá quem estivesse acordado no outro carro.

\- _Pessoal_ \- chamou a loira quando passaram a fronteira da cidade. - _Eu vou levar o pessoal pra casa. Não quero acabar criando confusão com os pais de ninguém por termos saído mais cedo da casa. Vocês conseguem ajudar o Golden sozinhos?_

\- Não se preocupa, Chica. Levamos ele e vemos o que está acontecendo. - assegurou Bonnie. - Se acontecer alguma coisa, eu te ligo.

\- _Até amanhã então. Me contem como foi tudo depois._

Breves e pausados sons foram emitidos do celular, anunciando o fim da chamada. Bonnie suspirou e voltou a atenção ao volante, parando na esquina da casa de Golden ao ver as sirenes de policiais parados em frente à mansão.

\- Chegamos.

Após o processo de acordar à todos no carro e descer do mesmo, os cinco espectadores foram subitamente parados por um gesto de Golden.

\- Olha, pessoal, eu realmente agradeço pelo que vocês estão fazendo por mim - tomou ar em seus pulmões, criando coragem para falar o resto. - Mas acho que eu deveria lidar com isso sozinho. Já é tempo de eu começar a lidar com minhas responsabilidades sozinho.

A troca de olhares do grupo deixou o loiro na ponta da cadeira, a ansiedade crescendo dentro de si para qual seria a resposta. Entretanto, ao sentir todos os seus amigos lhe envolvendo em um caloroso abraço, sentiu o coração ficar mais leve, esperançoso, e logo retribuiu o contato.

\- Boa sorte, Golden. - disse Foxy.

\- Pode contar com a gente pra qualquer coisa, cariño.

O garoto rico sorriu, segurando-se para não acabar chorando antes mesmo de apanhar do pai.

\- Obrigado, pessoal.

Ao ouvir o som das portas do carro se fechando e o mesmo virando a esquina e sumindo na rua, Golden soltou um suspiro e, por pouco, não se permitiu chorar. Ainda havia trabalho a ser feito e ele precisava encarar tudo de frente.

(...)

Após deixar todos os seus amigos em suas respectivas casas, conversando com alguns pais que permaneciam despertos, só restava Bon para ser entregue de volta ao lar, para onde Bonnie dirigiu com um pé hesitante sobre o freio. Ajudou-o a pegar suas malas em silêncio, o turquesa afirmando não querer acordar o pai a altas horas da manhã.

\- Muito obrigado por me trazer, Bonnie. A viagem foi muito divertida, apesar dos problemas, hehe. - agradeceu Bon ao tirar a última mala do carro.

\- Sem problemas, Maestro. Eu também me diverti bastante. Eu só queria que a gente pudesse ter aproveitado mais. - murmurou a última parte enquanto fechava a porta do carro.

Bon encarou Bonnie de soslaio, tendo ouvido seu complemento em alto e bom som, e compartilhou do sentimento. Embora não fosse tão fã de praia, esperava que teria mais tempo e uma oportunidade de entrar com o menor na água para fazerem bobagens, o que claramente não aconteceria tão cedo. Caminhou em sua direção e abraçou-o por trás, aproveitando a posição para apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. O corpo de Bonnie ficou visivelmente tenso por um momento, mas logo relaxou, cedendo aos toques e carinhos de Bon.

\- Eu sei que as coisas vão ser um pouco complicadas daqui pra frente… - divagou, enterrando o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de Bonnie. - M-mas eu tenho fé que a gente consegue superar. Somos uma ótima dupla.

O menor abriu um sutil sorriso no canto dos lábios, erguendo uma das mãos para acariciá-la sobre a pele gelada do turquesa. Ele ainda tinha suas ressalvas quanto à tudo isso - seu novo relacionamento e o fato de que ele não sabia nada sobre relacionamentos -, mas saber que Bon acreditava que eles poderiam dar certo lhe dava toda uma nova onda de esperança para afogar sua ansiedade e seus medos.

Um pouco hesitante em apagar esse brilho, perguntou:

\- Você vai contar pro seu pai? Sobre… Nós?

Sentiu os braços de Bon, quase que automaticamente, apertarem o abraço, como se estivesse assustado, o que provavelmente estava.

\- Eu não… Acho que isso é uma boa ideia. - respondeu o turquesa. Por mais que ele gostaria muito de poder ser tão aberto com seu pai, sabia o quão machista e homofóbico ele era. Se contasse à ele que, não só era gay, mas também estava namorando, seria chutado de casa, isso se não acabasse no hospital antes. Esse era o nível do preconceito de seu pai. - Talvez um dia…

Bonnie deitou a cabeça para trás e beijou a bochecha do namorado, uma forma compreensiva e amorosa de dizer que entendia a complexidade da situação. O turquesa quase sentiu os olhos começarem a lacrimejar. Bonnie era uma pessoa boa demais para esse mundo.

\- É melhor eu ir. - disse o mais baixo, desfazendo o abraço, mas ainda mantendo suas mãos interligadas. - Não quero acabar ficando demais e correr o risco de acordar demais.

Bon assentiu, curvando-se para capturar os lábios de Bonnie em um suave beijo, apenas um leve contato entre as bocas, embora muito bem retribuído.

\- Nos vemos amanhã na escola. - reafirmou ele, mais um consolo para si mesmo do que uma afirmação.

Bonnie assentiu, despedindo-se de Bon com um último abraço e, em pouco tempo, já estava de volta ao carro partindo para sua casa enquanto seu namorado se apressava em trazer as malas para dentro de casa.

_Talvez um dia._

(...)

Com passos pesados, Golden seguiu em direção à casa. Já havia ficado tempo suficiente parado na esquina da rua, com a mala entre as pernas, e com cara de cachorro sem dono. Ah, como ele gostaria de não ter dono.

Ao se aproximar o bastante, a polícia virou em suadores o e, ao reconhecerem-no, começaram o pandemônio.

O tempo todo, permaneceu com o olhar no chão, intercalando entre o concreto defeituoso e a mala cheia. Os homens de azul lhe faziam diversas perguntas ao mesmo tempo, puxavam-lhe pelos braços e ombros, guiando-o para mais perto de sua mansão; Sua prisão. Ouviu um deles sussurrar algo no rádio, mas pouco se importava com o que era, apenas queria entrar no quarto, se jogar na cama e chorar até não aguentar mais.

Mas, como nem essa felicidade ele podia ter, foi detido na sala, onde não havia mais ninguém além de alguns policiais e uma moça, aparentemente em seus trinta anos, de cabelos longos em viva cor roxa e trajando um terno preto de blusa branca por baixo. A expressão no rosto dela não indicava felicidade, mas podia sim notar a ponta de alívio que refletia em suas sobrancelhas não completamente franzidas sobre a glabela.

Ao vê-lo se aproximando com a polícia atrás de si, sussurrou algo para os oficiais ao seu lado e os mesmos foram dispensados, todos eles deixando a sala para apenas a presença do loiro e da moça desconhecida, a qual se aproximou de si com calma e postura.

\- Você é Golden Freddy? - perguntou em frente à si.

Evitando seu olhar por um instante, ele notou seus pés estremecerem, amedrontado pela formalidade da moça. No entanto, ela não lhe era estranha, teria já a visto em algum lugar? Seus olhos azuis diziam que não, mas a sensação em seu estômago estava quase certa que sim.

\- Sim…?

A mulher afastou um dos fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seus olhos e o colocou atrás da orelha, disparando-lhe um sorriso amigável e estendendo a mão.

\- Meu nome é Helena, sou a mãe do Bonnie.

Isso explica a familiaridade, ela e Bonnie tinham a mesma cor de cabelo e o amavam em grandes comprimentos. Golden se sentia burro por não ter percebido antes.

\- Muito prazer. - apertou sua mão com uma sensação estranha subindo por sua espinha.

Helena suspirou, visivelmente tentando acalmar sua ansiedade, mas continuou sorrindo para o loiro, embora tentasse também se manter séria.

\- Provavelmente acha que eu estou aqui em nome do seu pai, já que estou vestida desse jeito todo formal e emperequetado. - um suave e nervoso riso deixou os lábios do menor, que assentiu devagar. - Mas não precisa se afligir. Nem seu pai nem seu avô estão aqui agora, e eu tampouco quero te dar bronca ou te fazer algo de mal. Na verdade, assim que a notícia da sua fuga começou a se espalhar, eu corri pra cá pra atender um pedido muito importante. - ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha e suavizou o olhar. - Golden, tem alguém naquela sala que tem esperado muito tempo pra poder te ver.

Automaticamente, engoliu em seco, temendo o pior, mas, de certo modo, a forma como Helena o olhava e sorria como se fosse a situação mais tranquila do mundo lhe dava esperanças de que talvez realmente não fosse tão mal.

Ajeitando sua postura e acalmando a respiração, dirigiu-se para a próxima sala à direita da entrada com o coração na mão. Não sabia o que encontraria ou quem era essa pessoa que queria vê-lo tanto assim a ponto de conseguir arrancar seu pai e avô da casa, devia mesmo ser alguém de incrível importância. O Papa estava lá?

No segundo que Golden abriu a porta, travou. As mãos que seguravam a maçaneta da porta começaram a tremer e seus olhos brilhavam com a luz baixa da sala.

Não era o Papa quem estava lá. Era sua mãe.

A mulher de cabelos loiros e vestido vermelho levantou do sofá no exato segundo que a porta se abriu, seus olhos, desacreditados, buscando incessantemente pela silhueta do filho.

Golden estava petrificado. Ela estava ali. Bem ali. Na sua frente. Depois de tantos anos acreditando que ela o havia deixado, que morrera por alguma doença, ela estava viva. Estava na sua frente, olhando-o fundo nos olhos com poças de lágrimas formando nas pálpebras inferiores.

Ele não conseguia acreditar. Parecia um sonho lúcido. Certeza de que o carro não bateu na viagem e ele foi pro céu?

Em todos aqueles anos, sua mãe não havia mudado nada, com exceção de algumas rugas em seus olhos, mas, ainda conseguia senti-la. Sua reles presença gritava familiaridade, como uma visão que esteve lá por toda sua vida, sempre ao seu lado, tocando sua pele e aconchegando-o até nos momentos mais difíceis.

Mesmo com a garganta se contraindo em choque, ele queria dizer alguma coisa. _Tinha_ que dizer alguma coisa, mas tinha também medo de que, assim que quebrasse o silêncio, ela desapareceria em pleno ar.

\- M—

Os braços da loira estavam ao redor de si antes mesmo que pudesse terminar, desesperados por sentir o objeto de todo seu amor e afeto, a razão de seu viver, entre seus braços, mais uma vez.

Golden passara dez anos imaginando como seria reencontrar a mulher que lhe deu a vida e foi sua única fonte de alegria desde que era pequeno. E agora estava acontecendo. Ele não sabia o que sentir, ou como reagir, era como se tivesse voltado a ter seis anos.

No entanto, ao sentir o enlace daquela mulher ao seu redor e o cheiro que lhe acompanhou desde o momento de seu nascimento, não pôde fazer mais que desabar em choro e retribuir aquele contato tão aconchegante. Abraçou-a com força, provavelmente tanta que poderia quebrar sua coluna, para mantê-la sempre por perto.

Nunca mais. Nunca mais deixaria que a tirassem dele. Agora que seus maiores sonhos se tornaram reais, não deixaria que ninguém o acordasse. Não importa quem ele devesse desafiar para isso.

Afundou a cabeça em seu peito, deixando as lágrimas o consumirem por completo enquanto os dedos carinhosos acariciavam seu cabelo.

Ela estava de volta! Sua mãe estava de volta! Nunca imaginou que poderia gritar essas frases em sua mente e tê-las sendo reais. Estava tão emocionado que não conseguia formar nem uma palavra sequer para dizer. Mas, sabia que não era necessário, não ao sentir o sorriso formando nos lábios de sua mãe.

Nenhum deles sabia dizer quanto tempo ficaram lá, caídos na entrada da sala, se abraçando, matando a saudade de seus corpos de segurar um ao outro em seus braços, mas não importava. Estavam tão felizes e aliviados pelo reencontro e por finalmente estarem juntos, depois de dez anos separados, que qualquer outro acontecimento no mundo ao seu redor era insignificante.

\- Ah, meu bebê, você não faz ideia do quanto eu senti sua falta. - chorou ela sobre seus ombros, apertando-o forte em seus braços.

\- Por que você sumiu, mãe? Por que me deixou aqui por tanto tempo se estava viva? - o loiro perguntou enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Estava desesperado por respostas, mas a felicidade de ter sua mãe ali consigo ainda pulsava por suas veias, impedindo-o de ficar inteiramente confuso ou até bravo com ela.

A mulher, agora apenas um pouco mais alta que o filho, afastou-se do abraço, ainda mantendo suas mãos em contato com os braços do menor, e, tentando piscar as lágrimas para longe, acariciou seus cabelos loiros entre os dedos pálidos.

\- Você não faz ideia de como eu gostaria de ter ficado. - desviou brevemente o olhar, sua expressão tornando-se um tanto aflita, mas logo mascarou tudo com um sorriso. - Mas isso é uma história longa que pode esperar. Por enquanto, eu só estou feliz por você estar bem. - encostou sua testa na do filho, como se pudesse sentir sua energia através do contato entre seus corpos.

Ah, como Golden havia sentido falta desse calor, desse jeito amoroso e da atenção de sua mãe. Ele a amava mais do que tudo em todo o universo e foi forçado a viver dez anos distante dela, sem sequer ter conhecimento de que estava viva.

Havia muito assunto para colocar em dia com ela e a mãe de Bonnie, ele tinha tantas perguntas sobre tantas coisas… Mas esses assuntos poderiam ficar para mais tarde. Por hora, apenas estava feliz por ter sua mãe de volta, mesmo que não soubesse das circunstâncias que a trouxeram.

O mesmo podia ser dito sobre a dama de vermelho. Oh, como havia sonhado com o momento de reaver o filho e tê-lo novamente em seus braços. Agora que finalmente o tinha, não sabia dizer como conseguiu sobreviver sem ele por tantos anos. Muitos dias passavam em que ela estava inconsolável, os dedos pairando sobre o número da morte, sofrendo com as dores de não poder mais ter seu bem mais precioso em seus braços, mas algo a impedia de acabar com tudo, como se seu instinto materno soubesse que, algum dia, haveria uma circunstância que o traria de volta aos seus braços.

E esse dia havia finalmente chegado.


	17. Não é de propósito

Golden não foi à escola no dia seguinte. Nenhum de seus amigos conseguiu qualquer contato com ele. Freddy mal conseguiu prestar atenção na aula de tão preocupado que estava com ele. Estranhamente, ninguém tocou muito no assunto, e ele não sabia dizer se aquilo o incomodava ou o aliviava.

\- Senhor Fazbear, por favor, pode prestar atenção na aula ao invés do chão? Eu ficaria muito agradecida. - reprimiu sua professora, tirando-o de seu transe de pensamento.

\- _Iiiih, alguém está encrencado._ \- provocou Fred em seu ouvido, mas foi completamente ignorado.

A aula seguiu normalmente, com o moreno se esforçando para prestar atenção nas lições de física ao invés de ficar preocupado com o que estava acontecendo com Golden.

Ele havia ficado muito surpreso com o ocorrido. Quem diria que Golden era capaz de roubar dinheiro do pai e ir viajar sem sua permissão? Ele não era tão burguês estereotipado assim, até que era bem rebelde. Se isso era bom ou mau, ele também não sabia dizer. Tudo dependeria de o que seu pai resolvesse fazer com ele.

Na hora do lanche, era perceptível que todos estavam evitando o assunto de propósito, não querendo destruir completamente o clima instável da mesa, mas aquilo não parecia estar indo muito bem. Bonnie estava mais calado que de costume, mantendo os olhos fixos em seu prato, e Foxy, seu completo oposto, estava bem agitado, balançando a perna com impaciência e constantemente desviando o olhar para os cantos da cantina, como se esperasse que Golden surgisse por uma das portas com uma de suas típicas desculpas. Fred também não estava em um de seus melhores dias. As mãos transparentes, quase invisíveis aos olhos de sua contraparte, envolviam seu pescoço com força, contrastando seu típico sorriso esnobe. O moreno pensava que ele talvez estivesse tentando animá-lo, para que não acabasse de baixo astral igual aos outros. Não teve máximo efeito, mas conseguiu fazê-lo sorrir. Já era um começo e Freddy realmente apreciava os esforços de seu Shadow, até manteve a mão em seu ombro, dizendo-lhe que sabia que ele estava ali e o agradecia por isso.

\- Então - chamou Chica, tentando puxar assunto. - Vocês vão poder ir hoje no ensaio da banda hoje ou...

\- Vocês vão mesmo ficar evitando a porra do assunto? - bradou Foxy, batendo com as mãos na mesa e fazendo-a balançar. - Enquanto nós estamos aqui jogando conversa fora, o Golden pode estar na fucking cadeia! Nenhum de vocês fica preocupado com isso? Não é possível que eu seja o único nessa porra que esteja à beira do desespero!

\- Foxy, se acalma. - disse a loira, colocando a mão no ombro do ruivo. - Todos estamos preocupados com o Golden, mas essa briga não é nossa. Não podemos fazer nada.

O triangulista dos animatrônicos rangeu os dentes e cerrou os punhos, afastando a mão de Chica bruscamente.

\- Hum, que tal, não sei, chamar a polícia? Aquele vagabundo do pai dele tá usando ele pra trabalho infantil há anos e ninguém aqui mexe um dedo pra fazer nada!

As coisas só escalaram pra pior quando Chica também ficou irritada e resolveu rebater, dizendo que Foxy também não fez nada para ajudá-lo, e que estava sendo hipócrita por apontar o dedo na cara dos outros ao invés de ele mesmo tomar uma atitude. Freddy e Bonnie ficaram quietos, o segundo digitando desesperadamente no celular enquanto Freddy só podia olhar para Fred e esperar que ele tivesse alguma ideia de como resolver esse problema. Spoiler: ele não tinha.

\- Ei, ei, ei, o que tá acontecendo aqui? - bradou Mangle enquanto se aproximava da mesa ao lado de seu grupo. - As pessoas estão tentando comer, caralho. Dá pra vocês dois irem brigar em outro lugar que não aqui? Bando de crianças.

\- Não se mete no que não te interessa, Nanica. - retrucou o ruivo, cruzando os braços e voltando a se fechar em seu assento. - Literalmente _ninguém_ te chamou aqui.

Antes que a albina pudesse continuar a discussão, Joy colocou a mão em seu ombro e murmurou que seria melhor que fossem embora, não queriam acabar se encrencando com o diretor caso a briga continuasse. Mangle suspirou e acompanhou os membros de sua equipe para longe do lugar, podendo ouvir os dois briguentos voltarem a esbravejar enquanto deixavam o refeitório, um sorriso travesso surgindo no canto dos lábios enquanto as orbes douradas encaravam o intruso que andava no meio deles em direção ao corredor.

\- Missão “resgatar o Bonnie do meio da treta” cumprida. - suspirou Joy ao fecharem a porta que dava acesso à cantina e dar um passo para o lado para que o guitarrista dos animatrônicos pudesse respirar de forma tranquila.

\- Gracias. Não sei se ia aguentar tanta gritaria tão cedo. - agradeceu enquanto ajeitava o cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Sem problemas. - sorriu Joy. - Faríamos de tudo pra ajudar um amigo. E, agora que estamos livres… - o sorriso da loira se esticou de orelha à orelha ao se lançar no pescoço de Bonnie, envolvendo-o em um abraço. - PARABÉNS PELO NAMORO! 

O menor travou no lugar, tentando se manter em pé para aguentar o peso da amiga, ela era bem mais pesada do que parecia, mas disfarçou o susto com um sorriso grato.

\- Obrigado, mas como vocês ficaram sabendo?

\- O Bon nos contou hoje de manhã. - explicou Mangle, dando um soquinho no ombro de Bonnie. - Já estava mais do que na hora, não é? Ninguém aguentava mais o cu doce de vocês. 

\- Pelo menos a viagem valeu a pena, né? - completou Joy, soltando o abraço.

Bonnie assentiu com a cabeça, involuntariamente buscando a mão de Bon para tomá-la na sua. Por já ter percebido há muito tempo as intenções dos amigos com aquela viagem - juntar ele e Bon -, então não estava bravo ou surpreso em vê-las falando sobre isso tão calmamente.

\- Espero que você não se importe de eu ter contado pra elas. - sussurrou Bon em seu ouvido, ao que Bonnie negou com a cabeça e apertou a mão entre a sua.

\- Não tem problema, Bon. - ficou na pontinha dos pés e deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. - Eu até prefiro assim. Só não contei pros outros ainda por conta do clima horrível que tá lá.

O turquesa murmurou em resposta, o corpo em choque por conta do beijo repentino. Por mais que tenha sido apenas um contato conta bochecha, não estava nem um pouco acostumado com todo o repentino afeto que podia dar e receber. Nunca teve um namorado antes, então tudo isso era muito novo para ele. Não que ele não estivesse satisfeito com toda a atenção que estava recebendo, só precisava de um tempo para se acostumar e parar de ficar sorrindo como um bobo apaixonado, embora a expressão o representasse bem.

As meninas encaravam a interação do casal com satisfação e felicidade no olhar. Depois de três anos de cu doce e enrolação, finalmente podiam aproveitar que seu casal finalmente deu certo. Mangle só havia descoberto do interesse deles um no outro recentemente, mas já foi suficiente para este se tornar seu OTP número um. E, por ter pegado o bonde andando, não teve que sofrer com os anos passando e aqueles dois ainda presos na friendzone, ao contrário de Joy, que esteve lá desde o princípio, sofrendo com eles a cada passo do caminho. Quem tinha mais sorte ali era discutível.

\- Ei, Bonnie, você quer matar aula com a gente? - ofereceu a loira, triste por ter que quebrar o momento do casal, mas esperançosa com o plano que tinha em mente. - Podemos pedir pro Spring pegar sua mala na sala antes do intervalo acabar, já que ele estuda para aquele lado.

O de cabelos roxos arqueou a sobrancelha e, grudando-se ao braço de Bon, perguntou:

\- Vocês vão matar aula? Por que?

Quem respondeu foi Mangle, cujas mãos repousavam em sua cintura e a língua estalava no céu da boca.

\- Não tá dando pra ficar aqui com toda a treta que aconteceu. Nós vamos sair pra tomar sorvete e dar uma relaxada, depois pegamos a matéria no grupo de sala. Se quiser vir com a gente, será muito bem-vindo.

O menor mordeu os lábios, um tanto apreensivo. Não era muito fã de matar aula, pois já recebeu muito esporro da mãe na primeira que que fez isso. Mas, por outro lado, podia usar de um tempo livre para esfriar a cabeça e se afastar do caos que aquilo tudo estava sendo. Além do mais, ele já era maior de idade, podia cuidar da própria vida muito bem.

\- Ok, eu topo. - anunciou, sentindo-se rebelde com a decisão de infringir as regras. - Só vou precisar das minhas coisas. O Springtrap pode pegar mesmo?

Joy fez que sim freneticamente com a cabeça, a animação deixando-a mais agitada do que seu normal - que já era bem alto.

\- Faz tanto tempo que não escapamos desse jeito, hihihi. - pulava de empolgação enquanto as mãos grudaram no braço de Mangle, trazendo-a junto para seu surto de felicidade desnecessária. - E agora vamos ter companhia nova! 

Assim que o tempo da celebração passou e eles realizaram sua escapada com sucesso, o grupinho, de agora cinco, dirigiu-se à sorveteria onde Bon e Bonnie tiveram seu primeiro “encontro”. Poucas pessoas ainda conheciam o local, embora o movimento tenha crescido bastante recentemente - para a felicidade da dona. As meninas rapidamente adquiriram o hábito de ir para lá nas horas vagas, até mesmo antes do casal conhecer o local, já eram até amigas das funcionárias. Só não podiam chamá-las pelo nome devido à certas formalidades.

O sininho soou ao abrirem a porta, anunciando a chegada dos amigos ao local combinado. A conversa paralela rolava solta sem nenhum controle, o foco principalmente girando ao redor do novo casal. Se dirigiram à uma mesa grande o suficiente para todos e sentaram para fazer o pedido e, finalmente, abaixar a guarda.

\- Não é bem melhor ficar em um lugar tranquilo com amigos de verdade? - ponderou Mangle, mais falando consigo mesma do que com os outros. - Aqui é tão tranquilo, sem muita gente, e sem notícias ruins.

\- Às vezes é bom dar um tempo de tudo. - complementou Joy, apoiando o queixo na mesa. - Todos precisamos de um tempo de vez em quando. - virou a cabeça na direção de Bonnie, os fios dourados caindo na frente de seus olhos azuis, tampando sua visão. - Eles estão sempre brigando desse jeito?

O menor ficou quieto por alguns instantes, remoendo a resposta dentro de si antes de cuspi-la para a mesa toda escutar.

\- Na verdade, essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo eles brigando por alguma coisa tão séria. - admitiu com a cabeça baixa. - Eles sempre foram de discutir e brigar, mas nunca por algo que envolvesse a polícia ou a vida pessoal de um integrante da banda. Acho que é por isso que eu fiquei nervoso.

\- Eles nunca tentaram resolver esses problemas conversando? Pelo jeito que você fala, parece que eles vêm carregando uma certa bagagem há um tempo. Será que não tem algum ranço aí no meio? - sugeriu Joy enquanto virava-se para pegar o sorvete que a garçonete trouxera em sua bandeja. - Obrigada.

\- Não duvido nada, mas eles são muito cabeça-dura pra conversar sobre essas coisas. O clima fica super tenso quando o Foxy e a Chica brigam, mesmo quando eles param e ela tenta animar a gente. É uma coisa desconfortável, sabe? E eles ficam muito chatos depois. Um fica de mal humor e a outra fica mandona e controladora. É um saco!

Mangle e Joy se encararam pelo canto do olho, tentando ler os pensamentos uma da outra. Não sabiam de fato como reagir à tudo que Bonnie contou. A forma como falara fez parecer que seu grupo não era tão unido como parecia, mas quem sabe? Elas não estavam por dentro de tudo que acontecia entre eles, então não estavam em posição de julgar.

Bon colocou a mão sobre o ombro mais afastado de Bonnie, puxando seu corpo em sua direção em um meio-abraço, ao qual o menor respondeu alegremente. Se soubesse que as coisas acabariam assim, teria se confessado há muito tempo.

\- Sem querer me meter, Bonnie, - interrompeu Springtrap, falando pela primeira vez naquele dia. - Mas e você? Como _você_ se sente quanto à tudo isso?

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Bonnie não soube o que responder. Não tinha parado para considerar sua própria opinião. Estava tão acostumado a sempre ouvir os outros falando ao invés de falar que sequer pensou no que ele pensava da situação, no conceito geral, não parecia importar.

\- Bom… Eu acho isso um tanto injusto. O Golden fez coisa errada fugindo de casa? Fez, mas ele só fez isso por conta da forma como ele é tratado em casa. Eu não sei como é viver assim, mas, pra ele ter considerado sair assim, coisa boa não é. - fez uma pausa, aproveitando o silêncio na mesa para entrelaçar sua mão com a de Bon, que estava em seu ombro. - E eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa por ele. Mesmo que não seja da minha conta, minha mãe sempre disse que devemos exercer nosso dever como cidadão e denunciar quando alguma coisa está errada, e é isso que eu sinto que eu deveria fazer. - revelou com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ele falava como se fosse um revolucionário, como aqueles dos documentários que assistiam durante as aulas de sociologia. De alguma forma, só deixava-o ainda mais charmoso aos olhos do turquesa, que não pôde evitar de sorrir e apertar a mão do namorado.

\- Uau, você tem um jeito tão bonito com as palavras, Bonnie. - elogiou Joy, tomando um pouco de seu sorvete já em fase de fusão. - Por que não fala assim mais vezes?

O menor diminuiu o sorriso e acabou por esconder o olhar atrás dos cabelos numa tentativa de ajeitá-los.

\- … Eu não acho que minhas opiniões são bem-vindas. Acho que vão me achar idiota se ficar falando essas coisas, hehe. - ele riu, mas a realidade por trás daquele sorriso, agora falso, não era nem um pouco engraçada.

\- Por que alguém acharia isso? - questionou Mangle, gesticulando com a mão que segurava a colher. - Suas opiniões não ofendem ninguém e não vão contra direitos humanos nem nada. Não tem motivo pra você ter que se censurar.

\- Na verdade, é um hábito. - confessou. - A gente vive zoando um com a cara do outro sobre qualquer coisa, mas às vezes parece que eles levam tudo… Um pouco a sério demais.

Os Toys se entreolharam, espanto evidente em seus olhares. Claro que esse tipo de comportamento entre amigos era normal, mas não era algo muito bom se chegava ao nível de alguém acabar se censurando quanto à situações bobas. Afinal, amigos não deveriam poder confiar tudo uns aos outros?

\- Bonnie, você nunca pensou em falar com alguém sobre isso? - perguntou Springtrap.

Pela forma como Bonnie encolheu em sua cadeira, Bon podia apenas presumir que não era coisa boa.

\- Se você falar alguma coisa errada, a Chica geralmente grita com você ou o Foxy fica irritado pelo resto do dia, então a maioria prefere ficar quieto mesmo. Eu não acho que eles fazem de propósito, deve ser só o jeitinho deles. Ninguém se importa de qualquer forma. - esticou a mão e tomou o primeiro gole de seu milkshake desde que chegou à mesa.

O silêncio tomou conta da mesa, ninguém sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo. A escapada, que deveria ser para eles terem um momento de tranquilidade e levantarem os espíritos, acabou voltando àquela mesma atmosfera sombria e nebulosa que estava se aproximando cada vez mais desde os ocorridos da noite anterior.

Mas, mesmo com as notícias ruins e as revelações difíceis, a loira dos Toys escolheu se manter positiva e dar um incentivo ao, agora oficial, amigo:

\- Mas talvez valha a pena falar com eles. Não é errado dar uma controlada no próprio jeito pra deixar o ambiente mais harmonioso. - sugeriu, desviando o olhar nervosamente para Mangle. - A Meg tá fazendo um ótimo progresso em ser menos mandona. 

A albina concordou com a cabeça, optando por manter seu olhar neutro quanto à toda a situação, como se ela não fosse dar uma dura enorme no Foxy quando acabassem as aulas.

\- A Joy me deu um toque quando estávamos na casa dela. Eu sempre sou grossa com tudo, é o meu jeito, mas eu tô tentando trabalhar isso justamente porque eles não gostam. É um limite que eu não me importo de respeitar se vai deixar o ambiente mais agradável. E eu não vou perder nada sendo menos grossa, então o que é que custa?

Os olhos carmim do animatrônico desviaram para seu sorvete derretido, pensativos e nervosos. Das últimas vezes que decidiu se defender e expressar o que realmente sentia daquela forma, acabou tomando uma surra tão grande que já nem se lembrava mais de quem havia o nocauteado. Ainda que a situação atual fosse diferente e ele tivesse amigos que o apoiariam caso algo desse errado - e os mesmos não eram tão insensíveis a ponto de o rejeitar de forma extrema por apresentar um ponto de vista simples -, não sentia como se estivesse preparado para se expor daquela forma, o que ficou claro para os Toys, que perceberam sua relutância em responder e tentaram aliviar um pouco da tensão ao envolvê-lo em um abraço coletivo. Todos levantaram-se de suas cadeiras e foram atrás do menor para passar-lhe aquela doce sensação de conforto e segurança.

\- Qualquer que seja a sua decisão, Bonnie, pode contar conosco pra qualquer coisa. - confortou Joy com um magnífico sorriso nos lábios. - Você é da família agora, e nós sempre nos apoiamos, mesmo nas horas mais imbecis, haha.

O de cabelos roxos sorriu, ainda que pequeno. Aquela era uma sensação boa, ter tantas pessoas ao seu redor que você mal consegue sentir o frio que entra pela janela aberta. Quando parava para pensar, as coisas com seus amigos não estava das melhores, na verdade, nunca estiveram. Eles sempre davam tudo de si e se mantinham unidos, mas a sensação de que eram mais do que colegas de banda sempre acabava parecendo um tanto forçada quando analisada com cuidado. É claro que Bonnie gostava deles, eram muito especiais para si e sempre estariam em seu coração, mas talvez Joy estivesse certa. Talvez algumas coisas tivessem de mudar para que sua convivência ficasse melhor.

Sua amizade nasceu de uma forma estranha. Foram castigados por fazerem bagunça na aula e resolveram montar uma banda para a batalha do primeiro ano sem sequer saberem seus nomes ou qualquer coisa um sobre o outro. E, mesmo com o pretexto da banda, seu histórico cuidando da mesma não era dos melhores. Deus, na última competição, eles sequer estavam juntos para discutir o que havia acontecido com Golden e Chica, e isso era algo pelo qual Bonnie assumia a culpa, pois era um dos que não estavam presentes na hora. 

Eles sempre foram jovens imaturos, algo normal para quem ainda está no colégio, ainda mais no primeiro ano, mas, quando parava para pensar, não pareciam estar crescendo. Ainda agiam como crianças em pleno terceiro ano do Ensino Médio! Brigando por coisas bobas, gritando uns com os outros e se deixando levar por suas emoções negativas e confiança demais, isso são coisas que deveriam ter ficado para trás há muito tempo, mas carregavam consigo até hoje. 

Algo precisava ser feito. Não só pelo bem do próprio Bonnie, mas para que sua amizade pudesse se provar verdadeira. Ele tinha certeza de que nenhum deles era agressivo, ignorante ou mal educado de propósito, conhecia bem o histórico de seus amigos, mas isso não era desculpa para não mudar as coisas. Se havia algo que lhe incomodava, a melhor forma de resolver tudo é através da comunicação, do diálogo, e ele já estava devendo isso aos amigos há muito tempo. Além de sobre o comportamento deles, como para também o próprio. Afinal, ele também tinha culpa no cartório durante os três anos em que ele e os outros animatrônicos se conheciam. 

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios durante o abraço. Precisaria repensar isso tudo com mais calma quando chegassem em casa, talvez encontrasse tempo para debater com sua mãe e ouvir sua opinião sobre o assunto, mas tudo isso levaria certo tempo. Por enquanto, tudo que ele queria era continuar naquele caloroso abraço, mesmo se isso significasse que teria que tomar sopa de sorvete.

(...)

Quando as aulas acabaram, Foxy não ficou no colégio para almoçar com o resto de seus amigos. Ao invés disso, decidiu ir até a casa de Golden para, _ao contrário de Chica,_ tomar alguma atitude. 

Mesmo sendo chato, ele era seu amigo, e ele estava preocupado com seja lá o que a polícia ou seu pai fossem fazer com ele quando descobrissem que ele havia fugido para viajar, além de levar um monte de dinheiro da família consigo sem contar para ninguém. Talvez o jogassem na cadeia, ou até proibi-lo-iam de sair de casa! E toda essa confusão poderia ter sido evitada se eles tivessem apenas feito alguma coisa quando ouviram pela primeira vez que Golden era sobrecarregado com trabalho. Eles tinham dezesseis anos na época e ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo contra sua própria vontade, o que classifica sua situação como trabalho infantil. Um crime!

O ruivo se sentia muito mal por ter ficado sem fazer nada na época, ainda mais agora. Era seu dever de cidadão reportar qualquer crime que visse acontecendo, mas ele não o fez, e isso, legalmente falando, o tornava um cúmplice do próprio crime. 

“Piores que aqueles que cometem o crime são aqueles que veem tudo acontecer e não fazem nada.” Ele nunca sentira o contexto de uma frase tão forte na pele como agora. Queria se livrar da maldita dor da culpa e acabar com todo aquele sofrimento de uma vez. Ninguém merecia ser tratado da forma como o loiro era em sua casa. Ele perdeu a mãe, o afeto dentro da própria casa e toda sua infância por conta de seu talento com a música. Isso deixava Foxy completamente irado, consequentemente a razão pela qual estava indo tirar satisfação na mansão dos Golden.

Ao ficar mais uma vez cara a cara com aquele portão, respirou fundo enquanto os olhos encaravam determinados o botão vermelho do interfone. Apenas iria pedir para ver Golden e, se não o permitissem… Aí ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. Provavelmente pularia o muro e acabaria preso, mas não era hora de ser pessimista, não é mesmo?

\- Mansão Golden, posso ajudá-lo? - disse a voz do mesmo mordomo que da última vez em que o ruivo esteve lá. Talvez as coisas não fossem ser tão diferentes assim.

\- Eu que... Gostaria de falar com o Golden, por favor. - pediu, dando um passo para trás do aparelho.

\- Perdão, mas o Senhor Golden está ocupado no momento. Se tiver algum recado que gostaria que eu lhes desse, pode dizer.

O ruivo dispensou, pensando que seria melhor que conversassem cara a cara ao invés de através de um mordomo. Parece que mais uma vez teria de deixar para falar com Golden mais tarde.

\- Foxy? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ou talvez não.

O loiro se aproximou da mansão ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos da mesma cor, apenas alguns sentimentos mais alta do que Golden, mas mais baixa que Foxy. Ele não sabia quem era, mas devia ser alguém com relação de trabalho com a família de Golden.

Virou-se para cumprimentar os dois de frente, recebendo um olhar analítico da mulher. Não era de uma forma ameaçadora, apenas desconfortável, como se quisesse ler sua alma e descobrir suas intenções em vir à casa de Golden através de sua mente.

\- Você conhece ele, filho?

Foxy estava prestes a se intrometer na conversa dos dois quando seu cérebro processou a última palavra. _Filho._ Essa era a mãe do Golden? Ela não estava morta? Tudo que ele sabia é que estava chocado. Seja lá quem fosse essa moça, ele estava _chocado._

\- Conheço sim, mãe. É um amigo meu. - sorriu para a maior, logo depois voltando o olhar para Foxy. - Longa história, mas sim, essa é a minha mãe. Mãe, esse é o Foxy. Ele é um amigo de escola.

\- Oh, é isso mesmo? Bom, sendo assim, é um prazer conhecer um dos amigos do meu filho. - esticou a mão para ele, a qual ele apertou.

\- É-é um prazer. - gaguejou, sem saber como responder à um vocabulário tão formal. - Um, me desculpe, mas você não deveria estar morta?

Golden arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, mas sua mãe apenas riu. Sua risada era algo tão delicado e terno, como uma pequena flor, fazia passar a ideia de que era uma pessoa boa, e Foxy realmente esperava que fosse. O loiro podia usar de parentes melhores dentro daquela casa.

\- É uma longa história. Tenho certeza que Golden vai adorar lhe contar tudo mais tarde, mas, por enquanto, eu preciso resolver algumas coisas. - virou-se para o filho. - Vou estar em casa caso precise de mim. 

Golden fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois se envolveram em um abraço apertado, os braços querendo cobrir o máximo da cintura do outro que podiam, como se fosse levar mais um milhão de anos para se verem novamente. Foxy esperava muito que isso não acontecesse. Ele parecia tão feliz abraçado à mãe que ele não conseguia se fazer dizer qualquer coisa, até sentiu uma pontada de saudade em seu peito, recordando como seus pais sempre o envolviam em abraços tão apertado quanto esse sempre que estava chateado. A mulher então adentrou a mansão, deixando os dois amigos à sós.

\- Então… Comece do início, por favor. - pediu o ruivo, arrancando um riso brincalhão do menor.

Demorou. Muito. Mas a história, enfim, foi contada. A mãe de Golden, Christina, foi separada do filho quando este era pequeno por se opor à ideia de usar seus talentos musicais para o negócio da família. Sem dinheiro, não pôde recorrer à um advogado ou à lei, a qual, como a realidade de muitos provava, só parecia se aplicar quando se tem o próprio nome conhecido, e a mãe de Golden já não aparecia na capa de uma revista há muitos anos. Foi só após ficar sabendo do desaparecimento de Golden, dez anos após ser tirada de sua vida, e conhecer Helena, que pôde recorrer à lei corretamente e ter a chance de conseguir a custódia de seu filho, ou, no mínimo, tirá-lo das garras dos malditos interesseiros que eram seu avô e pai. E ela conseguiu. Christina e Golden não estavam na mansão quando Foxy chegou por estarem ocupados com um juiz, o qual fez algumas perguntas à Golden sobre a fuga e a convivência com o pai.

\- Então… O que acontece agora? - perguntou o ruivo.

\- O juiz disse que meu pai vai ter que cumprir um tempo de pena e serviço comunitário. Um assistente social vai acompanhar à mim e à minha mãe por um tempo pra ver como nos saímos juntos. Meu pai disse que ela não tem condições de ficar com a minha guarda porque não tem dinheiro, mas a mansão, tecnicamente, foi feita no nome dela. Ele não tava presente no dia que ela assinou a escritura. - explicou com um sorriso no rosto. - Então… É. Eu vou morar com a minha mãe a partir de agora. Ela já disse que vai colocar meu pai pra fora quando ele e o meu avô saírem da cadeia.

\- E você não se preocupa com seu pai ficar na rua? Digo, eles fizeram coisas horríveis, sim, mas ainda são sua família.

Golden estalou a língua no céu da boca ao cruzar os braços, acompanhado dos olhos revirados.

\- Como se eles fossem ficar na rua. Vão se mandar pra uma outra casa que têm em outra cidade. Provavelmente nem vão lembrar que nós existimos. Não que eles tenham reparado alguma vez sem ter algo de dinheiro envolvido… - percebendo o clima ficando tenso, o loiro rapidamente desfez a cara feia e coçou a nuca. - De qualquer forma, é isso que vai acontecer, e, pra ser sincero, talvez seja melhor assim. Agora que minha mãe está de volta, acho que posso curtir um pouco da minha liberdade antes de fazer dezoito anos e ter que procurar uma profissão.

\- Então você não vai mais cantar? - questionou o ruivo, genuinamente curioso e preocupado com o futuro do garoto loiro pelo qual veio a nutrir um imenso carinho.

\- Claro que vou. Cantar é a minha grande paixão. Só que agora vou fazer do meu jeito, pelas minhas regras. E ainda pretendo participar da banda. Vai ser até melhor agora que minha agenda vai estar vazia. - suspirou, aliviado pelo peso que se erguia de seus ombros. Tudo sentia como um novo começo, um em que poderia finalmente ser feliz com a família que sempre sonhou. - Espero não ter deixado vocês muito preocupados hoje, mas eles não permitem celulares ligados durante a conversa.

\- Psh, não esquenta com isso, Lâmpada. O que importa aqui é a sua segurança e sua saúde. Depois resolvemos a briga que teve na escola.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, apenas meio surpreso.

\- Teve briga na escola?

Foxy, tentando disfarçar a cagada que fez em mencionar o incidente com Chica, mordeu o interior da bochecha e coçou a nuca.

\- É uma longa história.

\- Quer entrar e me contar enquanto minha mãe faz biscoitos pra gente? Faz muito tempo, mas lembro que ela era uma ótima cozinheira. Sabe até fazer pudim!

Os olhos dourados do ruivo se iluminaram com a menção do doce quitute.

\- Não precisa nem falar duas vezes! Digo, se você está me convidando para entrar, seria rude recusar. Soa educado o bastante pra sua mãe? - dramatizou, conseguindo uma risada de Golden. A coisa mais linda que ouviu o dia inteiro.

\- Está perfeito.

(...)

Saindo da sorveteria, os Toys e Bonnie decidiram dar uma passada no parque para tomar um ar fresco. Conseguiram melhorar o humor muito mais depois de um bom sorvete e uma conversa sincera, e, ao invés de cada um ir para suas respectivas casas após o horário de fim das aulas, resolveram caminhar um pouco. As garotas sugeriram de eles acompanharem o ensaio de Bon e Bonnie, curiosas para vê-los tocarem juntos; uma oportunidade que não teriam durante a batalha de bandas ou qualquer outro evento do tipo, já que eles eram de bandas rivais.

Ao chegarem no ponto de encontro, Bon e Bonnie tomaram seus lugares no banco enquanto os demais se contentavam com ficar de pé ou sentar no chão. Tomaram as guitarras em mãos e, durante cerca de meia hora, tocaram juntos com o acompanhamento das palmas dos três amigos.

Era um momento pacífico e relaxante entre pessoas que se gostavam e apreciavam a atmosfera calma. Por alguns breves momentos, o mundo parecia em paz.

\- Vocês tocam tão bem juntos. - elogiou Joy ao fim da última música. - Podiam facinho ganhar dinheiro com isso.

Bonnie soltou um riso enquanto guardava sua guitarra.

\- Eu já pensei em levar a carreira de música mais a sério, mas não acho que seja pra mim. Eu gosto de tocar minha guitarra só como um hobby. - explicou. - Além do mais, não sei se minha mãe gostaria de financiar uma carreira assim até eu conseguir alguma coisa. Se bem que eu bem que poderia começar a procurar um emprego. Ganhar meu próprio dinheiro… Deve ser legal.

\- A sorveteria em que estávamos vai começar a contratar. - disse Springtrap, trazendo as pernas ao peito. - Acho que a equipe vai ser substituída.

O menor murmurou e deu de ombros, embora cultivasse a ideia nos confins de seu cérebro de noz. Seria interessante, mesmo que talvez não precisasse, conseguir algum dinheiro de forma independente. Passava uma sensação de, bom, independência.

\- Hum… Talvez… Enfim, vamos falar de outra coisa? Falar de trabalho não é divertido.

Joy deu de ombros e puxou o primeiro assunto que veio à sua mente:

\- Como é estar namorando depois de três anos de cu doce? Vocês demoraram _bastante_ pra ficarem juntos de uma vez.

Sutil igual à um elefante, ela realmente sabia como levantar o astral dos amigos. Bon e Bonnie, visivelmente tentando esconder o desconforto, se entreolharam e o menor deu de ombros.

\- Eu… Não sei exatamente como explicar. - começou o turquesa, mantendo a voz e o rosto um pouco baixo. - É como se um peso tivesse saído das costas, sabe? Eu só me sinto… Feliz.

O sorriso que já formava em seus lábios só cresceu mais ainda ao sentir a mão do namorado escorregar na sua, entrelaçando seus dedos perfeitamente. Eles se entreolharam e, por um instante, foi como se não tivesse mais ninguém ali; apenas os dois. Bon teve que se conter ao máximo para não clamar aqueles doces e gentis lábios nos seus.

\- Awww. Eu não deveria estar achando isso tão fofo assim, mas… Awww. - contemplou a albina, juntando as mãos ao lado da bochecha e fazendo um beicinho exagerado. - Vocês são tão fofos juntos. Se eu soubesse que se gostavam mais cedo, teríamos armado pra juntar vocês antes.

De repente, a atmosfera romântica que se formava despencou. Joy encarou a amiga com os olhos arregalados e a albina levou as mãos aos lábios, sua mente entrando em desespero por ter revelado o segredo. Não era para eles saberem que a viagem à praia foi uma armação para juntar o casal. Contudo, enquanto as duas garotas se desesperavam, Bon e Bonnie apenas se entreolharam com expressões de confusão.

A loira beliscou rapidamente o braço de Mangle, um castigo por ter estragado tudo, ao que ela deu um pulo de susto e dor.

\- Ei!

\- Não era pra falar! - disse Joy com voz de sussurro e rangendo os dentes. Após isso, ela virou para os garotos e deu um sorriso torto. - Hehe, um, desculpa por isso pessoal. Ela só tá falando besteira de novo e… 

\- Ah, a gente já sabia. - interrompeu Bonnie, com um sorriso no rosto. - Na verdade, estava meio óbvio.

Bon encarou a loira de soslaio com a mão na nuca e mordendo o canto do lábio.

\- É, ele tá certo, Joy. Vocês não estavam exatamente sendo tão sutis assim.

De repente, Joy se sentia um pouco mais burra. Passaram tanto tempo arquitetando aquele plano pra no final eles descobrirem tudo sozinhos. Não que ela gostasse da ideia de manter aquilo tudo escondido deles, mas sentia como se seu orgulho estivesse ferido.

Ignorando o silêncio da loira, Bonnie tomou o ar mais leve para puxar o assunto para outro tópico.

\- Maestro, quase esqueço de falar: minha mãe voltou pra casa ontem. Estou pensando em contar sobre nosso namoro pra ela quando chegar em casa.

O turquesa fez um barulho de compreensão e voltou a atenção à sua guitarra, que pedia para ser guardada. Como seu namorado sabia da situação entre ele e seu pai, julgou que não precisava dizer que ele não contaria à ele sobre sua nova relação com uma pessoa do mesmo gênero dele.

\- Você acha que ela vai aceitar? - questionou Mangle, intrometendo-se na conversa. - Digo, o fato de você estar namorando outro cara?

O menor riu.

\- Não se preocupa com isso. Meus pais são bem mente aberta. Além de que eu já tenho dezoito anos, posso manusear um relacionamento, a escola e, talvez, um emprego ao mesmo tempo. - a tranquilidade em sua voz já serviu como uma segurança, tanto para Bon quanto para os demais, de que tudo ficaria bem.

O turquesa não mentiria em falar que não estava nervoso, pois o aconchegava saber que a mãe de Bonnie levava as coisas numa boa, mas também não diria que é 100% verdade, visto que ainda havia a preocupação com causar uma boa impressão nos pais de seu namorado para que não acabassem o odiando. Nunca pensou que chegaria à uma condição assim; ter a chance de conhecer os pais de um namorado no futuro. Pensava que acabaria vivendo a vida inteira com Toddy até o momento que a dívida com seus pais fosse paga. Ter finalmente tudo aquilo que desejou há três anos ainda era uma sensação estranha, mas ele podia se acostumar com isso. Ainda mais se Bonnie estivesse com ele.

\- Ei, vamos tirar uma foto? - sugeriu Joy. - Acho que nunca saímos com o Bonnie desse jeito. É um momento pra ser lembrado!

Os cinco sorriram entre si e a loira ergueu o celular, todos fazendo alguma pose descolada ou apenas sorrindo e abraçando a pessoa ao lado. Bonnie fez chifres com os dedos em Bon, Springtrap mostrou a língua, Mangle sorriu em seu jeito neutro e Joy abriu o sorriso mais largo que já deve ter sido testemunhado na face da terra. Houve o click da captura da foto e, então, o celular começou a tocar, com os dizeres “mãe” na tela.

\- Ops, é a minha mãe. Vou atender rapidinho. - disse a loira e se retirou de perto do banco.

\- Acho que a foto deve ter ficado boa. - disse Mangle, se virando para o casal no banco. - Quer dizer, se meu cabelo não estiver uma bosta.

\- Você sempre fala isso mas seu cabelo tá sempre igual, Meg. - caçoou Springtrap, recebendo um tapinha brincalhão no ombro.

Eles tinham uma dinâmica tão tranquila e divertida que Bonnie não pôde evitar de encarar. Era o tipo de dinâmica que tinha em seu grupo, mas com um certo grau a mais de intimidade e respeito. Quer gostasse ou não, a forma como ele e os outros começaram a se aproximar foi muito forçado; a intimidade não fora criada de forma natural, era como se eles tivessem sido obrigados a saber mais uns dos outros durante aquele tempo por conta da banda, e Bonnie já não tinha mais certeza se isso o agradava.

Entretanto, no pouco tempo que estavam passando juntos, Bonnie sentiu como se pertencesse ao pequeno grupo dos Toys, embora sendo, obviamente, o intruso. Eles eram inclusivos e divertidos de se ter por perto, bem diferente de como eram no primeiro ano. Além do fato de se conhecerem já há algum tempo, sabiam até onde podiam chegar dentro dos limites de intimidade impostos por sua cultura; era algo que ele gostava e apreciava em seus rivais, e também algo que ele gostaria que seus amigos pudessem desenvolver melhor.

Inconscientemente, apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Bon, aproveitando-se de seu calor para se sentir mais em casa. O contato foi muito bem recebido, com um braço enlaçando sua cintura e o acomodando em seu abraço. Ele se acostumaria à isso mais rápido do que pensava. Logo pareceria um garotinho mimado de tanto que procurava o toque do turquesa.

\- Gente, eu preciso ir. - disse Joy ao correr de volta para o banco. - Minha mãe tá resolvendo uns problemas e precisa da minha ajuda.

\- Eu vou contigo. - anunciou Mangle, erguendo-se do chão. - Tem uns assuntos que eu queria conversar contigo também. Aproveitamos e matamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Os garotos se entreolharam e deram de ombros, todos pegando suas coisas e se preparando para ir embora junto das garotas. Bon acompanharia Bonnie até sua casa - já que o reverso não daria muito certo - e Spring cuidaria de sua pequena horta pelo resto do dia. Se despediram com acenos de mão e cada um seguiu para seu lado. 

Aquela foi provavelmente a primeira vez que Bon recordou-se de um caminho. Era o mínimo que precisava fazer, já que agora ele e Bonnie estavam namorando, mesmo que isso tenha o impedido de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que ele tenha dito durante o caminho. Ao chegarem na frente da casa, se despediram com um abraço apertado e um beijinho na bochecha, nenhum dos dois deixando de sorrir por todo o momento em que estiveram juntos. 

Julgando pelo carro na garagem, Bonnie sabia que sua mãe estava em casa, portanto, precisava ser cauteloso quando lhe dando a notícia. Assim que Bon desapareceu de seu campo de visão, ele tirou as chaves do bolso com a maior calma do mundo, destrancou a porta e, fazendo sua presença conhecida, anunciou:

\- Mãe, cheguei! A propósito, eu tenho um namorado!

(...)

O sol se pôs sem muito mais reclamações naquele dia, anunciando o fim daquele dia cansativo e de atmosfera pesada, finalmente.

Amanhã é terça, dia de aula. E, como é de se esperar, todos os alunos deveriam ter ido dormir cedo, mas Owynn não estava nem um pouco cansado. Digo, estava, mas tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que desperdiçar tempo dormindo. Ainda nas roupas que usou o dia inteiro, analisava as máquinas carregadas que escondia em uma sala secreta. Um último andar na escola, escondido dos olhos de todos e, ao mesmo tempo, bem debaixo de seus narizes. Era um local empoeirado e que nenhum dos funcionários se recordava, praticamente fora de todas as planilhas da escola, o local perfeito para colocar seu plano em prática.

As engrenagens da máquina rangiam e gritavam umas contra as outras como se estivessem com dor. Fumaça enchia o local enquanto os motores davam seu melhor para converter a energia que lhes foi dada, mas não era o suficiente. Nunca era o suficiente. 

\- Podem parar. - ordenou o de cabelos roxos. - Não temos energia o bastante. Achei que fosse cuidar disso, Cami.

A garota de cabelos verdes não mostrou qualquer mudança de expressão; continuava neutra, como sempre.

\- Só espere mais um pouco. Se minhas especulações estiverem corretas, teremos tudo que precisamos pela manhã. Seja paciente.

Owynn grunhiu, mas, após receber uma ligação em seu telefone, perdeu a oportunidade de fazer suas reclamações vocais. Se afastou do trio de amigos e correu com o objeto em mãos para o canto da sala para atender, deixando-os sozinhos com suas preocupações.

Os olhos vermelhos de Cami, cobertos pela franja espessa, não perdiam o foco da grande máquina, cheia de botões, tubos e motores pesados, conectada à um espelho, quase o dobro de seu tamanho. A hora estava chegando. A hora de cumprir seu destino e aquilo que foi convocada para fazer. A sensação ainda era estranha em sua pele, mesmo depois de quase quatro anos, mas, como já dizia seu professor, _você se acostuma._

Uma mão em seu ombro, no entanto, foi o que tirou seu foco da superfície plana e refletora do espelho. Com um movimento súbito, afastou o cabelo da frente do rosto para encarar Eak e Towntrap, cujos olhares ela conhecia muito bem. Eles a dariam “a conversa”.

\- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Cami? É perigoso. - dito e feito. Ela conhecia perfeitamente cada uma das palavras que deixavam a boca de Eak.

Ela virou o rosto, mais uma vez mantendo aquele olhar penetrante focado no espelho, como se tentasse ver através dele, enxergar aquele mundo estranho que tanto fascinava seu professor e, consequentemente, ela mesma.

\- Eu sabia no que estava me metendo quando a oferta me foi feita. - disse, curta e grossa, sem dirigir um único segundo de seu olhar para os dois rapazes. - Não posso abandonar tudo agora. Eu sinto muito Town, Eak, sei que só querem o melhor pra mim… Mas essa é uma decisão minha e _eu_ aguentarei as consequências.

Os dois se entreolharam, seus olhares ainda com uma luz de determinação e esperança. Respeitavam os desejos de sua amiga, de verdade, mas não podiam ficar parados enquanto ela arriscava tudo daquela forma.

Dessa vez, foi Towntrap quem estendeu a mão para tocar o ombro da amiga. Ele queria tanto que ela pudesse ouvi-lo. Se apenas tentasse um pouco mais… 

\- Cassidy, por favor, você tem que reconsiderar. Tem certeza de que vale a pena se arriscar tanto assim apenas por...

\- Eu já me decidi, Town. - interrompeu ela. - Não vou voltar atrás. - seus olhos brilharam com uma luz negra por trás das pupilas ao observar o retorno de Owynn, o qual carregava um sorriso perverso em seu rosto. - É hora de libertar as sombras.


	18. Péssimo timing

Tinha algo estranho no ar. Freddy ainda não sabia o que, mas estava lá. Desde o momento em que acordou, alguma coisa no ar simplesmente cheirava a _azar._ Talvez fosse apenas Fred, mas sua intuição dizia que não.

De qualquer forma, não tinha como pensar nisso agora, pois precisava se arrumar para ir à escola. Levantou da cama, fez a higiene pessoal e, antes de descer pra o café da manhã, pegou o celular e resolveu verificar as mensagens do grupo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Chica parecia estar muito eufórica.

Seus olhos cansados deslizavam pelas mensagens, lendo algumas e pulando outras e, pelo que pôde analisar, as garotas estavam celebrando o novo namoro de Bon e Bonnie. 

Como nenhum dos outros rapazes respondeu ou se pronunciou, o moreno apenas bloqueou a tela do celular e se levantou para realizar a higiene pessoal.

Quando chegou à escola, ele descobriu que não estava com saco e paciência pra putaria nenhuma naquele dia ao ver Chica e Foxy já brigando entre eles antes mesmo da aula começar. Pelo menos, para seu alívio, Golden tinha aparecido no colégio. Infelizmente para o loiro, a responsabilidade de separar a briga acabou caindo em suas mãos.

\- Golden! - chamou Freddy ao se aproximar dos três amigos. - Como você tá? Estávamos preocupados com você.

O de cabelos dourados coçou a nuca e abriu um sorriso.

\- Estou bem, Freddy. Só tive alguns problemas com meus pais, mas já está tudo certo.

Sem querer invadir o espaço do amigo, o moreno assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a se calar. Embora não dissesse nada, estava muito aliviado por seu amigo estar bem. Se sentia um pouco mal por não ter feito nada, mas não é como se tivesse algo mais que ele pudesse fazer a não ser desejar que tudo desse certo para Golden e sua família.

Felizmente para a situação, a briga esfriou com a presença de Freddy, mas Foxy e Chica ainda se encaravam com olhares feios. Se tinha alguém que brigava muito naquele grupo, eram aqueles dois, pois raramente entravam em comunhão em alguma coisa. Era ainda mais estranho pensar que o ruivo tinha uma queda pela loira sendo que não tinham nada em comum além da música.

O moreno soltou um suspiro, sentindo aquela sensação estranha: a sensação de que as coisas dariam errado, mais forte em seu peito. 

\- Ei, Freddy, tá tudo bem? - ouviu seu Shadow perguntar, atraindo o olhar que ele nem sabia que estava no chão em sua direção.

\- Ah, tá sim, só tô com uma sensação estranha, como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa.

Fred encolheu quase de imediato, como um reflexo. Sua memória o levou imediatamente para quando ficou preso naquele espaço escuro e misterioso, grudado ao chão e sem nenhuma ideia de quando, e _se_ poderia, escapar. Foi uma das piores experiências de sua vida.

O moreno rapidamente percebeu seu Shadow angustiado e, sem prestar atenção aos demais, virou em sua direção e fez o melhor para fazer sua voz audível enquanto murmurava:

\- Não é como daquela vez. É algo estranho, mas não como daquela vez. Nós não vamos voltar pra lá, tenho certeza.

Era difícil confortar Fred quando não se tinha como poder tocá-lo para que o abraçasse, como sua mãe fazia com ele. Tudo que podia fazer por ele era dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo com o risco de que não ficasse. Era inútil. Às vezes, a única coisa que Freddy queria é que Fred pudesse ganhar o que mais queria: um corpo. As coisas seriam tão mais simples assim, para os dois. Seu Shadow poderia ter sua liberdade e não mais dependeria dele para ir aos lugares que quisesse e poderiam finalmente fazer o que queriam desde que eram crianças, mas, como isso não era uma realidade, teria que se contentar apenas com o sonho e as palavras de conforto de que tudo ficaria certo.

Ele odiava aquelas palavras.

Fred soltou um gemido e um suspiro logo em seguida numa tentativa de se acalmar.

\- Ok, já estou mais calmo. - disse, mais para si mesmo do que para o moreno, colocando a mão em seu ombro e apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça. - Pensar naquilo ainda me traumatiza.

\- Eu sei, mas não se preocupe, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

Colocou a mão sobre onde a do Shadow estava. Embora não pudesse tocá-lo, apenas imaginar seus dedos entrelaçados e tão próximos um do outro já era conforto o suficiente por agora.

Enquanto isso, Bonnie se aproximava da escola com o coração pesado, facilmente avistando seu grupo de amigos. A decisão que tomou seria colocada à prova agora, era o momento de descobrir se era a coisa certa a fazer para seu próprio bem-estar. 

O mais rápido que pôde, abaixou a cabeça e sentou do outro lado da sala, escondendo-se atrás da garota que sentava na penúltima cadeira. Ignorando o barulho do resto da sala, puxou o celular e ligou o 3G, recebendo uma mensagem de Joy assim que a internet conectou. 

> **_@Barbie_ **
> 
> _Oi Bonnie!_
> 
> _Postei a foto de ontem no Facebook e te marquei_
> 
> _Espero q não se importe_

Rapidamente digitou como resposta:

> **_@ElDestructor_ **
> 
> _Ok_
> 
> _Conversei com meus pais ontem e tá td bem_
> 
> _Tranquiliza o bon pra mim pfv_
> 
> **_@Barbie_ **
> 
> _Q bom bonnie ^-^_
> 
> _Fico feliz por vcs_
> 
> _Aviso simmmmm_
> 
> _Vc vai lanchar c a gnt hj mesmo?_

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do guitarrista, esquecendo por um instante o que estava por vir com sua decisão. Digitou decisivamente:

> **_@ElDestructor_ **
> 
> _Vou sim_

Bloqueando a tela, Bonnie voltou sua atenção há algo diferente: um livro que há muito tempo estava em sua estante, esperando para ser lido. Faz muito tempo que ele não lia um livro que não fosse de seu material escolare e, agora que tinha um pouco de tempo livre, finalmente poderia colocar sua biblioteca em dia.

(...)

O dia podia estar sendo corrido, mas, depois daquele fim de semana e feriado, Toddy se sentia revigorada. Ela precisava muito daquele descanso prolongado; estava sob muito stress! Passou bastante tempo com seus novos amigos. Sim, ela os chamava de amigos agora. Desde que começaram a andar juntos, ela finalmente sentiu que se encaixava em algum lugar. Eles a aceitaram como parte de seu grupo sem nenhuma reclamação - bom, talvez algumas, mas nada fora do aceitável. Sem contar que eram excelente companhia. Ela finalmente sentia como se pertencesse à algum lugar.

Como era de se esperar, os Toys nem perceberam sua ausência, mas ela não se importava. Na verdade, achava melhor assim. Não precisaria dar satisfações à ninguém e Bon poderia seguir feliz com sua vida. Tudo que faltaria é falar com seu pai e explicar a situação, mas com isso ela poderia se preocupar depois.

Saía para o intervalo com seu novo grupinho e se encontrariam com Mai e Puppet em uma das mesas do refeitório, como assim foi combinado.

Entretanto, mesmo com tudo parecendo dar certo em sua vida, ainda parecia ter algo faltando. Talvez faltando fosse a palavra errada; Tinha algo errado. A atmosfera ao seu redor estava pesada, semelhante àquelas de velório. Não importava o quanto os garotos tentavam animá-la com piadas e Maggie puxasse conversa com ela pra falar mal dos outros, ela não conseguia ficar de bom humor, ao menos, não por muito tempo. Era como se tivesse uma nuvem de chuva em sua cabeça que voltava de tempos em tempos, era frustrante. 

Mas, mesmo assim, Toddy estava tentando se manter positiva, erguer a cabeça e andar como a princesa que era. Não tinha tempo para se preocupar com essas coisas com matérias para estudar e a batalha de bandas chegando.

Ao sentarem-se na mesa combinada e começarem a lanchar, cada integrante da banda focou-se no próprio prato, tentando clarear a cabeça das matérias que os professores atiraram neles nas últimas horas.

\- O nerd e o guitarrista dos Toys tão namorando? - perguntou Onnie, tentando puxar conversa enquanto encarava a mesa da banda, onde Bonnie sentava-se, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Imediatamente, todas as cabeças da mesa viraram na direção que o de cabelos azuis estava apontando, alguns rostos se colocando mais surpresos que outros.

Na mesa dos Toys, a banda ria de algum comentário soltado por um dos integrantes e os dois pombinhos se encaravam de mãos dadas, sequer tentavam disfarçar a forma como olhavam um para o outro. Bon passou o braço ao redor da cintura do menor, puxando-o mais para perto de si para poder apoiar a cabeça sobre a dele, o contato retribuído pelo contrário.

Voltando à mesa dos Nightmare, o grupo encarava os dois como a um show de tv.

\- Mas olha só… - divagou Puppet, cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha, com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios.

\- Já estava demorando! - bradou Mai, jogando metade do corpo sobre a mesa de forma dramática.

Maggie suspirou e cruzou os braços após dar uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

\- Heh, sempre achei que aquele sujeitinho olhava pro nerd de um jeito diferente. Não pareciam se ver no mesmo nível que uma amizade, saca?

Enquanto a mesa toda voltava o assunto para o novo casal, Toddy não conseguia encarar aquela cena com um olhar feliz. Por mais que não sentisse algo de fato por Bon, ainda tinham uma história, um acordo ainda estava feito entre seus pais, não que ela se importasse com isso - e, aparentemente, muito menos ele - e isso afetava seu coração de uma forma que ela não conseguia explicar. Ela e Bon eram amigos quando crianças, brincavam juntos e compartilhavam sonhos, vê-lo agora tão distante de si era estranho, desconfortável. Parecia que ele estava, deliberadamente, jogando fora seu passado com ela.

Deuz, percebendo a expressão de chateação no rosto de Toddy, colocou a mão em seu ombro, dando-lhe um olhar de compaixão.

\- Hey, você tá legal?

Ao ouvir a voz de seu líder, a mesa ficou quieta, todos voltando-se para a morena, que mantinha o olhar baixo.

\- Ah, merda, ele era seu prometido, não era? - recordou-se Maggie, dando um tapa na própria testa. - Puta que pariu, desculpa. Eu esqueci!

A garota de pele escura abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, se sentindo um pouco mais confortada pela preocupação da amiga.

\- Tá tudo bem, Maggie. Não é como se eu já não tivesse minhas suspeitas. Eles sempre foram grudados demais, desde o primeiro ano. Mesmo que o Bon tentasse esconder, dava pra ver nos olhos dele.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro, confortante. Toddy ergueu o olhar e sorriu para Puppet, que, junto com os demais, olhava para ela com carinho. Realmente, ela havia escolhido bem com quem andar.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, não precisavam, pois sabiam exatamente a mensagem que deveriam passar. Ao invés disso, voltaram a prestar atenção nos próprios lanches, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e não tocaram mais no assunto. Toddy ainda encarou Bon algumas vezes durante o restante do lanche, curiosa para ver como estavam as coisas. Ela poderia se aproximar e perguntar, mas não conseguiria sem causar uma comoção, então preferiu apenas observar de longe.

Eles pareciam tão felizes juntos; Bon com a mão ao redor de sua cintura e os dois virando-se um para o outro para trocar sorrisos que exalavam paixão em um raio de dois mil quilômetros. Fazia Toddy se sentir mal por todas aquelas vezes em que foi grossa com Bon, como quando fez um escândalo no shopping ao vê-lo saindo com outros ao invés dela. Agora a ficha finalmente tinha caído: ele seguiu com a vida. E, vendo a forma como ele sorria e ria junto de seus amigos, provavelmente deveria fazer os mesmo.

Em um lembrete mental, disse à si mesma que conversasse com o pai e pedisse que encontrassem outra forma para o pai de Bon pagar a dívida que tinham com eles; Talvez com algum trabalho ou algo do tipo, mas era injusto condenar ambos os adolescentes, que nada tinham a ver com a dívida, a um destino do qual não queriam fazer parte.

O sinal do fim do lanche logo tocou, apressando os alunos a voltarem para suas salas. Enquanto seguia atrás dos Nightmare e as irmãs esquisitas, Toddy puxou seu celular do bolso e, com dedos rápidos, mandou uma mensagem à Bon, um sorriso crescendo em seus lábios após apertar a tecla “enviar”.

> **_@Rainha_Do_Achocolatado_ **
> 
> _Parabéns_ <3

(...)

A hora do ensaio foi tão constrangedora quanto todo o tempo que passaram na escola. Bonnie foi o último a chegar, carregando a guitarra nas costas e um olhar cansado no rosto, como se aquele fosse o último lugar onde quisesse estar. Os outros animatrônicos não estavam com um humor muito melhor, mas eram mais habilidosos em esconder aquelas sensações estranhas.

O silêncio na sala era de um incômodo imenso, como se estivessem em um hospital abandonado, cercados de paredes brancas ameaçadoras. Cada membro do grupo se isolou em um canto diferente da sala, cuidando do próprio instrumento e evitando contato visual com os demais. Ninguém sabia quanto tempo ia perdurar; já deviam ter afinado os instrumentos umas cinco vezes, só pra evitarem de conversar.

No fim, a responsabilidade caiu sobre Chica, como sempre.

\- Então… Bonnie, por que você não sentou com a gente hoje? - perguntou, se aproximando do menor por trás.

Bonnie suspirou e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Não estava nem um pouco animado para isso. 

\- Eu tinha uns assuntos pra resolver. - disse, direto. - Queria passar um tempo com meu namorado.

A loira assentiu, compreensiva.

\- Parabéns pelo namoro, aliás.

\- Obrigado.

\- E o que agora? Vai tocar na banda dele também? - cuspiu o ruivo entredentes enquanto polia seu triângulo com um paninho velho.

\- Foxy! - bradou Chica com fogo nos olhos. Por mais que os dois compartilhassem do mesmo receio, ela não podia deixar de sentir irritação pelo ruivo estar piorando a atmosfera já horrível entre eles.

\- Talvez não fosse uma má ideia. - mas agora já era tarde demais. Bonnie sussurrou, imaginando que ninguém prestaria atenção nele, como sempre, mas foi justamente o contrário.

Um murmúrio confuso escapou da boca de Chica ao mesmo tempo em que Foxy se levantou de seu cantinho e abandonou Golden com seu triângulo para se aproximar da comoção.

\- Então você realmente está considerando? Você vai realmente nos abandonar de novo, igual na competição do ano passado, quando você sumiu _com ele?_

Bonnie não era do tipo que se deixava levar pelas grosserias que se formavam em sua cabeça, porém, algo estranho no ar tornava tudo aquilo bem mais tentador de dizer.

\- E se eu for, vai fazer o que? Me bater? - ergueu a cabeça para o ruivo, afrontando-o. - Suas ameaças já não me assustam, Foxy, é o que acontece quando se faz tantas delas.

Com o rosnado que o ruivo fez, Chica entendeu a mensagem de que era hora de interferir.

\- Meninos, se acalmem! Não tem razão pra brigar!

Porém, foi aí que tudo começou.

\- Não sou eu que estou considerando trair os amigos, Chica. E, além do mais, eu estou querendo perguntar isso há muito tempo: Quem foi que te colocou no comando? Nunca perguntaram pra ninguém se concordávamos com você sendo a líder.

\- Isso não vem ao caso agora, Foxy. - dispensou-o com um gesto de mão e escondeu o tiro em seu orgulho atrás da cara preocupada.

\- Ah, então você só vai ignorar e mandar tudo pra debaixo do tapete? Fingir que não viu? Igual a quando baixou a polícia na casa do Golden e você quis fazer de conta que não conhecia?

\- Não foi isso que eu fiz, Foxy! - defendeu-se a loira. - Não coloque palavras na minha boca!

Das outras pontas da classe, Golden e Freddy se entreolharam, ambos compartilhando do sentimento de apreensão que aquela briga estava causando.

\- Pessoal, parem de brigar, por favor! - implorou Golden. - Vocês não precisam brigar desse jeito! Podemos resolver tudo de outra forma!

Ambos cruzaram os braços e viraram com a cara feia para o outro lado. Pareciam duas crianças aos olhos de Bonnie. Quem diria que eram aqueles dois que queriam ficar mandando em todo o resto do grupo e até na própria dinâmica que compartilhavam nos dias de escola.

\- Isso não aconteceria se estivesse com os Toys. - deixou escapar em um murmúrio, também cruzando os braços.

\- Bonnie… - começou Freddy, com a intenção de acalmar o amigo e fazê-lo reconsiderar o amigo, porém, não chegou nem perto de dizer o que queria dizer.

\- What? Cala a sua boca! - repreendeu Foxy. - Se gosta deles tanto assim, por que não fica com eles então, já que são tão melhores que a gente?

A falta de emoção no rosto do guitarrista era assustadora, assim como sua falta de reação ao pegar a guitarra que tinha apoiada aos pés e jogá-la nas costas, se retirando do recinto logo em seguida.

\- Bonnie, espera…! - tentou dizer o moreno, mas o menor não o escutou. Ou, se escutou, não deu bola.

\- Viu? Não falei que era um traidor? - disse o ruivo com escárnio.

\- É porque você foi um imbecil e ficou gritando com ele! - urrou Chica e apontou o dedo na cara do maior. - Você não sabe agir como uma pessoa decente uma vez na vida?

\- Decente como você, madame perfeita? - rebateu. - Pelo menos _eu_ me importo com a banda! Fui o único em todos esses anos que se importou de ir nas apresentações enquanto vocês dormiam e ficavam vagabundeando pela escola fazendo sabe-se-lá-o-que! Ao menos _eu_ tenho responsabilidade!

\- A responsabilidade de fazer os outros se sentirem inferiores? A responsabilidade de ser agressivo em tudo que faz?

Golden não estava muito feliz com onde aquilo estava indo.

\- Não fui eu que quis abandonar um amigo no momento que ele precisava. Não fui eu que não me preocupei com o que aconteceria com o Golden quando tivemos que deixar ele em casa, com um pai abusivo, em uma casa de aproveitadores, egoístas e que não se importam com ninguém! Quer saber? Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo isso. Arrivederci, otários.

Arrancando o triângulo das mãos do loiro, arremessou-o ao outro lado da sala, o barulho do metal estourando contra as paredes de concreto ecoando enquanto o ruivo deixava todos os demais para trás a passos pesados.

\- Pode ir! Ninguém gosta de gente grossa e mandona por perto! - gritou a loira, contradita pelas lágrimas que começaram a cair de seus olhos no segundo que Foxy desapareceu de vista.

\- Chica…

\- Eu vou embora. - disse, afastando-se da mão que Freddy lhe estendeu. 

Antes que o moreno pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Chica saiu correndo com a mochila nas costas e as lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas.

No fim de tudo, ele estava sozinho.

(...)

Como que por impulso, Golden disparou atrás de Foxy, apenas ouvindo bem vagamente o grito de Chica atrás de si:

\- Pode ir! Ninguém gosta de gente grossa e mandona por perto!

Mas não deu bola, apenas continuou correndo atrás do amigo, legitimamente preocupado com ele. Não demorou muito para alcançá-lo, tendo grande força em suas pernas, ainda que curtas, independente do quão rápido Foxy andava quando estava irritado.

\- Foxy, espera!

Ao ouvir a voz familiar chamar por si, o ruivo diminuiu o passo e olhou por cima do ombro. A falta de reação em seu rosto podia ser tanto uma coisa boa como ruim. Entretanto, ao vê-lo franzir o cenho quando parou ao seu lado, já sabia que tinha bomba vindo. 

\- Eu não acredito nisso, Golden! Você ouviu o que ele falou? - gritou, nervoso, e cruzou os braços ao voltar a caminhar.

\- Ouvi, Foxy, eu tava lá.

\- A ousadia daquele cara… Agora eu entendo porque as garotas vivem reclamando de amigas que abandonam elas por outros homens.

Golden engoliu em seco. Ele ficou tanto tempo fora, mas sentia que tinha muita coisa que havia perdido nesse meio tempo. Contudo, não faria sentido mentir quando tanta coisa já estava no escuro. 

\- Eu, particularmente, não posso culpar o Bonnie por querer passar tempo com o namorado dele. - confessou, nem um pouco surpreso com a expressão incrédula do ruivo. - Pensa um pouco, eles acabaram de começar a namorar e estavam querendo ficar juntos há muito tempo, é claro que vão querer ficar tempo juntos e aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

Independentemente se Foxy gostava ou não, ele tinha um ponto.

\- Tá, eu entendo, mas ele não disse só isso. Ele fez parecer que tinha algo de errado com _a gente!_ Como se nós tivéssemos feito algo de errado!

\- Bom, talvez nós tenhamos.

O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- What?

Golden soltou um suspiro, uma forma de conseguir tempo e se acalmar enquanto colocava os pensamentos em ordem.

\- Eu não sou tão próximo do Bonnie assim, mas talvez tenha algo que estamos fazendo que o esteja incomodando e por isso ele esteja querendo um pouco de distância. - especulou. - Às vezes pessoas fazem coisas que incomodam as outras sem perceber, e a falta de comunicação acaba afastando todo mundo ao invés de resolver o problema.

Olhando por esse lado, até que fazia sentido.

\- Mas o que nós teríamos feito? - Foxy perguntou, visivelmente mais calmo, apesar de a raiva se transformar em preocupação.

\- Eu não sei. 

\- E o que a gente faz?

\- Eu não sei. Talvez também devamos dar um tempo de tudo isso, sabe? Clarear a mente. A distância também serve pra isso: ver as coisas de uma nova perspectiva. Por isso casais pedem um tempo quando sentem que as coisas não estão fluindo.

\- Talvez você esteja certo. - o ruivo voltou a falar após alguns segundos de silêncio, ponderando.

Agora foi a vez de Golden arquear a sobrancelha, acompanhando o gesto de um sorriso de canto.

\- _Você_ dizendo que eu estou certo? - caçoou. - Acho que o mundo vai acabar.

\- Cala a boca, Lâmpada! - Foxy rebateu, suas palavras agressivas contradizendo o sorriso em seu rosto.

Deus, ele era tão lindo.

Golden riu mais alto ainda em resposta.

\- Quer vir em casa tomar um chá pra acalmar os nervos? Estresse faz mal pra você.

Imediatamente, todo o mal-humor de Foxy foi embora, substituído por um sorriso e brilho infantil nos olhos.

\- Bora. Eu gostei da sua mãe. Ela é um doce de pessoa.

O coração de Golden palpitou em seu peito.

\- É, ela é sim.

Ele ainda não estava acostumado com isso - ter uma mãe -, talvez nunca se acostumasse. Porém, agradecia muito por tê-la ao seu lado mais uma vez e, finalmente, ter a chance de dar à ela o valor que ela merecia.

Era uma pena que nem todos tinham sua sorte. 

Seu peito se enchia de tristeza ao pensar que pessoas tão boas, como Foxy, tiveram seus familiares arrancados deles tão cedo. Eles não mereciam isso, e não ganhariam uma segunda chance, sequer tinha algo que aqueles ao seu redor pudessem fazer para ajudar.

Isso era muito injusto.

Naquele momento, no calor da situação, Golden prometeu à si mesmo que garantiria que Foxy fosse muito bem-vindo em sua residência, ao ponto que sua mãe pudesse se tornar a dele também.

Ele só gostaria que não fosse apenas no âmbito da amizade íntima que estavam desenvolvendo.

Os olhos cinza encararam o ruivo de soslaio, o qual permanecia tranquilo e até mais feliz. Secretamente, Golden gostava de pensar que era ele que o fazia se sentir assim, que _ele_ detinha o poder para melhorar seu humor quando a situação não estivesse boa. 

Ele gostaria tanto que Foxy pudesse sentir o mesmo que ele.

A meio caminho andado, percebeu sua mão se aproximando da dele, sem seu consentimento, preparando-se para entrelaçar-se com seus dedos. Sua sorte foi que ele percebeu antes que fosse tarde. Aquela pequena ação podia estragar _tudo!_

Não, ainda não era a hora.

Talvez algum dia ele pudesse, ao menos, confessar seus sentimentos pelo ruivo que era tão mais alto que ele.

Porém, por hora, ele precisava se contentar apenas com sua iminente amizade.

(...)

Se tinha algo que cortava o coração de Bon mais do que ver Bonnie machucado, com certeza era vê-lo machucado emocionalmente. Quando os Toys receberam a mensagem do guitarrista pedindo que se encontrassem no parque, eles podiam praticamente sentir as vibrações ruins passando através do telefone, mas só tiveram realmente noção do quanto as coisas realmente estavam ruins quando chegaram ao local combinado e encontraram Bonnie desesperadamente tentando limpar as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas. O turquesa nunca ficou tão desesperado quanto naquela hora, e tinha certeza que seus amigos também não.

Passaram varios minutos tentando acalmá-lo, cobrindo-o de beijos, abraços e mensagens de afeto, queriam se assegurar que Bonnie soubesse que podia contar com eles para falar sobre qualquer coisa que estivesse o incomodando.

E ele contou tudo com todos os detalhes possíveis. 

O espanto dos Toys não foi algo imprevisto, visto que nunca viram aquele grupo de amigos brigar tão feio quanto agora, mas não disseram nada a respeito, apenas se juntaram em mais um abraço e consolos. Antes de tudo, o bem-estar e saúde emocional de Bonnie vinha primeiro.

Após acalmarem-no, pediram que contasse o que havia acontecido, o que ele fez com o máximo de detalhes que conseguia. O pior foi que, ao final, os Toys estavam chateados com o ocorrido, porém, não surpresos. Não era novidade para ninguém que os animatrônicos tinham uma amizade um tanto conturbada; começou de um jeito estranho e se mostrou à beira da instabilidade no segundo ano, era óbvio que o fio romperia alguma hora.

\- Isso tudo deve ser muito frustrante. - ponderou Joy com um suspiro. - Que bom que pudemos resolver tudo conversando, né, Meg?

\- Verdade, mas tem gente que simplesmente não escuta. - revirou os olhos, frustrada.

Uma lâmpada de repente acendeu na cabeça de Joy, provocando um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Ei, Bonnie, se você quiser tirar um tempo, será sempre bem-vindo na nossa mesa. Até se quiser ensaiar com a gente, vai ser muito bem recebido. Tem algum problema, Meg?

A albina deu de ombros.

\- Claro que não. A não ser que você tente roubar nossas músicas.

Bonnie sorriu.

\- Hehe, claro que não! Já tenho várias ideias de músicas que quero compor.

Os Toys acolheram o menor com uma conversa calorosa e muitos sorrisos, a melhor maneira de aliviar um coração machucado após desabafar. Entretanto, Bon, ao contrário dos demais, optou por manter-se distante, mantendo apenas a parte física do contato; abraçando Bonnie pela cintura, acariciando suas mãos e beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Mas não dizia uma só palavra.

\- Bon, tá tudo bem? - perguntou Bonnie, entrelaçando os dedos com os do namorado.

Com a mão que tinha livre, o turquesa coçou os cabelos.

\- Não sei. De certa forma, eu me sinto culpado por você ter brigado com seus amigos, Bonnie. - abaixou a cabeça. - Quer dizer, eles nos usaram pra te diminuir, isso não torna toda essa confusão culpa nossa?

O menor ficou em silêncio, e depois riu, e, com um sorriso largo no rosto, puxou o rosto do namorado para si e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

\- Você é tão fofo, Bon. - sorriu mais ainda ao ver o rubor pintar suas bochechas escuras. - Você sempre se preocupa comigo e até se culpa quando acontece algo de errado. Eu não te mereço.

Como Bon conseguiu resistir à tentação de beijar Bonnie? Ele não resistiu. Puxou as bochechas do menor e selou seus lábios em um terno beijo, aproveitando os breves segundos que tinham juntos antes de seus amigos começarem a ficar constrangidos.

\- Ui, ui, ui. - provocou Mangle com um sorriso de canto. - Meninos, eu sei que vocês se amam, mas aqui é um espaço público, não é lugar de pegação.

Ambos sorriram, constrangidos, e Bonnie soltou um riso baixo.

\- Hehe, foi mal.

O som da conversa paralela encheu seus ouvidos, mas Bonnie não estava mais prestando atenção. Involuntariamente fechou os olhos e repousou a cabeça no ombro de Bon, seu coração machucado aproveitando todo o amor e carinho que lhe era proporcionado em um simples abraço de canto. Se sentia tão burro por ter a oportunidade de usufruir dessas sensações por tanto tempo mas nunca ter percebido. Tudo que ele sempre quis esteve todo esse tempo ao alcance de seus dedos e ele nem sequer se tocou. _Bon_ esteve todo esse tempo ao alcance de seus dedos, e, enquanto isso, ele estava perdendo tempo se enganando que eram apenas amigos ao invés de ser sincero consigo mesmo.

Bom, agora não mais. 

Ao menos no presente momento já não tinha mais que se preocupar com ser retribuído, pois suas dúvidas finalmente foram sanadas.

Eles estavam juntos agora e isso que importava.

De repente, ao sentir seu celular vibrar com uma mensagem nova, a atenção de Bonnie foi tirada de seus amigos e voltada ao aparelho, no qual tinha uma mensagem que, a julgar pela expressão no rosto do guitarrista, não era muito legal.

\- Bonnie, tá tudo bem? - Joy perguntou ao vê-lo com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Tá sim. - respondeu, erguendo o olhar da tela do celular. - Minha mãe tá perguntando se eu conheço o Springtrap.

\- Desculpa, não sei de quem você tá falando. - disse Springtrap, causando risos pelo grupo.

\- Por que ela perguntaria isso? - Mangle questionou, apoiando a bochecha em seu punho.

O menor deu de ombros.

\- Não sei. Vou perguntar depois, mas talvez seja melhor eu ir andando.

Após se despedir de todos, Bon, que se ofereceu para levá-lo até em casa, o acompanhou logo atrás, não hesitando, nem por um segundo, em tomar a mão dele na sua e entrelaçar seus dedos. Passaram os minutos conversando e balançando as mãos interligadas com sorrisos plastificados em seus lábios. 

A caminhada que já parecia rápida naturalmente, passou bem mais rápido com a companhia um do outro, dando a impressão de que se passaram cinco segundos ao invés de quinze minutos. Ao parar em frente à casa de Bonnie, o menor hesitou em soltar a mão do namorado, não querendo desapegar do calor e maciez que a mesma proporcionava, então, ao invés disso, levou os dedos entrelaçados ao peito e virou-se de frente para Bon.

\- Ei, Bon, você gostaria de vir em casa amanhã? - perguntou, recordando-se da conversa que tivera com seus pais quando contou as novidades. - Eu adoraria te apresentar aos meus pais. Eles estão bem animados pra te conhecer.

O turquesa pareceu visivelmente hesitante, não por não querer conhecer os pais de Bonnie ou por vergonha ou algo do tipo, mas mais por não pensar tão grandiosamente de si mesmo para impressionar os pais do namorado e se dar bem com eles. Em seu coração, gostaria muito de ser aceito, visto que ele falava sempre tão bem de sua mãe e seu pai, mas sempre tem aquela pitada de insegurança e medo, sempre aquele temor de perder algo que ama por fazer cagada. Porém, se lhe foi feito o convite, seria rude não aceitar, principalmente na porta da casa dele.

\- Preciso verificar com meu pai, mas talvez eu consiga. - respondeu após jogar todo o nervosismo para o fundo de sua mente, felizmente este não transparecendo em sua voz.

Bonnie abriu o sorriso mais lindo em seus lábios e, puxando-o por suas bochechas, deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

\- Obrigado, Maestro. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar muito deles. 

Céus, com tanto entusiasmo assim, não tinha como Bon não sorrir de volta e envolver Bonnie em um abraço.

Ao se despedirem com um beijo ligeiramente demorado, prometeram que combinariam melhor tudo por celular, se manteriam informados, e, então, acenaram um para o outro e cada um seguiu seu caminho.Bonnie não se surpreendeu de forma alguma ao ver a mãe parada logo atrás da porta, espiando pela janela.

\- É aquele o seu namorado?

Bonnie sorriu com orgulho.

\- É sim.

Helena, também sorrindo, assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Sabia que meu filho tinha bom gosto. - abraçou-o apertado, esmagando sua bochecha em seu ombro. - Estou muito ansiosa pra poder conhecê-lo. Perguntou se ele pode vir?

\- Perguntei sim. Ele disse que vai ver com o pai dele pra ficar fora de casa mais tempo amanhã, talvez ele possa vir.

\- Me avise depois então, ok? - afagou os cabelos do menor, que assentiu.

Enquanto a mulher da casa voltava ao trabalho que a esperava na sala, Bonnie a seguiu e, debruçando-se por cima do sofá, perguntou:

\- Mãe, por que você perguntou se eu conhecia o Springtrap?

Helena mordeu o canto dos lábios e continuou a se concentrar nas pilhas de papéis em sua mão.

\- É uma situação complicada, filho. - disse. - Mas, já que você conhece, tem o endereço dele?

\- Não, mas posso pedir. Por que você precisa?

\- Coisas do trabalho.

Bonnie hesitou por um segundo.

\- Ele tá com problemas? - ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, meu filho, é outra coisa. - colocando os papéis de lado, virou-se em direção aos curiosos olhos carmim. - Sabe como eu ajudei a mãe do seu amigo Golden a encontrar o filho dela e conseguir a guarda? - Bonnie assentiu. - Digamos que é algo parecido.

Não precisava de muito para ligar dois mais dois nessa situação. Bonnie podia ser lento, mas não era idiota a esse ponto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e o tempo pareceu desacelerar.

\- Quer dizer que os pais dele…

Helena sorriu e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo do filho atrás da orelha.

\- Geralmente as pessoas recorrem à polícia pra resolver essas coisas, mas não é todo mundo que consegue a atenção devida, se é que você me entende.

Ele entendia. Infelizmente, ele entendia. A família de Springtrap não tinha muito dinheiro. Isso não queria dizer que eles eram pessoas ruins ou mexiam com coisas que não deviam, porém, significava, sim, que pessoas de má índole poderiam usar isso para sua vantagem, burlando a lei, a burocracia e a empatia básica que se deveria ter para com as pessoas. Bonnie odiava esse tipo de gente.

\- Preciso que você me passe o número ou o endereço dele para que eu possa entrar em contato e informá-lo da situação. Só me mande tudo pelo WhatsApp que eu cuidarei de tudo, meu querido, ok?

Assentindo, o menor resolveu deixar a mãe para seus afazeres e subiu ao quarto. Ele se jogou na cama e agarrou-se ao primeiro bonequinho que encontrou - o de Mai, ainda em desenvolvimento - e tomou o celular em suas mãos, revirando os olhos para a quantidade de mensagens que por ele esperavam: nenhuma.

(...)

Quando chegou em casa, tudo que Freddy queria fazer era se jogar de cara na cama e morrer. Então foi exatamente isso que fez, porém, sem a última parte. Ele podia sentir os olhos de Fred queimando sua nuca, mas não com ódio, mas, sim, com preocupação.

\- Bom, acho que agora sabemos o que era aquela sensação ruim que você tinha hoje. - disse ele, seu tom positivo não servindo de nada para melhorar a situação.

Freddy soltou um suspiro e rolou de barriga para cima.

\- A Chica tá brava, o Foxy deve estar cheio de ranço e o coitado do Golden que acabou de voltar está preso nessa bagunça toda. Tem como isso ficar pior? - foi quando ele cometeu o erro de pegar o celular. Soltou um grunhido, revirou os olhos e jogou o aparelho no travesseiro. - O Bonnie saiu do grupo.

Fred deu de ombros.

\- Não devia ter dito nada sobre ficar pior. - sorriu torto, mas o momento estava completamente errado.

Ele tinha conseguido manter amigos por mais de três anos, e em menos de uma semana havia perdido tudo. Não tinha ideia de como seria a aula no dia seguinte.

Fred também, embora ocultasse atrás de um sorriso e uma atitude ignorante, estava preocupado. Justo quando conseguiram se adaptar, estavam sozinhos de novo.

\- E agora, Freddy? O que a gente faz? - perguntou ele, deixando cair a máscara colocada há poucos segundos atrás.

\- Ficamos juntos, eu acho. - respondeu ele, erguendo a mão para o teto. - Não temos ideia do quanto dessa briga é culpa nossa, então talvez seja melhor ficarmos quietos. Eu não quero acabar piorando as coisas por acabar me metendo.

O Shadow mordiscou o lábio inferior. Não gostava nem um pouco quando Freddy ficava melancólico daquele jeito; ele tinha sempre um jeito tão extrovertido, positivo e sarcástico que era estranho vê-lo assim, tão cabisbaixo.

Um pouco hesitante, Fred colocou a palma de sua mão transparente sobre a de Freddy, que arregalou os olhos em espanto.

Ele não podia sentir o contato, mas a visão das mãos fantasmagóricas de Fred na sua já era um lembrete confortante de sua existência, de que ele estava ali, de que não estava sozinho.

Um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto ao ver o carinho com que o Shadow segurava sua mão. Se apenas pudesse tocá-lo de verdade, poderia finalmente amá-lo da mesma forma que ele o amava.

(...)

Em frente a uma grande lousa, repleta de contas e números, Owynn, com as mãos na cintura, encarava o resultado com orgulho.

\- Huh, quem diria que um 1 podia fazer tanta diferença numa equação. - disse à si mesmo, seguido de um suspiro.

Ele já podia praticamente sentir o gosto da vitória em sua boca. Estavam tão perto de concluir seu plano e experimentar a sensação de estar no topo do mundo, ele mal podia esperar para que o momento chegasse.

De repente, a porta de entrada do covil se abriu, e dela um homem vestido com roupa formal e cabelos roxos presos em um coque baixo caminhou por entre as sombras em direção à máquina.

\- Como estão as coisas por aqui? - perguntou ele, sua voz ecoando nas paredes ocas do lugar e colocando medo nos outros três rapazes presentes.

\- Mestre. É bom vê-lo de novo. - cumprimentou Cami, sua voz não saindo mais alto que um suspiro.

\- Você parece desanimada, meu bem. - o homem envolto em sombras disse, se aproximando a passos lentos da garota de cabelos tingidos de verde.

\- São apenas os efeitos da magia pulsando em minhas veias. - respondeu sem fitar-lhe os olhos. - Eu vou ficar bem.

O homem murmurou, fitando brevemente Owynn pelo canto do olho e fazendo-o estremecer. Seus lábios puxaram-se em um sorriso malicioso.

\- Falando em magia, como está nosso progresso?

Antes que o de óculos quadrados pudesse responder, Cami apressou-se e colocou-se entre os dois.

\- Pode ser que precisemos de alguns dias a mais para ter toda a energia que precisamos para completar o plano. - disse ela, encarando os ponteiros da máquina com inexpressividade em seu rosto. - Mesmo com os níveis atuais, seria muito arriscado fazer a transferência; Chamaria muita atenção.

O homem pressionou os lábios em uma fina linha. Não estava nem um pouco contente.

\- E quanto tempo você estima até conseguirmos tudo que precisamos?

\- Conseguiremos antes da batalha de bandas em setembro.

O homem, visivelmente surpreso, murmurou em compreensão.

\- Então já definiram uma data?

Towntrap engoliu em seco e forçou um sorriso torto.

\- Cheguei em um acordo com a diretoria hoje de manhã. Deve ser tempo suficiente para conseguirmos terminar tudo, não?

A de cabelos verdes assentiu e o homem de cabelos roxos sorriu - um tanto fraco, mas sorriu.

\- Bom. Continuem com um bom trabalho.

Tudo era silêncio exceto pelo som de seus passos caminhando em direção à porta. O sorriso no rosto do homem não chegava nem perto de ser amigável, mais inclinado à perturbador. 

O corpo de Owynn estremeceu quando o maior parou bem ao seu lado, sem encarar-lhe os olhos. Seu coração batia rápido em seu peito e o ar se recusava a entrar em seus pulmões, paralisados pelo medo. Ele não tinha a ousadia ou a coragem para erguer o olhar em sua direção, sem muitas mais opções além de continuar olhando em frente, bem onde a máquina conectava-se à um grande espelho.

\- Seu tempo está acabando. - o homem disse com um tom impaciente, derrubando a fachada que era seu sorriso. - Não vai demorar muito para que… _Ele_ perceba o que estamos fazendo.

Ele podia estar paralisado pelo medo, até mesmo não conseguir respirar ou ter a certeza de ser atormentado por pesadelos naquela noite, porém, uma simples palavra fez algo acender em seus olhos.

_Estamos._

Owynn estava junto no plano, fazia parte de algo maior, muito maior do que ele e todos aqueles que o cercavam, incluindo seu superior. Essa era uma das poucas coisas que conseguiam mantê-lo seguindo em frente, como a peça importante que era naquele quebra-cabeças gigante.

\- Não se preocupe, senhor, tenho tudo sob controle. Logo, logo terá o resultado que quer. - garantiu-lhe abaixando a cabeça, subordinado.

Debaixo das sombras das mechas de sua franja que lhe cobriam o rosto, o homem estreitou os olhos.

\- Assim espero. - disse baixo, em seguida colocando uma mão no ombro de Owynn. - Michael, você já me desapontou uma vez. Não faça de novo.

O fiasco do segundo ano. A vez em que, logo em sua primeira oportunidade, todo o plano de Owynn foi por água abaixo e não só desperdiçou recursos e tempo como também a confiança dele em seu potencial. 

Com um suspiro, abaixou mais a cabeça.

\- Não, pai. - disse, breve e direto.

Sem mais palavras para serem ditas, o homem largou o ombro do rapaz e tornou a caminhar para a saída, o barulho diminuindo a cada passo que dava pelas escadas. Logo, ele estava fora de vista.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Owynn e seus pulmões logo tornaram a funcionar. Ao mesmo tempo que aliviado, ele estava nervoso. Não podia falhar. Não de novo. Se traísse sua confiança e orgulho mais uma vez, certamente seria seu fim.

Voltou seu olhar à lousa e soltou um suspiro pesado.

\- Vamos continuar.


	19. Corpo pequeno, mente frágil

Três semanas se passaram e tudo estava na mais perfeita bosta. Depois do incidente com os animatrônicos, foi como se eles nunca tivessem se falado antes. A maioria se evitava como a peste, escolhendo agarrar-se à outras pessoas ou, até mesmo, passar o tempo sozinho. Era como uma panela dividida em várias outras. Freddy passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho ou com Chica - quando ela não sumia completamente durante os intervalos -, Bonnie era uma figura sempre presente na mesa dos Toys e Foxy e Golden sentavam juntos na mesa dos fundos, conversando. Em momento algum eles se aproximaram uns dos outros.

Talvez o mais incômodo em tudo aquilo fosse a forma como as coisas, ao mesmo tempo que estranhas, continuassem _exatamente_ _iguais_. As pessoas ainda passavam por eles, riam, andavam em grupos, os professores ainda davam suas aulas normalmente e eles teriam semana de provas muito em breve. Continuavam com suas mesmas vidas estudantis de sempre. 

Embora isso devesse ser algo bom, não era saudável para o emocional deles, muito menos para seu desempenho na escola. Foxy e Golden acabaram, justamente por isso, pegando o hábito de irem à casa um do outro para estudarem juntos, geralmente na do loiro. Não tinham mais tempo para ensaios ou qualquer coisa do tipo - como se alguém fosse aparecer de qualquer maneira.

As coisas eram estranhas durante as aulas, principalmente nos trabalhos em grupos. Eles começaram a fazer grupos com pessoas que eles nem sabiam que existiam antes dessa briga! A coisa estava feia a ponto de alguns nem se olharem no olho quando passavam pelo corredor. 

Entretanto, apesar de tudo, a distância parecia estar afetando alguns deles além da conta. Nas poucas vezes em que Golden teve coragem de olhar na direção de Freddy, percebia o moreno isolado, falando sozinho e com a cabeça baixa. Era nesses momentos que ele se perguntava se eles não estariam exagerando com todo esse furdúncio que fizeram no ensaio aquele dia. Ele não gostava de ver seu amigo tão triste assim, especialmente quando ele foi um dos que ficou preso no fogo cruzado e não tinha nada a ver com a situação em que se meteu. Estava apenas no lugar errado e na hora errada.

Golden só não ia falar com ele e fazer companhia por medo, além de precisar dar apoio à Foxy, que também estava muito abalado com toda aquela situação, e com razão; afinal, eles se conhecem há três anos, passaram por muitas coisas juntos e sofreram muito juntos, é natural que a separação seja difícil, ainda mais considerando o gosto amargo que aquela briga deixou em todos eles.

Quanto mais tempo se passava, menores pareciam as chances de que eles algum dia voltariam a se falar. Faziam de tudo para parecerem felizes com a situação em que estavam, preservando seu orgulho, quando claramente não estavam. Bonnie talvez fosse a única exceção, pois passava o tempo com o novo namorado e seus amigos, mas para os demais a situação era clara. Chica e Freddy se isolavam e Foxy buscava conforto em Golden, às vezes até faziam um ato muito convincente, como se estivessem realmente gostando daquilo.

Aquela era a quinquagésima vez que Foxy ia à casa de Golden sob o pretexto de estudar juntos, o que parecia fazer a mãe do loiro feliz por ver o filho fazendo amigos, mas, na realidade, eles passavam a maior parte do tempo conversando. Não necessariamente sobre seus colegas de equipe, mas sobre qualquer coisa que passasse pela cabeça, aqueles pensamentos que aparecem de súbito e capturam toda a sua atenção.

\- Foxy! Que bom ver você novamente! - a loira exclamou ao vê-lo passando pela porta junto à Golden. 

\- Boa tarde, dona Christina. - cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Christina sorriu amavelmente, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Pode me chamar só de Chris, meu amor. Você já é de casa!

\- Obrigado. - disse o ruivo com um sorriso.

\- Vocês querem um pouco de chá? Está quase pronto. 

\- Eu vou querer, sim, por favor.

\- Pra mim também, mãe, por favor.

\- É claro, meu amor. - ela sorriu e se aproximou para beijar a testa do filho. - Por você, qualquer coisa.

Golden abriu um largo sorriso e acompanhou Foxy até seu quarto, onde jogaram as mochilas no chão e se jogaram na cama de casal do loiro, exaustos. Não porque o dia foi particularmente cansativo, mas por estarem _emocionalmente_ cansados. 

Estar brigado com seus melhores amigos não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Precisavam resistir à tentação diária de falar com eles e admitir derrota. Conhecendo Foxy, aquilo seria a última coisa que ele faria em toda sua vida, a menos que fosse obrigado ou se sentisse incrivelmente culpado, o que não era nenhum dos casos.

Os dois haviam praticamente aceitado que aquela situação simplesmente não estava sob seu controle, portanto não havia motivos para ficarem esquentando a cabeça quando a semana de provas era a próxima semana.

\- Você ainda quer estudar química? - Golden perguntou, seus olhos grudados no teto. Sua voz estava arrastada, cansada, como se tivesse um peso no fundo de sua garganta que o impedisse de falar.

\- Nah. Só quero ficar deitado o dia todo. - o ruivo resmungou, passando os braços atrás da cabeça e soltando um grunhido de cansaço.

\- Você é muito preguiçoso, Foxy.

\- Sou mesmo.

\- E bem teimoso também. - Golden sorriu. - Gosto disso em você. Você não aceita as imposições dos outros e sempre mantém seu posto. Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso com meu pai.

\- Seu pai era um bosta, Golden.

 _Sincero também._ \- anotou em sua mente.

\- Ei, posso contar um segredo?

Foxy o encarou de soslaio, curioso.

\- Claro.

\- Eu nunca gostei muito dele. Ele sempre me deixou de lado, nunca brincou comigo e nem fez questão de priorizar meu estudo. 

Os lábios do ruivo estreitaram-se em uma fina linha e ele conteve um suspiro. Não podia dizer que sabia como Golden se sentia, pois nunca passou por nada parecido, mas, com base em outras experiências, tentou ao menos deixá-lo mais confortável falando disso, mesmo se ele não entendesse nada dessas coisas.

\- Isso é difícil, cara. Não posso dizer que entendo, mas tudo passa alguma hora. Você vai superar esse sentimento de angústia logo, logo.

Golden abriu um sorriso, seu coração palpitando. Foxy estava sendo tão acolhedor com ele recentemente, muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa foi durante sua vida inteira. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se conter.

\- Eu acho que eu gosto de você.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos em um espanto, porém, ao invés de ser grosso, como normalmente faria, mordiscou o lábios inferior e desviou o olhar.

\- … Eu também acho que gosto de você.

\- Sério? - Golden arfou em choque.

Foxy deu de ombros.

\- Só nunca tive certeza. Você sempre foi tão apegado com a Chica… 

O loiro murmurou, olhando para o teto, sem saber como responder apropriadamente. Embora, a esse ponto, o que ele dissesse pouco importaria.

\- Nós deveríamos segurar as mãos então?

Foxy corou.

\- Acho que sim… Você quer?

Respiração travando na garganta por um segundo, Golden assentiu, deslizando a mão pela cama até seus dedos finalmente se entrelaçarem aos do ruivo. Ah, como ele havia ansiado por isso.

\- Isso é legal. - disse Foxy, apoiado pelo contrário.

\- É sim.

Não disseram mais nada depois disso, apenas ficaram de mãos dadas, olhando para o teto, e divagando até o momento que Christina entrou no quarto com uma bandeja.

\- Meninos, eu trouxe o chá. - disse deixando o conjunto fumegante sobre a mesa de estudos.

\- Obrigado, mãe. - Golden sorriu.

\- Imagina, filho. Fiquem bem e não façam besteira.

Ao ver a forma como os olhos dela alternavam entre Golden e suas mãos com dedos entrelaçados, ficou bem mais clara a mensagem que ela queria passar. Mais ainda após a piscadela que ela deu antes de se virar à porta.

\- Sim, senhora. - ele e Foxy disseram ao mesmo tempo, ambos sorrindo.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Christina desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha com um sorriso no rosto, aliviada de saber que seu filho estava em boas mãos.

(...)

A mão que apertava a sua lhe trazia conforto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele conseguia sentir o suor se acumulando entre suas palmas - o que era bem nojento. Encarava a porta à sua frente com saliva escorrendo seco pela garganta. A casa de Bonnie nunca lhe pareceu tão ameaçadora quanto agora. Bon esteve lá tantas vezes que já sabia de cor onde ficava cada cômodo e nem se preocupava em se perder - e olha que, para ele, isso era dizer muito -, mas agora, sabendo o que o esperava do outro lado, estava assustado. Não queria causar uma má impressão para os pais de Bonnie e acabar colocando-o em encrenca, muito menos que fossem forçados a terminar! Não agora que finalmente conseguiram se confessar e ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. 

Ele já se sentia culpado por terem que prolongar tanto a data de sua visita por conta de seu pai, seria pior ainda se estragasse tudo na única chance que tinha com os pais de Bonnie.

Falando no diabo, Bonnie não conseguia evitar de pensar em como Bon não estava nem tentando esconder seu nervosismo. Encarava sua casa como se fosse algum tipo de mansão mal-assombrada.

\- Nervoso? - encostou seu ombro no dele e sorriu, tentando acalmá-lo. Felizmente, pareceu funcionar, pois os dedos do maior apertaram os seus e seu rosto relaxou consideravelmente.

\- Um pouco, sim. Vou conhecer seus pais. - riu de nervoso, tentando encaixar melhor seus dedos entre os do menor.

Bonnie entendia a preocupação de Bon. Seu pai não era dos melhores exemplos, por tudo que contou à ele, e sempre houve uma construção de expectativa quanto à conhecer os pais da pessoa que você gosta; geralmente associado à jantares incômodos e olhares atravessados.

Ele não precisava desse estresse e peso em sua vida. Aquela era uma construção baseada em clichês de filmes de romance e conceitos pré-definidos. Não queria dizer que essas situações não acontecessem não vida real, mas elas não eram via de regra. Os pais de Bonnie, por exemplo, ficaram bem animados quando o filho deu a notícia à eles, mesmo que de forma repentina. Insistiram duramente, durante as últimas semanas que se passaram, que Bonnie trouxesse Bon para almoçar com eles para que pudessem conhecê-lo.

Conhecendo seus pais, não duvidava que o jeito empolgado e sem filtro que tinham assustassem seu namorado mais do que se eles fossem bravos.

\- Não se preocupe, eles não são ruins como você pode imaginar. - ele confortou mais uma vez.

Bon engoliu em seco.

Estava na hora.

Apertando a mão de Bonnie mais uma vez, os dois entraram na casa. Não encontraram ninguém inicialmente, tudo parecendo intacto com exceção de alguns papéis na mesa de centro, porém, o barulho logo se fez presente desde a cozinha, lentamente fazendo seu caminho até a sala.

Bon começou a suar frio e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao dar de cara com a mãe de Bonnie, Helena.

\- Oi, filho. - cumprimentou ela, sorrindo para o menor. Ela secava as mãos com um pano de prato, provavelmente estava lavando a louça. - Como foi o colégio?

\- Foi tranquilo. - respondeu e voltou o olhar ao turquesa quase que de imediato. - Mãe, esse é o Bon, meu namorado.

Os olhos da mulher finalmente pousaram no maior, que praticamente travou no lugar. Ele podia quase sentir o gosto de seu olhar julgador sobre ele, como se tentasse ler sua alma.

Helena sorriu.

\- Muito prazer, Bon. - estendeu a mão. - Meu nome é Helena. É muito bom finalmente te conhecer.

Oh. Até que ela não parecia tão ruim. 

\- É um prazer, dona Helena. - apertou sua mão, de repente se sentindo mais leve.

A mãe de Bonnie mal havia conhecido o rapaz que namorava seu filho, mas já podia dizer que ele era um doce de pessoa. Era o que sua intuição feminina dizia.

\- Vai almoçar conosco, não é, Bon? Eu caprichei na comida só pra visita!

\- Sim, senhora. - o turquesa sorriso - Espero que não tenha problema.

\- De forma alguma! Vai ser um prazer tê-lo conosco.

As horas foram passando e os medos de Bon, dissipando. Helena era uma excelente companhia e de mente muito aberta também, não o tratou com nada além de simpatia e compaixão. Ela também foi muito compreensiva quanto ao novo relacionamento do filho. Fez perguntas à Bon, como todo pai fazia, mas sempre com um jeito delicado em sua voz.

_Que faculdade você quer fazer? Como são seus pais? Acha a escola muito difícil? Como você e Bonnie se conheceram? A comida está boa? As notas estão boas?_

Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas, mas o turquesa sempre consentia em respondê-las com um sorriso no rosto. Ela era tão legal que ele não conseguia ficar quieto.

Quando o pai de Bonnie chegou, a mesma história se repetiu. Ele não julgou os gostos do filho, até imaginava que ele poderia gostar de algo mais além de garotas. Apertou a mão de Bon com firmeza e ele e Helena passaram todo o resto do almoço contando histórias constrangedoras sobre Bonnie. Foi a maior diversão que Bon teve há meses.

Ele havia se oferecido para ajudar a lavar a louça quando terminam, mas Helena insistiu que não, que essa era a tarefa de seu marido. O turquesa se sentiu um pouco mal em não poder ajudar, mas Bonnie sorriu em sua direção e o assegurou de que estava tudo bem.

\- Garotos, espero que não se importem, mas vou ter que dar uma saída para resolver alguns assuntos no escritório. - Helena disse ao entrar na sala, onde o casal assistia TV. - Não façam muita bagunça até eu voltar!

Os dois acenaram e, ao vê-la bater a porta, decidiram subir ao quarto do menor para arrumar algo para fazer.

\- Acha que eles gostaram de mim? - Bon perguntou, nervoso.

Sorrindo, Bonnie ficou na pontinha dos pés para beijar seus lábios, comprimindo suas bochechas com a palma de suas mãos.

\- Eles te adoraram! Você é uma pessoa incrível, Maestro, é claro que eles veriam isso! - o turquesa sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Bonnie, afagando sua testa com a dele e soltando um discreto bocejo. - Sono?

Bon assentiu com um sorriso pequeno e Bonnie riu. A comida de sua mãe sempre o deixava sonolento depois do almoço de tão boa que era.

\- Quer dormir um pouco? Assim teremos energia pra quando minha mãe voltar. Tenho certeza de que ela ainda tem muito pra conversar com você, e é melhor estar descansado pra quando ela voltar.

O turquesa riu e, após tirar os sapatos, deitou ao lado do namorado na cama, ambos, envolvidos nos braços um do outro, apagando em questão de minutos.

(...)

A pior parte de se estar brigado com alguém é quando se era obrigado a conviver com ela por perto. Embora vocês não troquem uma palavra, a tensão ainda está ali, como se vocês trocassem xingos e gritos através de seus olhares. 

As aulas eram a pior parte da escola. Naturalmente por serem chatas, mas a briga também não colaborou muito para a convivência dos alunos em espaço tão pequeno, e até mesmo os que não falavam muito estavam percebendo a mudança na atmosfera.

Na hora do intervalo, Freddy, por não conseguir encontrar Chica, sentou-se sozinho. Sozinho entre aspas, pois ainda tinha a companhia de Fred, apesar de tudo, mesmo o Shadow estando mais calado que de costume por também sentir as mudanças daquele afastamento. 

O castanho levou o celular ao ouvido e tomou a oportunidade para virar-se na direção de sua contraparte.

\- Isso tá uma completa bosta. - disse Fred, cruzando os braços, ao que Freddy concordou com a cabeça e um murmúrio. - É sério que vamos ter que fingir que eu sou um amigo te ligando pra podermos conversar sem parecer que você tem esquizofrenia?

\- É o que parece. - o castanho deu de ombros antes de suspirar, cansado. - Eu não aguento mais isso, Fred. Ninguém fala mais com ninguém, e as inscrições pra batalha de bandas começa muito em breve.

A princípio, o Shadow estava ouvindo seu hospedeiro com atenção, porém, ao final da frase, fez poker face e levou a mão à testa.

\- Nós estamos sem amigos, completamente isolados, tentando não parecer malucos e você tá se preocupando com um festival idiota? Pelo amor de Deus, Freddy! Nossos amigos estão todos sofrendo e infelizes, fazendo cara feia uns aos outros quando respiram o mesmo ar; tem coisa mais importante que uma porra de um evento da escola!

Fred estava coberto de razão. Eles estavam na mesma posição de muitos anos atrás: sem amigos, sem ninguém pra conversar além deles mesmos e tomando lanche no fundo da cantina por medo de cruzar olhares com alguém errado. Eles tinham voltado ao quarto ano! E Freddy estava priorizando uma competição fútil aos relacionamentos que passou tanto tempo construindo. Ele estava agindo como um idiota.

O moreno soltou um suspiro, deixando um sorriso escapar.

\- Sabe, Fred, você tá certo. Eu não devia ficar me preocupando com essas coisas superficiais quando todo mundo está triste. Eu devia estar pensando numa forma de conversarmos e resolvermos esse assunto. Tenho certeza de que, se todos conversarmos, conseguiremos chegar à um acordo. Não acha? - virou-se finalmente para o Shadow, e, ao vê-lo, as palavras morreram em sua boca. O Shadow olhava para os próprios pés com as pupilas contraídas e as mãos na cabeça, puxando os próprios cabelos. Algo sobre aquilo não parecia certo para Freddy. - Fred? Tá tudo bem?

O Shadow grunhiu e, fechando os olhos com força, respondeu:

\- Freddy, eu tô com dor de cabeça.

\- Como você pode ter dor de cabeça se você não tá no controle do corpo?

\- Eu não sei, só sei que tá doendo. - resmungou com as mãos mais fundo em seu cabelo armado.

\- Talvez seja melhor irmos pra casa. - Freddy murmurou, ainda processando toda a informação que lhe foi dada. - Se você não tá se sentindo bem, não seria uma boa continuar aqui, ainda mais quando não sabemos o que tá acontecendo…

\- Tá, tá, só me tira daqui! - interrompeu bruscamente, sequer olhando nos olhos de seu hospedeiro.

Céus, aquilo parecia coisa séria mesmo.

Sem tempo sequer de pedir uma licença para a coordenadora, Freddy foi até a sala, jogou tudo dentro da mochila e foi direto para casa, seguido durante todo o trajeto pelos gemidos e resmungos de Fred.

Por sorte, sua mãe não estava em casa quando eles chegaram, então ele não teve que dar explicação à ninguém do porquê ele não estava na escola.

Ele disparou em direção ao quarto e, jogando a mochila no chão, gesticulou para Fred ficar na cama.

\- Fica aqui. Vou buscar uma aspirina pra gente.

A única resposta que conseguiu foi um grunhido. Aquilo deveria ser sério mesmo.

Freddy vasculhou todos os armários e gavetas atrás da aspirina, demorando mais do que gostaria para encontrar o frasco. Quando voltou, ele rolava de um lado para o outro no chão, urrando de dor. 

O moreno estava pasmo.

\- TÁ DOENDO! - Fred gritou, desesperado enquanto segurava a cabeça e hiperventilava.

\- Fred! O que tá acontecendo?

\- EU NÃO SEI, MAS DÓI PRA CARALHO!

Freddy travou no lugar, completamente em choque. Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer, nunca tinham passado por uma situação assim antes. Não tinha certeza se tomar remédio ajudaria, pois este era para o corpo, não para Fred. 

Porém, desesperado com os urros de dor do Shadow, decidiu arriscar. Jogando a tampinha do frasco fora, mandou o remédio goela abaixo.

Em algum lugar, uma porta se abria, e, em seu quarto, uma luz irradiou de Fred, cegando Freddy até perder completamente a consciência.

(...)

Owynn analisava os dados em sua prancheta em desespero enquanto os outros o encaravam por cima do ombro. Os níveis de negatividade que precisavam, que antes estavam incrivelmente altos, agora estavam abaixando drasticamente. Algo estava acontecendo com os animatrônicos que estava neutralizando todo o ódio e tristeza que eles conseguiram coletar nas últimas semanas. 

Isso era ruim. Isso era muito ruim. E não de um jeito bom.

Das sombras do canto da sala, o homem de vestimentas roxas surgiu, uma expressão nada amigável em seu rosto ao ver a situação em que estavam.

\- Não podemos mais adiar. - disse, fitando o espelho ligado à máquina. - Precisa ser agora.

Owynn quase deixou a prancheta cair no chão, assustado com a decisão tomada assim como Towntrap e Eak, embora Cami permanecesse calada.

\- Senhor, os níveis não estão bons o bastante para ligarmos a máquina. - disse o de cabelos cinzentos. - O risco é muito grande. Qualquer mínimo desvio pode explodir o esconderijo todo! 

Mas o homem de roxo não pareceu se importar.

\- Não temos mais tempo. Os níveis caem mais e mais a cada segundo que passa. Se continuar assim, não nos restará nada e voltaremos à estaca zero. - ajeitou o coque que segurava seus longos cabelos. - Precisa ser agora.

Eak, desesperado, olhou para Owynn, implorando com os olhos para que fizesse alguma coisa. Ele não queria que algo de ruim acontecesse à Cami quando colocassem o plano em prática; era o motivo de adiarem o plano em primeiro lugar!

O de óculos quadrados engoliu em seco e virou-se para o mais alto.

\- Senhor, não seria melhor considerar...

\- _AGORA,_ MICHAEL! - interrompeu-o com um grito, sua paciência esgotada.

Owynn estremeceu e, sem dizer mais nada, foi até a máquina, apertando alguns botões aqui e ali, acendendo três lâmpadas acima do espelho, quase como uma penteadeira.

\- Tudo pronto? - seu pai o pressionou, observando de uma distância segura.

\- Pronto. - puxou uma alavanca e uma fumaça cinzenta começou a sair da máquina. Pouco a pouco, as luzes foram ficando mais e mais fortes. - Agora, Cami. Cante.

Com o pressionar de um botão, o ritmo de uma música marcada por bateria, guitarra e baixo começou a emanar da máquina. 

A sala escureceu.

Towntrap e Eak podiam apenas se entreolhar enquanto Cami respirava fundo e deixava a música tomar conta de seu corpo.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_

_Que falem de mim_

_Sempre esta sensação_

_Os olhares sobre mim e não é perseguição_

_Digo o que ninguém se atreve a ouvir_

_O que eu queria possuir_

_Sempre o tive aí_

_Não é a primeira vez_

_Não sou menina fácil de satisfazer_

_Aqui vou outra vez não é pessoal_

_Sei que não podem me deter_

_Aqui vou outra vez e sem dúvidas_

_Esta vida não é para fracos_

_Deliciosamente vou_

_Que falem de mim é lógico_

_Deliciosamente vou_

_Que falem de mim é mágico_

_Deliciosamente vou_

_É tão enérgico_

_Deliciosamente vou_

_É um clássico, um clássico_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_

_Que falem de mim!_

_Desafiar a gravidade, é minha_

_Forma de existir, se não prestar atenção_

_Corre o risco de cair diante de mim_

_Muita solidão me ensinou_

_A compreender que só existe uma verdade_

_Não sou menina fácil de satisfazer_

_Aqui vou outra vez não é pessoal_

_Sei que não podem me deter_

_Aqui vou outra vez e sem dúvidas_

_Esta vida não é para fracos_

_Deliciosamente vou_

_Que falem de mim é lógico_

_Deliciosamente vou_

_Que falem de mim é mágico_

_Deliciosamente vou_

_É tão enérgico_

_Deliciosamente vou_

_É um clássico, um clássico_

_Ah, desculpe, eu sei_

_Não foi minha intenção de te machucar_

_Entenda uma vez_

Um vento soprou na sala, erguendo o cabelo de Cami e revelando seus olhos vermelhos, o branco completamente encoberto por preto. Seus olhos já não eram mas seus. Tampouco sua voz. Sua sombra crescia mais e mais na parede, seus movimentos, detalhados. 

De repente, a sombra tremeu, abrindo seus olhos brancos e sorriso largo.

**_Eu sou assim!_ **

E, o que antes era um, agora eram cinco.

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_ **

**_Falam de mim!_ **

As sombras mudaram de novo, tremeram. Cada uma única, ao mesmo que familiar. Três garotos. Duas garotas. Em suas mãos, instrumentos. 

Mesmo sendo sombras, se mostravam entregues à música. Tocavam seus instrumentos com vigor, sorrisos de orelha à orelha em suas expressões. 

**_Deliciosamente vou_ **

**_Que falem de mim é lógico_ **

**_Deliciosamente vou_ **

**_Que falem de mim é mágico_ **

**_Deliciosamente vou_ **

**_É tão enérgico_ **

**_Deliciosamente vou_ **

**_É um clássico, um clássico_ **

**_É lógico_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, falam de mim_ **

**_Que falem de mim!_ **

A última corda de guitarra vibrou e a música se encerrou, em um estalar de dedos, o corpo de Cami veio ao chão e a mais baixa dentre as sombras deu uma gargalhada vitoriosa.

A energia que emanavam não era boa. Nem de longe.

Surgidas do outro lado do espelho, as sombras eram a cópia exata dos animatrônicos, sem um único defeito. Seus sorrisos eram largos e maldosos, carregavam malícia nos olhos e sua cor era mais pálida que os verdadeiros.

Dentre eles, uma forasteira. A primeira vítima da magia de Cami. Mesmo após todos esses anos, Joy continuava tão fácil de enganar.

Owynn abriu um sorriso largo.

\- Funcionou!

\- Impressionante…! - seu pai completou, observando das sombras. - Eu sabia que era possível! Quem está rindo agora, Henry?

Os Shadow se entreolharam com desdém e ignorância, ambos compartilhando do sentimento de constrangimento em ver um homem adulto pulando igual imbecil.

\- Já acabou, Jéssica? - a Shadow Joy cruzou os braços, sorrindo de canto.

\- É William. - o homem de roxo corrigiu.

\- Perguntei?

\- Nós estivemos observando vocês! - Shadow Chica interrompeu, cobrindo a mão de sua colega com a sua. Seus olhos desceram à garota desmaiada no chão, sendo acudida por Towntrap e Eak. - Vocês todos são bem curiosos, não? Valeu a pena?

\- Podemos cuidar disso depois. - Owynn rapidamente interrompeu, ao que os dois garotos se entreolharam, apreensivos. - Agora, há uma batalha de bandas pra acontecer nesse ano. Precisamos que vocês participem.

Shadow Golden estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Nós não costumamos obedecer à ordens dos outros, mas a sua sorte é que adoramos uma boa batalha. - Shadow Foxy assentiu atrás dele, mas não fez nenhum som. - E quando é essa “batalha de bandas”?

Percebendo que era sua deixa, Towntrap colocou Cami nos braços de Eak e se levantou.

\- Ah, eu combinei com a diretora e os demais coordenadores e nós acabamos decidindo que setembro seria o melhor mês para…

\- Pois pode jogar todos os seus planos fora! - Shadow Bonnie interrompeu com um sorriso de dentes pontudos. - Setembro está muito longe pra uma batalha de bandas que vocês anunciaram agora. Se quiserem manter a reputação de vocês, que, francamente, já está no lixo, preservada, então vão ter que dar um jeito de acelerar a organização e fazer a batalha acontecer em junho.

\- Em junho? - exclamou Owynn. - Mas isso é muito perto! Estamos quase no meio de maio já!

 _Pobres coitados._ \- Shadow Joy revirou os olhos. - _Tão amadores._

\- Se os concorrentes forem tão bons quanto dizem que são, conseguirão se virar até lá. E vocês também. Não se dizem melhores do que eles? Então um mês e algumas semanas deve ser mais que o suficiente, não?

Inevitavelmente, reconhecendo o perfil daquelas pessoas ridículas, os rapazes concordaram, dizendo que encontrariam uma maneira de reagendar a batalha.

\- Não saiam daqui de baixo. - Owynn ordenou enquanto saía junto aos demais. - Se descobrirem o que aconteceu aqui hoje, estamos todos fodidos, até vocês. Não saiam daqui em hipótese alguma.

Shadow Bonnie sorriu.

\- Nem vão poder dizer que tem alguém aqui.

Convencido, Owynn saiu, deixando os Shadow sorridentes para trás.

Eles não podiam esperar até setembro. Suas formas atuais não sobreviveriam até lá com um fluxo de energia negativa tão fraco assim. Não, eles precisavam de urgência, pressão, do contrário, voltariam ao inferno de onde saíram.

E ninguém que vê a luz do sol quer voltar para a escuridão.

(...)

Assim que a luz se dissipou, Freddy se encontrou no chão. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, foi forte o bastante para mandá-lo para o outro lado do quarto, mas sem nenhum arranhão.

Aquilo estava estranho. Com certeza tinha algo errado. Parecia até que algo dentro de si estava faltando, algo importante… 

\- Fred? Você tá bem? - perguntou o moreno enquanto esfregava os olhos, tentando afastar o brilho da luz.

\- Ugh… Acho que sim. - o outro respondeu, sentindo uma tontura estranha. Ele tateava o chão, tentando encontrar um jeito de se levantar.

Freddy gemeu de dor, colocando dois dedos em cada têmpora, aquela sensação começando a se dissipar. 

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse estar fora de ordem, mas tudo parecia normal. Não havia nenhum papel fora do lugar, tudo estava limpo, até as canetas estavam na mesma posição. Mas como sendo que ele foi arremessado para o outro lado do quarto?

\- Freddy… Acho que tem algo errado.

E foi então que ele olhou para Fred. 

No momento em que o fez, percebeu o que estava errado, o que estava diferente. Seus cabelos tinham um tom mais vivo, assim como sua pele, que estava levemente mais clara que a dele. Suas roupas, naturalmente da cor contrária às dele, agora pareciam mais vivas, a opacidade que carregavam completamente desaparecida. Porém, foi quando olhou em seus olhos que mais se espantou. As cores estavam invertidas: preto em suas pupilas e íris e branco ao redor, exatamente iguais aos do próprio Freddy, exceto pela cor mais escura.

 _Fred_ estava errado. _Fred_ estava diferente.

Lentamente erguendo-se do chão, o moreno se aproximou de seu Shadow com passos hesitantes. Ele ainda estava muito assustado com tudo aquilo, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas seu corpo movia por conta própria, ajoelhando-se na frente de Fred e, com o coração batendo forte em seu peito, levou a mão a sua bochecha.

Por um segundo, sua respiração parou. Sua mão estava quente. Tinha pele debaixo de seus dedos. Tinha _um_ _corpo_ debaixo de seus dedos. E ele pulsava com tanta vida e calor que Freddy não pôde evitar as lágrimas que vinham à seus olhos castanhos.

\- Fred… Eu consigo te tocar. - seu polegar fez movimentos circulares sobre a pele pálida do contrário, seus lábios curvando-se em um largo sorriso e as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, carregadas com felicidade. - Eu consigo te tocar!

A surpresa também era evidente no rosto de Fred, que não tardou em abrir um sorriso largo. Ergueu sua mão e, ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Freddy, rapidamente cedeu sua força de vontade às lágrimas.

\- Eu consigo te sentir. … Eu consigo te sentir! Eu consigo te sentir, Freddy!

Incapaz de conter sua emoção, o moreno levou seus lábios de encontro aos dele.

Fred sentiu seu novo corpo se arrepiar e as bochechas esquentarem em espanto. Ele nunca tinha sentido qualquer tipo de contato antes, não assim. Era toda uma experiência nova, ele simplesmente não podia _não_ retribuir.

Seus novos dedos subiram aos cabelos de Freddy em modo automático, entrelaçando-se entre os fios castanhos e empurrando seu rosto para mais perto dele, perdendo-se naquelas maravilhosas sensações deliciosas que ele nunca havia sentido na vida. Era tudo tão mágico, maravilhoso e _novo._ E como os lábios de Freddy eram gostosos junto aos seus, seu novo coração pulsava cheio de vida, como se fosse a coisa mais certa naquela existência. Ah, como ele gostaria de continuar assim para sempre.

Eles ainda estavam chorando quando seus lábios se separaram com um estalo. Fred parecia em um transe, com os olhos fechados e a respiração descompassada, silenciosamente desejando que ele voltasse de encontro aos seus lábios. 

Freddy soltou um riso, enxugando as lágrimas, ou pelo menos tentando, com a palma da mão.

\- Isso é incrível! - exclamou. - Como aconteceu?

Seu Shadow, com a ponta dos dedos tocando o lábio inferior, suspirou.

\- Eu não sei. Isso é tudo muito estranho… 

Os dois pularam de susto ao ouvir o celular de Freddy tocar, a música alta invadindo o quarto silencioso.

Era Chica.

\- Chica? - o moreno chamou ao aceitar a ligação.

\- Freddy, eu preciso falar com você. Agora. - a loira disse do outro lado da linha. Sua voz parecia bem séria. - Tem alguma coisa errada. Me encontra na sorveteria. É urgente.


	20. Diálogo

Fred não demorou muito para se acostumar a fazer coisas normais com seu novo corpo. Andar era uma delas. Tendo possuído o corpo de Freddy para conseguir se comunicar com seus amigos, e em diversas ocasiões causar confusão, não era diferente de ter o seu próprio. 

Porém, se habituar à sua nova aparência seria a parte mais difícil. Ele não estava acostumado a escolher roupas, arrumar o cabelo ou ter qualquer traço diferente do que via em Freddy. Aqueles cabelos cor de ébano e olhos de um castanho escuro, quase preto, não pareciam certos a primeira vista. Ele estava tão acostumado com os seus pretos de íris branca e roupas escuras que agora essa súbita mudança para o claro chegava a doer nos olhos. Mas não era nada com que ele não poderia se acostumar. Além do mais, ele tinha Freddy ao seu lado, mantendo-se vigilante para qualquer coisa que pudesse dar errado.

Chega até a ser irritante, a forma como ele sempre colocava a mão em seu ombro e perguntava se ele estava bem a cada pedrinha que tropeçava, principalmente considerando que na primeira vez que Fred possuiu um corpo, o moreno dava risada da sua cara por ele não saber andar.

Eles chegaram à sorveteria de mãos dadas, sem se importar com o que Chica poderia dizer sobre aquilo. Pelo amor de Deus, Fred finalmente tinha um corpo, é claro que Freddy aproveitaria cada oportunidade que aparecesse para fazer as coisas que não teve oportunidade de fazer. 

Entraram e imediatamente encontraram Chica esperando por eles, junto a alguém de cabelo cinza platinado. Era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Puppet. O que ela estaria fazendo ali junto de Chica, eles não tinham a menor ideia.

Freddy a cumprimentou com um aceno, Fred seguindo logo atrás dele com um olhar um tanto nervoso. Ele temia que a loira o achasse estranho ou talvez muito parecido com o moreno. Na verdade, ele nunca tinha se perguntado como seria se apresentar aos demais colegas de banda, o que diria, o que falaria… Ele não tinha a menor ideia de como reagir.

\- Obrigada por vir, Freddy! - ela exclamou com um sorriso amigável, o qual desapareceu para dar lugar a confusão quando seus olhos pararam naquele ao seu lado. - Quem é esse?

Freddy encarou sua contraparte com um certo nervosismo, não tinha tanta certeza se deveria despejar toda a verdade em cima de Chica, especialmente agora que ela disse querer tratar de um assunto urgente. 

É, talvez fosse melhor deixar de lado por enquanto.

\- Esse é o Fred. É um velho amigo meu.

Embora tivesse um sorriso em seu rosto, o de cabelos negros engolia com toda sua força a vontade de começar um barraco na frente da sorveteria toda.

 _Típico Freddy. Me beija e depois fala que sou só um amigo._ \- ironizou em sua mente.

A loira o cumprimentou com um sorriso e um aperto de mão, estranhando quando ele demorou para soltar e encarou o contato como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Mas ela não estava ali para julgar ninguém.

Os três se sentaram na mesa em que ela estava, onde haviam dois sorvetes e uma Puppet sorridente.

\- Vejo que finalmente conseguiu o que queria. - disse ela à Fred, o qual sorriu em resposta.

\- Parece que sim. - coçou a cabeça. A sensação de tocar seus cabelos ainda era muito estranha, mas ele se acostumaria.

Chica, ao ouvir a pequena conversa entre os dois, encarou Freddy pelo canto do olho com uma mistura de suspeita e curiosidade. O moreno, no entanto, apenas encarava o de cabelos negros com um sorriso no rosto.

\- O que era tão urgente que queria falar comigo, Chica? - perguntou Freddy, agora direcionando o olhar à Chica.

Quando a loira estava prestes a responder, fechou a boca e encarou Fred pelo canto do olho.

\- Não tem problema falar na frente dele, não é?

Puppet negou com a cabeça.

\- Claro que não. Ele tem o direito de saber também, é um deles.

\- Ah, entendi. Espera, _como é?_

\- Uma história de cada vez, Chica. - Puppet se apressou a acalmá-la. - A nossa primeiro.

A loira abriu a boca para protestar, sua curiosidade ganhando o melhor de si, mas por fim escolheu fechar a boca e seguir o que Puppet disse, afinal, ela sabia muito mais do que ela. Ela deu uma última abocanhada em seu sorvete antes de prosseguir.

\- Freddy, estamos com problemas sérios. 

\- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, sentando-se entre Puppet e Fred.

\- Achamos que criaturas sobrenaturais vão tentar invadir a escola.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Criaturas sobrenaturais? Tipo lobisomens, vampiros e zumbis?

\- Não, é diferente! Esse é sério! Pelo que Puppet me contou, eles são como fantasmas, mas feitos de sombra.

Involuntariamente, Freddy olhou para Fred, que fez o mesmo. Ambos tinham temor em seu olhar, um misto de medo e desespero que já não sentiam há muito tempo.

Não seria possível que Chica estivesse falando dele, seria?

Fred nunca conheceu outros como ele; outros que não tivessem corpos, que vivessem na sombra, quase literal, de seus hospedeiros. Saber que talvez ele não estivesse sozinho era confortante ao mesmo tempo que assustador, pois Chica não fazia parecer que eles eram legais.

\- A Puppet conhece mais sobre esse assunto, mas ela disse que só vai me contar se estivermos todos juntos.

A prateada deu de ombros.

\- Eu bem que estou ansiosa pra ver a cara de vocês quando eu contar, mas é melhor já falar com todos e resolver esse assunto de uma vez do que ir passando a mensagem um por um só porque vocês não estão se falando. Aliás, se vão lutar contra isso, é melhor que se inscrevam de uma vez na batalha de bandas.

\- Pior que você chegou numa hora muito ruim. - Freddy coçou a nuca. - Nós não estamos no melhor dos termos.

\- Eu tô por dentro do assunto. A Chica já me explicou sobre a briga. Mas vocês não podem se deixar vencer por uma discussão boba. Na verdade, isso é só mais um motivo pra vocês se reunirem e conversarem sobre tudo que tá incomodando vocês. A amizade de vocês pode ter começado estranha, mas não quer dizer que não possa evoluir para algo bonito. Vocês só têm que se dar o tempo para se conhecerem melhor e se abrir de verdade.

Freddy e Fred se entreolharam, trocando os menores dos sorrisos. Eles já conheciam os demais há muito tempo, mais que o suficiente para desenvolver uma grande e bela amizade. Só precisavam ser mais flexíveis.

\- Você tá certa. Acho que podemos fazer isso, só precisamos reunir todo mundo e conversar.

\- Eu posso ser a mediadora se você quiser. - ela deu de ombros. - Pra evitar que vocês saiam no soco caso algo dê errado.

Os três animatrônicos sorriram e assentiram, complacentes.

\- Agora é a sua vez. - a prateada apontou para Freddy e Fred. - Contem-nos a _sua_ história.

(...)

No dia seguinte, havia um anúncio novo no quadro de aviso, o qual chamou a atenção de pequenos grupos de músicos que por ali passavam, em especial um quarteto e o namorado do guitarrista.

\- Eles adiantaram a batalha pra _junho?!_ \- Mangle exclamou, embasbacada. - Isso é muito perto! Precisamos começar a ensaiar já!

Os três membros presentes dos Toys começaram a debater, no corredor mesmo, o que iriam fazer quanto àquela notícia. Contudo, eles haviam se esquecido que alguém no meio deles não fazia parte da banda, estava ali apenas por suas conexões com eles. Foi só quando Joy cutucou Mangle com o cotovelo que eles se recordaram.

\- Você pode participar da nossa equipe se quiser, Bonnie. - o turquesa ofereceu com um sorriso, recebendo muito apoio dos outros membros de seu grupo.

Bonnie, no entanto, não pareceu apreciar muito a ideia.

\- Não, Bon, eu agradeço. Acho que prefiro ficar de fora dessa. Esses eventos nunca deram muito certo mesmo… 

Todas as frustrações que seus amigos e ele passaram nos últimos eventos deixaram uma marca muito ruim nas propostas da escola, de tal forma que alguém sempre arqueava uma sobrancelha quando alguém da coordenação anunciava qualquer tipo de evento.

\- Ei, nós podíamos fazer nosso próprio evento. - Joy exclamou de repente, empolgada. - Imaginem: um evento só nosso. Cada um compõe uma música e apresentamos uns pros outros na casa de alguém. Sem competição nem nada, só amigos compartilhando músicas bonitas!

Os Toys e Bonnie se entreolharam, trocando sorrisos entusiasmados.

\- Não parece uma ideia tão ruim. - disse Bon.

\- Vai ser divertido! - Bonnie apoiou a ideia, seu humor mudando drasticamente. - O que você acha, Mangle?

A líder dos Toys não precisou de muito tempo para ser convencida.

\- Com uma ideia tão boa dessas, eu seria um monstro de dizer não. Tô dentro.

\- Yay! Isso vai ser divertido! - exclamou a loira, erguendo os braços ao ar.

\- Então teremos que equilibrar bem nosso tempo se quisermos participar dos dois eventos. - Mangle disse para si mesma com a mão no queixo. - Pode ser um pouco complicado, mas daremos conta. Os Toys conseguem!

\- Isso!

Sorridentes, os Toys (e Bonnie) caminharam pelos corredores da escola enquanto discutiam suas ideias para o pequeno concurso, sequer reparando nos outros membros dos animatrônicos que passavam e os olhavam feio ou atravessado, estavam muito engajados na nova ideia para isso.

Enquanto iam para a sala, encontraram uma cena estranha: Springtrap sentado no meio do corredor com as pernas puxadas ao peito, quase como se estivesse chorando. Os Toys e Bonnie se entreolharam, preocupados, e resolveram se aproximar.

\- Spring? Tá tudo bem? Você parece meio preocupado. - a prateada se agachou ao lado e cutucou seu ombro.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ergueu um papel para Mangle, que o tomou em mãos.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou Bonnie, se inclinando junto aos demais para escutar a conversa.

\- Apareceu na minha caixa do correio. É de um assistente social. Querem encontrar comigo hoje depois da aula.

O papel passou por mil e uma mãos até chegar nas de Bonnie, que o examinou de cabo a rabo.

\- Esse é o logo da advocacia da minha mãe. - ele disse. - Seja lá o que aconteceu, deve ser importante.

É claro que Bonnie já sabia do que se tratava, já tinha ligado os pontos, mas não podia contar agora e estragar a surpresa. Seria importante para Springtrap que aquele assunto fosse lidado por profissionais; ele era apenas um garoto de dezoito anos que nem sabia o que queria fazer da vida ainda, havia pessoas muito mais competentes para lidar com esse assunto delicado.

Fazia isso também de raiva, já que perdera a conta de quantas vezes haviam dito que ele estragava todas as festas por contar aos outros antes da hora. Estava na hora dele conseguir manter _algo_ em segredo.

Ao contrário de Bonnie, no entanto, Mangle viu algo em Springtrap que os outros não viram: a apreensividade em seu rosto. Ele não pensava que aquilo acabaria bem; que, seja lá o que aquele assistente social quisesse falar com ele, não podia ser coisa boa.

\- Spring, não fica esquentando a cabeça com essas coisas. Talvez não seja algo ruim. - ela consolou. - Talvez só queiram, sei lá, ver como as coisas estão indo na sua casa.

O maior estremeceu com o pensamento.

\- Eu tô com medo de me expulsarem de casa.

\- Por que eles fariam isso? - Joy arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Minha casa não atinge os mínimos de uma moradia estável. Tem muita coisa que uma casa deveria ter que a minha não tem, infraestrutura, por exemplo. Estou com um pouco de medo de me colocarem na rua.

\- Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer. - disse Bonnie, incapaz de se conter. - Seria meio redundante tirarem você da sua casa e te jogar na rua por você estar morando em condições ruins.

É claro, aquilo era uma realidade. Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas comunidades apareceram nas notícias por terem sido invadidas por policiais e todas as pessoas de lá expulsas para as ruas. As pessoas com poucas condições passaram de “pobres mas com um teto sobre a cabeça” à “moradores de rua”. Aquilo era uma realidade, e poderia facilmente acontecer com Springtrap caso alguma entidade com poder decidisse que ele não deveria mais ficar onde sua casinha está.

Mesmo sabendo da verdade, Bonnie não podia prever o dia de amanhã. O máximo que podia fazer por seu amigo agora era tentar dar à ele alguma segurança, algum conforto.

\- Olha, eu acho improvável, mas, se acontecer, minha mãe é advogada. Ela conseguiria te ajudar caso você precisasse. - ele sorriu.

\- Valeu, Bonnie, isso já me dá uma ajuda.

\- Bom, só vamos saber o que querem dizer depois da aula. - Mangle cruzou os braços. - Não esqueça de contar tudo pra gente depois.

Mesmo nervoso, Springtrap sorriu.

\- É claro. Nem se preocupe com isso. Ei, vocês viram que a batalha de bandas foi remarcada pra junho? - os quatro fizeram que sim com a cabeça. - Eu achei estranho. Geralmente os eventos e qualquer coisa escolar são remarcadas pra meses seguintes, não adiantadas. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não duvido. - Bon resmungou. - Do jeito que as coisas dão errado nesses eventos… Vamos ficar bem mais seguros se focarmos na nossa ideia do que numa disputa boba.

Ao ouvir o turquesa mencionar uma ideia, Springtrap se ergueu, curioso.

\- Que ideia é essa?

\- Ah, não te contamos ainda. - Joy sorriu. - Vamos fazer uma pequena apresentação entre nós. Cada um vai compor uma música e vamos apresentar uns pros outros na casa de alguém.

\- Parece divertido. Acho que vou aderir.

As garotas envolveram Spring em um abraço caloroso, ambas felizes por poderem fazer aquilo com todos juntos. Springtrap também fazia parte de sua banda, nada mais justo que ele participar também.

Bonnie colocou um sorriso em seu rosto, mas algo estranho revirava em seu estômago. Ele não sabia como explicar, mas tinha uma sensação ruim, como se algo terrível estivesse para acontecer; o que não fazia sentido nenhum, já que ele sabia a razão de Spring ser chamado por um assistente social, ele tinha novos amigos e com quem ficar na hora do lanche, finalmente podia segurar a mão de Bon como seu namorado, não tinha razão alguma para algo dar errado. Se bobear, aqueles estavam sendo os melhores dias de sua vida.

Apesar de que ele gostaria, sim, de compartilhar sua felicidade com seus velhos amigos.

Seu coração palpitou ao sentir a mão gelada de Bon tomar a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos e puxando seu corpo para si; toques esses aos quais Bonnie ficou feliz em corresponder. Ele deixou que o turquesa puxasse seus lábios para os seus, selando-os, no meio do corredor, com um beijo.

Embora fosse Bon que o tivesse puxado, Bonnie conseguia quase senti-lo derretendo contra ele, encaixando a palma das mãos em suas bochechas e aprofundando o beijo, desesperado. Não era para menos, foi ele quem caiu primeiro, ele quem passou mais tempo sofrendo com a falta de reciprocidade de seus sentimentos. E, agora que estavam namorando, a felicidade de aliviar aquela ânsia por atenção devia ser tanta que ele não conseguia evitar de mostrar à escola inteira o seu amor.

E Bonnie estava mais do que satisfeito em retribuir.

\- Não é possível que viramos as costas por um segundo e vocês já estão se beijando. - Mangle resmungou, provocando-os.

O turquesa separou os lábios dos do namorado e sorriu torto, coçando a nuca com a mão livre.

\- Desculpa, eu não consegui me conter.

\- Não tem problema, continua. - Joy incentivou. - É bom ver vocês finalmente juntos depois de três anos de cu doce.

Eles riram, mas não voltaram a se beijar, seguindo o caminho para as próximas aulas. Só se beijaram de novo na frente da classe de Bonnie, que era mais próxima do que a de Bon. Se despediram e cada um foi para a própria classe.

Assim que se sentou na cadeira, o celular de Bonnie apitou com uma nova mensagem. O número não estava bloqueado, então não era Foxy e nem Chica. Quando abriu, viu que era uma mensagem de Freddy.

_Me encontre na sala de música depois das aulas_

_Preciso falar sobre um assunto urgente_

_\- Freddy (pra caso você tenha deletado meu número)_

Bonnie não gostava quando os outros previam seus movimentos, ele não gostava de se sentir previsível, mas se esse assunto era algo tão urgente que Freddy quebrou o voto de silêncio para falar com ele sobre isso, então ele não tinha opção se não ir.

(...)

O silêncio reinava da forma mais constrangedora na sala. Os animatronicos, sem saber o que falar e com o ranço ainda fresco em suas memórias, se encaravam com desconfiança. Bonnie mantinha os cabelos na frente do rosto, Golden estava visivelmente desconfortável, Chica tentava disfarçar o nervosismo, Freddy sorria, uma tentativa de ser amigável, e Foxy sequer tentava esconder seu descaso para com aquela reunião que estavam fazendo.

\- Então… Ninguém vai falar nada…? - começou a loira, tentando criar um gancho para alguém se pronunciar. Contudo, tudo que conseguiu foi uma resposta atravessada de Foxy.

\- Você não é a líder? Fala pra gente sobre o que precisamos falar.

Não era exatamente o que ela queria ouvir, mas era melhor do que eles continuarem em silêncio, certo?

\- A gente… Meio que pensou que fosse óbvio. - completou o moreno, mas mais olhares feios foram lançados em sua direção. Ele engoliu em seco. - Nós queremos voltar com a banda.

Parecia uma piada, de tão absurdo que era. Todos naquela sala haviam feito um alarde, apontando dedos uns aos outros e acusando-os de mil e uma coisas a apenas algumas semanas, e agora estavam sugerindo que voltassem como se nada tivesse acontecido? Era quase uma ofensa.

\- Isso é sério? Vocês não entendem o significado de uma briga? - Foxy arregalou os olhos, indignado.

\- Eu tive que faltar num rolê pra isso? - ouviram Bonnie murmurar enquanto tentava esconder o rosto na gola da blusa.

\- Ah, então você e _el guitarrista_ já começaram com a putaria? - o ruivo colocou as mãos na cintura e provocou.

Bonnie estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Mesmo se tivéssemos, não é como se eu fosse contar da minha vida pra você. Provavelmente viraria o alvo das suas piadas ridículas.

\- Como se eu quisesse saber. Não tô nem um pouco a fim de ouvir suas aventuras sexuais com o inimigo, Romeu. - rebateu.

\- Como se eu quisesse estar aqui ouvindo _você_ falar de mim, como se soubesse de cada detalhe da minha vida. - rebateu de volta.

\- Quer saber? Tô indo. - Foxy ergueu as mãos e se levantou do chão. Porém, antes que pudesse sair porta afora, foi parado pelo braço de Puppet.

\- Sinto muito, lindo, mas não posso deixar você ir embora antes de falarmos sobre isso. É importante.

O ruivo cruzou os braços e rosnou, mas, no fim, ao não receber nenhuma resposta da prateada exceto um dar de ombros, voltou a se sentar - a muito contragosto!

\- Será que não podemos só nós entender? - Golden suplicou. - Podemos só conversar e resolver isso como adultos.

\- Se a senhorita drama não começar a chorar e sair correndo… - Foxy semicerrou os olhos.

\- O que disse, machista?

\- Exatamente isso que você ouviu.

Bonnie revirou os olhos e apoiou o queixo na mão, entediado, enquanto Chica e Foxy engajavam em _mais uma_ de sua típicas discussões. Era por coisas assim que ele havia começado a andar mais com os Toys. Eles não tinham problemas de convivência como aqueles dois. E, pelo visto, ele não era o único incomodado.

\- Uuuuugh! Será que vocês não podem resolver essa briga logo de uma vez? - Fred revirou os olhos e puxou as bochechas com a ponta dos dedos. - Já tá enchendo o saco!

\- E quem é você pra se intrometer? - Foxy esbravejou, apontando-lhe um dedo acusatório. - Você nem conhece a gente! 

\- Na verdade conheço vocês tanto quanto ele. - gesticulou para Freddy com a cabeça. - Se vocês simplesmente conversassem e deixassem a Puppet falar, eu poderia explicar o que exatamente eu estou fazendo aqui.

\- E se não _quisermos_ nos entender? - especulou Bonnie. - E se não quisermos que as coisas voltem a ser como antes? Quando tudo que fazíamos tinha que ser perfeitamente calculado ou tomávamos um tapa na cara; quando nossa opinião não era bem-vinda se não concordasse com a do valentão ou da “líder” do grupo; quando precisamos esconder nossas ideias e vontades por medo de ficar menos sozinhos ou ser zoado até a morte nesse círculo de piadas estúpidas e sem graça… Quem gostaria de voltar à um grupo assim?

Chica e Freddy se entreolharam.

\- … Você não gosta das brincadeiras? - ela perguntou.

\- Ah, nem vem! - Foxy esbravejou e apontou para Bonnie. - Você vivia zoando a mim e ao Golden sobre sermos um casal ou não sei o que! Nem vem dizer que somos os únicos que fazem piada e que isso ofende você porque você também faz igual!

\- Eu rio, eu deixo claro que estou brincando. - ele rebateu. - Você só precisa saber ler expressões faciais. Já vocês não deixam exatamente explícito que _é_ uma brincadeira. E, mesmo que eu esteja só sendo dramático, isso não muda o fato de você e a Chica diminuírem qualquer um que tenha uma opinião diferente da de vocês.

\- Nós não fazemos isso!

\- Quando eu e você queríamos pudim antes do ensaio, a Chica não deixou. Você me bateu quando eu disse que Golden seria melhor para nos instruir sobre como começar a banda. Chica me bateu quando disse que ela corava perto do Golden. Nenhum de vocês tentou entender o problema dele quando ele se atrasava demais pros ensaios, eu só fui na onda. Eu rio quando brinco, vocês não. No segundo ano, quando a Chica fez aquelas roupas horríveis pra gente; se fôssemos amigos de verdade, não teria problema de falarmos que estava horrível, a não ser que fosse uma situação delicada, o que todos sabemos que não era. Eu queria ter dito algo, mas não estava a fim de tomar um tapa.

A loira estava embasbacada. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de que a situação era tão pertinente assim, que voltava à época do primeiro ano, quando eles se conheceram.

\- … Eu realmente te deixo nervosa desse jeito?

Bonnie mordiscou o lábio inferior.

\- Às vezes. Você é muito grossa com o tom de voz e não aceita críticas. Se _nós_ estamos sendo grossos, você retribui com tapas, não com palavras. Se te incomoda tanto as coisas que falamos, então _fale_ pra gente, não aja como uma mãe que bate nos filhos, porque nós _não_ _somos_ seus filhos.

\- É que vocês são tão sinceros quando falando comigo que eu sinto que perco minha credibilidade se não revidar de alguma forma.

\- Bom, não precisa bater. Se somos amigos, você podia só dar um chega-pra-lá ou até um beliscão. Bater é coisa de bully, e eu posso ser imune aos golpes, mas já estou cansado de apanhar.

\- Eu nunca tinha percebido que era tão violenta… 

\- É normal, Chica, fica tranquila. - o moreno a consolou.

\- Da mesma forma que você não percebe que você é um bosta. - Foxy murmurou, cruzando os braços.

Freddy piscou e se virou para o ruivo.

\- … Perdão?

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você gosta de pagar de santo, que tem credibilidade e é perfeito, mas você é grosseiro, mandão, controlador e não abre espaço pras ideias de mais ninguém.

\- Concordo. - disse Bonnie.

\- Como assim?

\- Pra começar, você, igual a todo mundo aqui, não pediu desculpas pro Golden quando subjugaram ele pelos atrasos. Eu fui o único que teve iniciativa de ir atrás dele. Depois, você é irônico com todo mundo que é diferente de você, fala de todo mundo na cara dura, não se importa com como os outros vão se sentir com as coisas que você fala e se acha melhor que todo mundo pra _poder_ julgar.

\- Ei! Você não é muito melhor! Faz igual, até pior!

\- E isso automaticamente faz as suas palavras desaparecerem? Puf? Passar a culpa pros outros não tira a sua! Eu também tenho meus problemas, e tô escutando agora. E quanto a você?

\- Você também não é nenhum santo, Freddy. - Bonnie pendeu a cabeça, fuzilando-o com olhos semicerrados.

\- Eu acho que nunca tinha pensado por esse lado. 

Puppet cruzou os braços, mantendo seu sorriso misterioso no canto da boca.

\- Nenhum de vocês pensou. E também nunca falou. Por isso acabaram brigando quando a tensão ficou grande demais.

A vergonha coletiva assolou a sala. De repente, todos se sentiam estúpidos por não terem falado nada. Toda aquela situação poderia ter sido resolvida tranquilamente com um pouco de conversa. Mas eles se deixaram levar pela raiva acumulada e o estresse que estavam passando com provas, matérias e tudo mais que aconteceu recentemente.

\- Acho que podemos só admitir que todo mundo fez merda, todo mundo foi babaca alguma hora, e que vamos melhorar daqui pra frente com a ajuda dos nossos outros _amigos,_ que vão nos dar um toque quando algo estiver errado ou se sentirem incomodados. - Puppet sugeriu. - O que acham?

Os animatrônicos se entreolharam, compartilhando do mesmo sentimento de vergonha e arrependimento.

\- … Desculpa. - Chica disse baixinho.

\- Desculpa. - todos repetiram coletivamente.

\- Agora se deem um abraço de amigos. - a albina ordenou, sorriso largo.

Risos escaparam dos lábios dos cinco, que se ergueram do chão para se envolverem nos braços uns dos outros.

\- Isso é tão embaraçoso. - Foxy murmurou.

\- Não é, não. Você adora abraços. - provocou Golden.

\- Merda.

Eles riram, apertando os braços ao redor dos demais.

Fred esboçou um sorriso. Era muito bom ver todos os seus amigos se dando bem novamente. As coisas só tinham como melhorar dali para a frente.

Entretanto, ele não podia evitar de se sentir deslocado. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele conhecia aquelas pessoas já há muito tempo, eles não o conheciam. Ele era como uma sombra, podendo observar os demais mas ele, por si só, nunca notado. Era como se ele estivesse começando do zero com todas aquelas pessoas, apesar de já saber tudo que tinha para saber sobre eles por meio de sua conexão com Freddy. Era como se ele voltasse a ser nada mais que uma memória.

Uma mão em seu ombro o fez pular de susto.

\- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que eles vão te acolher bem. - Puppet o assegurou. - E, se não acolherem, você é bem-vindo pra andar comigo e a Mai. Adoraríamos companhia, especialmente agora que ela tem me deixado de lado pra sair mais com a namorada dela, haha!

Fred sorriu, rindo anasalado.

\- Sabe, detesto admitir, mas eu senti falta de vocês e das nossas loucuras juntos. - disse Foxy. - Eu adoro ficar sozinho com o Golden, mas também é bom participar de um círculo com outras pessoas pra variar.

Bonnie assentiu com a cabeça.

\- É bom poder contar com amigos que você conhece faz tempo. 

Eles se separaram do abraço, mais uma vez sentando no chão, agora em círculo.

\- E agora podemos saber o motivo de todos estarmos aqui? Tipo, não quero ser grosso nem nada, mas o que era tão urgente? Aconteceu alguma coisa? E quem é aquele cara? - apontou para Fred, que desviou o olhar.

\- É uma looooonga história. - disse Puppet. - É melhor vocês todos se sentarem.

\- Mas já estamos sentados. - Freddy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

A albina riu.

\- Em poucas palavras: vocês estão aqui porque sua escola está em perigo. Perigo sério. - os animatrônicos se entreolharam, apreensivos. - Na noite passada, algo terrível aconteceu, e nossa dimensão foi interligada diretamente com uma que chamamos de “dimensão espelhada”.

\- Algo como o Upside Down de Stranger Things? - Bonnie ergueu a mão.

\- Precisamente. Porém, os monstros são na verdade reflexos de vocês mesmos. São o que chamamos de Shadows. Os Shadow são o reflexo da energia negativa do indivíduo que eles possuem. São criaturas feitas de sombras, um espelho perfeito de suas contrapartes e de conhecimento superior sobre o nosso mundo e como ele funciona. Eles se alimentam de energia negativa e sabem moldá-la a sua vontade. Mas eles não têm corpo físico, e essa é uma de suas dificuldades. Em contrapartida, se acumularem o suficiente, podem adquirir corpo físico.

\- E qual o problema com isso? - perguntou Foxy.

\- Energia negativa não vem do nada. Ela precisa ser produzida. Eles não têm o bastante no mundo deles, com tantas pessoas querendo a mesma coisa. É estável. Mas, se eles vierem aqui… 

\- Vão roubar da gente. - Golden terminou.

\- Bingo. Eles são criaturas caóticas. Não conhecem limites. Se vierem para o nosso mundo e conseguirem corpo físico, não temos como prever o que vão fazer. - no canto da sala, Fred encolheu os ombros. - A única maneira que eles podem ser derrotados é com música. Música boa e positiva, algo luminoso que possa permitir a luz de triunfar sobre as trevas. Se conseguirem energia positiva o suficiente, eles podem ser expulsos de volta para o espelho. - ela se virou para o moreno, gesticulando para a mão que ele se aproximasse. - Ele é um deles: um ser feito de sombras. 

\- No caso, a _minha_ sombra. - Freddy rapidamente acrescentou. - Mas não se preocupem, ele não é ruim! Nos conhecemos desde que eu era pequeno. Ele sempre andou do meu lado e, apesar das nossas diferenças e brigas, somos muito unidos. - os dois deram as mãos, provocando olhares espantados do restante dos animatrônicos. - Ele é meu namorado!

Os outros quatro arregalaram os olhos, até mesmo Fred se espantou, sua mão apertando a de seu antigo hospedeiro, e aparentemente namorado, com mais força. Os animatrônicos se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Aquela situação estava estranha, e ninguém sabia como reagir. O mínimo que podiam fazer era aceitar, não?

\- Se apresenta. - Freddy sussurrou, dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

\- Hum… O-oi. Eu sou o Fred, e… Eu sou o Shadow do Freddy.

\- É um prazer te conhecer, Fred. - Chica sorriu, embora já o conhecesse do dia anterior.

O Shadow sorriu, aceitando a boa recepção repetida de bom grado.

O restante dos garotos aceitou numa boa a situação. As perguntas provavelmente viriam depois, supôs Freddy.

\- Acho que vamos ter que nos inscrever na competição de qualquer jeito no fim das contas. - Golden deu de ombros. Aquela seria uma longa jornada.

\- Espera. - interrompeu Foxy. - Eu ainda quero saber uma coisa: como você sabe disso tudo?

Puppet encarou o dedo que apontava para si com naturalidade, como se já estivesse estado naquela posição diversas vezes.

\- Bom, isso é uma história pra _outra_ _pessoa_ contar. - ela puxou um papel do bolso, anotou algo com uma caneta e entregou à Chica. - Me encontrem amanhã, depois da aula, neste endereço. Prometo que tudo será esclarecido.

Os animatrônicos se amontoaram ao redor do papel, se revezando para ler o endereço. E quando Foxy abriu a boca para perguntar algo, Puppet já havia sumido. 

(...)

Prender sombras em um porão não era fácil. Por não terem forma física, podiam passar por paredes, objetos, qualquer coisa que seja. Era ao mesmo tempo uma benção e uma maldição, pois assim como os Shadow podiam passar por qualquer coisa, _eles podiam passar por qualquer coisa._ Bebidas, alimentos, brinquedos, nada ficava em suas mãos, era tudo como poeira, escapando por entre seus dedos. Eles não podiam experimentar sensações, toques, gostos e tantas outras coisas. Aqueles que tinham acesso à corpos eram os Shadow mais sortudos de todo o mundo das sombras. Era o sonho de cada Shadow possuir um corpo. 

E era para isso que aquele pequeno grupo de sombras estava ali, flutuando sobre um sofá velho e discutindo seus planos. Aquela situação precisava ser discutida com cuidado, pois um passo em falso os levaria de volta para o espelho.

A Shadow de Joy encarou o objeto reluzente com ódio nos olhos. Ela não voltaria para lá. De jeito nenhum.

\- Aquele homem acha que sabe de muito. - ela revirou os olhos. - Mas isso não vai acontecer do jeito que ele pensa.

\- Ele sequer perguntou nossos nomes. Eu sabia que humanos eram desprezíveis, mas não que eram tão grosseiros. - a que devia ser loira de cabelos curtos grunhiu.

\- Sempre tão ingênua, Nicca… É verdadeiramente um desgosto trabalhar com você.

\- O sentimento é mútuo, Jay. Pelo menos não vamos ter que continuar com isso depois desse mês. Apenas uma batalha, sem eliminatórias ou qualquer outra putaria que eles possam inventar. Uma única apresentação e esse mundo será nosso.

\- Já temos todas as músicas prontas, mas e quanto ao outro?

\- Podem deixar que eu cuido do outro Shadow. - o de cabelos curtos e mangas longas intrometeu-se, encarando o espelho e flutuando de costas para os demais.

\- Você que manda, Bonney. Divirta-se.

O Shadow de Bonnie deu um sorriso malicioso.

Ah, ele iria. E muito.

Aquela seria uma competição inesquecível.

(...)

Assim que as aulas acabaram, a primeira coisa que Springtrap fez foi ir ao endereço mostrado na carta que lhe haviam mandado. Por ter uma educação melhor desde o primeiro ano, em parte com a ajuda de Golden, ele já soube identificar corretamente por onde estava passando.

O edifício de advocacia e assistência social ficava na parte mais nobre da cidade, onde todos eram bem vestidos e andavam com os cabelos arrumados e bolsas caras.

Ele se sentia estranho passando por ali, como se fosse um estrangeiro em um país completamente diferente. Era natural, no entanto, ele não estava acostumado com todas aquelas pessoas agindo e falando de maneira mais culta e gramaticalmente prazerosa. Spring crescera em regiões mais pobres, menos favorecidas, então estava mais em contato com a cultura dessa área isolada, e não da população que tinha dinheiro para acobertar seus problemas. Eram como dois mundos completamente diferentes.

Chegando ao local, ele passou pelas portas de vidro, foi atendido na recepção e logo encaminhado para a sala onde uma advogada, presumidamente a mãe de Bonnie, o esperava. Eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão e a mulher abriu o que seria o sorriso mais lindo e simpático que ele viu durante todo o seu trajeto até ali.

\- Você é Springtrap, correto?

\- Sim, sou eu mesmo.

\- Meu nome é Helena. Eu sou a mãe do Bonnie. Vocês são amigos, não é?

\- Somos sim. - ele sorriu. - É um prazer conhecer você, senhora.

\- Pode me chamar pelo nome, meu bem. - ela dispensou as formalidades.

\- Então você pode me chamar de Spring.

\- Pois muito bem, Spring. Se puder me acompanhar, tem pessoas importantes que gostariam de vê-lo.

\- Eu estou com problemas? - ele perguntou em voz baixa.

\- De forma alguma! Justamente o contrário! Eu tenho algo para te mostrar, mas preciso que você esteja pronto. Não surte. Esse é um lugar de negócios e assuntos sérios, então precisamos manter a voz baixa, está bem?

Ele assentiu, curioso e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Os dois seguiram pelo corredor até a porta de um escritório, presumidamente o dela. Quando esta abriu, uma figura de cabelos longos e negros trançados se ergueu da cadeira. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Springtrap e imediatamente se arregalaram, enchendo-se de lágrimas em menos de um segundo. Os dele fizeram o mesmo, a realidade adentrando seus poros.

\- Não. Não é possível… - ele sussurrou. Aquela não podia ser a pessoa que ele pensava ser. Ela havia morrido junto a seu pai há muitos anos.

\- Spring… - e, ainda assim, a voz era a mesma. Aparência era a mesma. _Ela_ era a mesma.

\- Não. Isso não é… Isso não é… 

Ela não disse nada, correu para a porta e o abraçou o mais forte que pôde. O impacto quase os levou ao chão, porém, ainda chocado, Spring demorou a corresponder. Quando o fez, não sabia se poderia soltar novamente.

Ela estava viva. Sua mãe estava viva. E ela o estava abraçando.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seus olhos. Descontroladas. Desesperadas. Felizes. Suas unhas se agarraram aos ombros da mãe e ele escondeu o rosto entre o vão de seu ombro e pescoço, absorvendo o doce perfume que entrava por suas narinas. O mesmo cheiro de mais de dez anos atrás. Por ser mais alto que ela agora, a posição era desconfortável a sua coluna, mas isso era a última coisa que passava por sua mente. 

Assim como ele, ela chorava, suas mãos tateando tudo que conseguissem encontrar, como se não acreditassem que era realmente seu filho. Mas era. Ele estava ali em seus braços. Seu pequeno estava vivo e de volta em sua vida. Era como um sonho que se tornava realidade. Depois de tantos anos sem saber se ele estava bem, ou ele sabendo se ela estava viva, finalmente tiveram a confirmação, e estavam de volta ao lugar que pertenciam.

Helena assistia à reunião com lágrimas nos olhos. Mais uma família unida, e seu coração pulava de alegria e satisfação. Se ela pudesse trazer aquela felicidade à todas as pessoas do mundo, ela não hesitaria um segundo em fazê-lo.

O silêncio reinava na sala, com exceção do som dos soluços e choramingos. Mas, envoltos nos braços um do outro, isso era quase imperceptível ao som alto de seus corações pulsando.

Palavras não eram necessárias.


	21. Preconceitos e ofertas

Os animatrônicos se mantiveram quietos quanto ao que sabiam sobre os Shadow. Decidiram continuar com a rotina que estabeleceram para si mesmos de manterem-se em grupos separados e se encontrar apenas após as aulas, na sala de ensaio, onde ninguém os veria ou ouviriam, pois as paredes eram à prova de som. Durante o dia, Bonnie ficaria com os Toys, Foxy com Golden e Chica com Freddy e Fred. Seria difícil disfarçar a presença do Shadow agora em forma humana, mas eles dariam um jeito. A história era que Fred era o namorado a distância de Freddy e que agora veio terminar o ensino médio em sua cidade para ficar mais perto dele. Simples, mas com muito sentido.

Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra até o fim das aulas, e tiveram a certeza de estarem sozinhos para se encontrarem novamente. No caso, escolheram uma região isolada do parque, onde as pessoas raramente iam. De lá, verificaram mais uma vez o papel e seguiram para a casa de Puppet. Chica os guiava pela frente enquanto os demais fofocavam atrás. Havia muito assunto para ser posto em dia depois de mais de três semanas sem se falar. Freddy teve muito tempo para pensar sobre a vida, Bonnie se aproximou dos Toys e do próprio namorado e Foxy e Golden confirmaram as suspeitas que o guitarrista tinha desde que percebeu a tensão que rondava aqueles dois.

Enquanto caminhavam, Bonnie não tardou em perceber os dedos entrelaçados do mais novo casal, provocando um sorriso em seu rosto. Aquele devia ter sido seu primeiro ship dentre seus amigos.

\- Então vocês dois estão namorando, hein? - ele cutucou o ruivo com o cotovelo e sorriu de canto.

\- É, estamos. - ele respondeu simplesmente e virou a cara.

Bonnie riu, sabia que ele não fazia aquilo para provocá-lo ou ignorá-lo. Foxy apenas tinha certo receio em ficar debaixo dos holofotes.

\- Eu disse que ia acontecer, não disse?

\- Sim, você disse, mas não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara. Não me force a terminar com o Golden só pra ganhar de você. 

\- Como é que é? - o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha para o ruivo, que assobiou, inocentemente.

Bonnie voltou a rir. Típico Foxy: sempre o cara orgulhoso e competitivo.

\- Não se preocupe, eu paro. Só tô te enchendo o saco. Te provocar é muito divertido.

\- Idiota. - Foxy cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, os quais acabaram por repousar em Fred. - Então… Você é o Shadow do Freddy?

O de cabelos pretos virou-se para ele e assentiu.

\- Isso. 

Foxy murmurou, curioso. Aquela situação era novidade, era inegável que ele estava curioso para saber mais sobre aquela nova companhia em seu círculo de amigos.

\- E como é isso? Antes de você ter um corpo físico, no caso.

Fred abaixou o olhar, tocando as próprias mãos e entrelaçando seus dedos.

\- Eu era como um fantasma, flutuando do lado de Freddy e sussurrando coisas no ouvido dele. Só ele conseguia me ver e me escutar, quase como se fosse uma maldição. É assim desde que tínhamos uns quatro anos. Às vezes eu conseguia possuir o corpo e falar através dele, mas ele sempre tomava remédios que me impediam de entrar. Eu lembro que a mãe dele costumava achar que ele era esquizofrênico. Foi uma época bem difícil. - os três garotos o encararam com olhares preocupados. - … Mas aqui estou eu! Vivo e com um corpo! Vai dar tudo certo no final!

Fred estava tentando se manter positivo para variar. As coisas eram estranhas com seus amigos quando eles podiam de fato vê-lo. Agora que as coisas se revelaram melhor para ele, ele de fato percebeu que eles não o conheciam da mesma forma que ele os conhecia. Precisaria conquistar a confiança deles da mesma forma que Freddy teve no início. Aquilo daria um certo trabalho, mas valeria a pena no final.

Ao se aproximarem da casa de Puppet, os animatrônicos se aglomeraram na porta e Chica esticou o braço para tocar a campainha. 

\- Agora é só esperar alguém atender… 

Felizmente, não precisaram esperar muito, pois uma figura de cabelos cinza longos e um sorriso no rosto saltou para fora da porta, como se estivesse os esperando esse tempo todo.

\- Oooh! Visitas! Não recebemos visitantes desde o século XIV! - Mai sorriu. - Brincadeirinha, os Nightmare vieram aqui ontem. 

Os animatrônicos trocaram sorrisos desconfortáveis, mas não disseram nada.

\- Oi, Mai. Será que podemos falar com a Puppet, por favor?

\- Mana! Tem umas pessoas esquisitas querendo falar com você! - a outra irmã gritou escandalosamente alto para dentro de casa.

Em pouco tempo, a garota pela qual eles estavam esperando esse tempo todo finalmente fez sua entrada, com uma mão apoiada na porta e o peso do corpo apoiado em um pé só.

\- Ei, pessoal. Bom ver vocês todos juntos e se dando bem. Podem entrar.

Puppet os guiou para dentro, e nenhum dos amigos resolveu prestar muita atenção na decoração estranhamente medieval da casa enquanto a seguiam. Puppet era uma pessoa muito misteriosa, nenhum deles tinha coragem para abrir a boca e perguntar alguma coisa, com medo de acabarem a deixando incomodada ou a ofendendo de alguma forma.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor largo, criando um ar misterioso e assustador para a casa. Como se esta precisasse disso para ter essa atmosfera.

De certa forma, todo esse mistério os atiçava de uma forma estranha, especialmente Chica. Sempre a garota curiosa, ela, mais do que os outros, estava ansiosa pela oportunidade de conhecer mais sobre suas colegas. Mai e Puppet nunca revelaram muito sobre suas histórias, era inevitável que ela, que quase sempre era achada pelas irmãs, se interessasse em conhecê-las melhor.

Eles pararam de andar ao chegar em uma sala sem porta, onde, do lado de dentro, um homem repousava em sua poltrona.

Por um segundo, os animatrônicos não souberam o que fazer. Se entreolharam confusos. Mas Puppet gesticulou com a mão e insistiu para que entrassem.

Ao som de passos, o homem se levantou, revelando seus cabelos castanhos curtos e o corpo rígido encoberto por roupas pretas. Ele parecia vestido para uma reunião, também tinha um aspecto bem mais velho, aparentemente de alguém à beira dos cinquenta anos, mas eles não tinham como dizer com certeza.

\- Meu nome é Henry - ele disse ao se virar para eles -, eu sou o pai da Puppet. Ela me avisou que vocês viriam. É um prazer conhecê-los.

Em uníssono, os animatrônicos o cumprimentaram.

\- _Você_ é o pai da Puppet? - Foxy sem querer deixou escapar, e apressou-se a cobrir a boca com as mãos.

\- Imaginei que você fosse mais mágico. - Bonnie brincou.

Henry riu.

\- Lamento que não. Eu sou um simples pesquisador.

\- Então, senhor, sua filha nos disse que você poderia responder nossas perguntas… - Golden divagou, relembrando a todos a razão de estarem ali para começo de conversa.

\- Ah, sim, ela me disse que seus amigos precisavam de ajuda. 

\- Então, senhor, aconteceu algo em nossa escola que pode colocar todos nós em perigo. - começou Chica. - Sabe, existe um mundo do outro lado do espelho que… 

\- Por favor, vamos pular as formalidades. Eu estou a par do que está acontecendo.

Os animatrônicos se entreolharam.

\- Você… Está?

\- É uma longa história. Parte dessa situação em que vocês estão agora é minha culpa, na verdade.

Eles arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. Henry não se incomodou, no entanto. Aquilo era mais do que esperado.

\- É melhor vocês se sentarem. Quando eu digo que é uma história longa, é uma história _longa._

Sem muitas opções do que fazer, os cinco amigos e Fred se sentaram no chão, acomodando-se com as pernas cruzadas para ouvir a história.

\- Quando eu era mais jovem, eu e meu parceiro de pesquisa estávamos pesquisando sobre a influência do humor de um indivíduo na produção de energia. Coisas como: como alguém reage estando próximo à alguém cujos níveis de serotonina e dopamina estão baixos, como alguém reage ao contrário, em geral, um efeito em cadeia relacionado a sentimentos. Durante uma de nossas pesquisas, após conseguirmos os resultados que queríamos, topamos com uma pergunta: seria possível usar sentimentos para geração de energia?

\- Tipo em Monstros S.A.? - perguntou Bonnie.

\- Algo assim. Veja, nossa ideia era: se os sentimentos de alguém influenciam os da outra, o que mais essa energia viva pode influenciar em nosso meio. E, então, começamos nossas pesquisas. Nós não esperávamos chegar onde chegamos. Veja, nós descobrimos mais do que tínhamos planejado. Não só descobrimos a possibilidade de manipular o meio com energias provindas de sentimentos, como também toda uma nova _dimensão._

\- A dimensão dos Shadow. - disse Freddy.

\- Exatamente. Nós queríamos descobrir mais sobre esse mundo e o que ele era. No fim, era uma dimensão espelhada: algo exatamente igual à nossa dimensão, mas com algum detalhe diferente. Neste caso, essa dimensão era feita com uma quantidade arrebatadora de energia negativa. Nós tentamos de diversas maneiras adentrar esse lugar e descobrir mais, mas ainda sabíamos muito pouco sobre o lugar e como nos transpor por ele. Foi quando meu colega descobriu a fonte durante um dia normal de trabalho. Ele estava escutando uma dessas músicas revoltadas enquanto fazia anotações sobre o que tínhamos descoberto naquela semana. Por um acaso, não tínhamos descoberto nada. - o homem soltou um riso. - Eu me lembro de como ele ficava quando não conseguíamos progresso. Isso estragava o dia dele. Mas ele estava prestes a descobrir algo surpreendente em um completo acaso.

Enquanto ouviam pacientemente, Mai agarrou o braço de sua irmã com um sorriso no rosto. Logo estariam chegando na sua parte favorita da história.

\- Nós conseguimos contato com o outro lado. Por uma fração de segundo, mas conseguimos. Foi então que descobrimos que a chave para destrancar a passagem era uma combinação de duas coisas: sentimentos concentrados e sons rítmicos.

\- Música! - Chica exclamou.

\- Correto.

\- Então cantar e tocar pode abrir um portal pra esse mundo? - perguntou Foxy.

\- A energia precisa estar concentrada em um tipo especial de aparelho para isso funcionar, mas, para colocar de forma simplificada, sim.

\- E por que o portal abriu só agora? - agora foi a vez de Freddy perguntar.

\- Algo aconteceu durante nossas pesquisas. Enquanto tentávamos concentrar a energia em nosso aparelho especial, nós conseguimos contato com o outro lado. Mas, dessa vez, não só com o ambiente em si. Com a energia que éramos capazes de produzir, não era o bastante para criar um portal para entrar, mas era mais que o suficiente para alguém _sair._ \- ele fez uma pausa, retomando o fôlego. - Era dia 5 de novembro quando aconteceu. Estávamos testando a reação do portal a energia negativa. Pela possibilidade de sobrecarregar o portal e ele explodir, isolamos a área. Ou, ao menos, eu _achei_ que tínhamos isolados. Era o dia do aniversário da minha filha, e ela tinha ficado arrasada quando eu contei que não poderia passar o dia com ela. Se eu pudesse, teria adorado ficar com ela, mas William precisava de mim. Aquilo era muito importante.

\- Você escolheu o trabalho a sua filha. - Golden murmurou.

\- Eu achei que pudesse compensar na volta para casa; eu compraria um lindo bolo e cantaríamos parabéns juntos enquanto ela abria o presente que eu comprei pra ela. Eu só precisava esperar até o expediente acabar. Mas minha filha nunca foi muito paciente. Enquanto carregávamos o portal com a energia negativa que conseguimos conservar nos últimos tempos, ela encontrou nosso esconderijo. - Henry suspirou. - Eu não sei se foi pela energia negativa que ela irradiava desde aquela manhã ou a alegria no rosto dela quando me encontrou, mas algo começou a acontecer com o portal. Foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem consigo recapturadas direito; eu me lembro de ouvir a música tocando e as lâmpadas brilhando mais fortes do que eu jamais as vi. Naquele momento, eu abandonei completamente a ideia de carregar o portal; eu tinha que tirar minha filha de lá.

\- E o que aconteceu? - perguntou Bonnie. - Alguém se machucou?

\- Aconteceu uma explosão de luz. Por pouco eu e minha filha não fomos lançados contra a parede. Quando eu abri meus olhos novamente, não éramos só nós três no laboratório. No chão, ao pé do portal, havia uma cópia exata da minha filha.

Risos baixos podiam ser ouvidos próximo à porta.

\- Você deu um susto no papai, mana. - Mai a cutucou com o cotovelo.

\- Eu fiquei assustado, é claro. Nunca tinha visto nada parecido acontecer antes. Nossa energia negativa concentrada tinha não só aberto o portal, como também trazido uma nova vida ao nosso mundo. Apesar de, vendo as coisas como vejo agora, talvez ela não tenha sido a única a vir para esse mundo. - encarou Fred por alguns segundos, fazendo-o estremecer, e então continuou: - Nós não tínhamos descoberto ainda, mas, por serem feitos puramente de sentimentos, essas criaturas não tinham corpo físico. Ao menos, não no nosso mundo. Sem um corpo físico, em teoria, elas poderiam assumir qualquer forma que desejassem; se tivessem energia suficiente, poderiam fazer de tudo. Mas eu e William não tínhamos energia suficiente para dar corpo à dois Shadow, suponho. O que eu tenho em mente é: quando a garota que passou pelo espelho cruzou os dois mundos, ela sugou a maioria da energia consigo. Mesmo jovem, ela já devia deter um conhecimento que os demais habitantes do outro mundo, não.

O sorriso de Puppet se alargou. Mesmo involuntariamente, sua autoestima subia ao teto quando a chamavam de inteligente.

\- William achou aqueles resultados simplesmente fascinantes. Eu, pelo contrário, não gostei nem um pouco. Digo, uma cópia da minha filha tinha saído por um _espelho,_ como aquilo fazia qualquer sentido? Ele queria fazer experimentos na cópia, pra descobrir de onde ela veio e como podia ter um corpo. Se eu tivesse um sangue mais frio, talvez tivesse concordado. Mas, por Deus, mesmo sendo alguém de outro mundo, ela ainda era minha filha; eu não podia deixá-lo fazer experiências com ela. Nós tivemos uma briga feia e nossa parceria acabou ali. Eu levei a garotinha para minha casa e, vendo como ela e minha outra filha se davam tão bem, resolvi criá-la como se fosse minha. - ele riu. - Quando contei as novidades à minha esposa, Deus, a cara dela…

\- Você quase matou a mamãe do coração. - a mais alta das irmãs cruzou os braços.

\- Ah, é verdade… Desde então, não tive mais participação nas pesquisas de William, embora agora eu tivesse alguém que pudesse me ajudar com isso.

\- Eu sou bem avançada pra alguém da minha idade. Sempre escutei isso. - Puppet deu de ombros.

\- Como eu não queria submeter minha nova filha a um trabalho tão sério ainda tão jovem, deixei essa possibilidade de lado por muitos anos. Eu só queria que ela tivesse a infância mais normal possível. Tudo que eu sei sobre o mundo dos Shadow e o vínculo com o nosso mundo, eu descobri recentemente.

\- Digamos que eu também tive um dedinho nesse assunto. - Puppet piscou com um sorriso de canto. - O papai é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, e sabe mais dessas coisas de tecnologia do que eu. Era só a conclusão mais lógica contar tudo que eu sei pra ele.

\- É uma solução muito prática.

\- Mas, espera, mas como a Puppet ganhou um corpo e eu não? - perguntou Fred, ao que Henry exalou o ar pelo nariz.

\- Ela foi mais esperta que os outros Shadow: pegou toda a energia que precisava para formar um corpo ao invés de apenas o bastante para se fazer presente no nosso mundo. Eu imagino que isso não deixasse muito restante para que você formasse o _seu_ corpo. Era o bastante para te deixar estável, mas não para se tornar sólido como agora.

\- E como isso aconteceu _agora?_

\- Se todos os sinais de energia detectados pelos meus aparelhos indicam alguma coisa: alguém abriu novamente o portal. Se alguém tiver conseguido passar, é apenas natural que a energia que seja usada para permitir a passagem de outros Shadow seja atraída por um trabalho não terminado. Sua energia atrai outras naturalmente.

\- Como o oxigênio atrai os carbonos! - apontou Bonnie.

\- Exato.

\- Uau… Isso é… Muita informação de uma vez. - Chica coçou a cabeça. - Tem certeza que música positiva é o bastante pra mandar os Shadow de volta pro mundo deles?

\- É este o princípio. É claro que eu recomendaria quebrarem o espelho que usam como portal para garantir que não aconteça novamente. Posso passar o endereço de meu antigo laboratório. Não sei se William continua por lá, mas é o máximo que posso fazer.

\- Seria ótimo, senhor! Obrigada! - disse Freddy, já se levantando.

\- Mas fiquem espertos. Há uma grande chance de William não estar trabalhando sozinho. Música não serve apenas para cruzar os mundos, mas para manipular este em que vivemos. Se ele estiver tão forte a ponto de abrir um portal… Mantenham a guarda alta.

Os animatrônicos se entreolharam com preocupação, o nervosismo e medo tomando conta de seus corpos como se, de um segundo ao outro, eles tivessem sido jogados num filme de terror, em que suas vidas corressem perigo a cada segundo. 

Deus, eles precisariam se apressar para conseguirem se organizar e bolar um plano para impedir os Shadow de acabar com tudo e, além disso, também destruir o portal que nem sabiam onde estava. E tudo havia de ser feito em um tempo muito curto. A batalha seria em apenas algumas semanas.

Um a um, eles foram se levantando e se dirigindo para a porta, despedindo-se de Mai e Henry com acenos.

\- Muito obrigado por tudo, senhor. - Chica agradeceu com um sorriso.

\- Me chame de Henry, por favor. - disse ele, retribuindo o gesto.

\- Muito obrigado, Henry. - corrigiu ela, para, então, seguir junto aos demais para a porta.

\- Que garota adorável. - ouviu o homem elogiá-la para sua filha. - Ah, garota? - Chica parou abruptamente e virou-se para Henry, que exibia um sorriso no rosto. - Chutem a bunda do William por mim.

A loira franziu o cenho, determinada, e assentiu.

\- Pode contar com a gente!

\- Até loguinho! Voltem sempre! - Mai gritou com um sorriso e um aceno enquanto os animatrônicos seguiam atrás de Puppet em direção à porta.

A albina estava estranhando um pouco o silêncio. Não havia um único sussurro entre eles e todos pareciam estranhamente neutros quanto a tudo que acabou de acontecer. Ao chegarem na porta da frente, ela chegou ao seu limite de curiosidade.

\- Vocês parecem estar levando muito bem o fato de eu ter sido um deles. - ela divagou.

\- É que eu acho que a ficha não caiu totalmente ainda. - respondeu Golden, sorrindo. - Dá só mais uns minutinhos.

Alguns minutos depois, os seis gritaram em uníssono:

\- VOCÊ É UM SHADOW?!

Puppet riu.

\- Tecnicamente, não mais. Eu tenho um corpo fixo, minha própria vida, meu próprio estilo… Não tem nada mais em mim que seja Shadow, exceto pelo conhecimento e meu contato com as sombras.

\- Gente, isso é demais pra minha cabeça… - Chica murmurou. - Acho que vou tomar um pouco de água quando chegar em casa.

Puppet assentiu com a cabeça e não ofereceu resistência ao grupo enquanto eles se afastavam. O melhor era que eles tivessem tempo para processar tudo e, só então, viessem até ela com as perguntas prontas, o que ela sabia que teriam, quer ela goste ou não.

Acenou com a mão em despedida ao passo que eles se afastavam, prometendo conversar mais sobre o assunto quando a devida oportunidade aparecesse. Quando todos desapareceram de seu campo de visão, ela retornou ao conforto de sua casa, para sua primeira e única família.

(...)

Não era exatamente a coisa mais normal do mundo dividir o grupo de WhatsApp dos animatrônicos com alguém que um dia foi uma sombra, especialmente quando esta usava o celular de Freddy para conversar com eles. Eles nunca sabiam realmente quem estava falando do outro lado da linha. Era uma sensação bem estranha.

Fred ainda não podia ir à escola pois Freddy tinha que fazer sua matrícula e registro, além de explicar exatamente a mesma situação para a mãe - o que provavelmente não seria tão fácil assim, considerando as circunstâncias. Ninguém do grupo de amigos estava certo se estavam preparados para aquela mudança brusca de ares, mas fariam o que podiam.

E o que Bonnie podia fazer agora era desabafar sobre isso com alguém.

\- Então todos nós temos um Shadow? E eles vêm de um mundo negativo, onde todos são um reflexo nosso, mas não são a gente, e eles precisam de energia negativa para conseguirem um corpo? 

Bonnie assentiu.

\- Isso mesmo!

Bon soltou um suspiro e colocou a mão na testa.

\- Caramba… Isso é muito confuso e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Vocês têm um plano pra expulsar eles da escola?

Bonnie assentiu novamente.

\- Temos, mas esse eu acho que não posso te contar.

Bon não respondeu, apenas murmurou. Ele entendia a gravidade da situação, ainda mais agora que Bonnie o havia explicado tudo, e não se achava no direito de se intrometer demais no assunto. Além do que, poderia estar se colocando em perigo se soubesse demais, o que, por consequência, poderia atrapalhar Bonnie em sua missão, e isso era o que ele menos queria. Portanto, ao menos por hora, não se importaria de ficar quieto.

O turquesa estava a acompanhar o namorado até sua casa em segurança, pois passaram boa parte da tarde ensaiando com suas bandas. Apenas acabaram no mesmo horário por coincidência, e Bon se ofereceu para ser um bom namorado e caminhar ao seu lado. Ao chegarem, ele estava prestes a se despedir quando sua mão foi tomada por Bonnie.

\- Quer entrar um pouco, Bon? - ele perguntou.

Embora ele tivesse que voltar para casa antes do fim do dia, a proposta era muito tentadora. Ele amava passar cada segundo de seu dia ao lado de Bonnie, e agora que descobriu que seus pais eram pessoas tão incríveis, a vontade de entrar era muito maior que seu poder de resistência.

\- Se não for incomodar… 

\- De jeito nenhum! - o menor o cortou. - Vem cá. 

Bonnie puxou Bon pelo braço e praticamente o jogou para dentro de casa, fechando a porta em seguida. Cumprimentaram Helena rapidamente e se mandaram para o quarto sem nem repararem na mesa quase posta.

Ela não levou muito para o lado pessoal, pois adolescentes tinham esse hábito natural de fazer o que querem. E Helena não tinha problema nenhum em reaquecer a comida no microondas depois que eles fizessem o que tinham que fazer.

A porta do quarto de Bonnie bateu com um estrondo, e o menor avançou à boca do namorado como um relâmpago. O contato foi rapidamente retribuído por Bon, o qual se agarrou à cintura de Bonnie e colou seus corpos, aprofundando-o ainda mais.

Seus corações batiam forte em seus ouvidos, o calor subindo por seus corpos e a vontade insaciável de tomar o corpo do outro para si crescendo cada vez mais. Depois de tantos anos ansiando por aquilo, era apenas natural.

Porém, quando sentaram na cama, o turquesa se percebeu sendo empurrado para trás, o que o deu uma leve descarga de adrenalina. Ele imediatamente começou a empurrar de volta, quase fazendo força contra a boca de Bonnie, seus dentes quase se tocando.

Mais uma vez, ele foi empurrado para trás, a mesma força de antes, e o menor também começou a apertar sua mão mais forte.

Nenhum dos dois queria ficar por baixo.

Ambos ficaram assim por quase dez minutos, tentando decidir quem tomaria as rédeas daquela situação, mas não conseguiram chegar a lugar nenhum.

\- Ok, isso não tá dando certo. - Bonnie empurrou Bon pelos ombros e franziu o cenho.

O turquesa encolheu na cama e se afastou do namorado, colocando as duas mãos no colo.

\- Talvez estejamos fazendo algo de errado. - ele suspirou. - Não vamos encontrar uma posição confortável desse jeito. Se um de nós ficar desconfortável, não vai ser uma experiência prazerosa.

Bonnie murmurou e levou uma mão ao queixo, ponderando.

\- Talvez não precisemos fazer o penetrativo. - Bon arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. - Já ouviu falar de masturbação mútua?

O calor subiu pelas bochechas de Bon como fogo e ele ficou completamente sem reação. Como Bonnie conseguia falar de sexo tão livremente, ele não sabia. Ele não podia nem sonhar em falar de sexo com seu pai, ou ele o repugnaria com suas histórias de sexo na faculdade. Todas as vezes com mulheres. Bon não tinha a mínima base de sexo, exceto pelos pornôs que ele viu aqui e ali durante seu tempo de falso-hétero - ele sempre acabava voltando para o porno gay por alguma razão que ele não entendia na época, o que o inclinou a parar de acessar aqueles sites inapropriados.

Ele engoliu em seco. Considerando a posição em que estavam, talvez realmente fosse melhor que eles entrassem em algum consenso.

\- A-acho que podemos tentar. - ele cedeu.

Bonnie sorriu e foi para o banheiro buscar o lubrificante, o que não demorou nem dois minutos.

Colocou o frasco ao lado da cama e se sentou de frente para o namorado. 

Com o tesão completamente destruído, precisavam voltar às preliminares. O de cabelos roxos esticou o corpo sobre Bon e selou os lábios com os dele, levando as duas mãos à suas bochechas e lentamente trilhando um caminho para sua nuca. Seus pelos logo se arrepiaram e ele retribuiu o beijo, puxando Bonnie para mais perto de si e colando seus corpos, sentindo vagamente a proximidade de seus membros por debaixo da calça.

Uma vez que estavam duros o bastante, Bonnie desgrudou dos lábios de Bon e começou a tirar a própria calça e a cueca, assim como fez o turquesa. Em seguida, colocou lubrificante na palma de sua mão e, com cuidado, aproximou os dois membros um do outro e os envolveu com a mão, criando uma leve fricção com a pele exposta.

O choque foi instantâneo, ambos arquearam suas colunas com a corrente de adrenalina e prazer que corria por seus corpos, e Bonnie não aguentou manter o ritmo lento. Embora o contivesse de forma estável, sem muitas alterações, isso não quer dizer que seu próprio corpo estava aguentando tudo aquilo. Era uma sensação completamente nova que eles estavam compartilhando juntos.

As mãos de Bom envolveram a de Bonnie, ajudando-o com os movimentos, passando desde a base e ambas as bolas até a pontinha da glande, cada parte com seu prazer e vício único.

Suas respirações estavam descompassadas e as próprias pélvis moviam-se junto com as mãos para acompanhar os movimentos, por consequência também sentindo o membro do outro movimentando-se contra o seu. Eles poderiam facilmente se afogar naquele sentimento alucinante e delicioso, compartilhando de várias experiências novas até se cansarem, apenas para começar tudo de novo logo depois.

Com um gemido baixo, Bon foi o primeiro a gozar, sendo seguido logo por Bonnie, o qual colocou um pouco mais de força em seus movimentos para estimular o próprio orgasmo.

Apesar de estarem cansados, ambos se levantaram da cama para irem ao banheiro se limpar, assim como a cama que bagunçaram. Não podiam deixar que a mãe de Bonnie visse toda aquela sujeira. Ela ficaria louca da vida!

\- Foi por isso que você me trouxe pro seu quarto? - perguntou Bon, encarando Bonnie por cima do ombro.

Como resposta, Bonnie apenas riu. Uma risada culpada.

No momento em que terminaram de se arrumar, Helena gritou para que eles descessem, o que eles fizeram praticamente correndo - fosse pelo chamado repentino ou pelo medo de serem pegos, ninguém sabia dizer.

Ao encontrarem-na no primeiro andar, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Se divertiram, garotos? - ela perguntou, mantendo aquela expressão fixa em seu rosto.

\- Acho que fizemos muito barulho. - Bonnie sussurrou para Bon, que estremeceu.

Helena riu.

\- Ora, não se preocupem, eu não me importo. Vocês são adolescentes, fazem esse tipo de coisa. Enfim, gostaria de se juntar à nós no almoço, Bon? Eu fiz macarrão e salada de brócolis.

Antes mesmo de ela oferecer, Bon já estava muito tentado a participar daquele almoço.

Ele já podia dizer de longe que ela cozinhava melhor que seu pai, só pelo cheiro fraco que vinha da cozinha.

Seu estômago começou a roncar. Sua sorte é que foi um barulho fraco, então ninguém ouviu.

Um sorriso trêmulo surgiu em seus lábios e ele levou as mãos à nuca.

\- Se não for incomodar… 

Era um tanto estranho falar isso para a mãe de seu namorado logo depois de eles transarem, mas Bon não estava em condições de julgar. Ele estava faminto.

O turquesa chegaria em casa mais tarde do que o previsto. Não que ele já não tenha feito isso várias vezes, mas seu pai já devia estar ficando cansado disso. Isso tudo além do fato de ele não ter desculpas que o agradassem. Estar com a banda deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca e ele não sabia quanto tempo mais a desculpa de que estava com uma garota iria colar, especialmente com o compromisso entre ele e Toddy sendo destruído sem o consentimento de seus pais.

Contudo, mesmo com o perigo iminente, Bon não pôde simplesmente pegar as coisas e ir embora. A casa de Bonnie era muito aconchegante, muito melhor que sua própria casa, além de mais acolhedora também. Bonnie era um excelente tutor para as matérias com as quais ele estava com dificuldade e sua mãe era uma doçura, até mesmo seu pai o aceitou bem como seu namorado e ficou a par da situação com seu pai, certificando Bon de que ele poderia ficar em sua casa sempre que precisasse.

O turquesa agradeceu muito, mas se decidiu em voltar para casa antes que escurecesse, pois certamente levaria uma bronca do pai - se é que uma surra não acompanharia.

Ao chegar em casa, medo imediatamente cresceu em seu peito ao ver seu pai sentado em sua poltrona com os olhos grudados na porta, como se todo o tempo que passou fora ele estava ali o esperando com aquela cara de bravo dele.

\- Bon. - o dito cujo soube de imediato que estava absolutamente fodido quando ouviu o tom de voz dele. Ele só falava daquele jeito quando estava prestes a lhe dar um sermão. E sentia que aquele seria dos grandes.

\- Pai. - engoliu em secos - Uh… Como o senhor está?

\- Onde você esteve o dia todo? - direto ao ponto, como sempre esperava dele.

\- Eu só saí com a minha banda, o mesmo de sempre. - Bon respondeu com relutância, forçando um sorriso em seu rosto. Um sorriso que seu pai não engoliu nem um pouco.

\- Bon, nós dois sabemos que você é um péssimo mentiroso.

O turquesa abaixou a cabeça e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, constrangido. Ser pego na própria mentira nunca era uma sensação muito prazerosa.

Cuidou-se para não estremecer quando seu pai levantou da cadeira e começou a vir em sua direção. Seus passos lentos eram uma tortura, faziam sua pele eriçar e o medo acumular em sua nuca. O fazia querer fugir.

\- Onde está a Toddy? Eu não vejo vocês juntos há muito tempo.

O coração de Bon podia muito bem ser dado como morto naquele momento, pois parou de bater completamente. Seu corpo gelou e as mãos começaram a tremer. Ele já devia esperar por algo assim, pois é claro que ele perceberia a ausência de Toddy em sua vida; ele só esperava que já estivesse indo para a faculdade quando isso acontecesse.

\- Eu e a Toddy… Nós terminamos. - resolveu contar a verdade de uma vez. Nenhuma desculpa que inventasse seria o bastante para convencer seu pai de qualquer jeito.

Ele cruzou os braços e murmurou alto, soando mais como um pigarreio do que um murmúrio.

\- Muito bonito. - balançou a cabeça e se afastou com passos pesados. Bon não pôde nem processar o que estava acontecendo direito, pois ele logo voltou com o celular na mão. - Quem é essa?

Quando Bon não achou que as coisas podiam ficar piores, o universo o surpreendeu mais uma vez. Pois diante dele estava uma foto dele e Bonnie, _próximos demais para uma foto casual._

\- Onde você achou isso? - acabou soltando, as palavras tremendo em sua língua.

\- No facebook. Eu estava mexendo e vi marcado no seu perfil.

Espanto foi então substituído com choque. O turquesa ergueu o olhar e franziu o cenho para seu pai.

\- Você tava me stalkeando?

\- Quem é essa, Bon? 

\- Isso é invasão de privacidade!

\- RESPONDA A PERGUNTA! - seu pai gritou então, fazendo-o encolher e retrair os ombros. 

Ele havia perdido. Não respondeu a pergunta, calou-se, mas logo seria o bastante para a ficha cair para seu pai. Bon já aceitara a realidade. Ele estava fodido.

\- Não é _essa,_ é? - ele estreitou o olhar em sua direção, apertando o celular em sua mão.

\- … Não, senhor.

Ar escapou forçado de suas narinas, fazendo um som parecido com o de um cavalo.

\- Quanto mais eu descubro sobre você, mais eu me decepciono. - levou a mão à testa e soltou mais um suspiro. A batida de seus pés indicava que estava ficando mais nervoso a cada segundo que passava. - Que legal, Bon. _Que legal._ Enquanto eu tô aqui, dando o meu melhor pra criar meu filho, _sozinho,_ ele tá lá fora, dando o cu pra um boiolinha qualquer.

Bon nem sabia dizer quando exatamente começou a chorar, mas as lágrimas agora deslizavam por seu rosto como verdadeiras cascatas, ainda que ele tentasse lutar contra.

\- Por favor, eu posso explicar. É que…

\- _CALA A BOCA!_ \- Bon foi recebido com um tapa no rosto, tão forte que quase o fez cair no chão. - Eu já estou cansado dessas suas desculpas, Bon! Você tinha um trabalho: cumprir o acordo com a Toddy. E não só você não fez isso, como agora você é um _boiolinha!_

Respirando rápido, Bon tentou se manter calmo o máximo que pôde. A mão segurava a bochecha, trêmula, e ele ergueu o olhar suplicamos por piedade.

\- S-senhor, eu posso explicar!

\- Eu não quero suas explicações! - o cortou mais uma vez, sua raiva ecoando nas paredes daquela casa e fazendo Bon tremer da cabeça aos pés. - Eu tentei conversar. Tentei dar sermão. Tentei corrigir. Mas você parece que gosta de me ver bravo. - o mais velho suspirou de raiva e, tirando a mão da testa, ergueu a blusa e a colocou no cinto da calça. Sabendo o que viria a seguir, os olhos verdes de Bon se arregalaram e o corpo voltou a tremer. - Se é isso que você queria, Bon, então, parabéns, você conseguiu.

(...)

O primeiro dia de aula de Fred foi um tanto estranho. Um aluno chegando tão perto das férias não era visto com bons olhos. No mínimo, era estranho. Ele teve problemas para se apresentar, é claro, tanto quanto Freddy em seu primeiro dia, mas ele não se importou de forma alguma. Ao menos conseguiu joinhas do moreno no fundo da classe. 

A aula seguiu normalmente, do jeito que Fred estava acostumado a observar seu hospedeiro, mas, dessa vez, ele tinha que escrever em seus cadernos.

Aquela com certeza era uma desvantagem de ter um corpo físico. Além de agora ele precisar comer, beber e socializar com outras pessoas. Não podia mais apenas passar pelo meio dessa e ficar numa boa.

Ele descobriu isso da pior maneira.

Na hora do lanche, ele se sentou com Freddy e Chica em uma mesa do canto, longe de todos os outros e em um lugar onde se sentissem confortáveis.

Apesar da briga ter acabado, os animatrônicos acabaram concordando em casa um seguir seu caminho. Eles ainda eram amigos, claro, e praticariam suas músicas toda terça e quinta após a aula, mas isso não os obrigava a sentar juntos e agir como melhores amigos.

Eles tinham se descoberto bem mais confortáveis afastados do que juntos. Golden e Foxy gostavam de passar o tempo só entre eles, sendo acompanhados por Springtrap algumas vezes. Bonnie se deu muito bem com os Toys e se sentia bem mais confortável na mesa deles do que em sua antiga. Freddy e Chica eram bem flexíveis, tudo estava bom para eles, mas, sendo mais próximos os dois do que o resto, a diferença não foi muito sentida além do físico.

Podia ser duro, mas as coisas estavam melhores assim. Todos estavam bem mais confortáveis e felizes com suas próprias vidas.

E além do mais, todos se veriam novamente alguma hora para os ensaios da banda, então não é como se a amizade tivesse acabado. Eles ainda faziam trabalhos juntos, conversavam, saíam depois da aula, tudo que amigos normais faziam. O clima estava até mais agradável durante o almoço com aquela separação. Com cada um em um canto diferente, eles teriam mais o que conversar quando se encontrassem nos ensaios.

O verdadeiro problema para Fred estava sendo se adaptar a ser visto, pois isso nunca aconteceu antes; não com ele e Freddy ao mesmo tempo. Era uma sensação estranha, mas prazerosa ao mesmo tempo. Levaria algum tempo para se acostumar, mas, até agora, as coisas estavam indo bem.

\- Ei, algum de vocês viu o Bon? - Bonnie de repente se aproximou da mesa deles, parecendo preocupado.

\- Acho que não. - Chica ponderou em voz alta. - Ele não veio?

Bonnie negou com a cabeça.

\- É estranho. Ele sempre manda mensagem quando vai faltar, mas hoje não deu uma única notícia. A Joy e a Meg estão ficando preocupadas também. - disse ele. - Bom, se tiverem alguma notícia dele ou o virem por aí me avisem.

Aquilo foi bem estranho. Não conheciam muito de Bon como Bonnie e as garotas conheciam, mas aquilo realmente não parecia do feitio dele. E com tantas coisas estranhas acontecendo, o trio teve certeza de manter a guarda alta durante o restante do intervalo.

Quando o sinal tocou, Fred se separou de Freddy e Chica por um instante para tomar um pouco de água. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores desertos, seu peito começou a apertar. Ele não estava sentindo boas vibrações vindo dali. Talvez fosse apenas a tensão após a notícia de que o namorado de Bon faltou sem aviso algum - o que era preocupante dados os problemas que eles enfrentariam nos próximos dias -, mas estava ali, e ele não podia negar seu incômodo. Precisava beber água o mais depressa possível antes que algo ruim acontecesse.

Acontece que o ruim aconteceu antes mesmo que ele pudesse chegar no bebedouro.

\- Ora, ora, ora. Quem nós temos aqui. - uma voz cantarolou em ritmo sedutor no fim do corredor.

Diante de seus olhos, do meio das sombras, uma figura familiar e ao mesmo tempo estranha surgiu.

\- O Shadow do Bonnie. - Fred suspirou, chocado.

\- O nome é Bonney. - ele corrigiu, o sorriso tornando-se uma carranca e os braços cruzando no peito. - E não é educado chamar os outros como uma propriedade.

Fred estreitou o olhar e endireitou a postura, tentando passar uma imagem superior à do Shadow.

\- O que você quer? - perguntou com tom de escárnio e desprezo. Ele não estava nem olhando na direção do menor.

Bonney sorriu com o canto da boca e se aproximou com passos largos e a cintura rebolando.

\- Pra que ser tão arisco? Eu só quero conversar. - colocou uma mão no ombro de Fred e ergueu as sobrancelhas com seu desconforto. - Você sabe que isso é tudo temporário, não? - isto chamou a atenção do moreno, o qual se virou para encarar Bonney, mas arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ele desapareceu. Não por muito tempo, no entanto, pois o encontrou do outro lado, mais uma vez segurando seus ombros. - Assim que eles nos selarem de volta no espelho, você voltará a ser nada mais que uma sombra. Voltará a ser o que era antes. _Voltará a não existir._

Sua voz soou como um sussurro, arrepiando os pelos de Fred. Não fosse o bastante, o que disse também o deixou desconcertado. Porém, tentou não demonstrar e virou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Isso é ridículo! O portal será fechado com energia positiva, não a negativa que compõe o meu corpo!

\- E o que você acha que a energia positiva faz com a energia negativa, imbecil? - sussurrou mais uma vez. A forma sedutora com que falava deixou Fred incrivelmente desconfortável. Se afastou dele e rebolou pelo corredor vazio. - Ao fim de tudo, tudo voltará ao que era antes. Você voltará a ser um nada. Apenas a sombra de Freddy. E nunca mais vai poder segurar sua mão. - um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seus lábios. - Parece um futuro bem triste, se me perguntar.

O coração de Fred começou a bater forte em seu peito, a ponto de ele conseguir escutar os batimentos em seus ouvidos e sentir sem precisar colocar a mão. Não que acreditasse no que ele dizia, mas a mera especulação de que tudo poderia voltar a como era antes o deixou apavorado.

Bonney não demorou muito para perceber.

\- Você poderia se juntar à nós. Teria seu corpo por inteiro e também todo o poder que desejasse. As pessoas comeriam na palma da sua mão e você seria adorado como um Deus. Essa, sim, é uma vida que valeria a pena viver.

Ver aquela mão esticada para si tornava muito tentador tomá-la. Aquele medo irracional gritando em suas veias, fazendo seu coração bater forte e ensurdecendo seus ouvidos… Era insuportável. Mas ele podia se livrar disso e de todas as suas preocupações se pegasse na mão de Bonney.

A meio caminho andado, Fred retraiu a mão e a puxou ao próprio peito.

\- Não! De jeito nenhum! Isso é loucura! Não vou trair os meus amigos!

\- E quem disse que eles são realmente seus amigos? - Bonney cruzou os braços. - Eles nunca te viram, tampouco sabiam que existia até há pouco tempo atrás. Faz, o que, dois dias? Nenhuma amizade verdadeira pode ser construída em tão pouco tempo. Ao menos, eu não confiaria em ninguém com apenas dois dias de relacionamento.

Apesar de ter um ponto, Fred não disse mais nada. Permaneceu com a mão para si e abaixou a cabeça para evitar contato visual.

Entretanto, ele também não disse não.

O Shadow de Bonnie deu de ombros.

\- Você que sabe. Se mudar de ideia, a oferta continua aberta. Seria muito interessante ter um cantor profissional na nossa equipe. - passou rebolando ao lado de Fred e bateu seu ombro com o dele. De costas para Fred, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto mais uma vez. - Mas, se quiser continuar sendo trouxa… Foi um prazer te conhecer, Shadow Freddy.

Quando voltou para a sala, já tendo passado muito tempo do fim do intervalo, Fred estava visivelmente abalado. Estava mais na dele, não respondeu Freddy quando o cumprimentou e perguntou onde ele esteve. Ele teria perguntado o que estava de errado com ele, mas estavam no meio da aula, então Freddy dispensou o assunto para mais tarde.

Foi quando estavam de volta ao quarto que dividiam, cerca de duas horas após o fim das aulas, que Freddy decidiu questionar seu Shadow.

\- Fred? Tá tudo bem? Você parece meio pra baixo desde o fim do intervalo.

\- Tô mais ou menos. - deu de ombros. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele provavelmente teria dispensado o assunto para não preocupá-la e para não ter que falar no assunto. Mas esse era Freddy. Fred não conseguia esconder as coisas dele nem se tentasse muito. Se desviasse o assunto, ele perceberia e ficaria bravo. Não tinha porquê esconder isso dele.

\- Por quê? - o moreno deslizou para perto dele na cama, colocando a mão por cima da dele.

Fred suspirou e pendeu a cabeça para trás.

\- Porque seus amigos não me conhecem e o fato de eu conhecer eles deixa a situação deles não falando comigo muito estranho e desconfortável?

O quê? Ele não considerava a conversa com Bonney tão séria assim para falar com Freddy. Não o estava incomodando tanto quanto sua relação com seus amigos. O objetivo de uma conversa é se livrar dos maiores sentimentos de desconforto, não? E por que ele se importaria com as mentiras de um Shadow rebelde?

Freddy murmurou em compreensão e se aproximou mais para passar os braços pelo pescoço de Fred. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e acariciou seus cabelos presos.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. É só uma questão de tempo até eles começarem a se acostumar com você.

\- Eu sei.

Mas não era tão simples assim. Fred sentia-se como um estranho na própria casa, mesmo com a mãe de Freddy o acolhendo tão bem.

Era algo inevitável, afinal, embora ele conhecesse tudo sobre todos os amigos de Freddy, eles não sabiam que ele existia até algum tempo atrás. Ele não podia culpá-los, pois ninguém podia _vê-lo_ antes. Entretanto, ele continuava um tanto cabisbaixo com tudo isso. 

Ele havia voltado à estaca zero, como se seu mundo tivesse sido resetado para apenas Freddy o conhecendo.

_Mas sempre foi assim, mesmo que ele se recusasse a aceitar._

Não tinha outra maneira. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até Fred conseguir conquistar a confiança e a amizade daqueles que considerava seus amigos. Eles podiam não o conhecer, mas não era uma verdade imutável. Fred ainda podia fazer amigos.

Nem que fosse para desaparecer logo depois.

Engolindo em seco, abriu a boca mais uma vez:

\- Um dos outros veio falar comigo hoje. O Shadow do Bonnie.

Sua contraparte abriu os olhos fechados, surpreso.

\- O que ele disse?

\- Basicamente que fechar o portal vai me matar.

\- O QUE?? - gritou Freddy, muito mais alto do que pretendia.

\- O meu corpo físico, no caso.

O moreno franziu o cenho e deu um tapinha de leve no braço de Fred.

\- Ah, tá. Caramba, Fred, você me assustou!

O Shadow riu.

\- E não te assusta que eu não tenha mais um corpo?

\- É claro que assusta, mas seria pior se você morresse. Eu não poderia falar com você ou te ver ou qualquer outra coisa se isso acontecesse. Mesmo que eu não consiga te tocar, eu quero você junto comigo, Fred. Doeria muito mais ter que passar o resto da vida sem você comigo.

Um sorriso e um rubor surgiram no rosto de Fred e sua cabeça pousou sobre a de sua contraparte. O coração batia forte e percebeu um toque suave e gentil em sua mão, a qual estava debaixo da de Freddy.

\- ...Você falou sério sobre aquilo?

\- O que? - Freddy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Fred engoliu em seco.

\- Sobre eu ser seu namorado.

Foi a vez das bochechas de Freddy enrubescerem. Ele não esperava por essa pergunta tão cedo.

\- Bom, você meio que disse que gostava de mim pra Joy uma vez. - coçou a nuca com a mão livre e desviou o olhar. - Se você quiser… 

O coração de Fred começou a pular em seu peito sem qualquer controle, efetivamente afetando sua voz, a qual saiu gaguejada:

\- P-pra mim tanto faz. - engoliu em seco mais uma vez e desviou o olhar para a cabeleira de Freddy. - Você quer?

\- Quero. - nem hesitou em responder.

\- Tá bom, então.

Silêncio tomou conta do quarto e os dois garotos o abraçaram com muito gosto. Palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento. Podiam apenas ficar naquela posição para sempre e não teriam nenhum problema em fazê-lo.

Fred suspirou e enrolou os braços ao redor de Freddy, apertando-o. Ele não podia deixar tudo isso ser em vão, mas também se recusava a acreditar no que Bonney o disse sobre as energias e o portal. Teria que resolver isso de uma outra forma; mas de jeito nenhum deixaria aquilo ser apenas algo do momento. Ele esperou demais por aquilo para acabar em apenas alguns meses.


	22. A calma antes da tempestade

Bonnie nunca foi alguém que dorme cedo, mas ele tinha, sim, sono pesado. Mesmo que se chocasse diretamente com alguém enquanto dormia, as chances de ele acordar são muito baixas - é assim que conseguia escapar das tarefas chatas que os professores passam em aula. As coisas mudaram um pouco de lá pra cá, sendo que agora ele dormia um pouco mais cedo para conservar energia e sobreviver às aulas de história, e podia acabar acordando durante a noite por conta disso, mas, essencialmente, as coisas continuavam as mesmas. 

Porém, naquele dia em específico, pregar os olhos estava difícil. A preocupação com Bon não o deixava dormir de jeito nenhum, por mais que tentasse muito. Ele não tinha retornado suas ligações, visualizado suas mensagens e não conseguia nem mandar mensagem para ele pelo Facebook! Aquilo era muito atípico de Bon, pois geralmente bastavam apenas alguns minutos para que Bonnie recebesse alguma notícia dele. Depois do que aconteceu na escola, sua ausência, a preocupação só ficou ainda pior. Se fosse pelas mensagens, talvez ele só tivesse quebrado o celular sem querer, mas ele raramente faltava na escola - só chegava atrasado. Bonnie estava começando a ficar com medo que algo muito ruim possa ter acontecido com ele. 

Ele quase pulou da cama de susto ao ouvir os gritos estridentes de seu celular tocando. Bonnie precisava urgentemente mudar aquele toque. Se sentou na beira da cama e estendeu a mão, tateando a mesa de cabeceira com os olhos fechados em busca do aparelho. Ao encontrá-lo, apertou o botão de atender em modo automático e o levou ao ouvido.

\- Alô?

\- Bonnie! - exclamou uma voz feminina no outro lado da linha. Era Joy. - Desculpa mesmo por te ligar a essa hora, mas eu preciso urgentemente da sua ajuda. - o arroxeado abriu os olhos, sua curiosidade atiçada, assim como sua preocupação. Murmurou para que continuasse e cruzou os pés sobre a cama, preparando-se para o impacto. Joy hesitou por um segundo do outro lado da linha, sua respiração trêmula, como se estivesse com dificuldade de se manter inteira. - Bonnie, o Bon tá com problemas. O pai dele descobriu sobre vocês. 

Os olhos de Bonnie se arregalaram e ele se levantou da cama apenas por puro desespero. Seu coração começou a acelerar, as batidas ecoando em seu ouvido, desesperadas. Ele não conhecia muito sobre o pai de Bon, mas do pouco que seu namorado o tinha dito, já soube que ele não era do tipo muito tolerante, especialmente com pessoas da área LGBTQI+. Isso já foi o bastante para deixá-lo muito preocupado; estava cansado de ver em notícias tudo que esse tipo de gente fazia com pessoas como ele, como Bon, e sabia que nada de bom surgiria desta situação. Se o pai dele tinha descoberto de seu romance secreto, que não era bem tão secreto assim, as coisas devem ter ficado bem feias para o lado dele.

\- Ele ficou muito bravo? - perguntou, hesitação em sua voz.

\- Ficou _puto_ _da_ _vida_. - respondeu Joy, colocando ênfase no final. Bonnie engoliu em seco. - O Bon me ligou agora, desesperado, pedindo pra buscarmos ele. Confiscaram o celular dele, Bonnie! Por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você é o único que tem carro e sabe direitinho onde ele mora. Será que pode buscar ele?

Já não estava com sono, agora que não dormiria mesmo.

\- Avisa pra ele que eu chego em cinco minutos. Diz pra ele deixar todas as coisas arrumadas. Vou chegar, pegar ele e sair, mais nada.

Ele teve certeza de que Joy assentiu do outro lado da linha.

\- Ok, eu aviso. Obrigada mesmo, Bonnie.

Bonnie desligou o celular e correu se trocar, as mãos tremendo em desespero e angústia. Por Deus, o que tinha acontecido com Bon? Sabia que seu pai não era muito amigável com gente que gostava do mesmo sexo, mas não imaginava que daria uma surra no próprio filho; uma surra tão ruim ao ponto de ele cogitar sair de casa. Estava com medo de chegar na casa de Bon e ver a situação em que estava, o estado dele, mas não se acovardaria e deixaria seu namorado na mão. Ninguém merece ficar em um ambiente assim.

Uma vez pronto, saiu do quarto batendo a porta, raptou as chaves do carro da mesa de centro da sala e saiu de casa. Seus pais já estavam trabalhando fora da cidade de novo, então não precisou se preocupar com se despedir ou qualquer outra coisa, só saiu correndo sem olhar para trás.

Normalmente ele seria muito rígido em obedecer às leis de trânsito, sempre teve um grande medo de bater o carro, mas hoje não foi esse caso. Bonnie quase ultrapassou os sinais vermelhos no meio do caminho, desviou de carros no último momento e, por um segundo, quase virou para a faixa de sentido contrário, tudo em seu desespero de chegar na casa de Bon. 

Cada segundo que passava o deixava mais e mais nervoso. Histórias que ouviu em sua vida de adolescentes apanhando dos pais e sendo expulsos de casa como se não fossem nada, como se não fossem parte da família, e vários chegavam ao hospital, agredidos por seu próprio sangue. 

Injusto. Aquilo tudo era muito injusto. E o pior de tudo era como aquelas pessoas conseguiram escapar impunes.

Era esse o tipo de coisa que fazia Bonnie considerar fazer direito em paralelo com suas músicas. Em seu desespero, queria ajudar aquelas pessoas, fazer algo por elas, mais do que apenas dedilhar sua guitarra. E ele odiava tudo aquilo, sequer gostava da matéria de direito, apenas queria achar um jeito de ajudar, mas sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Chegando na casa de Bon, buzinou para sinalizar que estava ali, a duas casas acima de onde ele estava. Estacionou o carro, levando o celular em mãos, e correu até a casa dele, bem a tempo de ver a porta se abrir e uma figura esbelta de cabelos turquesa mancar para fora.

\- Bon! - Bonnie exclamou e correu até ele. Em um instante, seu namorado estava de volta em seus braços, segurando-o com cuidado para não tocar seus ferimentos. - Você tá péssimo!

\- Pelo menos eu tô vivo, heh. - Bon sorriu, erguendo a mão para coçar a nuca, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

\- Bon, isso não é engraçado. Me deixa te ajudar.

Cuidadosamente, o menor colocou o ombro de Bon por cima de seu ombro e o outro braço em sua cintura, onde o segurou. A ida até o carro foi dolorosa e lenta, Bonnie tendo que ouvir os gemidos de dor que seu amado Bon emitia sempre que pisava forte demais. Não duvidava que havia ossos quebrados em determinadas partes de seu corpo.

Bonnie colocou Bon com cuidado no banco do passageiro e ajustou o cinto em sua frente. No estado em que estava, não era bom que ele ficasse se mexendo muito, ou poderia abrir os cortes que já tinha espalhados pelo corpo. Bonnie detestaria que ele se machucasse mais.

Dirigiu de volta para casa em silêncio. Queria perguntar ao maior o que aconteceu, mas sentia que não era de sua conta. Ocasionalmente olhava para ele com dor nos olhos, percebendo como ele gemia baixinho conforme seu peito subia e descia ao respirar. Pobre Bon. 

Naquele momento, Bonnie jurou cuidar de seu namorado da melhor forma que pudesse até ele ficar melhor, não importa quanto tempo leve.

Chegando em casa, Bonnie levou Bon até seu quarto com cuidado e o deitou em sua cama.

\- Consegue deitar?

\- Consigo. - Bon respondeu entre gemidos de dor. - Ai.

Bonnie o observou se sentar com aflição no rosto. Seu namorado estava em péssimo estado, com um olho fechado de inchaço, curativos no rosto, mãos e pernas, manchas de sangue debaixo das unhas e vestígios de lágrimas debaixo dos olhos. Ele não queria nem imaginar o que o pai dele havia feito com ele para ele acabar assim.

Quando Bon finalmente se deitou, sorriu para o menor.

\- Viu? Estou bem! 

O coração de Bonnie se contorceu em seu peito, aflito pela dor nos lábios esticados de seu namorado.

\- Oh, Bon… 

\- N-não se preocupe, Bonnie. Eu vou ficar bem, prometo.

Mas a verdade é que ele não sabia se ficaria bem. Para ser sincero, ele se sentia um belo inútil. Não conseguiu se proteger de nenhum golpe de seu pai, faltou à escola e incomodou duas pessoas importantes para ele por conta de seus problemas, e agora ele estava invadindo o espaço da casa de Bonnie, tudo por sua inabilidade de cuidar de si mesmo.

Como Bonnie deixou a casa durante a noite para ir até a de Bon, ele estava com tudo arrumado para dormir. Embora parecesse uma bagunça, isso se provou útil agora que Bon ficaria com ele por algum tempo. Seus pais não voltariam por algum tempo, talvez até ele se formar na escola, então não tinham que se preocupar com isso ou qualquer coisa semelhante. Bonnie poderia dedicar cada minuto acordado (depois de estudar) para cuidar de Bon e fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Sentando-se ao lado do namorado, Bonnie puxou-o para um abraço e acomodou a cabeça dele em seu peito, acariciando os cabelos macios dele com movimentos circulares suaves. Bon gemeu baixinho, mas não de dor, e encolheu em seus braços.

\- Me desculpa, Bonnie. - ele sussurrou, o peito pesado com culpa e arrependimento. - É minha culpa que isso…

\- Shhh. - Bonnie colocou a mão na boca de Bon, fechando seus lábios. - Não é culpa sua. Você não queria que isso acontecesse.

\- Mas eu…

\- Vá dormir, Bon. Vamos cuidar dos seus ferimentos amanhã. - não era um pedido e sim uma ordem.

O turquesa encarou Bonnie por um momento, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ele já estava dormindo. E já que era uma ordem vinda do dono da casa, Bon se viu sem outras opções senão dormir também. Ajeitou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e adormeceu contra o peito de Bonnie, alguns fios de seu cabelo cutucando sua testa.

A manhã chegou muito mais rápido do que Bon estava preparado, e ele despertou com um cutucão no ombro, que arrancou um gemido de irritação de sua boca. Dispensou o cutucão com um mover de mão e um gemido de dor e voltou a dormir.

Dois minutos depois, o cutucão estava de volta.

Cansaço ainda pesava nas pálpebras de Bon quando ele abriu os olhos, mas este desapareceu quando colocou os olhos em Bonnie. Um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto e ele se esforçou para erguer uma mão para tocar a dele.

Bonnie imediatamente se sentou no canto da cama e pegou a mão dele, retribuindo o sorriso. Seu coração começou a palpitar e deixou a bandeja que trazia de lado para debruçar-se sobre Bon e beijá-lo. Ele tinha bafo, mas ele sempre quis beijar alguém logo depois de acordar. Desejo realizado!

\- Bom dia. - murmurou contra os lábios do turquesa.

\- Bom dia. - retribuiu com uma voz cansada, fechando os olhos e sorrindo largo.

\- Ainda dói?

\- Não sei se consigo me mexer.

Bonnie mordeu os lábios e puxou uma sacolinha de debaixo da cama.

\- Eu trouxe algumas pomadas pra passar nos machucados. Mandei mensagem para meu pai e ele me indicou. Vão te ajudar a melhorar da dor.

Ajudando Bon a se sentar, Bonnie passou parte da manhã ajudando a cuidar de seus machucados, que estavam um tanto feios - mas podiam estar piores!

Depois que terminou de passar as pomadas nos machucados, ajudou Bon a se vestir e o levou para a sala, onde ele poderia passar a tarde deitada assistindo televisão.

Infelizmente, dadas as circunstâncias, ele teria que faltar no ensaio com a banda, mas seu querido precisava dele, e Bonnie não o deixaria na mão de jeito nenhum.

Enquanto cuidava dele, tentava não pensar na reação do pai dele ao descobrir que ele era gay, o que o levou a cometer tal ato. Ao invés disso, concentrou-se nas risadas que conseguia arrancar de Bon toda vez que o cumprimentava com um beijo surpresa e um abraço carinhoso e suave.

Bonnie o amava demais.

(...)

Na parte da tarde, o grupo dos Animatronicos se reuniu em uma sala da escola para repassar o plano para a apresentação. No entanto, uma mensagem para Freddy acabou atrasando o planejamento.

\- O Bonnie não vai poder vir. Disse que vai ficar em casa pra cuidar do Bon. - ele gritou por cima do ombro.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? - Foxy perguntou, preocupado. - Por que ele tem que cuidar do Bon?

\- O pai dele descobriu sobre o namoro dos dois e ficou bravo, aparentemente

\- Oh.

Uma ótima maneira de fazer o assunto ficar constrangedor. Não era preciso muitos neurônios para saber o que aconteceu com aqueles dois, principalmente considerando a reputação que o pai de Bon tinha entre seus amigos por ser bravo.

O grupo deixou o assunto de lado, desejando melhoras para Bon via mensagem e juntaram-se em uma rodinha para voltar ao assunto em frente.

\- Repassando o plano, - Golden limpou a garganta. - Cantamos uma música bonita na disputa, vencemos os Shadow e a física faz o resto. É isso?

\- Sim. - todos disseram em uníssono.

\- Tão fácil assim?

\- Yep. - sorriu Chica.

\- Segundo a Puppet, sim. - reforçou Freddy.

O loiro murmurou e colocou uma mão no queixo, pensativo. O plano parecia sólido o suficiente, considerando que já tinham a música separada e cantariam depois dos Shadow, tempo mais que o suficiente para se prepararem e canalizarem emoções positivas para derrotá-los.

\- Mas, se os Shadow vão voltar quando tudo acabar… O que vai acontecer com o Fred? - perguntou ele, um tanto apreensivo. Podia não conhecer o cara por muito tempo, mas percebeu o quanto ele era importante para Freddy, e ele era seu amigo. - Essa transferência de energia é permanente ou vai ser removida com a música?

Todos os olhos se colocaram em Freddy, que encarou Fred, que o encarou de volta, nenhum deles sabendo como reagir.

\- Eu… Eu não sei. - Freddy admitiu baixinho, juntando as mãos envergonhado em seu colo.

\- Sente que esse corpo é permanente? - perguntou Foxy para Fred.

\- O da Puppet é?

\- Parece que sim, já que ela passou pelo portal e já tinha um corpo, segundo ela. - Chica deu de ombros.

\- Mas eu não surgi com um corpo. - Fred engoliu em seco.

Ninguém sabia o que pensar daquela situação. Ninguém sabia sobre o assunto, ninguém tinha respostas, nada além de especulações, ninguém era nem próximo de Puppet o bastante para deduzir quais seriam as respostas!

Ou era?

Sem respostas de mais ninguém, todos viraram para a líder do grupo, Chica, que, já tendo alguns pedaços juntando em sua mente, suspirou pesado:

\- Se o corpo dele não estiver estável até o dia da batalha, o mais provável é que Fred vá junto com eles. 

Espantado, o moreno se levantou, atraindo os olhos para o desespero em seu rosto.

\- Ele vai perder o corpo?! 

\- Acho que sim, Freddy.

Algo dentro de Freddy se despedaçou. A realidade caiu por cima dele como um balde de água fria. E ele ficou com medo. Não tinha parado para ver por aquele lado.

Sua boca estava seca e suor acumulava em sua nuca. Apesar de Fred parecer mais preocupado com ele do que com o que aconteceria a si mesmo, não significa que ele tinha que fazer o mesmo.

Ele havia acabado de conseguir o corpo, não podia perdê-lo agora. Não podia!

\- Bom, então nós… S-só precisamos dar um jeito de separar os dois. Podemos passar mais energia positiva depois e o Fred pode absorvê-la.

Mas não é assim que funciona. Assim que os Shadow forem derrotados, o portal havia de ser destruído para a estabilidade voltar àquela realidade. Não teria como conseguir um corpo para Fred depois que o espelho fosse quebrado.

Ninguém respondeu nada, pois sabiam que aquilo não daria certo. O próprio Fred ficou calado, com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Freddy.

A reunião se encerrou naquele clima tenso. Os membros do grupo se separaram na saída e se despediram com acenos. Chica pegou o carro e subiu a rua, tinha um compromisso para comparecer. Golden voltaria para casa a pé. Freddy daria uma volta pelo parque e Fred, consciente ou não, o seguiria. E Foxy teria saído para caminhar pela cidade se não tivesse encontrado Springtrap do lado de fora, acompanhado por dois adultos que ele não conhecia.

\- Você demorou pra sair, Brother. - Spring sorriu para ele e acenou. - Estávamos esperando você.

O ruivo franziu o cenho, estranhando aquela situação. Não conhecia aqueles dois e não entendeu o que dois _adultos_ faziam com seu amigo. Claro, ele era adulto também, mas não tornava aquilo menos estranho.

\- Estropajo, quem são eles? - perguntou ao se aproximar, um tanto hesitante.

No entanto, o loiro sorriu, mostrando os dentes desengonçados.

\- Maninho, esses são meus pais. 

Foxy arregalou os olhos e olhou para o par de adultos. A mulher de braços dados com o homem e sorrindo para ele. Acenou com simpatia.

\- Seus… Pais? - as palavras escorreram da boca de Foxy sem seu controle, de forma quase inconsciente.

O pai de Spring se aproximou, estendendo uma mão para Foxy, que era ligeiramente mais alto que ele.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, meu rapaz. Spring nos contou muito sobre você, e sobre sua irmã também.

\- Espero que tenham sido bons com nosso garoto. - completou a mãe dele, ainda sorrindo.

Foxy tomou a mão do pai de Spring e a chacoalhou em um aperto desleixado, com um sorriso torto no rosto.

\- Ah… É-é claro, senhor e senhora Estropajo.

Os dois adultos se entreolharam com sorrisos no rosto pelo apelido. Spring os tinha contado que Foxy tinha um apelido diferente para ele, e até acharam adorável. Seu filho parecia estar em boas mãos, e Foxy parecia muito simpático.

\- Gostaria de tomar um café lá em casa? - ofereceu a mãe de Spring. - Acredito que tenha muitas perguntas.

Foxy os encarou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Pode apostar que eu tenho! Vocês apareceram do ar? Estavam aqui o tempo todo? O que aconteceu?

Ambos os adultos riram.

\- Não se preocupe, meu garoto. - disse o pai. - Explicaremos o que aconteceu quando chegarmos em casa. Podemos aproveitar e conhecer melhor os amigos do nosso filho. 

\- Não se preocupe, Fox. Eu também não acreditei de primeira. - Spring o confortou, se aproximando e o dando um soquinho no ombro.

\- Seus pais estão vivos, Estropajo!

\- Eu sei. - disse ele com um sorriso.

O chão pareceu sumir de debaixo de Foxy de um segundo ao outro. Como Springtrap conseguia o olhar tão calmamente daquela forma, só sorrir?! Foxy sempre imaginou que, se reencontrasse seus pais, choraria, abriria o berreiro, ou até sairia correndo, mas Spring estava tão centrado e calmo que parecia até que já sabia!

Ou será que ele já sabia mesmo? E se ele sabia, quem mais saberia?

\- A Mangle sabe disso? - perguntou, cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha.

Springtrap arregalou levemente os olhos.

\- É verdade! Mãe, pai, vocês ainda têm que conhecer a Mangle!

\- Ela é sua irmã, correto, Foxy?

\- Sim, ela é. Está treinando na casa do Bonnie, acho. É o que ela tinha combinado pra hoje, mas eu não sei se ela… 

\- Podemos passar lá e buscá-la, caso ela queira vir com a gente. - a mãe de Spring sorriu. - Seria um prazer conhecer todos vocês. São muito bem-vindos em casa.

O choque ainda não havia passado. Os pais de Springtrap estavam vivos, estavam junto dele, e os seus estavam mortos. Foxy estava puto, feliz, triste, revoltado e confuso, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele queria respostas, porra!

Contudo, agindo em modo automático, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi dizer:

\- Vou mandar uma mensagem.

(...)

Golden estava de cabeça cheia quando chegou em casa. A batalha de bandas se aproximava cada vez mais, marcando o passo para o destino selado dele e de seus amigos. Não havia como saber o que aconteceria, mas eles precisavam ganhar. Da melhor forma que pudessem, a vitória tinha que ser deles, e não a vitória da batalha de bandas.

Entrando em casa, Golden suspirou ao se ver sozinho em sua imensa sala, sem ninguém aparecer para cobrar comparecimento a reuniões, gravações ou qualquer outro compromisso que pudesse ocupar uma agenda.

Ele sorriu.

Ansiou demais por isso por muitos anos e finalmente se tornou uma realidade. Ele estava livre.

Enquanto caminhava, tentando não pensar em nada ruim, uma música veio à seus ouvidos.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

Golden seguiu a voz pela casa, procurando sua origem. Reconheceu a voz facilmente, e caiu em sua rede de sedução como uma mariposa atraída pela luz.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

Chegou à cozinha, onde um cheiro forte entrou por suas narinas, fazendo seu estômago roncar. 

Uma mulher de vestido vermelho e pés descalços cantava e dançava pelo cômodo enquanto carregava ingredientes nas mãos, misturando-os em uma panela e picotando outros. Seu sorriso era magnífico.

_You’ll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

\- Mãe? - Golden chamou por ela, entrando na cozinha com as costas curvadas.

\- Oh, já voltou, filho? - ela virou-se com o mesmo sorriso. - Eu estava fazendo biscoitos, mas ainda não coloquei no forno.

\- Posso ficar com um pouco da massa? - perguntou ele, aproximando-se rapidamente.

\- É claro, filho. Aqui. - ela pegou a colher de massa e passou no nariz de Golden, sujando-o com a mistura. - Você está lindo com o nariz de biscoito, querido.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Golden riu dentro de sua própria casa. Finalmente tinha sua mãe ao seu lado, sem preocupações e vivendo a vida como sempre quis, sem toda a pressão de ser alguém conhecido. Ah, se pudesse ficar assim para sempre.

Ele limpou o nariz e lambeu a massa, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto conforme a triste realidade se infiltrava em sua pele.

\- O que foi? Você parece apreensivo, querido. - sua mãe perguntou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

\- É a batalha de bandas, mãe. Estou preocupado.

\- Não se preocupe, querido. Sei que você vai se sair muito bem. - ela sorriu, sendo o mais gentil e compreensiva que podia para com seu filho único.

\- Não é só sobre cantar, mãe. É que… Nós _precisamos_ vencer. Senão… - hesitou. Não podia contar à mãe sobre o que estava acontecendo, sobre o perigo do mundo. Ela não acreditaria. E mesmo que acreditasse, não queria deixá-la preocupada. Não tinha nada que sua mãe pudesse fazer por eles. - Vão tirar sarro da gente.

\- Oh, querido. - ela sorriu e o puxou para um abraço. - Não pense demais nisso. Você gosta de cantar, não gosta?

\- Gosto.

\- Então cante, independente do que os outros digam. Mesmo que tirem sarro de você ou te atormentem, enquanto você confiar em si mesmo e se lembrar do amor dos seus amigos, tudo vai ficar bem. Eu te prometo.

Os olhos de Golden lacrimejaram e ele escondeu o rosto no colo da mãe, mergulhando em seu abraço e deixando que o amor dela o enchesse de calor.

Em um vaso na janela da cozinha, uma flor nasceu.


End file.
